


Лунные Сонаты

by VashaPunktuacia



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 85,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashaPunktuacia/pseuds/VashaPunktuacia
Summary: В этой Эквестрии не всегда всё хорошо. И Мелоди, молодая земная пони, лучше всех это понимает. Судьба с самого рождения Мелоди была к ней сурова. Редкая мутация позволила кобылке идеально имитировать любые голоса, но сделала её физически слабой. Детство Мелоди закончилось рано, когда погиб её отец, а мать пристрастилась к сидру. И дальше становилось только хуже.Пока однажды в её жизни не появился пони из далёкого прошлого.





	1. Последнее выступление

**Author's Note:**

> В этой Эквестрии не всегда всё хорошо. И Мелоди, молодая земная пони, лучше всех это понимает. Судьба с самого рождения Мелоди была к ней сурова. Редкая мутация позволила кобылке идеально имитировать любые голоса, но сделала её физически слабой. Детство Мелоди закончилось рано, когда погиб её отец, а мать пристрастилась к сидру. И дальше становилось только хуже.  
> Пока однажды в её жизни не появился пони из далёкого прошлого.

Выступление. В который раз уже я выхожу на эту обшарпанную сцену борделя, чтобы снова спеть толпе пьяных жеребцов?

Мой голос поплыл по залу, едва перебивая улюлюканье и говор «клиентов». Я родилась с мутацией голосовых связок, наверное, первая с таким отклонением. Оно позволяло мне точно копировать голос любого пони, будь то кобылка или жеребец. И в отличие от других пони, натужно пытавшихся говорить чужим голосом, я это делала абсолютно спокойно, стабильно и долго, часами, а то и днями общаясь не своим голосом. Как сейчас: я копировала одну известную певицу, Свити Белль.

И этот дар позволял мне, слабой телом земной пони, выживать здесь, в Скайлэйк-2, забытым Всевышними Сёстрами шахтёрском городе на краю Эквестрии.

Этот бордель, «Уголок Небес», стал моей единственной опорой. Грозноклюв, хозяин заведения, услышав мой голос на вступительном экзамене в местной музыкальной школе, предложил мне работу. Он выискивал тех, кто не смог поступить, или поступил, но нуждался в деньгах. Я была из второй группы. Приехала сюда из соседнего Скайлэйк-1, куда изначально мы с мамой и переселились из Понивилля. Мне не хотелось вспоминать о том, что случилось, не сейчас. Сейчас надо было улыбаться.

Под конец моего выступления в зале началась драка. Кто-то устроил мордобой на задних рядах и потасовка мигом захватила всю публику. Я скрылась со сцены. Стать очередной жертвой пьяной толпы мне не хотелось.

Я прошла до комнатки, гордо именуемой гримёрной, и закрыла за собой дверь. Вскоре мимо по коридору пойдут кобылки, которых и разберут клиенты. Для своих утех. А значит, минут десять здесь никого не будет.

Я сняла с себя «платье» и кинула на пол. План, который я обдумывала последние три дня, полностью собрался в шаткую картину. Побег. «Старшая» кобылка, авторитет среди куртизанок, пригрозила пустить меня по кругу вопреки приказу Грозноклюва. Оставаться здесь после такого — не вариант.

Дождавшись, пока топот за дверью стихнет, я вышла в коридор. В конце коридора было окно. Его постоянно держали открытым: лето выдалось жаркое и только через это окно в здание не несло дым от шахт и заводов, что смогом покрывал весь город.

Проскочив развилку, ведущую к главному выходу, где стояли охранники, я попыталась аккуратно вылезти через окно. Не получилось: подоконник предательски захрустел подо мной в абсолютной тишине.

— Кваркс, это ты? — раздался зычный голос охранника из-за поворота.

Думай, думай, думай быстрее!

— А кто ещё, не хрыч же пернатый? — сымитировала я голос второго охранника.

— Ну ты и зассыха. Давай, подходи на пост, я покурить хочу!

— Пять секунд! — я резко выпрыгнула в окно, благо, это был первый этаж и падение оказалось почти безболезненным. В надежде, что тот охранник, Раверс, решит проверить звуки и подойдёт к окну со внутренней стороны, а не с внешней, я замерла у угла здания и прислушалась.

И действительно, Раверс раздражённо рыкнул и зашёл внутрь, тяжело постукивая копытами. Это мой шанс!  
Я стремглав кинулась бежать по улице. Сумрак ночи должен прикрыть меня, и я очень надеялась, что серый цвет моей шёрстки ему в этом поможет.

***

Я сидел за самым последним столиком. Запах не самого лучшего сидра неприятно щекотал мой нос, но я должен был держать на своём столике кружку с тем, что здесь наливали, чтобы не выделяться.

Наконец на сцену вышла Мелоди. Голос столичной певицы Свити Белль поплыл по помещению, едва слышимый сквозь шум посетителей. Кто-то улюлюкал ей, кто-то не обращал внимания, от жеребцов впереди меня я услышал обрывки обсуждений её цены.

Я не вслушивался. Я слушал _другие голоса, призраков умерших пони,_ что недавно несколько дней слонялись по этому заведению и производили разведку по моей воле. Они вились вокруг меня по моему зову.

Хм, запрет Грозноклюва? Ага, сейф с документами у него в кабинете, ожидаемо. И код есть. Мелоди обещали, оу… План побега? Забавно.

Образы давно умерших пони таяли одним за другим. Принадлежащие миру мёртвых, выполнив мою волю, они возвращались в мир усопших, откуда я их и призывал. Я осмотрелся: вроде бы никто не заметил бормочущего жеребца. Заклинание Отвлечённых глаз создаёт некий купол, поле, в котором всё для внешнего зрителя кажется обычным, неинтересным и никогда не запомнится. Пока кто-то извне не войдёт в пространство заклинания, нарушая психомагию. Или специально не обратит внимание на мага, точно зная, где он.

За столом слева началась ругань. Два тяжеловоза что-то не поделили с единорогом. Нехорошо.

Секунд десять, и оба тяжеловоза вскочили из-за стола и полезли на третьего. Ещё через мгновение с громким хрустом бедняга упал на мой стол. Разнёс эту шаткую конструкцию в щепки.

— Ух мать моя… Э, погоди, я тя знаю? — прохрипел жеребец, едва придя в себя. Заклинание моментально разрушилось, магический купол растаял.

Я сплёл Амнезию и отправил её прямо в лоб жеребцу. Тот скосил глаза к носу и отключился. Весь зал уже повернулся к нам, ожидая начала драки.

Магией я откинул единорога обратно, прямо в наступающую пару земных пони. Те поймали его и тут же сбросили в сторону. Я встал со стула и обхватил его магией.

Первый выпад противника и был остановлен этим самым стулом. Хороший замах, и удар был крепкий: тяжеловоз картинно упал под ноги своему другу. Ударом копыта в челюсть я вырубил и другого. Я знал, что не нанёс им сильного вреда и через пару часов они очнутся как не бывало, но на всякий случай метнул пару слабых заклинаний лечения. Спасибо за то, что эти двое уже успели напиться до приличного состояния.

Началась потасовка. Жеребцы, грифоны, все разом ринулись драться друг с другом, стол со столом или даже между собой, словно ждали этого момента весь день. На меня больше никто не смотрел. Мелоди скрылась со сцены. Прекрасный момент. Я воспользовался им и телепортировался на крышу. Скоро Грозноклюв уйдёт, и можно будет выкрасть документы.

Запах смога сразу же ударил в ноздри, стоило мне оказаться снаружи. Мерзкое место, такое чувство, что город впитал в себя всю грязь этого мира. Всё может быть…

Я снял с себя плащ и перевесился через ограждение. Из такого положения я услышал, как лязгает дверца сейфа, звякают ключи в лапе грифона, а через несколько мгновений громко стукнула входная дверь.

Зависнув в воздухе на уровне окна, я аккуратно открыл его, потянув телекинезом щеколду. Грифон явно не ожидал, что кто-то придёт по воздуху, ничем иным минимальная защита не объясняется. Так, где же сейф?..

А, вот он. Встроен в бронзовую статую Остроклюва, великого для грифонов полководца. Шикуешь, хозяин, шикуешь. Код совпал, духи не обманули. На двух полках лежали коробки, в верхних хранились банковские бланки и какие-то бумажки, они меня не интересовали. А вот в нижних было то, что мне нужно.

Так, так, так, да где же оно? Просмотрев одну коробку, я переключился на другую, после на третью. Лишь на пятой из семи коробок мне повезло, я нашёл то, что мне нужно. Папка исчезла в моём подпространстве, а я магией вернул все коробки на место. Вовремя. Быстрый топот в коридоре известил меня о приближении грифона. Я вылетел из окна, закрыв его магией за собой. Вроде бы ничего не забыл, ничего не менял, реле замка сейфа вернул на нужную цифру. Мощным взмахом крыльев я вернулся на крышу, снова заняв позицию для прослушивания.

— Как она могла сбежать? Во имя острых когтей, зачем я вам плачу, утырки? — Грозноклюв был зол, зазвенела связка ключей, а после раздался резкий скрежет дверцы сейфа. Полминуты там все молчали, лишь шаркались по полу коробки.

— Нет папки… Твою мать! Вот падла… Вы, уроды, найти её, живой или мёртвой! После таких выкрутасов эта сука должна страдать! — взревел грифон. Послышался поспешный топот копыт, хлопнула дверь. Я потянулся за плащом, и, раскрыв крылья, бесшумно спланировал, так, чтобы меня не было видно из окна.

***

Я двигалась _очень_ быстрым шагом по дороге, ведущей из города. Надеюсь, у меня есть хоть какой-то запас времени. Лишь бы успеть до леса, а там через него выйти к железной дороге. Потом посмотрим.

Знакомый свист позади меня заставил меня испуганно дёрнуться.

Охранники! Я побежала, настолько быстро, насколько могла. Страх подгонял меня, я прекрасно знала, что со мной будет, если они меня поймают!

Топот позади меня приближался, и в одно мгновение я почувствовала подножку. Земля жёстко встретила меня, а сверху добавился сильный удар копытом по затылку.

— Ничё се она резкая. Ну чё, добегалась, птичка певчая? Щас ещё и не так пищать будешь!

Меня потянули зубами за загривок, заставляя поднять морду. За этим последовали ещё несколько ударов копытами прямо по морде и по рёбрам. Острая боль пронзила мой разум, а во рту почувствовался солёный вкус крови. Вдруг жеребцы отвлеклись от меня, выпустив из захвата на землю.

— Э, ты чё здесь делаешь? Проваливай нахрен! — я нашла в себе силы, чтобы перевернуться на спину. На дороге, ведущей в сторону города, стояла фигура в балахоне. Она неспешно шла к нам.

— А вас не слишком много на одну? — раздался голос из-под капюшона.

— Не твоё дело. Кваркс, кончай его, нам свидетели ни к чему, — скомандовал Раверс, после чего единорог Кваркс сразу же создал заклинание и метнул его в фигуру.

Огненный шар разбился об синий магический щит и осыпался искрами на землю. Фигура даже не пошатнулась.

Вокруг шеи Кваркса засветилась синяя магия. Жеребец едва успел удивлённо вздохнуть, как его голова с отчётливым хрустом повернулась влево и он упал замертво на землю.

Раверс попытался убежать, но споткнулся: синяя магия удерживала копыто на земле. Жеребец попробовал взлететь, но не смог и приподняться, лишь поднял пыль в воздух. Вскоре и он упал замертво, повторив судьбу брата.

Фигура повернула голову ко мне.

— Нет, нет, нет! — я перевернулась на живот и поползла от неё, сдирая острыми камнями в кровь ноги и тело, раз за разом шкрябая мордой дорогу. Мимолётная радость от спасения резко сменилась ужасом. Я понимала: мне не дадут выжить и он меня догонит, но мне хотелось жить, и я пыталась ползти от него. Это убийца, наёмник, они доигрались и кто-то пришёл по их душу, и лишний свидетель им не нужен! Меня не оставят в живых!

Синий купол магии накрыл меня сверху. Я попыталась разбить его, но у меня не получилось. Копыта стучали по куполу, словно по крепкому стеклу. Всё. Мне конец.

Я перевернулась на спину, упираясь головой в магию. Несмотря на страх, хотелось увидеть свою смерть в лицо. Безумие поглотило меня, я зарыдала, пока фигура шла ко мне. Не было смысла с ним общаться. Не было смысла просить пощады у того, кто только что убил другого.

Фигура спокойно прошла сквозь купол. Магия обволокла меня, отзываясь уколами по всему телу. Я выискивала сквозь синюю пелену морду убийцы, чтобы запомнить, чтобы на том свете уж точно встретить его. Или сниться в кошмарах.

Он коснулся меня. В глазах резко потемнело. Меня словно сжало в пространстве. Последнее, что я услышала, — звонкий хлопок.


	2. Возвращение домой

Темнота медленно отступала, тело давало о себе знать, вернулась и боль. Глаза всё ещё застилала синеватая пелена. Я не могла понять, что со мной и где я.

— Не дёргайся. Сейчас будет немного неприятно, я постараюсь уменьшить боль. Спайк! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

После этой фразы, прозвучавшей словно издалека, я почувствовала, как сотни глубоких уколов пронзили мою бренную тушку. Было немного больно, но не так остро, как можно было ожидать. Наконец меня куда-то положили, и чужая магия покинула меня.

Теперь я смогла проморгаться. На удивление, нога отдавала лишь слабым отголоском прошлой адской боли. Я осмотрелась, не двигая головой.

Дерево. Деревянный потолок, деревянные стены, деревянные полки у стен, заполненные книгами. Сама я лежала на диване, судя по спинке, а где-то справа ходил кто-то, постукивая копытами по дереву

— Боль уменьшится, но у тебя сейчас поднимется температура, — шаги приблизились ко мне, металлическая чаша стукнулась обо что-то, что стояло рядом с диваном, а сверху в поле зрения появилась морда жеребца с длинноватой, неряшливой гривой.

Очень знакомого мне жеребца.

— В-войс?! — прохрипела я.

— Тебе нельзя сейчас говорить. Дай я хоть кровь вытру.

Я закрыла глаза и через секунду почувствовала, как по морде проходится губка с тёплой водой. Войс? Это был Войс? Это он был той фигурой? Что вообще там произошло? А может, это всё бред?

— Без толку, присохла от магии. Ну, ладно. Сейчас ты уснёшь, тебе надо отдохнуть. Спайк, захвати медицинские инструменты!

Перед глазами мелькнули разноцветные круги, а потом мир выключился. Я провалилась куда-то в пустоту, засыпая.

Я падала в бесконечную тьму. Я не ощущала пространства, лишь пугающая мысль о том, что будет там, в конце полёта, тревожила меня.

Тревожила до самого удара.

***

Я дёрнулась и проснулась. Сразу же поперхнулась собственной слюной, пришлось судорожно прокашляться.

В помещении теперь было немного другое освещение. Через пару мгновений я поняла, что это утреннее солнце сменило свет от кристаллов. Солнце. Оно светило слишком, непривычно ярко. Я давно не видела такого яркого утреннего светила в Скайлэйке.

— Доброе утро, Мелоди! — со стороны спинки дивана раздался стук копыт, и вскоре Войс оказался рядом со мной.

— Войс? Но как? Ты… Ты убил их? Ты аликорн? Что произошло? — сотни вопросов, и слишком сильный хрип с сопением для разговора. Я протяжно, но мучительно и слабо закашлялась.

— Ты пока особо не разговаривай, я смог собрать все косточки как надо, но отёки и гематомы ещё не спали, да и швы, наложенные Спайком, надо поберечь, — Войс положил копыта на одеяло, которым я была накрыта и которое сразу не заметила, и поправил его.

— Войс, ты убил их… — Войс напрямую причастен к смерти двух пони. Сейчас не важно, с каких это пор он умеет колдовать, не важно, что он аликорн. Он убил двух пони. Не случайно, а умышленно. Он совершил самое тяжкое преступление. А это карается смертью по закону Эквестрии.

— Не убил. Сымитировал их смерть, но они оба живы. И сейчас лежат в больнице Кантерлота под стражей. Даже без нападения на тебя к ним очень много вопросов.

— Ты выкрутил им головы! — прохрипела я.

— Вот так? — синяя магия обволокла голову Войса, и он резко крутанул головой. Послышался громкий хруст, но жеребец спокойно сидел на месте. Через секунду магия исчезла, а голова вернулась на место. — Смещение в подпространство. Сложная магия позволяет выполнить такой трюк без убийства трюкача. Или ассистента. Или кого-то ещё.

Хорошо. Допустим и этот исход. Я немного успокоилась.

— Где я? — спросила я у него через несколько секунд тишины.

— Не узнаёшь? Видимо, уроды сильно тебя приложили. Это библиотека Понивилля. «Золотой дуб».

Не может быть. А ведь и вправду, как я могла не узнать это место? Но это значит, что Войс перенёс меня в Понивилль? Значит, я… дома?

Тишина воцарилась на полминуты.

— Ты стал аликорном? Тебя короновали? Ну, обратили? — я нарушила молчание. Чем мог выделиться пегас, чтобы стать аликорном? И чтобы про это не слышали в Скайлэйке?

— Ну, не совсем стал. Я никогда не говорил тебе своё полное имя, — Войс выпрямился, расправил большие крылья и выставил копыта вперёд, словно читал свиток на публику. — Я, Найт Войс, принц младший, сын принцессы Дружбы и Магии Твайлайт Спаркл и старшего принца Мунлайта Шэдоу, брат младшей принцессы Санблэйд Райз Спаркл, покорнейше предстаю перед вами.

Я удивлённо вздохнула. Принц младший? Прямой потомок аликорнов?

— Но как же рог?!

— Какой рог? — Войс улыбнулся, а рог на его лбу растаял в воздухе.

— Вы скрывали их со своей сестрой? — догадалась я. Сразу же вспомнилось, что в детстве Войс и Райз не любили и избегали касания головой.

— Да. Здесь, в Понивилле, мы провели спокойное детство, вместе со всей нашей компанией, — рог снова появился у него на лбу.

— Но ваши родители же…

— Просто семья одного из стражников, которым доверили наше… Ну, не воспитание, конечно, аликорны, как оказалось, быстро растут, и наши родные родители участвовали в нашем воспитании. Наше детство. В компании друзей. Так звучит лучше.

Я погрузилась в пучину мыслей. Наша компания, гиперактивная гроза всего Понивилля: Орион и Деймос, фракинайка Фрайхарт, Войс, его сестра Райз и я. Как давно же это было? Пять лет назад…

Пять лет назад я беззаботно веселилась с ребятами, будучи обычной, может быть, более застенчивой, чем надо, кобылкой одиннадцати лет. Участвовала в шалостях после школы, копируя голоса, прилежно училась, до вечера бегала и играла с друзьями. Я тогда даже и не задумывалась о том, насколько сильно похожи брат с сестрой на знаменитых детей аликорнов, наделавших в своё время столько шума. Ещё бы они не нашумели: они не просто аликорны, но от брака нежити с обращённой Твайлайт Спаркл, личной ученицы принцессы Селестии, хранительницы элементов Гармонии, принцессы Дружбы и Магии и всё такое.

Но всегда было много пони, похожих друг на друга окрасом, и я сама могу вспомнить с десяток хозяев серых шёрсток и красных грив, которые различались лишь какими-то чертами во внешнем виде. Да и имена никогда не были показателем: некоторые родители имели примету называть похожих на аликорнов жеребят сходными, а порой и теми же именами. В младших классах с нами училась белоснежная единорожка Селеста, пока не уехала с родителями в Мэйнхеттен. Поэтому такая новость о принце Найт Войсе меня сильно удивила.

— Ты спас меня. Но зачем ты был там? — на этот вопрос Войс отреагировал иначе. Он перестал улыбаться, его взгляд погрустнел, он шаркнул копытом по полу.

— Я давно пытался тебя найти. Где-то год уже… Оказывается, пони может легко затеряться в Эквестрии, да так, что даже с помощью Замка его будет трудно отыскать. Неделю назад я вместе с Райз напал на твой след. По кусочкам, но мы собрали этот паззл. Столько Мелоди Гленн вообще существует… Не важно. Три дня назад я прибыл в Скайлэйк-2. Изучал то место, где ты работала. Собрал такую папочку на Грозноклюва, что ему не в милость будет сидеть даже в родной тюрьме. А вот с охранниками я не рассчитал, прости, по сути, это моя вина, что тебе досталось.

— Зачем я тебе нужна? — спросила я чуть погодя.

— Как это — зачем? Ты ещё спроси, зачем мы тебя лечили всю ночь. Я знаю, как ты жила там. Я знаю, какой была твоя судьба с того момента, как наша компания развалилась и мы с сестрой уехали. И я хочу дать тебе шанс на новую жизнь. Но об этом позже. Сейчас отдыхай. В принципе, медленно и аккуратно ты ходить можешь, кости срослись, обезболивающее заклинание ещё действует. Библиотека в твоём распоряжении. На втором этаже душ и всё прочее, я сена приготовлю.

Я просто кивнула головой. Войс улыбнулся и ушёл. В сторону лестницы, судя по шагам и как я помню.

Да уж. Такого поворота событий я не могла ожидать. Всё произошло быстро, мгновенно, столько новых открытий за одну ночь.

Собравшись с силами и медленно откинув одеяло, я решила встать. Перекатиться с дивана на все четыре копыта на пол получилось довольно легко. Из-за лёгкой слабости в ногах я немного пошатнулась, но не более того. Сломанная нога не болела, но здоровски припухла. Да здравствует магия лечения!

Поднявшись наверх, я со второй попытки угадала дверь, за которой была душевая. Открыв дверь, я застыла от удивления на несколько секунд.

Здесь было всё, что нужно. Абсолютно. Всё. В просторной душевой кабине — куча золотых насадок. Они торчали с потолка и из стены, которая была обложена плиткой, как и вся комната. Блоки мыла висели на стенах сбоку от кабины, чтобы можно было мылиться об них и не выкручивать копыта. Почти у входа, подальше от воды находился сушитель для шерсти — прибор прямоугольного вида с щелью, откуда дул горячий воздух. На тумбочке рядом с огромным ростовым зеркалом лежали разные щётки и расчёски, удобные для пегасов и земных пони.

Это был маленький рай.

Зайдя внутрь и подойдя к зеркалу, я испуганно выдохнула. Из зеркала на меня смотрело пыльное создание с распухшей мордой и запёкшейся кровью на ней. Десятки гематом на теле, отсутствующая шёрстка от шеи и по всей грудине до копыт. И так ещё в нескольких местах. Выглядишь лучше всех, Мелоди!

Усмехнувшись самой себе, я аккуратно вступила в кабину. В углу была небольшая панелька с рычажками, судя по всему, управление всей этой конструкцией. Я попробовала рычажок, рядом с которым изображалась душевая насадка.

Конструкция сверху зашипела, механизмы на насадке, состоящей из нескольких колец, завращались в разные стороны с разной скоростью, и через пару секунд сверху начал падать плотный туман.

Туманная насадка! Создаёт облако, похожее на туман. Она куда приятнее, чем обычные струи, но и мокнуть под ней нужно дольше.

В водосток на полу потекли грязные струйки воды. Постояв, наверное, минуты три, я вышла из кабинки, чтобы намылиться об блоки. Шершавое покрытие пола великолепно помогало не подскользнуться, особенно сейчас, когда я буквально разомлела от тёплой воды.

Лавандовое мыло пахло так сильно, что у меня от него закружилась голова. Стараясь поменьше тратить его, я стала аккуратно намыливать и вычищать шёрстку щётками и мочалками, чтобы вымыть всю гарь и дым того проклятого Селестией города вместе с кровью и не задевать пару швов на ноге. К слову, швы выглядели так, словно их наложили давным-давно, и были почти не видны, зато болели от воды знатно. Но вроде не расходились.

Под конец всех актов гигиены из зеркала на меня смотрело чуть более светлое и уж точно более чистое существо, чем раньше. Маленький обряд перерождения был завершён, осталось только просушить шерсть.

Когда я вышла из душа, то чётко почувствовала запах жареного сена. Желудок заурчал от одной мысли, что я скоро хорошо поем.

Грозноклюв платил мне ничтожно мало. Пять сотен битсов в месяц.

Двести — маме, сто пятьдесят — в музыкальную школу, сто пятьдесят — за комнатку. Всё. Я буквально голодала, питаясь только тем, чем поделятся другие кобылки, а порой и охранники. Изредка и они переставали быть сволочами. При этом я была обязана работать уборщицей во всём здании, а по вечерам и ночам выступать, иначе я теряла свою неприкосновенность. Не верится, что я уже не там. Очень не верится.

Спускаясь вниз, я заметила одну фотографию, висевшую в рамке на стене чуть обособленно от остальных. На ней фиолетовая единорожка с сапфировой гривой сидела в окружении всех хранителей Элементов Гармонии. Сколько лет этой фотографии, если принцессу обратили и короновали до моего рождения? По меньшей мере двадцать, а то и больше.

Обратили. Раньше никто не знал правды о сущности сего мира. В тысяча сто четвёртом году, после битвы с Цитаделью, когда всё успокоилось и жизнь вернулась в обычный строй, Селестии и Луне пришлось выступить с заявлением. Они рассказали о том, кто действительно создал наш мир, о мире мёртвых и Храмовом мире. И откуда на самом деле появились аликорны. Что первородные драконы, истинные создатели миров и планет, создали их расу как гармоничное и справедливое сплетение трёх рас. Что именно аликорны должны были всегда управлять светилами, а не единороги, которые отдавали свои жизни во времена правления Клавсдия. Что сами они с сестрой — потомки Утренней Зари и Заката, пятого поколения настоящих аликорнов. Что обращение — лишь способ разбавить новой кровью строй аликорнов.

А ещё через год весь мир узнал, что Заря и Закат были спасены Мунлайтом, и они поведали миру о родстве архилича с принцессами.

Отголоски этих новостей до сих пор ещё шумят в обществе. Все пони были сильно шокированы. Появилась идея смены власти, которой поспособствовало и то, что Заря с Закатом отказались от правления, и де юре несколько дней страна была без правителей вовсе. Спорили о причастности к трону Мунлайта. В те дни организовался Совет пони, который в итоге обратился к сёстрам не только с просьбой остаться на троне, но и сделать нежить Принцем, дать ему статус, равный статусу Принцесс. Все, кто был в Кантерлоте при его штурме, знали, против какой армады врагов выступил Мунлайт. И все решили, что такого союзника лучше держать поближе.

А после Эквестрию ещё раз тряхнуло. Год отсутствия Твайлайт и Мунлайта, сотни слухов и шокирующая новость о Параллели, другом мире, развитом в разы лучше нашего, но чуть не павшем в войне. После такой новости и выступления параллели Селестии старая Эквестрия перестала существовать. Ограниченно, из-за долгого запрета на обмен технологиями от нашей Селестии и Мунлайта, к нам стали просачиваться их знания. Электроприборы, продвинутые технологии и прочее. Хотя запрет отменили, даже за восемнадцать лет прогресс в Эквестрии почти не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Но всё-таки быт пони стал меняться. Появились и новые учебные дисциплины: техномагия и технология.

— Нотка? — от забытого обращения ко мне я даже вздрогнула. Оказывается, в раздумьях я зависла на лестнице, и Войс, конечно же, это заметил.

Я зашла на кухню. С первого взгляда было непонятно, почему стол, полки и всё прочее выглядели странно. Только потом до меня дошло. Вся мебель, кроме, наверное, стульев, была частью дерева. Её неровно высекли или даже вырастили из древесины самого Дуба.

Я проследовала к столу и села напротив Войса. Сам он задумчиво смотрел в окно и обратил на меня внимание лишь тогда, когда я несколько неуклюже заняла своё место.

— С чистой шёрсткой. И приятного аппетита, — выдал он сразу две стандартные фразы. Я кивнула ему.

На столе между нами стояла сковородка с жареным сеном. Причём это было правильное сено, из нужного вида растений, такое могло хорошо поджариться и сохранить хруст.

Я едва удержалась от того, чтобы просто пододвинуть сковородку к себе. Войс заметил мой порыв, его синяя магия отодвинула мою пустую тарелку и подвинула сено вместо неё.

— Ешь, сколько сможешь. После такого обширного лечения отходняк что надо. Да и сама ты на смерть голодную похожа.

Я накинулась на еду. Войс молча наблюдал за мной, отчего я немного нервничала и обращалась со столовыми предметами настолько неловко, что вилка с петлёй слетела с копыта от резкого движения и чуть не попала в жеребца.

— Прости! — воскликнула я, сжавшись и прижав ушки.

— Не думал, что ты хочешь меня убить, — Войс не глядя поднял магией вилку с пола и кинул в сторону раковины.

— Прости, я правда не хотела, — чувство стыда с глупостью ситуации заставили меня покраснеть.

— Да ладно. Всё хорошо.

Передо мной легла новая вилка, я подцепила петлю копытом и на этот раз хорошо зафиксировала её. Своему копытному телекинезу я не доверяю, особенно при обращении со столовыми приборами. Хотя…

— Пока ты отвлеклась от еды. Надо бы поскорее решить, что делать с этим…

На столе с хлопком и вспышкой появилась папка. Знакомая мне папка, очень.

— Откуда это у тебя? — я открыла её свободным копытом. Да, я угадала, это было моё дело от Грозноклюва. Он держал такое досье на каждую кобылку.

Компрометирующее, со лживыми справками о болезнях, с купленными отзывами от участков стражи. Всё, чтобы уничтожить личную и общественную жизнь сбежавшей кобылки. Если она смогла это сделать.

— Выкрал. Думай, что с этим делать, — Войс расплылся в улыбке. Я продолжила изучать досье. Ух ты, даже этим болею! И такое творила?! Помимо справок там ещё лежали и другие документы, прямо или косвенно показывавшие мою причастность к этому городу.

— Гори оно огнём! — я захлопнула папку, и она неожиданно для меня вспыхнула синим пламенем. Магия аликорна уничтожала картон и бумагу, не затрагивая стол, на середину которого я в испуге откинула папку.

— Доедай. Скоро придут гости, — Войс кивнул на сковородку.

— Какие гости? — я подумала о посетителях. Но, насколько я помню, библиотека закрыта по выходным. Может быть, кто-то заранее договорился по делу?

— Очень хорошие гости. Тебе они понравятся, — Войс посмотрел в окно, после чего встрепенулся. — А вот, кажется, и они. Подожди здесь.

Он встал из-за стола и ушёл. Я пыталась рассмотреть, кого он увидел в окне, но с моего места не получалось.  
Раздался тихий скрип входной двери. Судя по топоту, в библиотеку вошла большая компания пони. Я не слышала голосов, словно они специально молчали. Мне стало неуютно.

— Мелоди, пожалуйста, подойди к нам, — раздался голос принца.

Я послушалась Войса и вышла с кухни. Тут же, едва я зашла в поворот при выходе, в меня врезалось мягкое создание персикового оттенка. Раны сразу же болезненно отозвались.

— О, Мелоди, мы та-а-ак рады тебя видеть! — знакомый голос, знакомая грива, неужели это…

— Фрайхарт?! — я осмотрела стоящую впереди меня компанию пони. Огненно-красные братья с чёрными гривами, кобылка с белоснежной шёрсткой и сапфирово-синей короткой, "резвой" гривой с такими же, как и у её брата, фиолетовыми полосками. Земной пони Орион, пегас Деймос и аликорн Санблэйд Райз. А в объятиях меня держала фракинайка Фрайхарт.

Вся наша старая компания.

— Ребята?! — я была невероятно шокирована. Я ожидала кого угодно, но не их. Сама принцесса Селестия не была бы для меня таким удивительным гостем, как они.

— Рады видеть тебя, Мелоди, — они обступили меня и заключили в более осторожные объятия. Войс сиял от радости, на один момент я успела поймать его широкую улыбку, прежде чем он заметил, что я на него смотрю, и умерил эмоции.

Последней меня отпустила Фрайхарт.

— Я смотрю, был форс-мажор? — Райз обратилась к своему брату.

— Пришлось сыграть в спектакль. Завтра, наверное, будем со всем этим разбираться, — ответил он ей.

— Ребята… Но как? — я была ошарашена. Они же все разъехались кто куда, пять лет назад!

— Это долгий разговор, а мы с дороги бы не отказались от чая. Да, мой roi? — протянула Фрайхарт последнее слово на манер родного языка. Фракинайцы — весьма отличные от нас пони, у которых крылья представляли из себя сложную подвижную конструкцию из косточек и особого оперения. Внешне похожие на крылья пегасов, крылья фракинайцев могли гнуть каждое большое перо в разные стороны, лучше, чем драконы и грифоны гнут свои пальцы. Из-за этого они могли маневрировать на любых скоростях так резко и быстро, как не смог бы ни один пегас. Кроме, наверное, Рэинбоу Дэш? Ну и, конечно, такие крылья позволяли хватать лёгкие предметы словно лапами.

Помимо крыльев фракинайцы отличались и окрасом. Цвет их шёрсток от центра тела к конечностям и голове темнел на несколько тонов. Персиковая Фрайхарт была не исключением: её окрас менялся от бледного жёлто-розового до насыщенного персикового оттенка. Грива вторила шёрстке по насыщенности цвета: от светло-сиреневого у корней до тёмно-фиолетового на кончиках.

Пока я зависла в раздумьях, делегация моих друзей уже прошла на кухню. Я поторопилась за ними. Фрайхарт и братья сели за стол, Войс и Райз, как хозяева, заваривали чай. Магией Райз быстро вскипятила воду. Та громко булькнула, немного ошпарив аликорна.

— Минуту, и будет чай, — Войс занял свободное место, я села напротив него. Синяя магия по воздуху принесла невесть откуда взявшуюся корзинку с разной выпечкой. «Сладкий уголок» всё ещё был в деле. Я не могла не узнать эти авторские завитушки из крема от Пинки Пай.

— Войс, Мелоди в курсе нашей "идеи"? — спросил Орион у принца.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не до этого было, да и хотел оставить на сладкое.

— А что случилось? Судя по отёкам, ей хорошо досталось, — Фрайхарт включилась в разговор.

Войс посмотрел на меня, словно предлагая рассказать всё мне. Но мне очень, очень не хотелось рассказывать про бордель. Как это воспримут мои друзья? Самым худшим образом, конечно же, тут и думать не надо.

— Скажем так, за ней была погоня из двух не самых добрых жеребцов. По сути, это моя вина, что ей так досталось, — ответил в итоге Войс.

— А, это они сейчас доставлены в Кантерлот под стражей? Чую, папа поднимет шума в городке, — встряла Райз, занимая своё место и расставляя магией чашки перед нами.

— И что должна была сотворить Мелоди, чтобы её так ненавидели? — полюбопытствовал Деймос.

— Думаю, она сама расскажет, когда захочет. Разговор сейчас будет не об этом, — отмахнулся Войс.

— Да, расскажи теперь ты, а то ты всех нас группой заинтриговал, а толком ничего не сказал, — согласилась Фрайхарт и элегантно откусила печеньку.

— В общем… Я хочу собрать музыкальную группу. С применением одной моей разработки в магии Гармонии. Она позволит соединить разумы пони между собой, чтобы передавать эмоции, ощущения и мысли моментально всем сразу от каждого. Идеальная сыгранность, контроль. И собрать я такую группу хочу с вами.

Образовалась тишина, все молча обдумывали сказанную фразу. Я и сама пока что была в смятении от слов жеребца.

— Ты хочешь контролировать наши мысли и поведение? — первой спросила Фрайхарт.

— Не совсем. Магия базируется на Песне Гармонии, ну, сами знаете, пони порой целыми городами могут затянуть одну песню. Заклинание позволяет поддерживать это состояние, создаёт каркас между нами. Передача мыслей получилась как побочное. Много там получилось интересного как побочное… Не суть. Как только Мелоди поправится, мы проведём репетицию. Если, конечно, вы мне не откажете сейчас, — Войс чуть откинулся назад, на спинку стула, чтобы видеть реакцию каждого сидящего перед ним пони.

Вот он, новый шанс? Начало новой жизни, перерождение в вокалистку группы самого принца младшего? Это было чертовски здорово, но меня смущала эта магия. Магия Гармонии — общая сущность, она есть у всех, и у земнопони, и у аликорна, и воздействовать на неё невероятно сложно. Но если Войс сумел разработать заклинание… В любом случае, я соглашусь. Хотя бы потому, что он спас меня. Но остальные пока что не проявили интерес.

— Я за, — я положила копыто на стол, протянув его к свободному месту между нами. Интересно, вспомнят ли они старый жест?

Все на секунду опешили. Наверное, потому, что раньше я самая последняя тянулась к кругу копыт, который мы соединяли перед любым началом весёлого дела. Да, раньше я была куда более застенчивой…

— Согласен, — Орион протянул копыто.

— И я! — отозвался Деймос с аналогичным движением.

— И я согласна, если все за. Будет забавно!

Последними присоединились Войс и Райз. Мгновение нашего общего касания, и круг из копыт взметнулся вверх и распался. Мои друзья ни капли не изменились.

— Инструменты есть? — спросил Орион.

— Нет. Мы их здесь купим. Первое выступление мы проведём здесь. И отдадим их местной больнице для жеребят. Рэдхарт смогла научить лечебной магии такого тупого жеребца, как я. Если взлетим, у больницы появятся ценные вещи. Иного шанса для благодарности она мне не даёт, — ответил ему Войс, взял магией маленькую круглую печеньку и закинул её в рот, после довольно задвигав челюстями.

— А есть распределение ролей? Просто чтоб ты знал, мы с братом всё ещё неплохо так обращаемся с гитарами. — Деймос повторил за Войсом, поднеся копыто к нужной печеньке. Повинуясь воле пегаса и копытокинезу, та прыгнула ему на копыто, даже не треснув. Филигранно. Я никогда не тренировалась в этом, обходясь только столовыми приборами.

Мы всей компанией ходили в музыкальный кружок, ещё когда были совсем маленькими. Так что разделить роли было хорошей идеей. Честно говоря, уже в музыкальном кружке мы пытались сыграться как группа, но тогда это было больше шуткой и ещё одной игрой. Да и мешали мы другим, наверное, знатно.

— Тогда ты и Орион на гитарах. Санблэйд на барабанах, у Фрайхарт — синтезатор. Мелоди — скрипка и вокал. Я контролирую всех вас и тоже пою. Правда, думаю, петь будем все, так или иначе. Как идея? — предложил Войс. Мы все согласно закивали головой, Войс распределил нас по тем инструментам, к которым мы так или иначе тяготели.

Хотя…

Я задумалась. Скрипку в последний раз в копыта я брала ещё до смерти отца, после которой перестала ходить в кружок. Надо будет потренироваться, вспомнить всё.

После этого разговор ушёл в обыденные темы. Мы условно разделились на пары и болтали друг с другом, иногда откликаясь на разговоры других. Два или три раза за разговор чайник менялся на новый, а печенье было уничтожено, словно параспрайтами. Несколько часов прошли незаметно, но за это время я узнала, как жили все мои друзья после разъезда.

Но, в конце концов, эти приятные моменты закончились. Войс под предлогом того, что мне нужен отдых и покой, проводил братьев и Фрайхарт, а потом и Райз, попрощавшись, телепортировалась из кухни в неизвестном направлении.

— Слушай, а тебе не надо сестре помочь? Ну, или там, какие-нибудь королевские срочные дела сделать? И… Где Спайк? — спросила я у Войса, помогая ему мыть чайные чашки. Хотя, честного говоря, только мешала: он так быстро справлялся с помощью магии, что я успела помыть лишь свою чашку и только приступила к тарелке, как он уже закончил.

— Срочные дела? Нет. Моя главная задача — тебя вылечить. Райз разберётся сама, думаю, папа с радостью поможет. Честно говоря, Раверса и Кваркса мы давно уже искали. Разбой, грабёж, убийство, правда, по последнему пока что мало доказательств. Грифоны будут рады им в своей тюрьме, я так думаю. У нас нет до сих пор _таких_ строгих тюрем. А насчёт Спайка… Он придёт позже.

Спокойствие, с которым он говорил о таких ужасных вещах, меня немного пугало. Тюрьма грифонов — это сквозная пещера в скале со множеством карманов, место, где никогда не бывает тепло, а порывы ветра настолько сильны, что бросают заключённых по камерам. После объявления мира между Империей Грифонов и Эквестрией начался некий обмен заключёнными. Грифонов, которые совершили преступления средней тяжести, отправляли к нам на реабилитацию. Пони, серьёзно нарушивших закон, могли судить и отправлять в свою тюрьму грифоны.

Во время войны вся мафия и преступники творили что угодно. Да и после войны Селестия не спешила решать всё радикально, пока не дошло до восстания. Введение смертной казни за убийство, ужесточение некоторых законов, пара волн судов — и начался Великий Спад, вся «мафия» успокоилась и залегла на дно. В Эквестрии снова воцарилась мирная жизнь.

Ну да. Тихая и размеренная. Правда, Мелоди? Хотя, с другой стороны, действительно серьёзная мера наказания была буквально у нескольких преступлений, одно из которых было убийство. Преступления средней тяжести редко когда заканчивались даже тюрьмой, обычно просто штраф. Про мелкие нарушения и говорить нечего.

— Нотка, ты чего зависла? — Войс выдернул меня из раздумий. Я вздрогнула так, что чуть было не уронила тарелку, которой балансировала на копытах всё время раздумий.

— А… Нет, ничего, всё хорошо. Получается, я должна буду присутствовать на суде? — спросила я в ответ.

— Вряд ли. Максимум, если только формальное заявление написать. По сути, ты считаешься без вести пропавшей, а вскоре по всему тому захолустью пройдут жёсткие проверки. Замена мэров, офицеров стражи, всё такое. Шума будет, как на Имперских играх. Про тебя вскоре забудут и ты воскреснешь здесь, с новыми документами и новой историей. Ты сможешь выкинуть эти два года из своей жизни.

Два года. Последние слова гулко отозвались в моей голове, к горлу подкатил горький ком, глаза заслезились.

В отличии от других моих друзей, которые все были приезжими, я родилась здесь, в Понивилле. Мой папа, Редстоун Гленн, увлекался столярной работой, но не брезговал иногда заигрывать с едва развивавшейся тогда технологией магического электричества. Пытался создавать различные приборы из сотен проводов. И это сыграло с нами злую шутку.

Два провода замкнулись, магия приняла форму небольшой пламенной вспышки, а он и не заметил её. Когда мы с мамой вернулись с прогулки, дом уже был объят пламенем. Вспыхнули вещества, которыми папа покрывал свои изделия. Было несколько взрывов, как нам говорили. Именно тогда, когда мне было почти одиннадцать, я впервые увидела смерть пони. Смерть своего отца. Вид обгоревшего до мяса папы ещё долго был моим ночным кошмаром.

Это было сильным ударом для мамы, и, когда нас приютили родственники отца, она начала сильно пить. Тогда я даже ненавидела Яблочные Акры и Эпплджек за то, что они варили сидр. От детской злобы даже пару раз осмелилась кидать в окна камни.

Долго родственники терпеть мою маму не смогли, и через пару лет мы переехали в Скайлэйк-1. Там она ещё больше запила, ведь никто, кроме меня, не мешал топить ей горе в сидре. Денег не было. Всё то, что я зарабатывала подработкой в городе, она пропивала, как и свою крошечную зарплату уборщицы. Через год я убежала в Скайлэйк-2, где поступила в музыкальную школу. И где в тот же день меня взял на работу Грозноклюв.

Два года прошло. Менялись кобылки. Но не менялась толпа, приходящая напиться в ноль и отыметь что-то, похожее на кобылку. И я не менялась, став заложницей этого борделя. Много кто пытался сбежать. И многих после никогда больше не видели.

— Мелоди? — на спину легли перья, Войс положил копыта на край мойки рядом со мной, прервав мои воспоминания.

— Н-нет, н… М-м, ничего, всё в порядке. Просто… Много чего произошло с того момента, когда ты уехал из Понивилля, — голос подвёл меня, не желая слушаться. Я вытерла слёзы, Войс ещё плотнее прижал своё крыло ко мне.

— Всё будет хорошо, — напоследок Войс дружественно ткнулся носом мне в шею и вышел в зал.

Я домыла эту злосчастную тарелку и поставила её на место. После умылась, цепляя воду копытом из струи крана мойки. Отёки болели, когда я касалась их. Странно, я не чувствовала этого, когда была в душе.

То место на шее, куда ткнулся носом принц, приятно теплилось. Я задумалась: как мне теперь его воспринимать? С одной стороны, он не так сильно изменился в плане поведения, лишь повзрослел.

С другой стороны, он — мой принц. Аликорн. Может, мне стоит относиться к нему более официально?

Закрыв кран и оставив этот вопрос на потом, я ушла в зал. Судя по всему, на большую часть дня мне предписан постельный режим.

— Войс, можно, я возьму почитать книг? — громко, как могла, спросила я, когда не обнаружила его в зале.

— Да, но сначала поднимись на второй этаж ко мне, пожалуйста.

Последовав его просьбе, я поднялась по винтовой лестнице. Полноценные второй, третий и даже четвёртый этаж в единственном в своём роде доме-дереве меня немного удивляли. Даже не представляю, как поддерживать живым такой дуб.

Войс стоял неподалёку от душевой, перед дверью, которая на моей памяти всегда была закрыта для посетителей. Рядом с Войсом лежали две мои потрёпанные сумки. Он и их забрал оттуда?

— Добро пожаловать в часть моего прошлого, — он повлиял магией на дверную ручку, и она провалилась вовнутрь, втянулась в дверь, сложившись по частям в саму себя.

Дверь, таившая за собой множество загадок моего детства, открылась.

За ней оказалась просторная комната, чётко поделённая на два стиля. Левую половину захватили светло-жёлтые, приятные тёплые цвета. Сразу было видно, что тут жила кобылка. На стене висели старые постеры знаменитых несколько лет назад поп-певиц, стоявший в дальнем левом углу стол был завален книжками и журналами, а кровать в розовых тонах на вид казалась мягкой и уютной.

На правой половине властвовали синие и чернильные тона. Кровать с белой простынёй и синим обычным одеялком, убранный стол, синие подставки и полки.

— Это наша комната, где мы жили с сестрой. Выбирай любую кровать, комната в твоём распоряжении. Думаю, здесь ты и будешь жить, если не решишь переехать куда-то, — подтвердил мои предположения Войс.

Кровати не походили на детские, они были взрослого размера. Хотя если учитывать тот факт, что Войс и сейчас на половину головы выше среднего жеребца, а тогда он был самым высоким из нас, это объяснимо. Райз, кстати, сейчас ничуть не отставала от брата по росту.

Я выбрала кровать Войса и подтащила упавшие из магии жеребца сумки к кровати. Мне нравится синий цвет.

— Хорошо. Так… Ладно. Мне надо будет уйти. Библиотека в твоём распоряжении, сегодня выходной. О, заодно зайду за мазью в больницу. Тебе там пока что нечего делать.

Я угукнула и кивнула ему. Он улыбнулся в ответ и приобнял меня, после чего вышел в коридор. Через пару его шагов вспыхнул синий свет и раздался хлопок телепортации.

Я зависла на месте, ощущая тающее тепло от его объятий. Улыбнувшись, я хмыкнула сама себе и стала разбирать сумки, выйдя из этого транса.

Ближе всего из нашей группы я была именно с Войсом. Чаще общалась, стремилась быть с ним в паре в играх, в общем, всячески проявляла к нему детскую симпатию. Одно время друзья нас дразнили и шутили над этим.

И, честно говоря, я и сейчас чувствую к нему симпатию и привязанность. Он спас мне жизнь, хоть и ценой моих ран и ушибов. Вытащил из той дыры, вернул домой, приютил, вылечил, дал надежду. Я уже должна всю жизнь быть благодарна ему за это.

Войс стал аликорном. Ну, не стал, а был им изначально. Сын нежити. Они с сестрой действительно долгое время были тайной замка Кантерлот, молва о них шла разная, и я ещё в самом детстве помню, как все вокруг обсуждали их. Домыслы были разные: от банальных измен обращённой Твайлайт Спаркл, ведь Войс и Райз слабо походили на отца, до таинственной чёрной магии нежити, и фантастичность этого исхода ограничивалась лишь фантазией рассказчика. Их происхождение остаётся тайной для всех и по сей день, но сплетни утихли. Как мне к нему относиться? Как к Войсу из детства? Или действительно каждый раз делать поклоны и обращаться к нему по титулу?

Забавно было рассуждать о хозяине кровати, валяясь на ней. И когда я уже успела? Хихикнув, я решила спуститься вниз за книгами. Да, настроение после встречи с друзьями и сытного обеда у меня явно поднялось.

Книжные полки, как всегда, были заполнены книгами, отсортированными по алфавиту и жанру. Моя мама, Роузлак, часто любила шутить про снобизм в библиотеке в те времена, когда принцесса Твайлайт была обычной единорожкой и управляла этим заведением. Кажется, здесь ничего не поменялось ни с тех времён, ни уж тем более с моего детства.

Вдруг позади меня раздался звенящий хлопок, а стены на мгновение осветились фиолетовой вспышкой. Я испугалась неожиданного звука и дёрнулась так, что уронила пару книг с полок.


	3. Хозяин книг

Длинное фиолетовое чешуйчатое тело, острые когти на лапах, большие кожаные крылья, зелёный гребень, идущий по всей спине от головы. Я не сразу догадалась, что за создание посетило библиотеку.

— Сегодня же выходной, вход в библиотеку… А, стоп. Мелоди, ты уже очнулась? — обратился ко мне дракон.

Спайк вырос в несколько раз. Из дракончика, который был ростом не выше пони, он вымахал в статного молодого дракона раза в полтора больше любого жеребца.

— Спайк! Рада тебя видеть! — Я пошла навстречу к нему, чтобы приветливо обняться с ним.

Я часто бывала в библиотеке, и, так как Спайк остался после коронации Твайлайт управлять ею, по сути, он стал местным библиотекарем. Ну, для меня он был таковым всегда, я родилась намного позже коронации принцессы. Мы с драконом хорошо ладили, он всегда давал мне книги на дом, выискивая из сотен самые интересные рассказы и энциклопедии. Благодаря ему я и полюбила чтение, проводя здесь дни после школы, когда наша компания не придумывала нечто выдающееся и весёлое.

— Значит, наше лечение не прошло даром. Ты была так слаба, мы серьёзно боялись тебя потерять, — с явным облегчением в голосе произнёс он, разжав объятия.

— Да, спасибо вам. Я в порядке, — я слегка удивилась его словам.

— Да не за что, я только помогал и швы накладывал, всё остальное делал Войс, — хмыкнул он.

После чего задумался, вздрогнул, словно вспомнил что-то, и резко ушёл к книжным полкам. Грация, с которой он двигался, поразила меня. Да уж, он точно вырос из гадкого утёнка в настоящего дракона.

— Я давно хранил её, просто немного надеялся, что ты вернёшься. — Он подошёл ко мне, держа в одной лапе книжку.

Очень знакомую книжку…

«Кот Уилл и канарейка Трилли!» Серия детских книг, рассказы о повседневной жизни двух питомцев Старсвирла Бородатого! В детстве я особенно любила читать эту серию книг, и именно эту книгу не дочитала до конца. А вот и закладка, длинный прямоугольник пожелтевшего мятого картона торчал сверху из книги, указывая сквозь года, где маленькая я остановилась читать эту сказку.

Он хранил эту книгу пять лет? Не отдавал никому читать, иначе бы закладка не лежала на месте, и не забыл про меня. На глаза навернулись слёзы, снова. Копытокинез подвёл, книга упала на пол. А я крепко обняла Спайка, вцепилась копытами в его прохладную чешую.

— С-спасибо тебе, Спайк, — едва выговорила я. Он сохранил кусочек моего детства, моего счастливого детства. Моей истории здесь, в Понивилле.

«Солнечный Понивилль», я часто слышала эту фразу. И никогда не понимала её смысл. Наверное, сейчас я полностью осознала его. Понивилль всегда был солнечным и добрым местом. Где тебя примут как родного. Где любой был дружелюбен и мог помочь. Этот город невероятно сильно контрастировал со Скайлэйками, где пони словно были пропитаны злобой и мраком.

— Ну, ну, в детстве ты не была такой нюней. Пойдём… Не знаю, чай попьём… Ты есть хочешь? И кстати, где Войс? — он также обнял меня, успокаивающе похлопав лапой по спине, и через некоторое время мягко отстранился, задавая вопросы.

— Нет, я недавно поела со всеми друзьями. Он ушёл по делам, — ответила я ему, чуть всхлипывая, пока мы вместе шли на кухню.

— Хм, наверное, в Академию пошёл. Или к Муну. Или к сестре. Ну и ладно. Надеюсь, он увидит этот свёрток.

Войдя на кухню, Спайк кивнул мне на стол и сам стал готовить новый чай. Там, в Скайлэйке, если я и пила чай, то местный, впитавший в себя пыль из шахт. Металлический привкус во рту был неотъемлемой частью этого горького пойла.

— Академия? — переспросила я его.

— Академия Дружбы. Школа Дипломатов, как хочешь называй. А, ты же наверное ещё не выходила из библиотеки. Да, тогда Понивилль заиграет для тебя новыми красками. — Спайк ловко поставил на стол недавно вымытые чашки и заново заваренный чайничек.

— Это что-то типа обычной школы, я правильно понимаю? — предположила я.

— Хех, нет. Не совсем. Не хочу заранее всё рассказывать, но, поверь, Понивилль невероятно изменился. Академия — это международная школа, база для изучения Дружбы. Все народы этой планеты, и не только этой, обучаются там Дружбе. Это как школа дипломатов. Но намного круче. А сам Понивилль разросся в несколько раз. Стал интернациональной столицей Эквестрии.

— Вау! — удивлённо выдохнула я. Интернациональная столица? В Скайлэйк новости приходили с дикими перебоями, но как эта новость не дошла до наших ушей?

И… Не только этой планеты? Значит, и Параллель тут. Пони быстро привыкли к виду этих созданий, новые возможности быстро перебили всю ксенофобию даже тогда, когда Селестия держала запрет. Люди, как они сами себя называли, были весьма удивительными созданиями. Если они переместятся через специальный артефакт, то станут похожи на нас. Лишь кьютимарки на передних копытах, непропорционально длинные ноги и торчащие вверх рожки отличат их от нас. В своём мире же они высокие, чуть сплющенные создания, похожие на стоящего на задних лапах дракона или обезьяну, такими же они приходят к нам через порталы. Практически все люди во всех обличьях не умеют летать сами или колдовать, лишь их принцессы способны на магию. Но вместо того, чтобы печалиться, они заставили летать за себя тонны стали. Технологии, наводящие трепетный ужас на пони до сих пор, — вот их магия. Нам рассказывали о городах, которые собирают сами себя. О цветущих садах под куполом посреди льда и бури. О конструкциях, бороздящих космическое безвоздушное пространство вблизи планеты. Если подумать, ничуть не удивительно, что после войны со своей Найтмер Мун они смогли так быстро восстановиться. Не численностью, конечно. Говорят, та война чуть было не истребила людей как таковых.

— Вот именно, вау, — Спайк поставил на стол тарелку с бутербродами. Три обычных, с листьями разных растений, выложенных поверх хлеба и щедро смазанных соусом.

И три с мясом. Три свежих куска раза в два толще хлеба источали слабый запах крови. Скорее всего, это мясо ксинов, очень дальних родственников разумных коз. Их как раз и разводят для питания хищные виды в Эквестрии.

— Мне убрать? — спросил Спайк, проследив мой взгляд.

— А? Нет, нет, ешь, всё нормально, — не все пони привыкли к мясоедам. Лично мне нужна просто пара секунд на то, чтобы повторить в своей голове: «Они тоже хотят есть. Их еда — это мясо. Мясо уже не живое создание».

И желательно не обращать внимание на запах. Не обращать же, кому говорю!

Спайк уселся за стол, его хвост шкрябал пол в попытках найти удобную позу. Наконец дракон взял свой бутерброд и сделал хороший укус на две трети куска хлеба.

— Извини, я тебе аппетит испортил, — кивнул он на мои нетронутые бутерброды, когда прожевал.

— Нет, нет, я же говорила, я сытая. Не извиняйся. Лучше расскажи, что ещё поменялось в Понивилле? — я контратаковала вопросом и всё-таки взяла один бутерброд на копыто.

— Ну… Понивилль расширился раза в четыре. Сейчас он делится на Старый и Новый город, Новый город окружает Старый эдаким кольцом. Граница — Кольцевая дорога, по ней новые поезда могут доставить почти всё почти в любую часть города. Вокзал перестроен заново, старый не справлялся с таким потоком приезжих. А, да, приезжие. В Новом городе сейчас собрались, кажется, чуть ли не все народы. Когда Академия была построена, многие виды почувствовали здесь защиту и возможность подзаработать. Вскоре Понивилль стал торговым узлом между Огненными Землями, Гриффинстоуном, Фракией и Як-Якистаном. За ними подтянулись и остальные народы. Строились дома, районы, Понивилль разрастался. Твайлайт сразу запретила изменение Старого города, ввела территориальное разделение. За это ей отдельное спасибо. Ещё она разделила Новый город на три крупных района. Хищный район, Травоядные и всеядные, и Драконий. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, но все три района живут в спокойствии и… наверное, да, некой Гармонии. То есть, любому рады в любом районе, надо только уважать ряд обычаев. Особенно это относится к драконам. Ну, и в итоге, районы расширяются от центра города, весьма неравномерно. Драконий район сильно выступает на фоне других. Каждому дракону нужна личная небольшая территория, ну, ты знаешь.

— Здорово. Ну… А ты сам как? Чем занимаешься? — продолжила я разговор после небольшой паузы.

— Я? А, почти ничего не изменилось. Я всё так же главный помощник Твайлайт, с той лишь разницей, что здесь я бываю намного чаще, чем там. Как-то не смог я бросить библиотеку, наверное, это стало моим… сокровищем. Все эти книги, атмосфера этого места. В общем, я не смог полностью перебраться в Кантерлот, даже когда пытался. По секрету скажу, никто из нас не смог. Даже Рэрити в итоге полностью перенесла все свои магазины сюда, в Новый Город. Ну, кроме бутика Карусели. Он не изменился. Да и Твайлайт, когда дел становится меньше, часто живёт здесь. Ну и плюс… Я скоро стану папой.

— Вау! — я удивлённо посмотрела на него, он немного смутился. — Поздравляю. И кто же твоя супруга?

Я помнила, что Спайк долго и безответно пылал чувствами к Рэрити. Подозреваю, что эти чувства остались в прошлом.

— Брайт Мика, она приехала года так четыре назад от Эмбер, в Академию, для «обучения дипломатии и развития культурного обмена», — он пошкрябал двумя пальцами каждой лапы в воздухе, имитируя скобки в разговоре, подкрепив тем самым свою интонацию. — И вот, слово за слово. Я тогда как раз линял как чумной, и она мне очень сильно помогла. Честно говоря, я думал, что она сильно старше меня. Как оказалось, нет, просто она раньше стала линять и расти. Вот так, месяц, года, и…

Спайк смущённо развёл лапами.

— Наверное, сложно быть одновременно в Кантерлоте, здесь и у семьи, — с толикой жалости посочувствовала я. По библиотеке нельзя было сказать, что здесь поселился повзрослевший дракон Спайк, что уж говорить о драконихе и тем более их гнезде.

— На самом деле, нет. Мика сейчас никого к гнезду не подпускает, и так будет до вылупления. Мне это, конечно, не нравится, но таковы мы, драконы. Материнский инстинкт наглухо перебивает даже наши чувства. Поэтому я редко появляюсь дома. Не хочу её волновать, для неё каждый — враг. А там, потом, уже легче будет, — Спайк повернул лапу так, чтобы я увидела оторванную чешую и заживающую рану выше локтя.

— Сурово, — протяжно ответила я.

— Да, есть немного. Зато это прекрасный повод углубиться в обычаи драконов. Я, как ты заметила, не совсем нормальный дракон. Даже и не знаю, смогу ли я воспитать хоть кого-то, как надо, — Спайк заметно погрустнел на последних словах. Я потянулась к нему копытом, положив поверх его лапы.

— Не воспитывай «как надо». Героя Кристальной Империи воспитала обычная семья пони, не драконов. Воспитай их так, как ты считаешь нужным. Я уверена в тебе, ты хороший друг, прекрасный пони, и ты будешь тем самым драконом, который покажет своим детям мир Гармонии и Дружбы. Не в обиду, но драконы не славятся дружескими действиями.

Спайк улыбнулся, убрал лапу из-под моего копыта, сжал её в кулак, и легко ударил в моё копыто, когда я подставила его.

— Да, наверное, ты права. Спасибо, — поблагодарил меня он.

За нашими спинами раздался хлопок телепортации. На секунду стены осветились синим светом.

— Приятного всем аппетита. Привет, Спайк, — Войс подошёл к нам и сел рядом со мной.

— Здоров. Забрал? — Спайк стукнулся кулаком в протянутое копыто.

— Да, спасибо. Как Мика? Вроде ты сегодня говорил, что хочешь зайти.

— Всё хорошо. Ну, почти. Сейчас я не могу подойти к ней, серьёзно, она почти не отходит от гнезда и нападает.

— Да, невесело.

— Скоро пройдёт. Как и травмы у Мелоди, надеюсь, — дракон кивнул головой в мою сторону.

— Это же обычные ушибы, ну, может… — Я не считала, что мои раны были столь серьёзными, но Войс перебил меня.

— Нет, Мелоди. Эти уроды проломили тебе мордовую верхнюю кость справа, сломали тебе с помощью подножки заднюю левую ногу. А в падении ты переднюю в три перелома сломала, один кстати был открытым, по сути. Плюс, несколько сильных ушибов, вплоть до обширного кровотечения. И, серьёзно, я чувствую себя полнейшей сволочью. Но ты проползла животом по острой гальке, ты изодрала себе всю грудину до мяса, и это была меньшая из проблем. Я вообще удивлён, как ты от болевого шока там же не умерла. Я когда осмотрел тебя… В общем, я и Спайк тебя всю ночь лечили. Вроде, с костями и кожей я справился хорошо, и смог восстановить морду. Плюс, Спайк тебя пару часов периодически прокалывал лекарствами.

От услышанного мне стало дурно. Я ещё раз осмотрела свою правую переднюю ногу. Сейчас она казалась здоровой, кроме нескольких припухлостей и шва. Три очага. Три перелома.

Когда я была совсем маленькой, я спрашивала у родителей, почему я такая слабая на фоне других земнопони. Когда мои одноклассники из земных могли спокойно таскать на спинах вес вполовину своего, я дрожала и падала. И мама, и папа говорили, что это пройдёт. Потом, когда я чуть повзрослела, я подслушала разговор с врачом. Мутация, подарившая мне возможность копировать голоса, сделала моё тело очень слабым. И это было неизлечимо, ни тренировки, ни лекарства, ничто не приблизило бы меня даже к средним физическим показателям земных пони. Что говорить о тех, кто устраивается в службы доставки, пашет плугом поля или служит в Королевской страже. Такова расплата за голос. Слабое, хрупкое тело. Постоянно ангина после любого прохладного напитка или мороженого. Частые ссадины и ощутимые ушибы от таких ударов, которые другие бы и не почувствовали. Да и сейчас, ещё не мертва, но и не здорова. Такие удары многим земным пони причинили бы лишь серьёзные ушибы, не более.

— Кстати, я заскочил к отцу, он сейчас занимается ими. И завтра, скорее всего, нам придётся вместе с тобой посетить Кантерлот. Всё же на суде придётся побывать, — сказал Войс, разрушив тишину, воцарившуюся после рассказа о моих травмах.

— Х-хорошо, — я приложилась к чаю. Он принёс мне покой.

— И, как ты хочешь поступить с ними? — спросил у меня Войс, когда я поставила чашку на стол.

— В смысле? — переспросила я его.

— Как оказалось, они действительно убивали пони. Один жеребец скончался в больнице Скайлэйка, после того, как они его избили по приказу Грозноклюва, год тому назад. Это только одно подтверждённое убийство. Думаю, ты и сама сможешь мне рассказать, куда делись кобылы, которые пытались сбежать. Я только что оттуда. Жеребцов ждёт смертная казнь, грифона тюрьма, но выбор останется за тобой.

— Я же вроде не могу дать им Прощения, мне только через четыре месяца семнадцать будет, — я поняла, о чём он говорил. У пострадавшего совершеннолетнего пони была возможность попросить суд смягчить или ужесточить наказание, дать подсудимому Прощение, или Вину. При Прощении мера наказания заметно смягчалась вплоть до штрафа, даже если на нём была серия преступлений, при Вине — ужесточалась. Но такое могут сделать только достигшие семнадцати лет пони или их родители и опекуны. А как я помню…

— Несмотря на то, что твоя мама была документально лишена тебя, опекуна тебе так и не стали искать, сославшись на то, что из первого Скайлэйка ты сбежала в неизвестном направлении. Королевская семья, минуя Дом Опеки, может назначить опекуном либо стражника офицерского чина, начиная от командира роты, либо пони из королевской семьи может сам стать опекуном. Как в своё время моя мама взяла под опеку Сноу Морнинг и Ред Фокса, так и я взял под опеку тебя. Документы уже готовы, думаю, ты не сильно обидишься, если мы твою подпись подделали.

— Спасибо, — Войс очень сильно облегчил мне жизнь. Уже через него, как опекуна, я смогу повлиять на выбор суда. Да и в принципе, пользоваться определёнными правами.

В голову закрались подозрения. Зачем он так сильно помогает мне? Для чего? Разум твердил мне, что он обязательно потребует что-то взамен. Или подставит, каким-то образом разменяет меня в интригах при Замке. Власть требует жертв, кажется? Или это моя паранойя? В любом случае, я чувствовала, что всё это не просто так.

— Так всё же, твой выбор? Мне просто интересно, — снова задал вопрос Войс. Спайк, всё это время молча жевавший еду, наблюдал за нами, но теперь смотрел только на меня.

— Я… Я не знаю. Правда, за один день случилось столько всего, что я просто… — я совершила невнятный жест копытами. Я и правда не знаю, как мне поступить. С одной стороны, они заслужили этого. Я практически уверена, что именно они убивали тех, кто пытался сбежать оттуда.

С другой… Хватит ли мне силы отказать им в Прощении? «Делай добро», завет всех пони, некая моральная установка, на которой держится всё наше общество. Смогу ли я не сжалиться над ними на суде?

— До суда у тебя будет время подумать. А сейчас, я думаю, тебя нужно мазью обработать. Пойдём? — Войс явил из подпространства баночку с синей светящейся субстанцией. Я отодвинула от себя чашку и встала из-за стола. Спайк сквозь пережёвывание бутерброда заверил, что сам помоет посуду.

Мы вышли с Войсом в зал. Он кивком указал на диван.

— Ложись на спину, — сказал он, отодвигая стул с помощью магии подальше от дивана.

Я выполнила его просьбу, на автомате поймав и подтянув хвост копытами к себе, прикрываясь. Нет, я не была из тех чудиков, кто всегда ходит в максимально закрытой одежде, прикрывая всё тело. Но не прикрыться перед Войсом хотя бы хвостом я не могла.

Тем временем жеребец уже подцепил магией мазь, и она летела к моей ноге по воздуху. Задержавшись у припухлости, поле магии с мазью обволокло это место. Сразу же почувствовались очень частые, но не болезненные покалывания в том месте, где магия касалась тела. Поле растирало мазь, проникая под шёрстку, втирая её в кожу. Через некоторое время я просто вытянула ноги вверх, положив хвост так, чтобы он не упал, а Войс обрабатывал каждую рану, включая и раны на морде. Продолжалось это, наверное, минут десять, принц тщательно втирал всё новые и новые порции мази в крупные припухлости. Наконец, поля магии развеялись. После ощущения уколов пришло чувство тепла.

– Спасибо, — поблагодарила я Войса, когда он укрыл меня одеялом.

– Да не за что. Скоро всё спадёт. И завтра будешь как новая. Только сейчас в тепле немного отдохни, минут десять, — он улыбнулся мне в ответ, после чего ушёл на второй этаж.

Я от любопытства потянулась за банкой с мазью, которую он оставил на тумбочке рядом с диваном. На белом приклеенном листочке кривой копытописью было написано «регенеративная мазь». Я хмыкнула и поставила её назад.

Остаток этого дня прошёл спокойно. Я набрала книг и всё время читала, сидя на диване. Войс был на втором этаже, видимо, писал какие-то важные документы. Спайк телепортировался, попрощавшись с нами. Книги поглотили меня с головой, и я не заметила, как наступил вечер, а солнечный свет заменился светом от кристаллов.

— Мелоди? — я вздрогнула. Войс подошёл ко мне, а я и не заметила этого.

— А? Ох… Прости, зачиталась, — я обескуражено осмотрела зал, погрузившийся в мягкий, фиолетовый тёплый свет кристаллов.

— Ложись спать. Завтра рано вставать. Я зайду за тобой утром, — Войс обошёл диван и сел рядом со мной.

— Зайдёшь? — переспросила я его.

— Да, мне надо вернуться в замок. Тётушка Луна будет ждать меня. Практику по сноходству нельзя пропускать.

— Сноходство? Ты можешь проникать в сны, как и принцесса Луна? — до этого момента я искренне считала, что только она одна контролирует сны.

— Да, я, как оказалось, способен к этому. А вот сестра не может. Словно Селестия и Луна, забавно? Ну, ладно. Давай, отдыхай, завтра тяжёлый день. И не беспокойся, дуб магически защищён, никто не решит сунуться сюда, даже если очень захочет, — Войс на прощание протянул копыто. Стукнув им об моё, он сразу телепортировался. Вспышка ослепила меня на несколько секунд. Зараза.

Я тяжело вздохнула после того, как проморгалась. Затем дочитала страницу, переложила шёлковую полоску-закладку на эту страницу и закрыла её.

Книги я вернула на место, а сама отправилась наверх. Я слегка волновалась, что та ручка, которой открывал магией Войс, меня не впустит. Но стоило мне коснуться её копытом, как она сложилась сама в себя.

— Магия… — пробормотала я себе под нос.

Заняв кровать, некогда принадлежащую Войсу, я укуталась в одеяло.

Та комнатка, которую я снимала, была в многоэтажном старом доме времён до Воссоединения сестёр. Она продувалась насквозь, поэтому в холодные времена года я притаскивала всякое тряпьё с мусорки и утепляла стены. Помогало это мало, поэтому самые тёплые вещи я использовала как одеяла. Мне нельзя было болеть. Иначе Грозноклюв не дал бы денег и грозился снять с меня неприкосновенность. И вообще убить.

Также я привыкла к полу. Потому что мой единственный матрас в конце концов совсем истрепался, а другой как назло никто не спешил выкидывать. О покупке нового я не могла и подумать в принципе.

Вспоминая раз за разом всё, что случалось со мной там, я, сама того не заметив, уснула, упав в тьму сна. Беспокойный, нездоровый, сон поглотил меня с головой.


	4. Суд аликорнов

— Мелоди, доброе утро, просыпайся!

Я резко проснулась и от испуга дёрнулась. Несколько секунд мне понадобилось, чтобы понять, где я и что я такое. Понивилль, библиотека, комната. И я не брежу.

— Мелоди? — голос Войса раздавался из-за двери. Я подошла к ней, поднесла копыто к ручке, — та втянулась в себя, — и открыла.

— Доброе утро, Войс, — поздоровалась я с жеребцом.

— Доброе. Я не сильно испугал? — он протянул ко мне копыто, приглашая обняться. Я замешкалась на секунду, но сделала шаг вперёд и ответила на жест. Тёплые ощущения от объятий окончательно успокоили меня.

— Нет, я просто… Мне нужно собираться, да? Сколько у меня времени? — спросила я, разрывая объятия.

— Целых полчаса. Я телепортирую нас, как только ты скажешь, что ты готова. Так что умойся и спокойно поешь, суд может продлиться несколько часов.

— Как скажешь. — После этого Войс отошёл от двери.

Умыться, с силой прополоскать водой рот, так как щётки у меня не было, соорудить что-то опрятное из того, что у других именуется гривой. Бросить это дело и с помощью резинки для волос просто собрать её в обычный хвост. Поесть.

— Войс, в суд принято во что-то строгое одеваться? — спросила я у него, когда мы уже заканчивали с завтраком.

— По желанию. Но у меня здесь нет строгой одежды для тебя. Можно поискать в замке.

— Тогда, наверное, не надо, уже почти время. Ну, я готова, — я встала из-за стола. Войс отправил последнюю вилку сена в рот, погрузил магией все тарелки в мойку, и, быстро дожёвывая, подошёл ко мне.

— Держись, — сказал он, проглотив еду, и протянул мне переднюю ногу копытом вверх.

Я обхватила её своей. В глазах стало темно, раздался уже привычный хлопок и меня сдавило в пространстве.  
Оказались мы в светлой комнате. Контраст с абсолютной тьмой ударил по глазам, так что пришлось поморгать. Лишь осмотревшись, я поняла, где мы.

Это не просто комната. Это тронный зал. Уходящие вверх массивные колонны у стен; мозаичные витражи окон — это некая летопись самых важных событий Эквестрии. Мрамор, белоснежный мрамор, и красная ковровая дорога, широкая, чтобы на ней спокойно стояла толпа пони. И троны.

Четыре трона в один ряд. Все в одном стиле. На самом левом сидела Принцесса Селестия, правее неё была Принцесса Луна, за ней — Принцесса Твайлайт. На последнем сидел Принц Мунлайт. Впервые я видела его вживую, и один взгляд на него порождал страх. Я отвела взгляд и старалась не смотреть в его сторону, стыдя саму себя за это.

— Ваши величества, — Войс сделал поклон. Я повторила за ним с позорным опозданием.

— Не величавее тебя, сынок. Я так понимаю, ты привёл виновницу сегодняшнего торжества? — Мунлайт встал и за несколько мгновений оказался перед нами. Его зелёные, холодные, _светящиеся, как у призрака,_ глаза породили во мне вторую волну страха. А его взгляд осматривал меня, изучал, считывал каждое малейшее движение. Абсолютно чёрный жеребец с зелёной гривой вызвал во мне неподдельный ужас, я тихо пискнула, когда он подошёл ко мне ближе. От него словно веяло холодом, мраком и смертью.

— Да, папа. Может, пойдём? — Войс отвлёк отца на себя, тот отвёл взгляд, а я смогла восстановить дыхание. Страх отпустил меня, мне стало легче. Да что со мной такое?! Он же просто подошёл ко мне, почему я так его боюсь?!

Принцессы постепенно присоединились к нам, и такой группой мы вышли из зала. На выходе нас ждала стража, два жеребца придирчиво осмотрели меня, пока держали открытыми большие двойные двери.

— Не волнуйся. Тебе дано разрешение беспрепятственно перемещаться по замку. Почти каждый стражник видел твою фотографию, правда, старую, но в любом случае, тебя не пустят только в особо охраняемые места Замка, — Войс оторвался от идущей впереди меня толпы правителей страны.

— Б-буду знать, — не волноваться не получалось, и заикание выдавало меня с головой.

Ситуация сильно напрягала. Я шла в суд над убийцами под конвоем самых главных пони во всей Эквестрии. И последнее не успокаивало.

— Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Сегодня тебя поддерживают почти все аликорны, ну, кроме Кэйданс и Райз. Раверс и Кваркс были причастны к опасной группировке бандитов, и жертвы в Скайлэйке были далеко не первыми в истории той группировки. Суд будет не из лёгких.

Я не нашла, что ему ответить.

Мы шли почти молча, лишь взрослые аликорны изредка перекидывались общими фразами. Коридоры, лестницы, улица, мостик между зданиями. И вот мы оказались на месте.

Несколько рядов скамеек стояли тут и там у входа, для тех, кого пригласят. За ними слева — металлическая клетка, как для зверей, с частыми прутьями. Справа под прямым углом к скамейкам — ещё пара рядов, видимо, для потерпевших. Там уже сидела знакомая мне пони. Престарелая кобыла, кажется, была женой одного лавочника, который обосновался в городе. Видимо, не с самым хорошим концом, если я правильно всё понимаю.

И впереди нас, в конце зала, высилась трибуна для судей. За которой уже сидели пони. Грозные, возвышенные, облачённые в мантии, они демонстрировали собой Суд, который был превыше принцесс. Одна из немногих должностей, на которой ты будешь возвышаться над аликорнами.

— Прошу вас, аликорны, займите место в зале. Потерпевшая, займите место рядом с первой потерпевшей, — попросила судья, сидевшая слева. Вот так. Пони «теряли» свои имена при входе в судебный зал. Для Суда не было важно, кто ты такой в обычной жизни. Беспристрастность в высшей степени. Минимум обращений по имени.

Мы расселись, я заняла место рядом с кобылой.

— А я тебя знаю. Ты Мелоди Гленн, — зашептала мне она, когда судьи стали раскладывать какие-то бумаги. — Ты пела в «Уголке Небес».

— Да, так и есть, — тяжело выдохнув, прошептала я в ответ.

— Рада за тебя, что ты смогла выбраться оттуда живой. Мой Ник не смог. И я уже не смогу. Я не дам им Прощения, — в её шёпоте было столько ярости и боли, сколько я ещё нигде не видела. Я посмотрела на неё. Её слегка трясло, она сжимала зубы, а глаза выражали лишь злобу.

— Я понимаю.

Раздался топот копыт нескольких пони. Я оглянулась на звук. Пятеро стражей окружали двух жеребцов, закованных в тяжёлые цепи. Их довели до клетки и пихнули туда. От былого наводящего ужас вида охраны борделя не осталось и следа, в клетке сидели обречённые Раверс и Кваркс. Побитые, с засохшими кровоподтёками на морде.

— Думаю, все на месте? Стража, доложите о присутствии свидетелей. И вроде бы здесь должен быть и подсудимый грифон, — одна из судей обратилась к стражникам, окруживших клетку.

— Все три свидетеля распределены по своим комнатам. Ещё одна свидетельница изъявила желание дать показания против обвиняемых. Грифон был отправлен в тюрьму Гриффинстоуна по собственному желанию. Семьям убитых были отправлены соответствующие письма, но большинство адресатов ещё не получило их, а другие не успели прибыть и не явились на заседание, — отчитался жеребец.

— Казнь на родной горе… Пожалуй, начнём.

Все судьи встали с мест. Встали и аликорны, мы со старушкой поднялись, немного замешкавшись.

— Дело номер один-девять-восемь-два рассматривается Верховным Судом всея Эквестрии. В составе судебного заседания присутствуют: четыре судьи Верховного Суда, двое потерпевших, двое подсудимых. Также будут выслушаны четыре свидетеля. Прошу, позовите в зал стороны Защиты и Обвинения, — стражи подошли к двум дверям, находящимся друг напротив друга. Открыв их одновременно, они впустили в зал двух пони. Непосредственно стороны Обвинения и Защиты, те, кто будут говорить от сторон «конфликта».

— Все на месте. Садитесь. Сторона Обвинения, вам слово.

Едва заняв своё место, жеребец встрепенулся и начал говорить.

— Спасибо, судья. Итак, подсудимые обвиняются в разбое по сговору группой пони, бандитизме, нанесении телесных повреждений, приведших к смерти жеребца Ника Кайта, нанесении телесного вреда несовершеннолетней кобыле Мелоди Гленн. Помимо этого, в ходе расследования, произошедшего вчера, была выявлена причастность подсудимых к убийству тридцати семи пони. Благодаря показаниям свидетелей было найдено место, где обнаружились останки убитых ими жертв. Исходя из вышесказанного, прошу приговорить к смертной казни подсудимых Раверса Стоуна и Кваркса Стоуна. Останки отдать принцу Мунлайт Шэдоу по просьбе самого принца. Все документы по проведённой работе с места захоронения жертв находятся у вас на столе, там же находятся документы из больницы, куда поступил Ник Кайт и где он впоследствии и погиб. Я закончил речь.

Тридцать семь. Меня пробрала дрожь. Тридцать семь убитых пони, это просто немыслимо. И я могла быть тридцать восьмой, валяться там, среди костей. Воображение живо представило это место, отчего мне стало ещё хуже.

— Хорошо. Суд предоставляет слово Защите.

Теперь защитник встал из-за своего столика и начал свою речь.

— Спасибо, судья. Сторона Защиты считает, что подсудимые непричастны к убийству тридцати семи пони. Следственное дело по такому инциденту должно проходить минимум неделю, а обвинение по этому, несомненно, ужасному, делу было выдвинуто уже вчера вечером. Также прошу провести дополнительную проверку по факту причинения смерти Нику Кайту. И принять во внимание положительную характеристику о подсудимых. Необходимая документация находится у вас на столе. В итоге сторона Защиты просит изменить наказание со смертной казни на лечение в центре реабилитации с выплатой компенсации потерпевшей Мелоди Гленн. Помимо этого, сторона Защиты просит о дополнительной следственной работе по факту разбоя группой лиц. Свидетелей со стороны защиты нет.

— Хорошо, суд выслушал вас. Начнём с показания потерпевших. Первой прошу выступить перед судом первую потерпевшую, Эмили Кайт.

Кобыла встала со скамьи и подошла к центру, встав перед судьями. Она дрожала от переполняющей её злобы.

— Моего мужа, Ника Кайта, избили до смерти два этих урода! — переходя на крик, начала она, но судья сразу громко постучала копытом по столу.

— Нам интересны обстоятельства этого дела. Как мы знаем, вы раньше жили с мужем в Апплаузе. Почему вы переселились в Скайлэйк-2? И были ли вы знакомы с подсудимыми?

— Извините, судья… Я… Мой муж был мастером. Он умел делать мебель, вытачивать скульптуры и прочее. И хотел открыть свою лавку. Его выбор пал на этот проклятый Скайлэйк! Он говорил, что материалы там будут дешевле, а пони будут покупать разные вещи для своих домов. И, когда поднакопим, сможем переехать в другое место. Но как только мы поселились туда и открыли мастерскую, к нам… К нам стали приходить они. Мол, они тут держали весь бизнес и предлагали Нику отдавать часть прибыли, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Он… он отказался. Тогда они избили его прямо на улице, перед мастерской, а саму мастерскую сожгли дотла! Когда я увидела пожар из окна, мы жили с ним рядом, я тут же п-прибежала туда. И у-увидела, как эти твари прижигали Ника горящей палкой! Они исчезли лишь тогда, когда подбежала стража. Н-ника доставили в больницу, но его не смогли спасти. Он не вынес таких травм. Я прошу вас, накажите их, такие твари не должны жить!

Подсудимые жеребцы злобно выматерились на неё, один из стражников древком копья пихнул Раверса, заставив их обоих пошатнуться. Они зашипели от боли, их морды скривились, а по копытам на пол потекли струйки крови. Кандалы с шипами? _Настолько строго обходятся с убийцами?_

Я вспомнила события того дня, о котором говорила Эмили. Да, такое было, год назад. Этот инцидент сразу замяли, словно ничего и не было. Понятно, почему: грифон постарался. Он, конечно же, и был тем, для кого эти уроды собирали деньги. И показательно казнили неугодных. Отвращение к ним усилилось в несколько раз. Я уже была уверена на все сто процентов, что никакой Пощады от меня они не получат.

— Суд выслушал вас. Стража, прошу, помогите ей дойти до места, — в разговор включился судья-жеребец. Один из стражников проводил Эмили до скамейки. От рассказанного кобыле стало плохо и её заметно шатало при ходьбе.

— Суд просит выступить вторую потерпевшую, Мелоди Гленн, — третий судья, жеребец, молчавший до этого, подозвал меня.

Я подошла к тому месту, где была раньше Эмили.

— Итак, как известно суду, вы работали певицей в заведении «Уголок небес». Которое, как известно суду, предоставляло противозаконные услуги интимного характера. Позавчера между вами и подсудимыми произошёл некий конфликт. Расскажите, что произошло?

— Позавчера ночью я сбежала из этого заведения. Раверс и Кваркс были охранниками этого места, правым и левым лапами грифона Грозноклюва. Они следили за всеми нами, кто работал там, выполняли поручения грифона. И охотились за теми, кто сбегал. Они выследили меня на выходе из города, где догнали и начали избивать. Но… Младший принц Найт Войс спас меня. Он… Отбил меня от них. И телепортировал в Понивилль, где я…

— ЭТОТ СУЧИЙ ПРИНЦ ВЫВЕРНУЛ НАМ ШЕИ! — вдруг завопил Раверс, дёрнувшись в сторону прутьев клетки. За болью от шипов последовали сильные удары копьём по морде сквозь решётку от стражи.

— На вашем месте я бы была менее активной, подсудимый, — сухо сказала самая первая судья. После повернула голову ко мне. — Скажите ещё вот что… Вы знаете что-нибудь о том, куда именно пропадали их жертвы? Было ли вам известно об убийствах? Расскажите, что вы знаете об этом.

— Ну… Никто никогда не говорил о них вслух. Нам запрещали даже говорить о тех, кто сбегал, Грозноклюв грозился за одно лишь упоминание о них, эм… «спустить» на нас охранников. Пропавших не искали, не вспоминали о них, словно их никогда и не было. Но грифон всегда посылал в погоню за ними этих жеребцов. Больше я не знаю ничего.

— Хорошо. Как Грозноклюв набирал, м-м-м… работниц? Насколько мне известно, судя по документам, на том месте был зарегистрирован ресторан. Он обманом заманивал всех к себе?

— Не совсем. Кого-то он брал, обманывая. Некоторые приходили сами. Обычно Грозноклюв набирал тех, кто не поступил в училища Скайлэйка из других местных посёлков и городков. Иногда приходили и те, кто купился на обещание огромных денег. И оставались навсегда. На каждую они составляли «досье», как они это называли. Поддельные справки из больницы, поддельные документы из отделения Стражи. В общем, всё, чтобы испортить жизнь кобыле. Они обещали ввести все документы из этого досье в общую базу, сами понимаете, тогда, даже если кобылка сбежит, жизнь её будет испорчена. Там были написаны серьёзные заболевания. Начиная от психических расстройств, заканчивая всякими инфекциями. Ломкий нос, Бель. Ну, вы понимаете, — я вспомнила те болезни, которые успела вычитать в своей папке. Две самые опасные болезни, передающиеся от пони к пони в основном при _особо близких контактах._ Первая вызывает буквально гниение всего организма, начиная с хрящей в суставах, а вторая приводит к постепенной слепоте. У врача, который писал эти справки, была жестокая фантазия.

— Хорошо. И последний вопрос. Почему вы решились сбежать из борделя, несмотря на такую опасность?

Я на секунду замялась. Но решила говорить любую правду до конца.

— Я… Я работала там _только_ певицей, и не обслуживала жеребцов. Грозноклюв приказал всем считать меня неприкосновенной. Но последнюю неделю кобылы всё чаще угрожали мне расправой из-за этого, да и сам грифон грозил пустить меня по кругу. Ну… вы понимаете, о чём я. И… Я решила, что побег — единственный выход.

— Хорошо. Вернитесь на своё место. Стража, позовите первого свидетеля.

Я вернулась на место, слегка пошатываясь. Было такое ощущение, словно я перед самой Селестией отчиталась во всех грехах.

Дискорд меня побери. Так и есть. Я посмотрела в сторону зала и случайно сразу же встретилась взглядом с принцессой. Она словно думала до этого о чём-то, погрузилась в свои мысли. Но когда мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, меня пробрала дрожь.

 _Жалость._ Она жалела меня. Не как принцесса своего несчастного подданного. А словно мать жалела свою дочку. Она действительно _переживала_ за меня после услышанного. Она даже _винила себя,_ это чувство проскальзывало в её мимике и взгляде.

Я не вытерпела первой и отвела взгляд. Мать Эквестрии…

Я всегда считала себя никчёмной и ненужной пони. Не похожа на других земных, мутант, изгой. И в момент, когда сама Селестия _так_ смотрела на меня, мне стало плохо. Я не могла быть настолько важна, чтобы она, богиня, правительница Эквестрии, волновалась за меня и ощущала вину.

От самокопания меня отвлёк топот копыт. Это стражник привёл в зал свидетельницу. Работница борделя?! Одна из самых «перегоревших» кобыл, и в отличии от других, только она не грозила мне ничем и не вступала ни в какие конфликты. Она ещё не видела меня, смотрела только на судей и подсудимых. Неужели только у неё хватило смелости выступить против бывших «хозяев»? Я прониклась уважением к этой кобыле.

— Сноу Фли, я полагаю? Вы были работницей «Уголка Небес», как и потерпевшая. Расскажите суду, что вы знаете об убийствах, предположительно совершённых подсудимыми. — Судья-жеребец небрежно махнул копытом в мою сторону.

Сноу Фли словно призрака увидела, когда посмотрела на меня.

— М-Мелоди?! Мы уже думали, что ты мертва! И-извините, судья. Уффх… — Она даже села на пол и потёрла морду сгибом ноги у копыта. После чего продолжила:

— Я… Я работала там. Предоставляла услуги интимного характера. И… Частенько хозяин приказывал нам ублажать самих охранников. И пару раз я слышала, как они обсуждали, что пора уже сменить место «мусорки», как они выражались. Мол, слишком много уже м-мёртвых там лежит.

— Крыса. Надо было и тебя убить, тварь, — подал голос Кваркс.

— Скажите, свидетельница, а вы знаете то место, где была эта, как вы сказали, «мусорка»?

— Нет. — Сноу Фли слегка передёрнуло.

— Хорошо. Какая репутация была у подсудимых в городе?

— Они… Они были головорезами и выполняли абсолютно любое поручение босса. Самое крупное, помимо разбоя и нас, ох… Это мастерская. Они сожгли её и избили хозяина. Эм, как его… Ник, Ник Кайт! Да, тогда много пони видели это, но все боялись их, боялись повторить судьбу бедняги.

— Суд выслушал вас. Стража, прошу проводить свидетельницу на своё место и вызвать второго свидетеля, — судья резко прервала её рассказ.

Стражник проводил её и снова вышел из зала. Я задумалась над тем, почему ни сторона Обвинения, ни сторона Защиты не задавали вопросов. И допрос проходил слишком быстро. Но, судя по спокойному лицу жеребцов, представляющих эти стороны, в этом не было ничего необычного. Хотя, я же не знаю, как на самом деле проводят такой суд. Не знала.

В зал тем временем привели свидетеля. Этого жеребца я не знала, разве что видела где краем глаза.

— Хартбит, не так ли? Вы являетесь врачом в больнице города Скайлэйк-2. Около года назад к вам поступил пациент Ник Кайт. Расскажите, при каких обстоятельствах это случилось и как проходило лечение.

— Ник Кайт… Да, припоминаю. Он поступил к нам с сильными побоями и просто ужасными ожогами, словно что-то горячее держали на одном месте долгое время. Были отмечены ожоги мышечной ткани. Кое-где мышцы чуть ли не насквозь прожгло. Мы пытались спасти его, но из комы он так и не вышел. И поступил он к нам с места пожара его мастерской. Слишком много травм, его организм не смог выдержать.

Меня передёрнуло. Описание ожогов этого жеребца навеяло мне воспоминания о смерти моего отца.

— Понятно. Вы сказали, что были зафиксированы побои. Вы отправляли сведения о них в отделение Стражи?

— Да, я лично составил весь список документов и отнёс в отделение. Но никакого расследования в дальнейшем не происходило. Никто меня никуда не вызывал. Хотя травмы в таком количестве не могли появиться просто так, его намеренно калечили.

— Суд выслушал вас. Пожалуйста, проводите его до своего места.

Уже два свидетеля ушли так быстро. При этом судьи неспешно копались в документах и задавали странные вопросы, а стороны молчали. Я чувствовала подвох. Словно решение уже было принято давным-давно.

А впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного. _Аликорны давно решили их судьбу, я не сомневалась в этом._

В это время в зал зашёл пожилой жеребец.

— Вы, Грэм Райт, были другом Ника Кайта, как я понимаю. Расскажите, каким был Ник?

— Ник? Ник всегда был спокойным. Часто сидел в мастерской, мастерил мебель. Он редко вступал в конфликты, но своё дело всегда отстаивал. И…

— Хорошо, спасибо. Скажите вот ещё, у Ника были конфликты с подсудимыми?

— Честно говоря, был. Они пришли к нему и пригрозили, что если он не будет платить им за «спокойствие», то ему несдобровать. Он отказал им. Они ушли и через некоторое время… Сожгли его мастерскую. И убили его. Я не сразу узнал об этом… Я…

— Суд выслушал вас. Вы свободны. Стража, приведите последнего свидетеля.

Жеребец ушёл, вместо него пришла молодая кобылка. Чуть постарше меня, с отрешённым взглядом и каменным выражением мордочки.

— Найт Вэй, правильно я понимаю? Вы вызвались дать показания. Расскажите суду, что же вы хотите сказать?

— Да, вы правильно понимаете. Я дочь владельца кладбища города Скайлэйк-2. Имя моего отца не имеет значения. Подсудимые обращались к нашей семье за лопатами. Слишком часто. Несколько раз я замечала на них следы крови, — её голос был абсолютно спокоен и невыразителен, этим он вгонял в лёгкий транс.

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что подсудимые брали у вас инвентарь, в частности, лопаты, после чего возвращали их, и вы находили на них следы крови? Почему вы не обратились с этой находкой к Страже города? — встрепенулся жеребец-судья.

— Я не была уверена, что это кровь. Ко всему прочему, местная стража была подкуплена ими. Поэтому смысла обращаться к ним я не видела.

— Хорошо… Вы можете рассказать ещё что-то? — первая судья продолжила допрос после секундного молчания.

— Несомненно. Я часто гуляю по лесу. Слежу за природой, за тем, как гармонично она гибнет от сезона к сезону. Не суть. Совсем недавно, буквально день назад, я наткнулась на овраг. Я никогда раньше не была в том секторе леса и решила просто пройтись туда. И на дне оврага я наткнулась на останки пони. Не могу сказать, насколько стары были эти захоронения, в кучу были смешаны как кости, так и ещё различимые тела. Когда была последняя жертва, я тоже затрудняюсь ответить, в такой куче процессы гниения идут хаотично и не гармонично… Но, судя по количеству черепов, там было не менее тридцати, а может, и сорока пони. Именно это место я показала стражникам из Кантерлота.

— Хорошо. Суд выслушал вас. Вы свободны. Суд удаляется для принятия решений.

Судьи встали со своих мест и вышли из зала. Почти все присутствующие остались на своих местах, кроме свидетельницы, которую привычно вывели из зала.

Лишь через несколько секунд принцесса Селестия встала и подошла к нам.

— Эмили, я соболезную вам. Прошу, позвольте мне помочь. Напишите мне письмо, как сможете, и я выделю вам необходимую сумму для поездки в Кантерлот. Мне будет необходимо поговорить с вами при личной встрече через некоторое время. Мелоди, — она обратилась ко мне. — Мне очень жаль. То, что ты пережила… Такого никому не пожелаешь.

— В-всё хорошо, принцесса… — только и смогла я вымолвить. Селестия невнятно мотнула головой, и тяжело вздохнув, вернулась обратно.

В зале воцарилось молчание, лишь шорохи да лязг цепей наполняли воздух. Казалось, что я тут уже несколько часов, хотя заседание вряд ли было долгим.

Время текло медленно, судьи не появлялись. Наверное, прошло полчаса, а то и целый час, прежде чем они пришли.

— Прошу всех встать! — громко воскликнула одна из кобылок. Все аликорны спрыгнули со своих мест. За ними поспешили и мы с Эмили. Стражники подтянулись и выпрямились.

— Верховный Суд Эквестрии, изучив показания свидетелей и предоставленные документы, признал подсудимых виновными по всем обвинениям, которым им были предъявлены. А именно, классифицирующимся как: особо жестокое убийство граждан Эквестрии, разбой, бандитизм, нанесение увечий. Суд постановил: приговорить виновных к казни согласно первому и второму Законам Эквестрии: «Умышленное убийство граждан Эквестрии и её гостей карается смертью» и «Умышленное причинение увечий, приведших к смерти граждан Эквестрии и её гостей, карается смертью». Казнь будет исполнена завтра, в девять тридцать дня. В просьбе принца старшего Мунлайт Шэдоу отказать, останки виновных захоронить. Стороны, есть возражения?

— Возражений со стороны Обвинения нет.

— Сторона Защиты требует пересмотра дела!

— Отклонить пересмотр дела. Представленные доказательства и краткий опрос свидетелей являются весомыми доказательствами вины подсудимых. Суд предоставляет право потерпевшим решить судьбу виновных.

Все, кроме стражников, посмотрели на нас. Первой начала Эмили.

— Виновны. Они убийцы и мрази. На их копытах кровь мирных граждан. Они терзали моего мужа. Они не должны жить! — каждое её слово было произнесено с ненавистью, которая ещё осталась в ней. Наконец она задрожала и поникла, тихо всхлипывая. Я потянулась к ней и погладила по боку изгибом копыта, на что она дёрганно кивнула.

— Вторая потерпевшая, вам слово, — поторопил меня судья.

— Виновны, — вполголоса ответила я.

— Да будет так. Заседание окончено. Стражники, уведите их в тюремную камеру.

— МРАЗИ! НЕЕЕТ! — вдруг завопил Раверс, но его вопль грубо оборвали стражи. Аликорны подошли к нам, окружив и закрыв нас от них.

— Мы соболезнуем вам, Эмили, — первой заговорила неожиданно принцесса Луна.

— Они заслужили этого, — продолжила принцесса Твайлайт.

— Да, конечно… Да. — судорожно выдохнула Эмили.

— Суд просит покинуть зал заседания, — чуть громче, чем обычно, сказала одна из судей. Мы послушались и большой группой вышли из зала.


	5. Скрипка мастера

— Ты как, Нотка? — спросил у меня Войс, когда мы отделились от остальной группы.

— Плохо, — честно ответила я. В голове всё ещё крутились мысли о том, правильно ли я поступила, что не дала Пощады Раверсу и Кварксу.

— Они виновны. И должны быть наказаны за свои преступления. Это было не воровство, не драка, они убивали, Мелоди. Ты сама могла лежать в том овраге.

— Я понимаю. Возможно, ты и прав, — тяжело выдохнула я. Только мне от этого не было легче.

— Слушай, предлагаю развеяться. Нам нужно купить скрипку для тебя, — Войс обогнал меня на несколько шагов и встал передо мной. Чтобы не врезаться в него, мне тоже пришлось остановиться.

— Ты же вроде говорил, что инструменты мы все закупим там, в Понивилле?

— Да, так и есть. Но скрипку… Я хочу, чтобы наша вокалистка и скрипачка играла на самом лучшем инструменте. А ты, как я помню, отлично справлялась с ней, поэтому и инструмент нужно выбрать подобающий.

— Это было в детстве, Войс! — да, я в детстве играла на скрипке в том кружке вместе со всеми. Получалось сносно. Но сейчас я вряд ли без тренировки смогу сыграть хоть что-то.

— Идём. Я знаю один магазин, где мы точно найдём подходящий инструмент.

Я кивнула головой. Другой выбор у меня вряд ли найдётся. Войс улыбнулся, повернулся и пошёл вперёд.

— Путь неблизкий.

Я поспешила за ним. Пройдя мимо аликорнов, Войс попрощался с ними. Я же постаралась сделать импровизированный поклон на ходу и чуть не упала.

Замок, выход из замка. Улица, проулок, улица. Здания менялись от строгих, построенных в одном стиле, до абсолютно разношёрстных. Высокие, низкие, жилые, нежилые, белоснежные в цвет замка и разноцветные дома. Войс, идущий рядом со мной, рассказывал про интересные места, по которым мы проходили. Театры, музеи, всё неспешно пролетало мимо нас.

— И вот мы на месте, — наконец сказал он, когда мы подошли к двухэтажному дому. Обычный жилой дом, ну, по сравнению с другими домами. Нижний этаж этого здания занимали магазины. И вывеска одного из них гласила: «Музыка когтей».

— Прошу вас, Ме́лоди-и, — Войс открыл дверь этого магазина, отступил, чтобы я могла пройти, и растянул моё имя на последней букве, преклонив голову. Получилось весьма манерно.

Я воспользовалась его предложением войти первой. В нос сразу ударил резкий запах полироли. Глазам потребовалось мгновение, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку, царившему внутри магазина, после залитой солнечным светом улицы.

Сколько же там было всего! На стенах висели скрипки, виолончели и контрабасы стояли в рядах на полу, барабаны кучковались в одном углу, гитары и несколько пианино — в другом. По стенам под скрипками протянулась почти вдоль всего магазина витрина с разной мелочью. Она прерывалась у двери напротив нас. Из этой двери через несколько секунд вышел грифон.

— Добро пожаловать в мой магазин… О, мой принц! — Едва грифон узнал Войса, он тут же сделал поклон. Я присмотрелась к хозяину магазина внимательнее.

Неяркие серые перья кое-где непослушно топорщились. Сероватые лапы покрывали морщины. Мощные когти выглядели грозно. Это был взрослый грифон, ближе к пожилому возрасту. Я могла бы дать ему лет тридцать пять, может, сорок. В среднем грифоны доживали до шестидесяти.

— Добрый день. Нам бы подобрать этой особе самую лучшую скрипку, — ответил ему Войс.

С поклона грифон двинулся в мою сторону, так резко, что я инстинктивно отшатнулась и прижалась к боку Войса.

— Левша? Ещё и пугливая. Средний рост… Длина передних ног… — он взял мою прижатую к груди правую ногу, которую я подняла в неосознанной попытке защититься, и потянул её, вытянув во всю длину. Она слегка заныла. — Да, в общем, средняя. Хм. Играем зубами или копытами?

— У-универсал. Можно так сказать, — чуть ли не шёпотом ответила я ему на вопрос.

— Интересно. Надо посмотреть. Пройдём? — грифон махнул лапой в сторону скрипок. Войс шагнул первым, следом пошла и я, стараясь держаться поближе к нему. Я понимала, что этот грифон не причинит мне вреда, но психика считала иначе.

— Посмотрим… Вот эта! — грифон вспорхнул в воздух и снял с крючков одну из скрипок. После чего аккуратно приземлился на задние лапы.

— Попробуйте, как она вам лежит?

Я взяла у него скрипку. Тяжёлая. Скрипку обязательно надо «примерить» на себе: каждая скрипка в той или иной мере уникальна, и музыкант должен подобрать инструмент так, чтобы он был ему удобен. Я вложила её на правое плечо со стороны груди, обхватила, как смогла, гриф, и постаралась смычком сыграть простую мелодию.

Получилось так себе. Мне было неудобно зажимать гриф, да и её корпус мешал мне наклонять скрипку, что было очень важно при игре на таком инструменте, отчего простая мелодия скатилась в «какофонию звуков», как сказала бы одна из моих прошлых преподавательниц музыки. Или это я совсем разучилась играть?

— Нет, не то. Вам явно неудобно. Позвольте? — грифон аккуратно взял у меня из копыт скрипку и вернул на место, после чего снова стал метаться по воздуху, перелетая от скрипки к скрипке. Спустя некоторое время он негромко щёлкнул клювом.

— А если эта? — он снял другую скрипку и подал её мне.

Эта же, наоборот, оказалась лёгкой. Но теперь я сразу же обхватом перекрывала весь гриф. Отчего я глушила все струны, а стоило мне сдвинуть копыто, как скрипка начинала скользить у меня в захвате.

— Хорошо. Давайте, может, эту?

Третья скрипка. Четвёртая. Пятая. Все они были в той или иной степени неудобны мне. Наконец грифон убрал шестую скрипку и задумался, осматривая с земли стену.

— Хм… Наверное, да. Подождите минуту, я сейчас, — он двинулся в подсобку, откуда и вышел минут десять назад.  
Из подсобки раздавались шорохи, стуки коробок. Наконец он вышел с одной коробкой на спине.

— Я долго думал, кому может достаться эта скрипка. Прошу, попробуйте! — грифон открыл коробку, достал оттуда инструмент и протянул его мне.

Обхватив её, я поняла, что скрипка лежит идеально. Мне удобно её держать, двигать копытом, наклоняя её, да и сама она не была столь тяжёлой. Взяв в копыто смычок, я начала играть.

Да, это определённо она. Я могла издавать нужные мне звуки, скрипка «слушалась» меня, отвечая ощутимой вибрацией, поэтому я даже сыграла несколько разных мелодий, скользя между растянутыми нотами и резкими проигрышами.

— Я смотрю, она определённо вам понравилась, — улыбнулся краями рта грифон, насколько позволял клюв.

— Сколько? — спросил Войс.

Грифон замялся. Было видно, что он боялся сказать цену.

— Ну, это уникальная скрипка, такая пока сделана мной только в одном экземпляре, и она из очень редкого дерева, поэтому и цена…

— Сколько? — перебил его Войс, повторяя вопрос.

— Восемьдесят. Восемьдесят тысяч, — выдохнул грифон.

Я вздохнула, услышав такую цифру. Восемьдесят тысяч?! Это очень дорого. За три сотни тысяч, к примеру, можно было купить двухэтажный дом в Понивилле пять лет назад! Да я в жизни столько не заработаю!

— И какое же дерево использовалось? — голос Войса не выражал удивления от такой цены. Напротив, он был заинтересован скрипкой.

— Розовое дерево, мой принц. Из леса рядом с Квинстар, — грифон вдруг неожиданно сжался, опустил голову вниз, словно ожидая, что Войс сейчас ударит его.

— И струны, судя по всему, из нитей, я угадал? Неплохо, неплохо. Ладно, мы покупаем её. Договор о передаче есть? — Войс никак не отреагировал на его слова. Но в разговоре я почувствовала напряжение. Что-то должно было произойти.

Грифон закивал головой и поспешил обратно в подсобку, откуда через несколько секунд принёс бланк договора. Войс впервые с того момента, как мы подошли к скрипкам, сдвинулся с места и подошёл к витрине, чтобы заполнить бумагу.

— Распишитесь тут, — сказал он, когда заполнил документ предложенным пером. Грифон повернул документ к себе, занёс перо, но вдруг синяя магия с силой прижала лапу к краю витрины. Грифон испуганно вздохнул, после застонал от боли и перевёл взгляд на жеребца.

— Не стоит заниматься изготовлением вещей из контрабандного товара. Особенно таким. Помимо того, что это дерево было спилено на территории заповедника, который создала лично Селестия, так ещё и не один пони расплатился своей кровью за эту древесину, — Войс с каждой секундой всё сильнее давил на лапу грифона, отчего тот стал прерывисто клокотать от боли.

— Мой принц, я больше никогда!.. Никогда не прикоснусь к… Ай! К нему! — чуть ли не кричал грифон.

И вдруг Войс отпустил его, развеяв магию. Грифон тут же прижал к себе лапу, аккуратно разминая её другой. Жеребец же выражал абсолютное спокойствие.

— В течении тридцати полных дней можно будет обратиться в банк для перечисления битсов. Но, думаю, вы это знаете. Спасибо вам за помощь. Мелоди, идём! — скрипка, лежавшая рядом со мной, аккуратно переместилась в футляр. Магия захлопнула его.

Я поспешила за жеребцом, едва догоняя летящую по воздуху скрипку.


	6. Обсидиановая башня

Солнце сразу же ударило мне в глаза, и мне пришлось проморгаться. Войс уже был впереди меня на добрые шагов восемь, так что мне пришлось догонять его.

— Войс! За что ты его так? — спросила я у него, как только сравнялась с ним.

— Эта скрипка сделана из розового дерева. Которые растут в лесу у деревни Квинстар, на одноимённом острове. Вместо листьев у этого вида деревьев длинные розоватые нити. Они прям идеально подходят под струны. Но только вот это дерево — хищник. Скорее, хитрый трупоед. Днём нити вырабатывают вещества, приманивающие животных. В том числе, и пони. Жертва теряет контроль над временем, над разумом. А вечером, лишь стоит солнцу сесть, нити начинают вырабатывать вещества, приманивающие местный гнус. А там мошки — не хуже параспрайтов. В общем, жертва гибнет от обширных укусов и аллергии, гнус питается новой кровью, а дерево за ночь оплетает корнями труп и тащит под землю. Где и питается им.

— Не верю… — протянула я. Это действительно было вне моего понимания. Хищное дерево? Я не была так осведомлена в ботанике, как моя мама, но дерево-убийца?

— Понимаю. И я не верил, пока сам не увидел. Возможно, конкретно в случае твоей скрипки никто из пони не пострадал. Но я не мог на него не надавить. Он славный грифон, и, думаю, второй раз рисковать так не будет, — кивнул мне Войс.

От одной мысли о том, как дерево утягивает под землю кого-то, мне стало дурно. Вот тебе и скрипка…

— Прости. Я, наверное, испортил тебе подарок, — Войс немного поник и отвёл взгляд.

— Это… Всё ещё дорогой для меня подарок. Я таких денег никогда не видела, даже во снах. Спасибо тебе за неё, — я приблизилась и легонько толкнула его боком. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял голову.

Серьёзно, скрипка за восемьдесят тысяч. Я не стою и одной струны от такого инструмента.

— Считай, подарок за все пропущенные дни рождения. В Понивилле возьмём другую, ну, ту, которую отдадим. А пока… Не знаю. Мне не очень хочется возвращаться в замок. Может быть, заглянем в Башню? — он кивнул куда-то вбок, налево. Где между зданий виднелась высокая Обсидиановая Башня. Она была чуть выше Замка, поэтому сам Замок отсюда было не видно.

А ещё Обсидиановую Башню построил сам Мунлайт Шэдоу Найт. Нежить. Среди пони Башня считалась плохим местом. Гиблым. Все знали, что её построил сам принц. Один. Совершенно один. Откуда он брал обсидиан в таком количестве — никто не знает. Говорят, что это обсидиан из загробного мира, и что он проклят.

Все знали, что принц часто бывает там. Никто не знает точно, что он там делает. Те, кому принц нравится, считают, что он изучает в ней мир живых, работая с магией и алхимией. Те, кому он не по нраву, говорят, что там он проводит эксперименты над пони. Мол, он изучает нас живых, создавая полуживых тварей для захвата всей Эквестрии и убийства своих сестёр.

Я же никогда не считала Обсидиановую Башню чем-то плохим. Но всё же, мне было немного страшно. Даже промелькнула безумная мысль, что Войс ведёт меня туда, как в западню, чтобы избавиться от меня, убить. Но её я отбросила в сторону. Бред, от меня бы и мокрого места давно бы не осталось.

— Е-если ты хочешь, да, — всё же, себя я накрутила, и голос дрожал. Войс посмотрел на меня с недоумением, затем закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Только не говори, что ты её боишься. Поверь, она не такая страшная.

— Прости. Да, идём, если ты хочешь, — я закивала головой.

— Телепорт, или так пойдём? — На этот раз он кивнул на улицу.

— Как хочешь, можно и телепортироваться. Если ты не против, — до самой Башни надо долго идти, а я уже ощутила слабость в ногах. Суд неожиданно отнял у меня много сил, да и я всё ещё ощущала небольшую, но неприятную боль по телу. Хотя внешне мои раны были не так заметны. За исключением залысин в шерсти.

— Тогда, мадам, позвольте? — Он протянул копыто ко мне. Я уже привычно взялась за него своим, и меня снова будто сжало в пространстве в одну маленькую-маленькую точку.

Но, как и в прошлые разы, мир снова принял меня, ослабив хватку. Мы оказались прямо перед входом. Я посмотрела назад. И упёрлась взглядом в скалу. Она уходила туда, ввысь, где вдали уже на уровне облаков виделся мост между белоснежным Замком и тёмно-фиолетовой Башней.

— Мелоди, подойди ко мне? — попросил меня Войс. Он стоял в нескольких шагах впереди, смотря на едва видимое марево в воздухе.

Я поспешно подошла к нему.  
— Сейчас ты почувствуешь себя немного… Странно, — его магия обволокла меня. И резко впиталась в моё тело. Меня перекорёжило от дикого ощущения, что словно тысячу червей разом залезли в меня через кожу, вгрызаясь в плоть изнутри.

Но как моментально это ощущение началось, так моментально оно и закончилось. Я часто задышала и тихо застонала, ноги стали словно ватными, и на всякий случай я села, чтобы не упасть. Сердце стучало как бешеное.

— Мелоди? — Войс сделал шаг ко мне, внимательно всматриваясь в морду.

— Я… Всё нормально. Сейчас, всё хорошо, — я тяжело дышала. — Что со мной произошло?

— Это специальное заклинание теперь позволит тебе приходить в Башню. Думаю, остальные наши друзья при случае тоже получат такой «ключ». Без него этот магический щит тебя не пустит. — Войс провёл копытом по воздуху. Когда копыто было ближе всего к башне, воздух зарябил ещё сильнее, рябь разбежалась волной, и магический щит проявил себя во всей красе.

— Без этого заклинания тебя бы закинуло во временную петлю. Ты бы вечно шла ко входу. Но могла бы вернуться. Хотя пару раз особо упёртых папа вытаскивал из заклинания. Идём? — Войс протянул мне согнутое копыто. Я положила поверх него своё и с небольшим усилием встала. Слабость постепенно проходила.

— Прости, я и не подумал, что ты после тяжёлых травм. Я нечасто раздаю такие заклинания, — извинился чуть позже Войс, а затем махнул в сторону входа.

Когда мы проходили через щит, я почувствовала небольшой холодок, там, где он меня касался. Большие ворота, которые служили входом в Башню, скрипя ставнями, медленно распахнулись перед Войсом.

— Добро пожаловать в Обсидиановую Башню! — громогласно возгласил жеребец, после чего резво зашёл внутрь. Я поспешила за ним.

Вход за нами закрылся. На мгновение мы оказались в темноте, затем зажглись кристаллы света, освещая пространство вокруг нас фиолетовым светом тёплых тонов.

Вкрапления фиолетовых светящихся точек в обсидиановых стенах ещё больше добавляло антуража этому месту, нагнетая атмосферу. Я поспешила за Войсом, пытаясь внимательно рассмотреть всё, что я видела.

Небольшой коридор вёл в главный зал. Потолка не было, над нами были видны все этажи, уходящие туда, вверх, так далеко, что крыша казалась мне точкой. У стены напротив нас была арка, вход на винтовую лестницу.

И всё же, из общего антуража зловещего места сильно выбивались розовые облака, снующие туда-сюда на уровне этажа четвёртого-пятого.

— Дискорд снова творит погоду, — ухмыльнулся Войс, проследив мой взгляд.

— Дискорд живёт здесь? — всемогущий дух Хаоса и Дисгармонии, тот, что обратил Эквестрию в пустошь, тот, кто был закован в статую на века? И он обитает здесь?

— Ага. Он помогал моему папе с постройкой этой Башни. И теперь заслужено занимает здесь с десяток этажей. Надеюсь, хоть его ты не боишься? — с небольшой насмешкой в голосе ответил мне Войс.

Честно говоря, боялась. Потому что читала о нём старые книги, которые были написаны ещё до того момента, как Флаттершай, элемент Доброты, смогла «перевоспитать» его. И, если верить книгам, его надо бояться.

— Заглянем к нему? — продолжил Войс после моего молчания. Я на удивление невнятно промямлила что-то в ответ.

— Нет, так нет. Тогда нам сюда, — Войс чуть раскрыл крылья, чтобы сделать жест, схожий с пожатиями плечей. После чего подошёл к кругу посередине комнаты. Этот круг выделялся более ярким цветом, нежели каменный пол вокруг него.

— Нам на сорок третий этаж. Просто думай об этой цифре. Но я всё равно тебя подстрахую, — Войс шагнул в этот круг и развернулся ко мне, после чего закрыл глаза. Через секунду воздух вокруг него словно заискрился, и жеребец вдруг резко взлетел в вверх. Он не открывал крыльев, напротив, что-то толкало его, словно дичайший поток воздуха бросил его по направлению к крыше.

Вскоре я едва смогла различать Войса. Синяя точка в определённый момент времени прыгнула куда-то вбок.

Мне нужно сделать то же самое? На меня напала лёгкая паника. Я знала, что единороги могут многое, я знала, какой разносторонней бывает магия, я читала некоторые книги о магии, которые не были забиты непонятными формулами и фразами «а теперь мысленно передайте магию на предмет и сделайте то-то». Но взлететь на такую высоту вверх?!

Впрочем, альтернатива была не лучше. Я подавила панику, сглотнула и шагнула в круг. Сначала мне показалось, что ничего не происходит. Я не чувствовала лёгкости, меня не поднимал кто-то наверх, ничего не происходило. Но когда я подумала о сорок третьем этаже…

Меня словно что-то подхватило, обволокло меня в некий кокон, и потянуло за собой вверх. Я испугалась, стала молотить по воздуху копытами, в попытках опереться об что-нибудь. Но ничего, кроме едва упругого кокона, я не чувствовала.

Уже там, на высоте, перед глазами снова появилась синяя пелена, и магия Войса аккуратно поставила меня на твердь.

— Войс… Ты меня убить хочешь!

— Ну, думаю, подъём на сорок третий этаж по лестнице убил бы тебя быстрее, — хихикнул он в ответ. После чего подействовал магией на дверь, находящуюся рядом с нами, и она открылась.

Эта комната резко контрастировала с самой башней. Яркий дневной свет из больших окон. Стены, пол и потолок были покрыты плиткой, а в самой комнате стояли абсолютно несочетаемые вещи: два дивана, парочка кресел, столик, мойка и холодильник в одной стороне, а в противоположной им стороне помещения — длинные лабораторные столы, я такие видела только на картинке. Но в отличии от тех, не все из этих столов были заставлены склянками с химикатами.

За одним из таких столов сидела Райз. Я не сразу разглядела её, в таком контрасте со всем замком эта комната ненадолго сбила меня с толку, позволив белоснежной принцессе слиться с бело-бежевой плиткой.

— Привет, Войс, привет, Мелоди. Сразу прошу прощения, что не была вместе со всеми на суде. Как всё прошло? — она оторвала взгляд от чего-то, что лежало на столе. Послышался лязг металла, что-то, что я не могла увидеть из-за полок, с которых свисали куча инструментов с толстыми проводами и мешали обзору, исчезло в небытие с небольшим хлопком.

— Привет, сестрёнк. Всё прошло как надо. Мелоди, заходи, чувствуй себя как дома, — Войс сразу подошёл к диванам и лёг на один из них. Дверца холодильника у окна открылась, из него выплыли три пачки пакетированного сена. Одна прилетела к Войсу, другая ко мне, третья поплыла к Райз.

— Спасибо. Мы долго их выслеживали, — Райз сразу вскрыла свою пачку, лишь после этого встав из-за стола и подойдя к другому свободному дивану. Я, решив, что стоять как вкопанная — не лучший вариант, села на кресло. Оно оказалось мягким и приятным.

— Да уж. Но хотя бы не было свидетелей у Защиты. Иначе бы суд затянулся немного дольше, — Войс блаженно улыбался, ворочаясь головой по подушке в поисках лучшего положения.

— Зато теперь у нас заслуженный отдых! Ненавижу архивы, — хихикнула Райз, занимая свободный диван.

Я же чувствовала себя некомфортно. Они вели себя совершенно не как принц и принцесса, а как обычные брат и сестра. Плюс, с таким спокойствием обсуждали то, что до сих пор вызывает у меня мурашки и холод по спине. Сколь не были ужасны Кварк и Раверс, завтра их казнят. И мысль о том, что я причастна к этому, хоть и была жертвой, не вызывает во мне позитивных эмоций.

— Мне кажется, или Мелоди слегка напугана. Войс, что ты с ней сделал? — Райз будто впилась в меня своим взглядом. Ох уж этот взгляд фиалковых глаз… Не припомню, чтобы в детстве он был настолько прожигающим насквозь.

— Да я, эм… Хм… Э-э… Я… Даже и не знаю, мне вообще можно тут быть, или нет. И вы говорите о суде так, словно это рядовое дело стражи, к которой обратились по поводу мелкой кражи. Я понимаю, дела Замка, и всё такое, и сами они были… ну, то есть, пока что есть, убийцы. Но вы так спокойно о них говорите, что мне становится не по себе… — честно протараторила я. Не думаю, что скрывать правду о том, что я думаю, от своих друзей — хорошая идея. Или всё же хорошая?

— Можно ли тебе тут быть? Можно. Ничего сверхсекретного тут нет, единственное, что могло быть опасным для тебя, Райз уже спрятала. Ну только, пожалуйста, не пей химикаты, — отозвался Войс, не открывая глаз.

— А уж про них… Мы потратили много времени на этих братьев. Не пойми нас неправильно, но помимо того, что они творили незаконного, они ещё и убивали всех без разбора. Я очень надеюсь, что до тебя не дошли фото того места, где мы побывали вчера. Войс ещё быстро ушёл, мне же пришлось торчать там со всеми. И знаешь, не появляются чувства тёплые к тем пони, что убили других настолько жестоко, что части жертвы искали четыре разных пони в четырёх разных сторонах оврага.

— Да уж… — протянула я. От таких подробностей мне снова стало морально ещё хуже. Я решила попробовать постепенно увести тему.

— А почему вы занимаетесь этим? Ну, то есть, вы же аликорны, младшая династия, я всегда считала, что вы не выходите из замка и вместе с родителями правите страной. Ну, пока не знала, что вы — это вы, ну, то есть, что вы аликорны. И там, балы, собрания, встречи, политика…

— Почему? Ну… Нам не сильно нравится сидеть в замке и разбираться с рутиной. Честно говоря, с этим прекрасно справляются наши родители и тётушки. Селестия и Луна вообще прекрасно правили, ну, исключая времена Найтмер Мун. Твайлайт стала отличной принцессой Магии и дипломатом, считай, благодаря неё общение с Параллелью разрастается всё больше и больше. А Мунлайт и вовсе стал главным защитником всей Эквестрии и её союзников. Поэтому мы там немного лишние. Но не подумай, что мы совсем вне Замка, напротив. Мы вовлечены в его жизнь. Те же балы, та же политика, всё в нашей жизни есть, — ответила мне принцесса под одобрительные «угу» от Войса.

Странно, не было похоже, что он устал, но судя по всему, он намеревался вздремнуть. Кажется, он хотел, чтобы мы с Райз поговорили и обсудили всё произошедшее, ведь иначе зачем он так целенаправленно вёл меня сюда? Или у меня опять паранойя?

— В любом случае, не нам жаловаться. Я не знаю твоей истории, которая случилась в Скайлэйках. Может, расскажешь? Войс как только узнал про город, сразу же сам занялся этим делом и меня категорически туда не звал.

Теперь настала моя очередь отчитываться перед Райз. Я глубоко вздохнула. Сколько пони уже знают мою историю? А сколько важных персон знает про это?

— Мы уехали туда, потому что моя мама окончательно сломалась. Никто больше не хотел брать её на работу в Понивилле, поэтому мы перебрались сначала в первый Скайлэйк, слезая тем самым с шеи наших родственников. Денег не хватало, поэтому вскоре я переметнулась в Скайлэйк-2, где прошла на курсы в школу пения. И попала к Грозноклюву. В бордель. Я выступала там только певицей и сводила концы с концами, помогая маме, чем могла, — кратко рассказала я.

— Тяжело тебе было, — без лишних нот жалости в голосе произнесла Райз. После помахала копытом, предлагая продолжить.

— Там… Там было ужасно. Мне до сих пор страшно вспоминать, как один клиент в экстазе подрал когтями кобылку. Мы потом её выхаживали. Я избегала этой участи только благодаря моему голосу. Не знаю, это был кошмар наяву… — я впала в некий ступор, воспоминания о том месте снова нахлынули на меня.

— Прости. Я не знала про это. Прости, — Райз встала со своего места и подошла ко мне, чтобы обнять. Я тихонько всхлипнула и выдохнула ей в шёрстку на шее. Ну, Мелоди, успокойся. Не время и не место.

Райз разжала объятия и вернулась на диван. Вскоре завязался обычный разговор. Райз рассказала мне о том, что это за комната. «Лаборатория», как она её назвала, была их пристанищем здесь. Принцесса очень выборочно рассказывала о том, чем они здесь занимались, ограничиваясь рассказами о заклинаниях и алхимии с использованием технологий Параллели. Войс вскоре и вправду задремал, едва различимо, но похрапывая в подушку.

— Четвёртые сутки без сна. Слабак, — ухмыльнулась Райз, перейдя на шёпот.

— Тогда нет ничего удивительного, — я улыбалась, смотря на то, как тихо и мирно спит Войс. Райз перенесла свою пустую пачку в сторону мусорки с помощью магии по воздуху, и пакет упал в ведро.

— Доешь? — из моей пачки поднялся последний кусок и завис на уровне глаз. Я открыла рот, и спрессованное сено аккуратно легло мне на язык, а пустая пачка полетела вслед за первой. Пачка Войса, к слову, стояла почти наполненной у дивана, куда её и положил хозяин, когда всё же решил вздремнуть.

— Спасибо, — сказала я, когда прожевала еду. Чувство того, что я здесь лишняя, исчезло. Мои опасения о том, что с Войсом и Райз мне надо вести себя как с аликорнами, таяли вслед за тревогами. Ни в фразах, ни в действиях не было ни капли возвышенности и превосходства надо мной. Они общались на равных, как и было в прошлые времена.

— Слушай, Мел, а хочешь посмотреть, над чем я работаю? — подавшись вперёд и сщурив глаза, предложила мне Райз.

— Если ты хочешь, то давай, — я кивнула головой. Райз встала с дивана, я как можно тише встала со своего кресла. Не хотелось будить Войса.

Мы подошли к другому столу, где везде стояли химикаты в баночках. Я не сильна в химии, но символы на некоторых не внушали мне ничего хорошего. От красноречивых оплавленных кислотами копыт до слегка карикатурного изображения задыхающегося единорога.

Райз села за стул, позвав меня сесть рядом. После чего подвинула к себе коробочку.

— Это — подарок из Параллели. Который сулит крупное открытие, — Райз открыла её. Внутри лежал огранённый розовато-белый кристалл. Он не светился, не искрился и не жужжал.

— И что делает этот кристалл? — задала я логичный вопрос.

— Это интоксал. В мире Параллели считался обычным драгоценным камнем, как у нас алмазы. Но оказывается, у него есть интересные свойства. Любая магия, которая будет пропущена через него, может быть или рассеянна в виде электрического импульса, или сконцентрирована в сторону усиления заклинания. И зависит это от состояния кристалла. Стоит нагреть его градусов до пятидесяти, и он преобразует магию в ток. Ниже — и он становится мощной линзой. Смотри.

Она положила камень на нагревательную плитку и включила её. Через некоторое время она аккуратно перетащила его с помощью картонки на стол и поднесла к нему зелёный квадратик с чёрным прямоугольником на нём. Квадратик оказался технологией из Параллели, но что он точно делал — я не знала.

Райз прислонила квадратик к кристаллу и повлияла на драгоценность магией. Через несколько секунд прямоугольник загорелся, на нём стали появляться цифры, которые менялись, пока не остановились на 230.

— Это какая-то там микросхема из Параллели. Она замерила силу тока. Судя по всему, это 230 миллиампур? Миллиампер, вот же написано. Мало, но и я слабо влияла на кристалл. Ох у них и сложный язык, — Райз потыкала стеклянной палочкой, которую взяла со стола, в надпись на квадратике. Там была фраза на языке Параллели, а их письменность я не знала от слова «совсем». Её преподавать особо не спешили. Хотя бы потому, что для общения с нами не обратившиеся использовали специальные устройства, а обратившиеся люди могли разговаривать на нашем языке, хоть и с диким акцентом.

— Ага, — только и смогла я кивнуть ей. Пока что всю пользу от камня я не могла понять, но чувствовала, что это что-то важное.

— Сейчас он остынет… — Райз стала слегка дуть на камень, катая его палочкой по поверхности стола. Через некоторое время она повлияла на него магией, и он взлетел в воздух.

Райз зажмурила один глаз, прицеливаясь, и пустила едва видимый луч в камень. Через секунду он испустил яркий магический луч прямо в открытое окно, куда и целилась принцесса.

— Думаю, если полностью изучить взаимодействие этого камня с магией пони, интоксал можно будет интегрировать в электроприборы, приспособив их под нас. Ну, больше ничего интересного у меня пока нет, — Райз положила камень в коробочку и закрыла её.

Как раз в этот момент входная дверь открылась и в помещение зашёл чёрный жеребец. Меня снова пробила дрожь, страх сковал моё сердце.

— Привет, Райз, — шёпотом произнёс архилич, обращаясь к дочери.

— Привет, пап. Я тут совсем погрязла с… ну, ты понял, с чем. Поэтому и не пришла на суд, — она помахала ему копытом в ответ. Принц Мунлайт перевёл взгляд на меня, после чего почти беззвучно подошёл к нам, обогнув стол.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — Райз пригнулась, полностью открывая меня для принца Мунлайта. Тот впился своим взглядом в меня, заставляя смотреть ему прямо в ледяные, зелёные глаза. Сердце стало колотиться ещё сильнее, казалось, что через мгновение я умру от страха. Но…

Рог нежити вспыхнул неяркой зелёной вспышкой, и страх резко пропал. Бояться принца Мунлайта стало… смешно. Он же спас Эквестрию, и не раз, зачем ему вредить другим пони? Если он хотел бы это сделать, он бы давно уничтожил всю страну.

— Вот и умничка. Можешь закрыть рот, горло у тебя не болит, точно вижу, — Мунлайт ушёл в сторону холодильника. Я же действительно сидела с открытым ртом, поэтому поспешно закрыла его, немного пожевав воздух от смущения.

Почему страх исчез? Он заставил меня перестать бояться? Околдовал меня?!

— Райз, почему я перестала бояться принца Мунлайта?! — зашептала я подруге, которая сидела рядом со мной и ехидно улыбалась.

— Так как мой папа — нежить и архилич, вокруг него есть некая аура страха. На кого-то она действует лучше, на кого-то хуже, кто-то ей неподвластен. Тебе же он просто, ну… пусть будет «внушил», что ничего страшного в нём нет.

— Аура страха?.. — Я посмотрела на жеребца, который усердно выискивал что-то в глубинах холодильника. Наконец, он вытащил оттуда упаковку со сладкой морковью, достал оттуда одну и направился к выходу, вернув упаковку на место.

— Райз, так как Войс сегодня явно не сможет, вместо него ты посидишь и послушаешь народ, — сказал принц Мунлайт напоследок, после чего вышел за дверь.

Райз явно хотела сказать что-то вслед, но лишь печально выдохнула.

— Аудиенции, так аудиенции. Тогда мне надо уже уходить. Можешь остаться здесь. Когда Войс проснётся, вы решите, куда отправиться, — кобылка встала со стула и направилась к выходу. — Если что, вторая дверь налево — туалет. Можешь сходить умыться.

Я угукнула ей, и она вышла из лаборатории. Да, пожалуй, этот совет мне не помешает.

Вернувшись оттуда обратно к Войсу, я решила вздремнуть. В углу дивана, где раньше была Райз, лежало лёгкое покрывало, фактически просто белая ткань, которая послужила мне одеялом.

Устроившись поудобнее, я стала обдумывать мысли перед сном. Только недавно я смертельно боялась принца Мунлайта. Только недавно свершился суд над убийцами, и меня защищали почти все аликорны. Ну, кроме Райз, кажется, она делала что-то, о чём мне знать не положено.

А ещё недавно я спала в затхлой маленькой комнатке, а теперь готовлюсь отойти ко сну в Обсидиановой Башне. Куда тащит меня судьба?

Хихикнув самой себе, я закрыла глаза и стала засыпать.


	7. Кошмар

Холод. Я снова в своей комнатке в Скайлэйке. Дико болит горло. А мне скоро выступать. Я не смогу. Грифон убьёт меня. Охранники убьют меня.

Сильный стук в дверь. Это они. Мне негде спрятаться. Меня вытаскивают из комнаты. Мне конец.

Лес. Заснувшие зимним сном деревья пугающе скрипят под воем ветра. Меня тащат за передние ноги всё глубже в лес, камни и ветки бьют по мне, но я уже не чувствую боли.

Овраг. Кости. Я умру здесь. У горла что-то острое. В живот упирается лезвие ножа. По шее течёт горячая кровь. Моя кровь. В животе стало больно. Лезвие скользило во мне, разрывая меня. Убивая. Небо, небо, увидеть небо, яркую луну, напоследок, прошу!

Белоснежный диск луны потёк на землю, быстро превращаясь в чью-то фигуру. Всё застыло на то мгновение, пока из луны «отливался» жеребец. Войс, это был Войс.

Уже поздно. Он не спасёт меня.

Больно…

Волна магии разлетелась по округе. Лес рушился, осыпался, оставляя за собой разноцветное марево. Охранники исчезли, исчезла кровь, я была цела, ощущение неминуемой смерти исчезло. Вскоре весь мир распался, и мы очутились… Нигде?

— Это был просто кошмар. Я не смог бросить тебя в нём, — Войс резко оказывается рядом со мной и обнимает меня. Я всё ещё дрожу, но мне становится с каждой секундой всё легче.

— Где мы? Это был сон? Ты был в моём сне? — спрашиваю я у него, не разжимая объятий. Не хочу. Не знаю, что происходит, но именно сейчас я не хочу отпускать его!

— Да, это просто сон, кошмар. Я ещё не умею менять сюжеты снов, поэтому я просто разрушил его. Мы сейчас везде и нигде одновременно. Скоро я разбужу тебя. До встречи.

Жеребец исчезает в моих копытах. Я пытаюсь удержать его, хватаюсь за тающий силуэт, но ловлю лишь воздух. Он исчез.

«Просыпайся».

«Просыпайся».

***

— Мелоди, вставай, просыпайся! — отчётливый возглас Войса заставил меня открыть глаза.

Я вздрогнула от испуга и вжалась в спинку дивана, запутываясь в одеяле. Принц быстро отвёл подальше от меня парящую в магии кружку.

— Я уже думал, что сделал что-то неправильно… Хвала Луне. Не знал, что ты настолько впечатлительная. Какао? — Войс передвинул мне кружку поближе, когда я смогла сесть.

— С-спасибо, — я взялась копытами за кружку. Она не обжигала, как и сам напиток, а была чуть тёплой.

— Мне пришлось быстро разорвать сон. Ничего страшного не случилось, но тем не менее… Я опять накосячил и резко вывел тебя из сна. Ты проспала ещё минут десять, хотя я будил тебя. Прости. Я почувствовал твой кошмар и не смог сделать ничего другого, — Войс виновато и обеспокоенно смотрел на меня. Я же пыталась успокоить своё сердечко. Вроде успешно. Это был просто кошмар. Сумбурный ряд, но реалистичные ощущения боли от ножей. И овраг. Я никогда не видела его, но эти кости…

Но это был лишь кошмар.

— Ты не виноват, что мне такое приснилось. И спасибо, что спас меня. Снова, — поблагодарила я его. Он улыбнулся мне в ответ.

— Предлагаю вернуться в Понивилль. Как только ты отдохнёшь и будешь готова, скажи мне. И… Есть хочешь?

Я просто кивнула Войсу. Он кивнул мне в ответ и ушёл к самому важному объекту в этом помещении — холодильнику. Оставив меня допивать сладкий напиток.

Ффух, ну мозг, ну ты и выдал. Получается, я простыла во сне, и меня решили убить? А я ведь действительно боялась чего-то подобного там, в Скайлэйке.

И Войс. Он обнял меня там. Успокоил. Мне сильно захотелось обняться с ним прямо сейчас. Я была в смятении и хотела успокоения. Поэтому выпила какао залпом и спрыгнула с дивана.

— Войс? — позвала я его, пока шла к нему. Он повернулся ко мне, оторвавшись от овощей и положив висящий в магии нож на тумбочку. Как он поведёт себя сейчас? Наверное, отпрянет. Просто хотя бы из-за удивления? А о чём он подумает?

Неважно. Скажу, что у меня поехала крыша. Что мне сейчас плохо. Мы ничего плохого не будем делать!

Он, кажется, понял, чего я хочу, потому что сделал два шага ко мне и заключил меня в объятия. Поверх моей спины с шорохом легли его крылья, пока он прижимал меня к себе копытами. Я обняла его и уткнулась мордочкой в плечо, благо, он чуть пригнулся ко мне. И заплакала. Эмоции пробили меня. Спасение, раны, суд, кошмар, страх — всё это превратилось в маленькую истерику, которая выплёскивалась в моих судорожных всхлипах.

Войс молча гладил меня по спине. Спокойно. Успокаивающе. Медленно, но постепенно, всхлипы стали сходить на нет. Через некоторое время я лишь прерывисто дышала ему в плечо.

— П-прости, мне было очень плохо… — он тихо зашипел в ответ на мои оправдания, призывая замолчать. Спасибо тебе. Хотя бы потому, что понял меня.

Наступила полная тишина. Я не хотела отпускать его, как тогда, во сне. Он, судя по всему, тоже не спешил разрывать объятия, продолжая гладить мне спину от шеи и чуть ниже лопаток. Момент растянулся на вечность.

Вдруг дверь в лабораторию открылась, в помещение зашёл принц Мунлайт. Я хотела отпрянуть от Войса, отпрыгнуть, отскочить, но он удержал меня в объятиях, не выпуская из перьевого кокона. Кровь прилила к щекам, стало очень жарко.

— Ей кошмар приснился. С собственной смертью. Я не умею менять сюжеты снов. Поэтому просто разрушил его. С эмоциональной отдачей, — абсолютно спокойно отчитался отцу Войс.

— Вижу. Вернётесь в Понивилль? — спросил он в ответ.

— Скорее всего, пап.

— Хорошо. Тогда завтра на аудиенции ты. Маме надо побыть в Параллели, выступить у них. Потом мы ей обеспечим пару недель отдыха.

— Хорошо.

Мунлайт ухмыльнулся, в последний раз посмотрел на меня, и ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.

Теперь повисла неудобная тишина.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше? — первым разрушил тишину Войс. Я угукнула в ответ.

— Тогда отпустишь меня, чтобы я сделал нам салатик? — в голосе появился смешок. Я не могла не улыбнуться, и напоследок крепко, как могла, обняла его, после чего опустила копыта с его плеч на пол.

Он сложил крылья и выпустил меня из объятий. Несмотря на смущение от прихода принца Мунлайта, мне стало легче. И Войс молодец, свёл всю неловкость ситуации на нет. Я его пациент. И это были лечебные обнимашки!

Стало вечереть, солнце, ведомое Селестией, уходило за горизонт. На его место приходила луна, мрак ночи постепенно ложился на Кантерлот.

А мы сидели с Войсом на одном диване. Сидели не прижимаясь друг к другу, но рядом. И поедали из мисок наш маленький ужин. Я даже помогла в готовке Войсу, ну, по крайней мере, я верила в это, ведь морковь он смог бы почистить и порезать за считанные секунды и без меня.

— Ты правда боялась, что тебя убьют из-за простуды? — спросил меня Войс, разрушив краткий диалог ни о чём.

— Да. Я была нужна Грозноклюву ради голоса. «Пой как тебе скажут и когда тебе скажут, а не то сниму с тебя неприкосновенность или прибью!» — я точь-в-точь произнесла фразу голосом Грозноклюва, ту, которую он сказал мне когда-то.

— Серьёзно? Вот же… Перо из-под хвоста, — Войс заменил ругательство на детскую дразнилку. «Перо из-под хвоста грифона». И вправду, звучит. Что-то настолько мерзкое, что его нет. Больше нет.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз за то, что спас меня оттуда. Я тебе буду должна всю жизнь.

— Ну, не зарекайся так сразу. Но если ты так хочешь, сможешь вернуть долг в нашей группе. Правда, я очень хочу попробовать на вас своё заклинание. Но, боюсь, с тобой будут небольшие трудности…

— Какого рода?

— Я пока ещё не знаю, как управлять твоим голосом. Все другие будут по наитию петь своими голосами. Насчёт тебя не знаю. Опять же, ничего страшного, но боюсь, первое время ты будешь надрывать связки.

— Ну, если я сорву голос, то надеюсь, ты не выкинешь меня на улицу? Обещаю лечиться самостоятельно и в кратчайшие сроки возвращаться в строй во благо музыки! Не убивай меня, пожалуйста.

На мой неудачный чёрный юмор он протяжно вздохнул, но после ухмыльнулся.

— Не выкину. И не убью. Как минимум потому, что я на тебя всю ночь потратил, чтобы починить. Как я тебя после этого выкину? Ты же живое подтверждение тому, что даже такой глупый аликорн, как я, смог поставить на ноги пациента!

Настало время мне ухмыльнуться в ответ. Вскоре салат был съеден, посуда помыта, а мы были готовы к отправке.

— Ваше копыто? — Войс протянул мне своё, я коснулась его и мы телепортировались в Понивилль.

В библиотеке остаток вечера прошёл спокойно. Чай на ночь, немного времени для себя, а в конце, ближе к полуночи, вернувшийся из душевой Войс выгнал меня с дивана спать в их комнату.

— Отдай мне моё место, сонная варварша! Неужели тебе мало того, что ты отняла у меня родину сна моего?! — актёрские интонации в фразе жеребца заставили меня несколько раз перейти с ухмылок на смешок, и в итоге, побеждённая, но довольная, я отправилась спать наверх.

Уже там, укутавшись в синее одеяло, я задумалась. На душе было странное чувство смятения и счастья. Неужели я… Влюбилась? В Войса? По-настоящему?

Ну, я же всегда была ближе к нему и испытывала с детства чувство привязанности. И мне всегда было хорошо рядом с ним. И сейчас он вернулся, спасая меня. Защищая. И… Мне хорошо рядом с ним. Мне приятно общаться с ним, обнимать его, неужели я действительно влюбляюсь в него?

Или… Я всегда была в него влюблена? Стыдно признаться себе, но после переезда в Скайлэйк-1 я часто мечтала о том, что он приедет ко мне, найдёт меня. Через некоторое время эти мечты исчезли, я повзрослела, суровая реальность не спешила на помощь. Но каждый раз, когда я вспоминала о своих друзьях, первым был именно синий пегас, наш лидер. Затейщик, защитник, маленький гений в плане небольших розыгрышей. Кажется, в своё время мы почти всю границу Вечнодикого леса прошли, ну, ту, которая находилась у Понивилля. И не раз. А сколько раз он получал нагоняй вместо всех нас…

Я подтянула ко рту одеяло и тихо пискнула в него. Да, кажется, я по уши влюбилась в младшего принца Найт Войс Спаркла. Фатально. Вряд ли я буду ему парой. Я абсолютно обычная, никчёмная и чокнутая кобылка. А ему, наверное, уготовлена уже единорожка благородных кровей. А может, Фларри Харт, аликорн? Дочь принцессы Кейденс и… точно, они же родственники, что я несу? Тогда какая-то единорожка из знати.

Воображение быстро нарисовало их свадьбу. Подтянутая, возвышенная, облачённая в белое платье невеста медленно идёт по красной дорожке навстречу жениху. А я буду сидеть где-то в зале. Если он вообще позовёт меня.

Глупое воображение, глупые мысли, глупая, глупая Мелоди! Придумай себе на новый кошмар, вот будет весело, когда Войс или принцесса Луна увидит его. Или сразу оба. Сгоришь же от стыда.

Едва справившись с мыслями, я смогла уснуть. Спокойным, тихим, мирным сном…


	8. Обязанности принца

Я проснулся за час до выхода из дома. Мелоди сладко спала, даже отсюда я мог чувствовать её сон. Тонкие, едва уловимые очертания не говорили ни о чём конкретно, но в них не было ноток страха или боли. Ну и хорошо.

Придётся немного соврать ей. Аудиенция будет часа через три. А до этого… Казнь. Особая. Конечно, неправильно, что мы повлияли на суд, но с другой стороны, Раверс и Кваркс не жертвы, а убийцы. Поэтому, написав записку и положив её на стол, я телепортировался в Кантерлот.

Сразу направился ко входу в темницу. Вечно пустую — до вчерашнего дня. Двое стражей подметали пост охраны. Они отдали честь, заметив меня, я кратко кивнул им в ответ. Спасибо, что не стали с перепугу тыкать по камню на броне, чтобы наложить на себя чары, делающие их всех как один белоснежными жеребцами. Не люблю это дело.

Тёмная лестница вниз едва освещалась старыми кристаллами света, а паутина и пыльные ступеньки лишь усиливали чувство заброшенности этого строения.

Внизу камеру с преступниками караулил третий страж. Я кивнул ему и скомандовал покинуть пост. Страж явно не был согласен со мной, судя по взгляду, он считал, что оставлять меня одного с преступниками опасно, но перечить принцу он не стал.

— А, вот ещё, Даст Шайн. Заприте двери. И не обращайте внимания на крики.

Страж кивнул мне и покинул пост. Я снял магическую печать с замка и вошёл в камеру.

Напротив меня у стены лежали два сильно побитых брата. Надо будет умерить пыл ребят, всем понятно, что в стражу иногда попадают и жестокие пони, но всё же. Хотя...

Убийцы подняли головы, чтобы разглядеть меня.

— О, это ты, сучёныш… Давно не виделись! — Раверс пытался плюнуть в меня, но выбитые зубы не сильно помогли ему в этом, скорее, помешали.

— И вам доброго утра. Последнее слово приговорённых? — я уже накачивал магию в рог, примеряясь, какой радиус взять.

— Передай привет твоей милой мамаше и сестрёнке. Чтоб они сдохли в агонии, мрази! — подал голос Кваркс.

Купол моей магии накрыл нас. Зазвучала созданная мною с помощью магии музыка. Нужно современное электро, да что-то пожёстче… О, вспомнил, подойдёт.

Спокойная скрипка раздумий сменилась на скрежет и эффекты синтезатора. С рога в убийц полетели разряды. Каждый причинял им боль, сравнимую с порезом ножом, но не оставлял раны, действуя ментально.

Вслед за молниеподобными разрядами поспешили и крупные пучки магии. Они подбрасывали жеребцов в воздух и швыряли их о стены. В такт басов в треке в моей голове жеребцов комично кидало туда-сюда.

Им ведь уже не важно, что они умрут. Почему я должен переживать?

Они кричали от боли. Молили в секунды перерыва остановиться или убить их. Но это была лишь середина трека.

Заиграла скрипка. К жеребцам протянулись белые нити и обвили их за ноги, куда попали. В нужные моменты нити сильно колебались, а братья орали от боли. Теперь они чувствовали, что горят заживо. Или с них по кусочку срезают мясо и кожу. Не важно. Они ощущали ту боль, что причинили другим. В куда большем масштабе.

Под конец мотив повторился, и жеребцов снова смачно побросало в воздухе. Наконец трек в моей памяти закончился, я развеял звуковой купол.

У меня не было цели их убить. Мне нужны данные.

— Значит так, друзья мои. Я знаю, что до Грозноклюва вы были в шайке Грязного Питера. Ну или Питера Диверса, как кому привычнее. Так вот, я предлагаю вам сделку. Вы рассказываете всё про него, а я вас больше не пытаю. Не рассказываете — я продолжу пытку, завтра, послезавтра. Послезавтра вы лишитесь рассудка и вряд ли что скажете, поэтому вам просто пробьют грудину копьём, чем и казнят. Поэтому времени подумать у вас немного. Расскажете мало — вас просто казнят. А его мы рано или поздно найдём. Расскажете всё — мы переведём вас в обычную тюрьму, а там на реабилитацию. Согласитесь, выгодное предложение!

Я был уверен, что несмотря на остаточную боль, они прекрасно расслышали меня. Но всё ещё боялись сдать своих. Страх перед мучительной смертью боролся со страхом выдать очень важную информацию. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, как с каждой секундой они ломаются.

— Тогда до вечера, друзья мои! — я решил подогнать братьев и развернулся к выходу. Вдруг сзади раздался нечленораздельный вопль, который оборвался, когда я остановился.

— Мы… Мы расскажем всё! — наконец собрались они сквозь стоны боли.

— Вот и молодцы, — я повернулся к ним. — Сейчас к вам спустится страж, и вы ему под запись всё расскажете. Учтите, мы много чего знаем про Питера. Если соврёте, я приду к вам. Очень уставший и злой. Но если вы не соврёте, мы сделаем Эквестрию лучше вместе с вами, друзья мои! Вы не поверите, как много, а главное, честно, можно заработать денег сегодня! Спасибо за сотрудничество с Замком, приятного вам дня! И надеюсь, что здесь мы больше не встретимся! Думаю, вы тоже на это надеетесь.

Я вышел из камеры и наложил печати. Очень не хотелось сюда возвращаться. Я не испытывал удовольствия от причинения боли другим, но это был единственный выход расколоть этих уродов.

Хотя, может быть, и не единственный. Может, стоило позвать Флаттершай? Элемент Доброты смог бы их чуть-чуть перевоспитать.

Ухмыльнувшись, я направился к выходу.

Где меня уже ждал отец.

— Они раскололись? — первым делом спросил он меня.

— Да. Готовы дать все показания, — кратко ответил я.

— Сильно побил? — ухмыльнулся он после.

— Ну, пока что живы, — с небольшим раздражением в голосе ответил я.

Я не чувствовал к ним жалости. Только отвращение, как к тому противному делу, что не хочется выполнять. Они преступили все немыслимые рамки, они хладнокровно убивали пони и сбрасывали их тела в одну кучу. И это в Эквестрии, где царит Гармония во всём обществе!

Папа повёл копытом в сторону темницы.

— Тогда, надеюсь, они не попытаются соврать нам и направить по ложному следу. А для убедительности, пойду-ка я к ним.

— Удачи, пап. А я на аудиенцию тогда. Раньше закончим. Мама уже там? — протянул я ему копыто в прощальном жесте.

— Там. Удачи, — он легко ударился об моё копыто своим.

Я телепортировался в тронный зал.

Который ожидаемо пустовал. Помимо расследований таких дел, в обязанности принца младшего входит общение с подданными. Поэтому я кивнул страже, а сам направился к тронам. Нашим с сестрой тронам тут не место, но трон мамы вполне подойдёт. А, Дискорд меня побери, про регалии забыл. Ну и ладно.

Первый. Проблемы с дикими животными. Уверить, что всё будет решаться стражей. Записать в свиток. Луна пусть идёт со своими бэтпони, им пора уже размяться.

Второй. Просит денег на расширение школы в Эппллузе. Отказать. Оттуда уже не в первый раз приходят, и деньги туда были отправлены. Отправить читать списки очерёдности для субсидий. Ничего, и до них дойдёт, просто школ становится всё больше, очерёдность хоть какая-то нужна. Всем приходит хорошая сумма денег, как и просили.

Третий. Шахтёры. Просят помощи в укреплении шахт. Полностью согласен, возможно, подключим немного Параллели или драконов. Это к Селестии.

Четвёртый…  
Десятый…  
Двадцатый…  
Тридцатый…  
Пятидесятый?  
Да сколько вас!

Под конец мне стало уже совсем скучно и лениво. Я записывал в свитки краткие фразы и просто кидал в общую кучу за спиной. Тётушки разберутся. Сами такие же, как я. «Акцентируют внимание на проблемы и на их решение, а не на запись».  
Последним был маленький жеребчик. Попытка надавить на жалость?

— Мой пвынц! — он неуклюже поклонился. Ой, да ла-а-а-а-дно.

— Встань. Как тебя зовут?

— Феррум. Феррум Спун. Я пведставитель школьной газеты «Понивилльская школьная компания новостей»!

Я тяжело вздохнул. Какое оригинальное название!

— Какое оригинальное название. И рад знакомству с вами, Феррум Спун. Чем Замок может помочь вам?

— У нас очень устаревшие печатные станки, мы бы хотели обновить их. Для чего нам нужны средства! Продажа газет идёт плохо, поэтому для рекламы самих себя мы раздаём их просто так.

— Умно. Отчасти. Хорошо, в скором времени вопрос должен решиться. Есть что-то ещё? — я быстро начеркал информацию в свиток.

— Да. Я заметил, что в библиотеке кто-то живёт, кроме вас. Раньше этой кобылки в городе не было. Я могу взять у этого пони интервью?

Я удивлённо поднял брови.

— И когда ты видел «кого-то»?

— Вчера и позавчера, мой принц! — всё же, он справился со своей дикцией. Ах, маленькие жеребята и кобылки всегда слыли огромным интересом и наблюдательностью. Чрезмерными и ненужными качествами в некоторых ситуациях.

— И ты прибыл в Кантерлот сюда, вместо того, чтобы найти меня в Понивилле? — спросил я его.

— Да! То есть, не только для этого, я просто приехал на время каникул к тёте и сразу пришёл к вам. Мне повезло, сегодня я был последним в списке! — с нотками гордости ответил жеребчик.

— Тебе действительно повезло, — я не стал говорить, что «последний» это действительно последний и никто больше просто не пришёл на сегодня. И так было почти под сотню, скорее всего, другие просто записались на следующую неделю, посмотрев на список. — Но боюсь, новый житель Понивилля не захочет давать интервью. Видишь ли… Она была сильно ранена. Её, хм… Ранили дикие животные. На спецзадании. Секретном. Поэтому она ещё ни разу не вышла из библиотеки. Мы её лечим. Как ты понимаешь, задание очень секретное. Поэтому писать о нём не стоит. Как и просить у неё интервью. Она всё будет отрицать, а если эта статья дойдёт до принцессы Селестии… Боюсь, ей придётся приложить все усилия, чтобы эту статью вырезали из газеты. Ведь это было действительно очень серьёзное задание. Ты же не хочешь просто так написать статью, чтобы её вырезали?

— Вау… Всё так секретно? — Я сумел найти нужную сказку. Спуны семья богатая, их детишки знают, как надо выкручиваться, хитрить и коверкать ради своего блага. Но и в дела Замка, о которых обычным пони лучше не знать, они легко поверят. И пусть уж лучше этот жеребчик забудет идею об интервью. Даже если он попросил об этом только для того, чтобы я принял просьбу о станках, сыграв на отказе от большей просьбы. Они умеют манипулировать окружающими пони.

— Да. Всё очень серьёзно и секретно. А что касается твоих станков… Думаю, я возьмусь за это дело сам. Сколько нужно битсов? — теперь настало моё время хитрить. Феррум уже видит во мне союзника, а моя «крутизна» вздёрнет его носик выше, чем надо. Хитрого жеребёнка, вьющегося вокруг Мелоди, нам сейчас не надо. Сделаем его союзником, можно так сказать.

— Десять тысяч, мой принц!

Я быстро начеркал новый свиток и нанёс магическую роспись. Её узнают в банке.

— Как только вернёшься в Понивилль, покажи этот свиток в банке, и тебе выдадут деньги. Только там нужен будет твой родитель, ну, договоришься, я думаю. Это деньги с моего личного счёта. Удачи тебе, Феррум Спун! — я отдал ему свиток, после чего жеребчик отвесил ещё один неуклюжий поклон и счастливо побежал на выход. Спуны могли сами оплатить прихоть своего чада, но, думаю, для него это дело принципа – пообщаться самому с правителем Эквестрии и попросить денег на поддержку школьной газеты.

А для меня же — обнуления моего счёта до следующего месяца и ликвидирование одного любопытного носа. Опять у сестры клянчить…

Родители каждый месяц дают нам на счета равную сумму. Около ста тысяч битсов. Обычно мы тратим их на дорогу, еду и прочее, но это малые расходы. В конце месяца крупный остаток возвращается в казну, дня два мы ходим без денег, потом снова получаем битсы. А тут я прям потратился. Ничего. Всё вернётся обратно. Казна Кантерлота всегда полна благодаря подоходной системе налогов. Те, кто богаче, платят налогов больше, поскольку и прибыли получают больше. Плюс добровольные взносы от тех предпринимателей, которые этого хотят. Как-никак, в замке есть целый отдел Мировой Торговли, где каждому бесплатно помогут найти и поставщиков, и производителей, и дальше помогать будут. За это потом, если дело пойдёт в гору, пони могут пожертвовать в казну, ведь такой исход дела, когда все так или иначе заинтересованы в финансовом процветании друг друга, полезен всем. Не пойдёт дело — ну, бывает, никто и не ждёт и не просит. Ну, и налоги там, тут. И все не такие уж и страшные.

Прекрасная система. Все получают более-менее равные ресурсы и возможности. И все счастливы. Конечно, она не такая простая, и там есть много всего, и Селестия явно не один год старалась, разрабатывая её. И не только налоги, есть множество видов поддержки граждан и гостей страны в сложных ситуациях. Выплаты, льготы и всё такое.

Хотя, к примеру, не все спешат пользоваться Мировой Торговлей и прочей поддержкой. Тот же Ник Кайт явно не хотел обращаться туда. Ну, это было его дело.

А моё дело теперь постараться перенести эти свитки за тронами на свои места.

Потратив ещё минут двадцать, я смог разделить свитки на две кучи и передал их страже. Они доставят их принцессам, принцессы ещё раз проверят их, примут решение об исполнении и создадут приказы, которые направятся по соответствующим структурам. А я теперь по сути свободен.

Надо бы вернуться к Мелоди. Прошло уже несколько часов, наверное, она уже давно проснулась. И, насколько я её знаю, постаралась бы помочь Спайку и приготовить что-нибудь. И она точно оставит мне что-то поесть, особенно прочитав записку о времени моего возвращения.

Я ухмыльнулся себе под нос. Нотка…

Я и не представлял, сколько всего она пережила за это время. Тогда, в детстве, я считал её достаточно хрупкой кобылкой. Тем не менее, я часто проводил время с ней, чаще, чем с другими, это точно. И то, что с ней случилось… Удивительно, как она смогла остаться всё той же Мелоди. Выдержать всё.

Я задумался, погрузился в мысли и отправился бродить по коридорам замка. Понивилль немного подождёт.

По отношению к Мелоди я ощущал смутные чувства. Мы были друзьями в детстве, легко нашли общий язык сейчас, и вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Но я всё чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что мне приятно быть рядом с ней. Приятно слышать её настоящий голос, приятно общаться с ней, приятно смотреть на неё. _По-особенному приятно._ Словно я… влюбляюсь в неё?

В её доброту: она не была озлоблена на мир, несмотря на случившееся. В её ум: она очень начитанная кобылка и может поддержать разговор почти обо всём, да и общих интересов с детства у нас было достаточно. В её стойкость: не каждая может перенести такие вещи и остаться собой, выстоять против всех проблем. И в её внешность, куда без этого. Несмотря на то, что она всегда была худощавой и слабой по меркам других земных пони кобылкой, да и не посчиталась бы первой красавицей, она определённо нравилась мне.

Хотя почему влюбляюсь? Я с детства испытывал к ней тёплые чувства. Она была застенчивой кобылкой и изгоем в классе, Нотка не тянулась к друзьям и порой стеснялась даже просто говорить с кем-то. Но в итоге образовалась компания из наших друзей, а потом мы как-то быстро приняли её в наш круг. И с нами она расцвела. Улыбалась, смеялась, общалась, веселилась и дружила. Частенько я был у неё дома и читал вместе с ней книги, когда наша компания не придумывала ничего крутого. И я заботился о ней, защищал её от некоторых вредных одноклассников и стремился ей помочь. Что уж говорить, она мне уже тогда очень сильно нравилась.

Да. Я точно прямо сейчас заново влюбляюсь в неё. Плохо. Очень.

Моя семья скрывает множество тайн. Одна из которых — наше с сестрой рождение. Если Фларри Харт была рождена хотя бы от живых Кэйденс и Шайнинг Армора, то наш с сестрой отец — давно мёртвый принц, потерянный брат Луны и Селестии. Тайна нашего рождения может пролить свет на ещё куда более ужасные секреты, и Мелоди… Ей опасно быть рядом с таким монстром, как я.

Да и вообще, может, она сама ко мне не испытывает никаких романтичных чувств. Мы выросли. Изменились. Тогда и смысла терзать себя этими мыслями нет. Но в отличии от сестры, я не имею привычку просто так лезть в ауру пони, чтобы считывать его эмоции и мысли. Как по мне, это совсем уже неуважение к личности собеседника. Но когда дело касается расследований или боя, я не стесняюсь прощупывать магией противника.

Стоп. Где я? Ноги унесли меня в потоке мыслей на улицу, в небольшой сад, где стоял маленький фонтанчик. Осознал я это только тогда, когда намочил копыто в нём, задумчиво разглядывая воду. А я определённо умею выпадать из реальности. Ладно, «всё по течению реки», посмотрим.

Хмыкнув, я телепортировался в Понивилль.


	9. Старый Понивилль

На этот раз меня никто не будил, и я ещё ненадолго осталась в кровати, нежась в тёплой постели. Но всё же смогла собраться и окончательно проснуться. Ух ты, сколько уже времени. Вот я соня.

Войса в библиотеке не оказалось, зато там был Спайк. И несколько посетителей. Спайк ходил от одного пони к другому, выписывая им книги. Некоторых из пони я смутно помнила.

— Доброе утро, Мелоди, — поздоровался со мной дракон, проходя мимо к шкафам у стены.

— Доброе утро, Спайк, — улыбнулась я ему. Как же давно я не улыбалась сразу с утра кому-то просто так?

Несколько пони встрепенулись. Самая ближайшая взрослая кобылка направилась ко мне бодрым шагом. Жёлтая шёрстка, красная грива, фиолетовый массивный щит на кьютимарке — знак Метконосцев. Да это же…

— Мелоди Гленн? Ты вернулась? Приятно видеть тебя снова здесь, дома, — Эпплблум из семейства Эпплов, младшая сестра национальной героини Эпплджек, со счастливой улыбкой тянула мне копыто.

— Доброе утро, Эпплблум. Как дела на ферме? Как вы? — я стукнулась в копыто в ответ. Она была старше меня лет на пятнадцать, но в целом мы были немного знакомы.

— Да так, потихоньку. Но не без горя. Бабуля Смит умерла года два тому назад, — перейдя на шёпот, сказала она. Улыбка с её лица исчезла, кобылка поникла.

— Ох… Я… Я соболезную. Я знаю, каково это, терять близких, — я обняла её, я обязана была её обнять.

— Это да. Тот пожар… Ох. Ну, было, было. Ты вернулась сюда? И живёшь здесь? Не видела тебя на той неделе, ты когда приехала-то? — Эпплблум первая отстранилась, разрывая объятия.

— Долгая история. Но да, получается, теперь живу тут.

— Это Найт Войс чего мутит? Хех, ну, ваши дела. Не хочешь пройтись до фермы? Ты не представляешь, как мы расширились. Да и семья расширилась…

— Не в этот раз, Эпплблум. Мелоди на больничном, ещё минимум денёк-другой, — вмешался в разговор Спайк, проскользнув мимо нас к лестнице. В который раз я заметила, как грациозно перемещается дракон по помещению, не задевая никого.

— О-о, ну, да, если присмотреться, на вид ты так себе. Похожа на… — Эпплблум на секунду замолчала, видимо, придумывая, на кого я похожа.

— На Найтмер Мун в её самое плохое утро? — подсказала я ей. Она издала смешок и кивнула.

— Тип того. Ну, заходи, когда тебя дракончик из замка выпустит, у нас как раз сезон вольт-яблок начинается, скоро будет первый джем.

— Обязательно, Эпплблум, — я кивнула ей и пометила в мыслях обязательно зайти к ним. Это тогда, когда была мелкой, я винила их в пьянстве матери. Сейчас я к ним уж точно не испытываю негатива. Это не их вина.

— Лан, пойду я. А то меня Эппл Флавер ждёт. А, ты ж не знаешь, это дочка моя, я ей тут книг набрала… Ладно, побежала я. Мы обязательно ждём тебя, — она обняла меня на прощание и поспешила к выходу.

— Да, когда умерла Бабуля, им пришлось нелегко. Она ещё долго протянула. Но ничего, выстояли, — прокомментировал Спайк, оказавшись рядом со мной со стопкой книг в лапах.

— Спайк, я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — обратилась я к нему с предложением помощи. Пони заходили и выходили, и их количество в библиотеке не сильно уменьшилось.

— Помочь? Нет, я быстро сейчас с ними разберусь. Хотя… можешь. Сможешь порезать салат? И мясо. На кусочки. Мне для салатика.

Мне стало немного дурно и я судорожно сглотнула.

— Я сам, — отреагировал на это дракон.

— Нет, нет, я всё сделаю. Всё в холодильнике, там, на кухне? — встрепенулась я. Ну уж нет, просьбу Спайка можно и выполнить, вопреки желудку.

— Да, всё там. Если что, не мучай себя, я прекрасно всё понимаю, — Спайк с небольшим упором ткнул меня кулаком в плечо.

— Всё хорошо. Всё, не буду отвлекать! — я поспешила на кухню.

Первым делом осмотреть холодильник. В морозильной камере я легко нашла объёмный пергаментный свёрток, на котором были пятна крови. Точно мясо.

Думаю, оно замёрзло и его надо слегка разморозить. Пока буду делать салат, как раз и подтает.

Я вытащила мясо. Вопреки ожиданиям, запаха никакого не было. Пока что. Развернув свёрток и отложив кусок на тарелку, я принялась за салат.

Почистить огурцы. Какие же острые тут ножи: кожица срезалась так легко и ровно, словно я вдруг стала мастером копытокинеза. Порезать… Пусть будет кубиками. Это… Сделано.

Немного томатов. Одна помидорка очень хотела сбежать от меня, но и её настигла участь быть помытой и порезанной в глубокую салатницу.

Зелени. Тут я даже растерялась, что добавлять, потому что в холодильнике было такое разнообразие, которое на обычном лугу и не встретишь. Салат, обязательно салат, плюс несколько листьев капусты с кочана и ещё несколько трав для вкуса. Много трав. Больше!

Заправить можно обычным маслом чёрных семян. Я специально рассчитала так, чтобы и Войсу осталась порция, которая ушла без масла в холодильник. Всё же, как гласила записка на столе, он обещал вернуться к полудню. А до него уже не так долго осталось. А я проспала всё утро. Даже немного стыдно за себя.

Пока я занималась салатом, мясо подтаяло, и вскоре по кухне разнёсся тяжёлый запах крови. О-ох, Дискорд побери, как мне его резать?

Собравшись с силами, я поставила рядом с мясом ещё одну тарелку. Как хорошо, что я додумалась положить его на глубокую тарелку, иначе бы весь стол заляпало кровью. Пусть и немного, но всё же.

Я взяла в копытокинез нож и несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула, отведя нос от мяса. Лишь после этого начала резать его.

Куски получились неровные, копыто дрожало и неуклюже прорезало волокна. Тем не менее, порезать мясо для салата у меня получилось.

Аккуратно свернув мясо обратно в бумагу, я понесла его прямо на тарелке и весьма бестактно сбросила в морозилку на место. После чего поспешила мыть посуду.

Не знаю, может быть, у меня такой загон, но я с малого детства не любила вид и запах крови, мяса и всякое такое. До тошноты не любила. До судорожной рвоты.

Думаю, я перерасту этот комплекс. В современном всеядном мире такое отношение к мясу будет скорее неудобно для носителя комплекса, чем для окружающих. Смогла же я сейчас сделать это? И потом смогу!

Спайк был приятно удивлён, увидев свою еду.

— С-спасибо большое, Мелоди! Ты просто молодец. Спасибо большое, — поблагодарил он меня. Я угукнула ему в ответ и разлила чай по чашкам.

Завязалась милая беседа, которая перетекла в то, что Спайк стал в подробностях рассказывать, что случилось за пять лет со всеми элементами Гармонии.

Флаттершай, элемент Доброты, со слов Спайка, смогла полностью организовать большой заповедник на границе с Вечнодиким лесом и ухаживала там за всеми животными. Как и Рэрити, она не нашла себе пару из пони. Зато с Дискордом у них всё весьма хорошо. «Всевеликий Хаос был остановлен Добротой! И тёплыми объятиями», — подумала я. Про её заповедник я знала, часто бывала там, где и хорошо познакомилась с Флаттершай. Заповедник был основан, кажется, ещё до моего рождения. Судя по всему, он должен был знатно увеличиться.

Эпплджек осталась на ферме. После смерти Смит они долго приходили в себя. И лишь в последнее полугодие стали активно расширять свою ферму. Сын Эпплджек, Йеллоу Эппл, оказался талантливым парнишкой в плане построек. Насколько я помню, он был старше меня на год. Чуть более светлая, чем у его мамы, шёрстка и серебристая короткая грива от отца — м-м, как же его зовут? Надеюсь, нас представят, когда я к ним приду на ферму.

Рэинбоу Дэш на пару с Соарином продолжает командовать Вондерболтами, только постепенно перетащила их в Понивилль. Спайк говорит, что благодаря финансированию Замка они смогли соорудить себе новую базу где-то над пригородом. Наверняка это место — эталон крутости пегасов. Это же Рэинбоу Дэш, иначе быть не может!

Рэрити развивает свой бизнес. А её сестра, Свити Белль, продолжает свои гастроли по Эквестрии. Её сладкий голос был хорошо знаком мне, потому что там, в Скайлэйке, я частенько пела этим голосом её же песни. Часами. Сама же Рэрити, как я и помнила, живёт вместе с гиппогрифом из Сиквестрии, страной, сбросившей с себя оковы страха перед одним мерзким созданием и освободившейся не без помощи элементов Гармонии. Приютили двух детишек пару лет назад. Доросли до детей.

Пинки Пай в итоге приняла от Кейков Сахарный Уголок. Воспитав своих детей, они накопили денег и полностью отдали Элементу Смеха сие заведение. В любом случае, семья Паев из Чиза Сэндвича, Пинки Пай и двух детей чуть младше меня теперь занимает самую известную кондитерскую Эквестрии.

Твайлайт построила Школу Дипломатии, соединив союзом страны нашей планеты. И, конечно же, Параллель. Спайк долго не стал распространяться об этом месте, отнекиваясь, как и в прошлый раз, что её надо видеть своими глазами.

Под конец разговора подоспел и Войс. Он телепортировался в зал библиотеки и первым делом зашёл к нам.

— Всем приятного аппетита, — сказал он, увидев, как мы поедаем печеньки за чаем.

— Войс, я тебе салат оставила в холодильнике, если что, — я пыталась сказать это как бы невзначай, но голос слегка дрожал. А жеребец хихикнул себе под нос.

— Прости. Я был уверен, что ты мне оставишь еды. Я угадал. Спасибо тебе, Нотка, — Войс быстро присоединился к нам, похрустывая салатом, и постепенно включился в общий разговор.

Под конец третьего чайничка Войс предложил мне снова обработаться мазью. И снова, как в тот раз, мы ушли в зал на диванчик. Войс попросил одного зачитавшегося подростка покинуть библиотеку, и вскоре мы остались в зале одни.

И снова я тянула копыта ввысь, а он втирал в меня эту мазь. И снова приятное тепло разлилось по телу.

— Полежи минут двадцать в тепле, и думаю, завтра ты будешь полностью здорова, — по воздуху к Войсу прилетело синее одеяло из их комнаты. Я с удовольствием укуталась в него.

— И мы пойдём вместе со всеми репетировать? — спросила я у Войса.

— Точно не завтра. Завтра я пропаду в Кантерлоте. Там планируется визит Седельной Аравии. Я должен там быть, — ответил он мне, картинно выдохнув на последней фразе.

Я кивнула ему, и он ушёл к Спайку. А я же осталась греться под одеялом.

Греться как и телом, так и душой. Я не могла врать себе, мне нравилось, как Войс ухаживает за мной. Моя наивность хотела искренне верить, что это не просто так, но рациональная Мелоди в моей черепушке сразу же утихомирила наивность. Ну и ладно…

Седельная Аравия. О, эти пони отличаются от нас не меньше, чем фракинайцы. Статные, высокие, с тонкими ногами и тонкими телами. С вытянутыми мордами. Они были приспособлены к тому, чтобы противостоять сухим ветрам и песчаным бурям своей аэродинамичностью. Говорят, они живут в кочевых городах, которые меняют своё местоположение в зависимости от опасности песчаных бурь. А их столица кочевала не менее трёх тысяч раз!

В подобных раздумьях я провела положенное время под одеялом, после чего присоединилась к Спайку и Войсу.

И таким тихим ходом прошёл весь день. Мы расходились по делам, снова собирались поболтать, уединялись попарно, чтобы поболтать о чём-то, в общем, проводили спокойный денёк в библиотеке. Под вечер несколько пони пришли к нам, чтобы вернуть книги. Вскоре луна сменила солнце.

— А давайте погуляем? — предложил Спайк.

— Я не против, если так подумать. Мелоди, ты как себя чувствуешь? Пойдём? — перевёл вопрос на меня Войс.

— Идём, — согласилась я.

Мы вышли из библиотеки. Я задумалась, оглядываясь вокруг. Я впервые за несколько лет ступала на землю Понивилля. Чувства были смешанные.

Кантерлот оставил после себя культурный шок. Великолепный город, богатый, невероятно красивый, он каждым зданием и каждой улицей излучал шик и величие столицы. Замок, каждый его коридор, Тронный Зал — наверное, я должна благодарить судьбу, что она позволила увидеть всё это.

Понивилль же для меня был родным местом, городом, где я родилась, где была счастлива. Он мой родной дом. И услышать о том, что он сильно поменялся, это… рождало во мне определённую тревогу и грусть. Хотя дома, окружающие библиотеку, почти не изменились.

Войс закончил накладывать заклинания на библиотеку.

— Ребят, секунду, давайте я замаскируюсь, — синий рог исчез в слабой вспышке, жеребца окутало марево и он слегка уменьшился в росте. Сменилась и его кьютимарка, вместо ноты на фоне лунного диска появилась книжка с пером. Неизменными остались лишь крылья и шёрстка, даже полоска исчезла с его волос.

— А если положить тебя на траву, ты цвет поменяешь? — ухмыльнулся Спайк. Войс слегка скривил морду и показал ему кончик языка.

— Предлагаю пройтись до заповедника. Флаттершай, конечно, гостей не ждёт, но вдруг у неё остался чай для нас? — предложил принц после гримас. Спайк развёл лапами, я же просто кивнула. И мы отправились в путь.

Понивилль… Почти не изменился? С каждым домом я всё больше убеждалась в этом. Фасады зданий были неизменны, может быть, сменились вывески магазинов, я уже и забыла о большинстве лавочек, что работали тогда. Хотя это же Старый Город, Спайк говорит, что он остался нетронут.

Между нами троими завязалась беседа, мы вспоминали о некоторых местах здесь.

И через некоторое время вышли к Сахарному Уголку. На пороге кондитерской стояла весьма уставшая Пинки и принимала товар. Рядом с ней был её супруг, Чиз Сэндвич, и он с некоторой паникой наблюдал за тем, как курьер пополнял столбики коробок у крыльца из своей телеги.

— Добрый вечер, Пинки. Привет, Чиз, — поздоровался Войс.

— Привет, ребят! — помахал лапой Спайк.

— Добрый вечер, — как всегда позже всех отозвалась я.

— Привет, ребят. О, Мелоди Гленн! Ты пропустила все пироги и тортики в свою честь за последние, м-м, пять лет. Но ничего, я это исправлю! — несмотря на видимую усталость, Пинки Пай, Элемент Смеха, не отступала от своих обычаев. Каждый житель Понивилля чувствовал её присутствие в своей жизни. Хотя бы потому, что в определённые личные праздники или просто так абсолютно неописуемыми и невозможными с точки зрения логики способами получал от Пинки выпечку. Плюс она действительно умела веселить и радовать пони вокруг себя. А её вечеринки были знамениты за пределами Эквестрии.

— Денёк выдался тяжёлым? — спросил Спайк.

— Да, есть такое. В Эппллузе скоро будет праздник. Один из яблочных праздников, вы знаете. И мы серьёзно подготовились на этот раз! — Пинки указала копытом на коробки.

— Ага. Представьте себе, ребят, это только конфетти, — в разговор ненадолго включился Чиз. Затем он взял в зубы верёвку, которой была завязана стопка коробок, и ушёл в Сахарный Уголок.

— Хе-хе, это да, я намерена победить свою сестричку, ЭйДжей! — хихикнула Пинки.

— Может, вам помочь? Мне не сложно, — Войс чуть наклонил голову, и коробки поднялись в воздух, медленно покачиваясь над землёй.

— Спасибо. Можешь их сгрузить в зал? — после этой фразы от Пинки коробки плавно полетели внутрь помещения. Через несколько секунд последний столбик исчез за дверью.

— О, спасибо вам, принц Войс, — Чиз сделал небольшой поклон, как только вернулся к нам.

— Да ладно, не стоит, — Войс неловко улыбнулся и чуть повернул голову вбок. Принц, который стесняется поведения подданных. Вполне в духе того Войса, которого я знаю.

— Правда, спасибо. Приятной прогулки! — Пинки попрощалась с нами, и они ушли в кондитерскую. Я хотела сделать шаг, но тут же поняла, что держу на поднятом и повёрнутом вверх копыте кексик. Как?!

— Как?! — повторила я этот вопрос в воздух, таращась на кексик. После чего посмотрела на моих друзей. Они не были удивлены и уже смаковали свои подарки. А на спине у Войса была жёлто-розовая коробка со сладостями. Судя по всему, для Флаттершай.

— Никто не знает. Да и не хочет знать. Да и тебе не стоит загоняться, Мел, — Спайк развёл лапами и откусил ещё кусочек.

— Полностью поддерживаю Спайка, — расплылся в улыбке Войс. Синяя магия окутала коробку, и та исчезла.  
Я вздохнула. Это же Пинки, действительно. Чему я должна удивляться?

— Слушайте… А она правда родня Эпплджек? — спросила я, прежде чем мы продолжили путешествие.

— Кто знает? — хором ответили парни.

— Может быть, Пай в каком-либо степенном родстве с Эпплами. Хотя если так подумать, все пони будут кому-то родственниками. В той или иной степени, — пояснил мне после Спайк.

Логично. Нас, пони, не так много осталось тогда, во времена первого Дня Согревающего Очага. Вполне возможно, я сама так или иначе связана родством с Пинки, с Эпплами. Да может, и со Спарклами. Очень дальним родством.

Мы продолжили путь. Через пять минут я осознала, что мы идём по улице, где был мой родной дом.

Я непроизвольно отстала от друзей и остановилась рядом с тем местом, где когда-то стоял дом Гленнов. На месте пепелища был новый домик, двухэтажный обычный дом, коих было вокруг полно. Город зализал эту рану, стерев памятник трагедии со своей улицы. Стало тоскливо, память услужливо напомнила вид моего дома до пожара, во время пожара, отца… Ненавижу свою память. В горле почувствовалась горечь. Глаза заслезились. Папа…

— Мелоди? — Войс уже как-то привычно обнял меня крылом, просто положив его мне на спину и чуть притянув к себе. Спайк подошёл с другой стороны от Войса и стал подбадривающе костяшками лапы гладить мне плечо.

— Всё хорошо, ребят. П-правда… — я слегка смутилась и потупила глаза в землю, опустив мордочку. Было непривычно чувствовать поддержку от друзей. Раньше я такого просто не могла ожидать ни от кого. Хотя сейчас это чувство поддержки вытесняло скорбь по отцу и дому. Надо всё же сходить к нему на могилу, если я смогу найти её. Она, наверное, уже совсем заросла.

Никто не проронил больше слов, и я, справившись с чувствами, немного подалась вперёд, вырываясь из перьевых объятий.

— Идём, ребят, Флаттершай живёт не тут, — я двинулась дальше по улице, за мной подтянулись мои друзья. Вскоре главенство нашей группы перенял Войс.

Через некоторое время мы вышли к железной дороге. Как и говорил Спайк, она разделяла Старый и Новый Город, по ту сторону были новые для меня дома. Мы подошли к переходу через неё. Шлагбаумы не пускали нас дальше.

Вскоре раздался тихий гул, а чуть позже мимо нас почти бесшумно пронёсся пассажирский поезд, разбрасывая из-под колёс тающие в воздухе осколки магии. Наверное, это какое-то заклинание для снижения шума. Шлагбаумы поднялись, и мы спокойно прошли дальше.

Судя по всему, мы шли по району Хищников. Тут и там были рестораны и кафе с «мясной» рекламой, всё чаще по улицам ходили не пони, а грифоны, алмазные псы, гиппогрифы, всё чаще попадались мне на глаза магазины и закрытые на ночь лавочки, которые пестрили своим «живым» меню. Пару раз мимо нас проходили и драконы, они довольно приветливо для их расы махали лапами Спайку. Пробравшись через лабиринт улочек, мы смогли выйти на окраину города. На проход этого района мы потратили минут пятнадцать, и это ещё мы прошли очень касательно, судя по всему. Понивилль действительно расширился.

Ещё через десять минут мы вышли к тому самому заповеднику. Он не был ограждён, но возвышенность, растительность, небольшой водопад, несколько холмов и небольших оврагов были явно созданы искусственно, резко выделяясь на общем фоне. Всё было таким, как я его запомнила. Может, новая часть где-то за стенами из деревьев?

Войс повёл нас к небольшому строению, маленькому домику; из его окон лился свет, а вокруг него было несколько различных животных.

Спайк аккуратно постучался в дверь, и через несколько мгновений хозяйка открыла её.

Жёлтая, бледно-жёлтая шёрстка и нежно-розовая грива. Флаттершай почти не изменилась, или, может, это я так плохо помню мелкие детали?

— Спайк, доброго вечера. Доброго вечера, Войс. И… Ох, эм, прости, я не помню твоего имени. Гленн? — она произнесла приветствие чуть тише, чем обычно говорила.

— Мелоди Гленн. Доброго вечера, Флаттершай, — поспешила я ответить ей вполголоса. Я догадалась, что некоторые животные уже спят, поэтому мы и перейдём на шёпот.

— Доброго. Извини, что потревожили, мы решили погулять вечером, развеяться немного. Не угостишь чаем? — Войс подхватил разговор, тоже говоря вполсилы.

— Оу… М-м, да, хорошо. Пойдём ко мне домой, я уже собиралась туда идти. Пожалуйста, можете тогда у входа немного подождать? Мне осталось уложить спать енотов и скунса, — предложила она. Мы согласились кивками, после чего поплелись в сторону выхода.

— Войс, а заповедник сейчас ведь намного больше, чем кажется, я права? — спросила я у него, пока мы шли по тропинке обратно к перекрёстку.

— Типа того. За лесными стенами ещё несколько «отсеков» есть. Классное место, на самом деле, мне нравится, Флаттершай постаралась. Заповедник теперь для всех зверей, — ответил он.

— Здорово, — протяжно сказал я в ответ. Надо будет когда-нибудь основательно побывать здесь.

Несколько минут мы постояли в тишине, ожидая пегаску. Вскоре свет в домике погас, и она вышла к нам.

По пути завязался разговор. Флаттершай с небольшой присущей ей робостью расспрашивала про меня. Когда я вернулась, как себя чувствую, ну и всё в этом духе. Получив поверхностные ответы, она стала отвечать на мои вопросы про заповедник. Мне нравились животные. Конечно, не так сильно, как они нравились Флаттершай, но всё же. Как оказалось, заповедник очень сильно расширился, поглотив и часть Вечнодикого леса, позволяя опасным монстрам также быть под защитой Элемента Доброты. Все эти животные получали заботу, лечение при необходимости и могли остаться, если для них находилось место.

Через некоторое время мы оказались перед её домом. Так как мы с друзьями часто гуляли у леса, её домик был для нас ориентиром. И он совсем не поменялся.

Ни снаружи, ни внутри. Ну, почти не поменялся, может, что-то из интерьера и сменило своё место внутри дома. Спайк поспешил помочь хозяйке с чаем, поэтому мы с Войсом остались одни за столом в гостиной. Коробка со сладостями появилась перед нами по воле жеребца.

— Как ощущения? Ну, от города. — поинтересовался Войс.

Я задумалась, прежде, чем ответить.

— Ты знаешь… Старый Город действительно не изменился, это всё тот же Понивилль. Новый район… Хищный, я угадала? Не знаю, он меня, наверное, больше пугает. Пока ничего внятного сказать не могу, — ответила я ему.

— Всё районы мирные, бояться в них нечего. Везде дружба и гармония, — Войс быстро, слегка касаясь, погладил моё копыто своим. Жест получился словно невзначай, дружеское касание, все пони любят касаться своих друзей и подруг, это вполне обычно. Поэтому я в ответ сделала то же самое. Он повторил жест. Теперь я, как в детстве, стала заигрывать с ним. Моё копыто стало ужасным зверем, охотящимся на чужие копыта. Войс сразу распознал намёки, смотря на то, как я двигаюсь, и, словно в детстве, завязалась игра. Моя задача была поймать под своё копыто копыто Войса. Его же задача — убегать. Долго отрываться от стола нельзя.

Через некоторое время такой охоты я смогла краем копыта скользнуть по его копыту сверху, приподняв его в «прыжке».

— Поймала! И съела! — для полного триумфа я поставила своё копыто на его, поверх, словно хищный зверь поймал свою добычу. Войс ухмыльнулся.

— В следующий раз я выиграю! — вполголоса, но уверенно заявил он.

— Посмотрим! — хитро улыбнулась я в ответ.

Через мгновение Спайк и Флаттершай пришли к нам. Спайк нёс на подносе чайник с чашками, а Флаттершай в зубах несла тарелку с бутербродами.

Завязался обычный разговор. Менялись темы, я, как «новенькая» в здешних краях, чаще слушала, чем говорила. Мы сидели у неё пару часов точно, за это время я узнала все самые страшные случаи с животными в округе, истории о местных ветеринарах, как разрастался заповедник «Убежище», тонну информации о разных пони, немного того, что можно назвать сплетнями, и ещё многое, многое, многое…

В конце концов, и это чаепитие закончилось. Мы попрощались с ней и вышли на улицу. Полночь вступила в силу, разлетелась по всей земле, окрашивая в синие краски весь пейзаж. Луна, спутник нашей планеты, освещала нам мир своим серебряным сиянием.

— Ох, ребят, наверное, я вас пораньше покину. Мне надо к Мике заскочить. Встретимся в библиотеке! — Спайк вдруг попрощался с нами, зажал в лапе амулет, который висел у него на шее, и исчез в яркой вспышке.

Оставив нас одних.

Вдвоём.

Ночью.

Спайк!

Войс весьма меланхолично посмотрел на то место, где раньше стоял дракон, после чего встрепенулся, словно всплыв из омута своих мыслей.

— Если хочешь, мы можем пойти в библиотеку. Но неподалёку отсюда есть холм. Он расположен так, что с него можно любоваться природой, а не просто городом. Иногда я люблю там отдыхать. Можем немного побыть там. Думаю, тебе понравится, — обратился он ко мне.

Я на момент застыла, зависла. Звучит как предложение чего-то _особенного_. Но нет, не верю. Я параноик, Войс бы такого не предложил. Или предложил бы? Нет, у меня вообще фантазия разыгралась. Тебе сказали, место отдыха, что за бред и нервозность?! Как мне сейчас отреагировать?!

— Если ты хочешь, — лишь смогла ответить я.

Он протянул мне копыто, я в который раз взялась за него своим, и он телепортировал нас.

А он был прав. С того места, где мы появились, было прекрасно видно долину, которая раскинулась перед нами. Небольшие скопления деревьев, одиноко стоящие деревья, речка Пони Ривер, названная от Понивилля. Река искрилась серебром, отражая лунный диск. Здесь было красиво.

Пока я осматривала округу, Войс разместился на земле, поджав под себя ноги. Словно кошка. И, судя по всему, намеревался впасть в некую медитацию. Как минимум, он закрыл глаза, желая абстрагироваться от сего мира.

— Извини, я сейчас буду не самым лучшим собеседником. Можешь спуститься с холма и погулять. Толкнёшь меня, когда надоест, — сказал он.

Я подумала некоторое время. С одной стороны, пространство снизу прельщало ночным таинством, а мне это нравилось.

А с другой стороны, у меня появилась идея, которую я захотела выполнить.

Я разместилась рядом с жеребцом. Близко, но не касаясь. И также замолкла, затихла, закрыла глаза. Войс, кажется, хотел поделиться этим местом. Этим способом. Значит, чем-то оно ему нравится.

Через некоторое время я поняла, чем. Здесь было тихо. Звучала только природа. Ни шума города, ни голосов пони. Только ветер, сверчки, едва различимый шум речки.

Я сама впала в некий транс. Иногда открывала глаза, чтобы окинуть взглядом всё вокруг. Уже даже немного клонило в сон, и я положила голову на вытянутые передние ноги. Войс же голову не опускал.

Подул холодный, вкрадчивый ветерок. Некоторое время я сопротивлялась ему, не обращала внимания, но в итоге стала замерзать и задрожала, непроизвольно судорожно втянув воздух сквозь зубы.

Войс услышал это, и снова на мою спину легли синие тёплые перья. У аликорнов так принято, всех крыльями укрывать? Впрочем, я не могла жаловаться на это.

Время застыло. Лишь шум ночной природы сладкой песней звучал для нас. Я не могла согнать с мордочки глупую улыбку. Мне было очень приятно находиться рядом с Войсом, то, как мы сейчас проводим время… Наверное, именно так и отдыхают разные парочки. Примерно так.

Только вот мы совсем не пара, и этот факт добавлял ноты горечи в эту сладкую ситуацию.

С другой стороны, всё не так плохо? Я наслаждаюсь временем, проведённым со своим лучшим другом. Умиротворённо, спокойно, я не могла мечтать о таком буквально несколько дней назад. Наверное, сейчас стоит просто отдохнуть от этого всего, побыть на свежем воздухе под тёплым крылом принца.

Я потеряла счёт времени. Отгоняя все мысли и погружаясь в нирвану, я практически уснула. А может, и действительно немного вздремнула? Войс разбудил меня, легонько потормошив крылом.

— Пойдём? — предложил он мне, когда я перевела сонный взгляд на него.

— М? Ой, да, пойдём. — Я стала часто моргать. Вдруг крыло на моей спине потянуло меня к Войсу, и сам жеребец чуть-чуть придвинулся, так, что теперь мы касались боками друг друга.

— Спасибо тебе. — Я совсем не ожидала услышать эту фразу от него, поэтому удивлённо спросила в ответ:

— За что?

Войс улыбнулся мне.

— Хотя бы за то, что поняла меня, — ответил мне он.

Я на секунду застыла, зависла, услышав мои же мысли из вчерашнего момента. После чего улыбнулась и фамильярно, но легко ткнулась ему лбом в шею.

— Это я должна быть тебе благодарна. Ты мой спаситель.

Я почувствовала мордочкой вибрацию, порождённую хмыканием жеребца.

Через несколько мгновений мы уже были на ногах, а ещё через секунду телепортировались в библиотеку.

Спайка в ней не оказалось. Пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, мы разошлись спать по своим местам. Так как я забыла взять с дивана синее одеяло, то в этот раз я решила лечь на кровать Райз.


	10. Домашняя принцесса

Я снова проспала всё утро. И решила после пробуждения принять душ. Раны уже не ныли и почти исчезли, что не могло меня не радовать. Лишь несколько швов топорщились нитками наружу.

В библиотеке суетился народ, Спайк метался между посетителями, записывая в блокнотик, кто что взял. Войса уже не было.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он мне, когда оказался рядом со мной.

— Доброе. Чем помочь? Завтрак приготовить? — сразу же я предложила ему свою помощь.

— Я уже поел. Если хочешь — перекуси сама. И я не откажусь от помощи здесь, — он наклонился к моему уху и зашептал: — Твайлайт скоро будет здесь, а я не разобрал ещё новые книги. Хотя обещал.

Я просто кивнула ему, потом мотнула головой в сторону кухни, и Спайк отошёл от меня к посетителям.

Быстренько перекусила бутербродами, запив чаем. И через несколько минут уже была рядом со Спайком.

Сначала он попросил меня помочь с посетителями. Работа заключалась в том, чтобы подходить к ним и записывать имена и книжки в блокнот.

Я поспешила приступить к делу. Кто-то из пони был мне знаком, кто-то сам узнавал меня, кто-то был абсолютным незнакомцем. Имя, книги, имя, книги. Несколько раз я советовала книжки по просьбе. Несколько раз наоборот, принимала их и помогала расставлять. Когда основной поток сбавился, мы начали вместе со Спайком разбирать новинки, которые покоились в коробках в подсобке. Через пару часов мы справились и с этим, и буквально через пятнадцать минут после ухода последнего пони зал библиотеки осветила ярко-фиолетовая вспышка.

Принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл телепортировалась к нам. Она выглядела изнурённой: мешки под глазами, растрёпанная грива и жуткая гримаса усталости.

— Моя принцесса, — я сделала поклон, не придумав ничего лучше. Принцесса злобно фыркнула на меня.

— Не надо так. Ты желанная гостья в моём доме, давай без этих формальностей. И прошу простить, но меня не будет. Долго. Очень.

Она поплелась на третий этаж, и через минуту стук копыт стих. Я слегка ошеломлённо посмотрела на Спайка. Тот развёл лапами.

— Последние две недели дались ей тяжело. Пусть выспится, — прокомментировал он ситуацию.

Я бездумно повторила за ним последнюю фразу. Аликорны — те же пони, и они могут уставать. Чему тут удивляться?

Остаток дня прошёл совершенно обычно. Принцесса не выходила из своей комнаты, Спайк трижды уходил из библиотеки, поэтому я с удовольствием погрузилась в чтение. Ненадолго зашли мои друзья: братья и Фрайхарт. С их слов, они отправились покупать на всех нас инструменты, и Фрайхарт даже сняла с меня все нужные размеры: она захватила с собой измерительную ленту.

Лишь под вечер, когда мы со Спайком ужинали на кухне после весёлой готовки, принцесса Твайлайт спустилась к нам. Растрёпанная грива не слушалась хозяйку, пряди стойко торчали во все стороны. Но в целом принцесса выглядела гораздо лучше.

— Всем доброго вечера. И приятного аппетита, — поздоровалась она с нами.

— Добрый вечер. Я приготовила сено и салат для вас, — поприветствовала я её в ответ, указав копытом за спину, где на выключенной плите стояли салатница и сковородка с ещё тёплым жареным сеном.

Я решила постараться отплатить добром хозяевам библиотеки. Войс не заикался ни о каких деньгах, но быть пони, которая просто так пользуется добродушием хозяев, мне не хотелось.

— Благодарю. И можно на «ты», — Твайлайт перенесла с помощью магии еду на свободное место слева от Спайка и присоединилась к нам. Молчавший до этого момента дракон потянулся к ней, чтобы заключить её в короткие объятия.

Разговор дальше не ладился. Я следила за своими движениями, пытаясь соблюдать какой-то известный лишь мне ряд правил, который у нормальных пони называется этикетом. Но быстро бросила это дело. Принцесса задорно накрутила на вилку сено и с удовольствием запихнула её в рот. Вид у неё был милейший, пока она с закрытыми глазами наслаждалась вкусом.

— Идеально. Ты явно училась готовить, я права, Мелоди? — спросила она у меня, когда прожевала.

— Мама с детства научила, — ответила я ей. Моя нервозность прошла. Твайлайт вела себя не так, как подобает принцессе, и активно подтягивала поближе разные травы на закуску. Интересно, вскоре все принцессы станут в моих глазах обычными пони?

Или это я стану необычной пони, потому что ем за одним столом с принцессой?

Спайк ухмыльнулся, смотря на Твайлайт. Та вскоре перевела взгляд на дракона, чуть нахмурив брови.

— Опять ничего не ела там? — спросил у неё Спайк.

— Я пришла туда как пони на корабле. Понятно, что я не смогла там толком ничего поесть. В прошлый раз, когда я попыталась съесть что-то мясное у них, меня долго мутило. А их синтетические овощи… Не знаю. Я ощущаю привкус синтетики. Надо было идти туда как человек, — ответила она ему с жалобными нотками в голосе.

А вот теперь я слегка удивилась и напряглась. Серьёзно? Принцесса Твайлайт пробовала чужую плоть на вкус?! Как-то… Пугает.

О синтетической еде я только слышала. Параллель не продаёт сюда никакую еду. Нечего. Люди всеядны, но любят мясо. А то, что им пришлось восстанавливать планету после войны, сильно повлияло на аграрное хозяйство людей. Так что их спасала технология синтетической пищи. Как мне рассказывали в своё время взрослые пони, по крайней мере. И к нам особо сильно никто не заинтересован её везти. Пони чувствуют привкус синтетики.

Появилось слабое желание попробовать. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь дорвусь до еды из Параллели, но ради интереса было бы неплохо.

— В который раз, — ухмыльнулся дракон.

— Мне неудобно менять тело! Это тебе легко ходить на двух ногах, а мне очень непривычно каждый раз перестраиваться. Я всё ещё пугаюсь, как далеко от меня пол. И вечно жду, что упаду, — они на мгновение забыли обо мне.

— Ну да. Ты всегда, когда меняешься обратно в пони, ходишь как корова по льду! — Спайк явно задирал её.

— Маленький вредный дракончик! — Твайлайт ткнула его копытом в плечо, на что Спайк высунул язык.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Твай.

Они же часто видятся, какая скука? Хотя, может быть, в куда более формальной обстановке? Тогда да, в замке не побыть самим собой, я так думаю…

— Мелоди, ты как? — вдруг спросила меня принцесса, резко повернув голову ко мне. От такого я вдруг стала заикаться.

— Я-я? Д-да хорошо, п-правда, всё в порядке, — я смогла справиться с собой.

— Это хорошо. Вижу, Войс не побоялся наложить швы из шезалины? — Твайлайт смотрела на то место, откуда у меня из кожи торчал одинокий кусочек нитки.

— Этот я ей наложил, — ответил ей Спайк.

— Используете материалы Параллели? Без должного исследования? — принцесса чуть-чуть нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на дракона.

— Тебя такими же зашивали, когда при штурме ранило, сама говорила. Ничего, живая же.

— Спайк! Я была в теле человека! Войс, конечно, молодец, что вылечил Мелоди, я об этом и не говорю. Но всё же пусть будет аккуратнее с технологиями Параллели!

— От кого я это слышу? Да если бы не Параллель, то… — вдруг дракон резко замолчал, осёкся, словно понял, что чуть было не рассказал что-то секретное. Боевой настрой принцессы испарился, на мгновение она растерялась, опешила, но потом, моргнув, снова пришла в себя, как ни в чём не бывало.

— М-м… Мелоди, как тебе город? Он сильно изменился в последнее время, — Твайлайт перевела тему. Я решила не расспрашивать ни о чём и ответить на вопрос.

— Старый Город не изменился, как по мне. В Новом я ещё и не была. Спайк всё хвалится Академией, но не рассказывает о ней. Говорит, своими глазами увидишь.

— М, Академия. Думаю, да, её надо видеть вживую. Кстати, если хочешь, как выздоровеешь, можешь поступить туда. Если я правильно помню материалы дела, музыкальную школу ты так и не закончила? — слышать такое предложение от принцессы было немного неожиданно.

— Д-да, не получилось как-то… — тихо протянула я.

— Сможешь доучиться у нас. У нас есть преподаватели для этого. Тем более, Войс хочет собрать из всех своих друзей группу. А если хотя бы у кого-то из вас будет музыкальное образование с дипломом, вам будет полегче. Ну, знаешь, небольшие, но надоедливые бюрократические заморочки… — Твайлайт покрутила копытом в воздухе.

С одной стороны, она права. Наличие полноценного диплома мне не повредит. Как и группе. С другой стороны, не думаю, что группа, созданная принцем младшим, будет иметь хоть какие-либо проблемы с документами.

А с третьей, всё имеет цену. И на данный момент у меня нет ничего, что я могу отдать за это обучение. Думаю, даже если меня в рабство продать, будет недостаточно. Секретное рабство аликорнов, ага…

— Мне нечем расплатиться за обучение.

— Не бери в голову. В Академию приходят учиться, а не платить. Правда, есть некий… Порог вхождения? Наверное, как-то так.

Я немного напряглась. Твайлайт продолжила.

— Академия обучает очень много различных существ. Все народы нашей планеты, плюс люди из Параллели. Некоторые пони так и не смогли ужиться вместе с другими и проявляли весьма ксенофобный настрой. Таких немного, но всё же было. Я не хочу сказать что-то плохое о тебе, но там будут и грифоны. И снова прости, но на твоём месте я бы точно ненавидела и презирала всех грифонов без исключения. И причины у тебя на это есть.

А, вот оно как. Странно. Хотя, с другой стороны, понять её идею можно. Судя по всему, Академия действительно учит дружбе с другими расами. Близкой дружбе. Не морщиться, когда рядом ест дракон. Не закатывать глаза рядом с гиперэнергичными гиппогрифами.

Не бояться грифонов. Да, Мелоди? Да-да… Ты сама же шугнулась в магазине от грифона.

— Я… Я подумаю над этим. Спасибо вам большое за предложение, принцесса. Если я приду в Академию, я думаю, я смогу подружиться с грифонами.

Твайлайт тепло улыбнулась мне.

— Всегда рады новым ученикам.

— Твайлайт Спаркл, признайся, ты хочешь взять к себе Мелоди только потому, что у неё уникальный голос, — Спайк ехидно улыбался, смотря на Твайлайт, та в свою очередь закатила глаза, а позже улыбнулась.

— Да, именно поэтому. Люблю коллекционировать пони. Вообще люблю коллекционировать. Дракон — есть, нежить — есть, дух Хаоса — есть. Всё есть!

— И около пятидесяти четырёх тысяч книг, ага, — ехидность Спайка сменилась на блаженную улыбку.

— К Мике телепортирую. Прямо под нос, — пригрозила дракону Твайлайт, возвращаясь к трапезе.

— И после всего, что мы с тобой пережили, после того, как ты меня вырастила, воспитала, после всех тех раз, когда мы спасали Эквестрию от гибели, ты хочешь отделаться от меня таким страшным способом? — Спайк изобразил скорбь и обиду на своей морде.

— Телепортиру-у-ую, — парировала в ответ она, активно жестикулируя. Спайк в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

Наблюдать их перепалку было странно. Воспитанный и спокойный Спайк нарывался и заигрывал, словно вредный мелкий жеребчик, да и весьма галантная и с виду серьёзная Твайлайт Спаркл не отставала от него. Хотя, может, прямо сейчас они ведут себя так, как хотят? Подначивают друг друга, словно брат и сестра. Вредно, но не обидно.

Хотя, кто мне вообще давал право тут рассуждать о таких личностях, как они? Я уткнулась в свою еду, и разговор затих. Но вскоре постепенно завёлся новый, на разные отрешённые темы. Книги, разные мелкие новости… В итоге вышли мы с кухни вместе в приподнятом настроении.

Остаток вечера прошёл весьма спокойно. С Твайлайт завязался разговор о книгах, как продолжение одной из тем, и мы с полчаса медленно бродили между книжных шкафов. Она предлагала свои любимые издания мне на прочтение, начиная от разных рассказов Дэринг Ду первого поколения, заканчивая научными книгами разных форматов. Моей памяти хватило лишь на десять наименований, дальше я просто слушала отзывы от Твайлайт и иногда поддакивала ей. Я считала себя книжным червём, но принцесса побила все мои ожидания.

Набрав кипу книг по совету принцессы, я отправилась штурмовать их перед сном. Если их посоветовала принцесса, я обязана их прочитать! Спайк попрощался с нами и телепортировался к Мике. Принцесса Твайлайт пожелала мне спокойной ночи и поднялась к себе. Я же, ещё немного почитав, тоже отправилась спать. Войс так и не появился, и я решила, что он остался в замке.


	11. Первая репетиция

— Доброе утро, Мелоди. Прости, но нам уже надо вставать!

Голос Войса разбудил меня. Сбросив с себя остатки сна, я встала и открыла ему дверь.

— Доброе утро, Войс…

— Можно тебя осмотреть? — Войс махнул копытом в сторону комнаты, прося таким образом пустить его внутрь.

Я отступила на несколько шагов, чтобы он мог зайти. Войс потянул меня магией за всю мордочку, заставляя повернуться к нему. И к свету, что бил из окна.

— Так, с мордочкой всё хорошо. Болит здесь? — он погладил по переносице краем копыта. Я помотала головой, как могла из такого положения.

— Хорошо. Сядь, потяни по очереди ноги.

Я покорно села и вытянула к нему сначала правую переднюю ногу, затем левую. Они отозвались ноющей болью в местах перелома.

— Больно? — переспросил Войс, увидев мою реакцию.

— Терпимо, — честно ответила я. Пока ноги были в движении, сильной боли я не чувствовала. Стоило их потянуть…

Синева магии на несколько мгновений поглотила мои конечности и исчезла. Вместе с ноющим ощущением.

— В целом, ты здорова. С отращиванием шерсти, прости, я играться не буду. В прошлый раз я сделал такую бородку сестре, что Старсвирл позавидовал бы.

Я улыбнулась Войсу, опуская ноги на пол.

— Тогда может, сегодня днём проведём репетицию? — предложил он, махнув копытом в сторону окна.

— Я только за! — решительно ответила я ему, и он улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно. Я напишу сейчас всем нашим друзьям о том, что ты здорова. И, думаю, ты можешь теперь спокойно гулять по Понивиллю. Но у меня будет к тебе просьба…

Войс достал в нашу реальность кулон, филигранно поймав его копытом в воздухе. На тонкой цепочке висел кристалл сапфира, погружённый в вычурную подвеску из серебра, словно в кокон.

— Пожалуйста, прими этот подарок. И, прошу, носи всегда на себе. Этот кулон связан с моим амулетом, и в случае опасности просто прикоснись к кулону и подумай о том, чтобы я пришёл. Или помог. Главное, чтобы был смысл моего явления к тебе. Хорошо?

Кулон по воле магии Войса был надет на меня, а сам Войс приподнял амулет со своей груди, чтобы я могла разглядеть его. Странно, я точно помню, что я не видела его раньше на нём. Может, сегодня надел специально?

Я посмотрела на своё украшение, поймав его на копыто. Красивый…

Пони дарят украшения друг другу. Как символ заинтересованности или любви. Но если Войс сказал, что этот кулон является по своей сути моей личной защитой, то вряд ли можно его воспринимать как символ. С другой стороны, он хочет защищать меня…

— Спасибо большое, Войс, — поблагодарила я его, осознав, что уже несколько секунд молча туплю в кулон.

— Не за что. Если ты почувствуешь опасность, без раздумий зови меня. Я почувствую, будучи пьяным вдрызг у як-яков, поверь мне.

— Верю! — улыбнулась я ему.

— Спасибо. На репетицию? — Войс махнул головой в сторону двери. Я угукнула, и мы отправились выполнять утренние заботы. Твайлайт дома не было, видимо, она ушла куда-то.

Наконец, позавтракав и приведя себя в нормальный вид, я во второй раз вышла из библиотеки.

Видимо, погодники выполняют норму солнечных дней в месяц Сенокоса. Как и вчера, денёк намечался солнечным. Я сладостно потянулась к тёплому небесному диску. Серьёзно, такая детская глупость, как радость Солнцу, «солнышку», но как же приятно…

Войс окликнул меня, и я поспешила присоединиться к нему. Он уже успел наложить на себя изменение внешности, и на этот раз стал обычным синим земным пони. Смысл такого вида маскировки для меня останется неизвестным…

— Я отправил всем записки, так что наши придут. Райз будет уже там, наверное, ей ещё с барабанами возиться.

— Здорово! — чуть протяжно ответила я ему.

— Вроде как по графику мы не выбиваемся. Месяца два на репетиции, попутно сделаем пару выступлений тут, надеюсь, и в Кантерлот, делать резкий шаг вперёд!

Кантерлот? Через два месяца? Примерно ко дню… О, Селестия милостивая!

Прямо ко дню Эквестрии, Равноденствия. Это один из тех праздников, куда придут много пони. Очень. Много. Пони.

Тревога и беспокойство липкими чувствами поселились у меня в душе. Я боялась сцены, боялась оплошать, этот страх преследовал меня всегда. Только в случае с борделем голод и страх смерти были сильнее.

— К-кантерлот? Войс, а ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Н-ну, что я не подведу в-вас? — От волнения я начала заикаться, а в мыслях стала накручивать себя. Подведу друзей, подведу Войса, опозорюсь, над нами будут смеяться, вся знать и жители Кантерлота будут хохотать надо мной. Над нами. Над Войсом.

Воображение быстро нарисовало огромный концертный зал в тишине, затишье перед бурей позора. Смешок запустит цепную реакцию, и вот уже все пони единым порывом ржут над нами. Потом мы уходим, радуясь, что гнилые помидоры давно вышли из моды.

Я представила, как мои друзья с презрением смотрят на меня. С обидой. Они старались. Я всё испортила. Не знаю, чем, но испортила, обязательно испорчу!

Войс со скептицизмом посмотрел на меня.

— Мелоди? Твой голос — твой дар. Ты не подведёшь нас, не бери бред в голову. Ты ещё даже не попробовала, — произнёс он.

— Легко сказать… — тихо сказала я.

— Ну, выше нос! Ты лучшая певица, что я видел за свою краткую жизнь. Не думай о себе так плохо, — теперь в голосе жеребца проскочили нотки снисхождения.

— Думать о себе плохо — это тоже мой конёк! — попыталась пошутить я. Войс явно не оценил и вместо смешка или улыбки посмотрел на меня уставшими глазами, словно жеребёнку пятый раз объяснял простую истину.

— Думать о себе плохо — это само по себе плохо, если так подумать, — выдал он.

— Наверное… — Я постаралась перевести диалог в другое русло. И через несколько фраз мы уже обсуждали кафе и магазины вокруг. Мы шли совершенно в другом направлении, чем тогда, ночью, поэтому я снова с интересом рассматривала всё вокруг. И снова старая часть Понивилля показалась мне нетронутой.

Но вскоре мы перешли железную дорогу и оказались в Травоядном районе. Много пони, меньше других видов. Кафешки с огромными букетами цветов на любой вкус. Пара лавочек с декоративными цветами. Помнится, моя мама занималась такими. В своё время.

Мы прошли несколько улочек и оказались рядом с небольшим домиком. Его ограждало ярко-жёлтое, в цвет магии Райз, защитное поле.

— Пойдём. Это просто звукоизоляция, дань уважения к соседям, — пояснил Войс, когда я недоверчиво посмотрела на щит.

Мы спокойно прошли сквозь него, затем — внутрь.

Внутри у домика были большой зал, пара несущих колонн и отсутствие комнат как таковых. Почти что студия.  
У дальней стены располагались инструменты. Посередине Райз заканчивала установку своих барабанов. На одном из мягких тюфяков сидела Фрайхарт, самозабвенно тихо напевая какую-то мелодию.

— Всем привет! — поздоровался Войс, сбрасывая с себя заклинание и возвращаясь к виду аликорна.

— Привет, ребят, — помахала я копытом.

— Привет, Войс. С возвращением в наш строй, Мел! — Фрайхарт весьма грациозно встала с тюфяка и подошла к нам, чтобы обнять по очереди.

— Привет, Войс, привет, Мелоди, — откликнулась Райз из-за барабанной установки.

— Братья придут? — спросил Войс.

— Куда денутся! Даю сто битсов, они как всегда зависли за чаепитием, — ответила ему сестра.

— Как-никак, семейное дело! — кокетливо хихикнула Фрайхарт, возвращаясь на своё место.

В итоге, мы как-то разошлись по своим местам. Войс листал свои нотные тетради, ранее занимавшие место на небольшом столике, Райз продолжила расставлять установку, Фрайхарт подсказала мне, где лежит моя вторая скрипка из Понивилля и с интересом проследила, как я, привыкая к ней, сыграла пару незамысловатых мелодий. Эта скрипка, в отличие от подарка принца, лежала не так удобно, но вполне приемлемо, с ней было достаточно комфортно.

Через некоторое время подошли и братья. Войс встал в центр и попросил выстроиться в круг.

— Нет, Мелоди, встань, пожалуйста, передо мной, — попросил он, заметив, что я встала правее от него.  
Я послушалась Войса. Меня охватила небольшая нервозность.

— Итак… Хотя, знаете, слова дальше будут излишни.

Войс стал колдовать. С его рога медленно и плавно стекли магические потоки и направились к каждому из нас.

Магия Войса коснулась меня в лоб, и я вздрогнула. Это было похоже на резкий укол, но без болезненных ощущений. После в глазах на мгновение потемнело, а затем…

Я услышала голоса! Голоса раздавались в моей голове: мои друзья, стоя передо мной, молчали и лишь с удивлением переглядывались.

«Я вас слышу!» — произнесла Фрайхарт в моей голове.

«Я тоже всех слышу!» — пробасил Орион.

«Здорово!» — воскликнул Деймос.

«Райз, Мелоди, отзовитесь», — попросил Войс.

«Да тут я».

Как им ответить?!

«Я вас слышу!» — сильно-сильно подумала я.

«Ай, не кричи! Просто думай нам, с идеей о том, что мы услышим», — жалобно попросил Войс, прижав уши и сморщив нос в реальности.

«Прости!» — попробовала я. Аликорн кивнул мне.

«Давайте попробуем с голосами…»

Через пару секунд Райз запела. Её обычный голос нельзя было назвать тренированным голосом певицы, но ноты она держала хорошо, выдавая меццо-сопрано, как мне казалось.

Через некоторое время тихим басом запел Орион. В отличие от Райз, он был растерян и удивлён, словно пел совсем не он.

Вскоре подтянулся голос его брата. Его тенор добавился в общее звучание.

Через пару строчек запела и Фрайхарт. Её лёгкий, высокий чарующий голос звонким колокольчиком затесался среди других.

Настала и моя очередь. В голове сам собой формировался текст, ещё пару секунд назад я не знала ни слова из песни, а сейчас…

Я запела её. Не по своей воле, меня что-то вело, заставляло петь, брать нужные ноты.

Вдруг все с удивлением посмотрели на меня, не прекращая исполнять песню. В помещении посветлело, что-то за моей спиной отбросило белый свет на собравшихся.

Я оглянулась. Прямо из моей спины, там, где у пегасов начинаются их крылья, у меня появились два сияющих отростка. Они были сплетены из магии и росли, менялись, принимали форму. Через несколько мгновений они окончательно превратились в пару белоснежных перьевых крыльев.

И я почувствовала их. По моему желанию они двигались. У меня не было представления, как ими управлять, поэтому некоторое время они неуклюже дёргались, пока я не приноровилась.

Когда же я обратила внимание на своих друзей, у них уже появились свои пары магических крыльев. Войс сидел напротив меня с большими тёмно-синими крыльями, испускавшими на пол тёмно-синюю дымку. От них веяло мрачностью и холодом, да и сами они напоминали иллюстрацию к детской сказке про Найтмер Мун, где её обязательно рисовали с огромными крыльями, зловеще перекрывавшими солнечный свет.

Крылья Райз, напротив, были сотканы из тёплого жёлтого света, ближе к золотому, и испускали приятное свечение.

Крылья братьев были идентичны и представляли из себя языки алого пламени, постоянно менявшие очертание по краям. Формой они напоминали крылья летучих мышей, поэтому выглядели весьма зловеще.

У Фрайхарт же крылья напоминали мои: у кости такие же белоснежные. Но маховые перья к кончикам окрашивались в кровавые тона. Почему-то вспомнились истории из давних времён, когда пегасы во время войны красили перья кровью убитых ими воинов.

Через некоторое время песня, — она была про стражника, — закончилась, и мы смогли замолчать.

— Это что такое было? — первым спросил Деймос.

— Ну, если выражаться коротко, то во время песни надо скидывать излишек магии, вызываемым прямым вмешательством в Гармонию. Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем сбрасывать её через такие крылья, — объяснил Войс.

— Круто! — воскликнула Фрайхарт, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону и стараясь рассмотреть новоприобретение.

— Я слышал вас и в голове, и наяву. Это было забавно, — подхватил Орион.

— Но… Типа, Войс, получается, ты и поёшь нами за нас? И в чём смысл? — прищурился Деймос.

— Не совсем за вас. Я могу побуждать играть именно так именно сейчас. Могу, хм… Вбить в голову текст. Не более того. Если кто-то поёт мучительно плохо, я не могу ничего поделать. Если кто-то никогда в жизни гитары в копытах не держал, я ничего не смогу сделать. Я могу работать только с тем, что есть уже у пони, синхронизировать вас для гармоничного звучания, — развёл копытами Войс.

— Почти как при Песне Гармонии. Ну, ты помнишь, мы попадали, — хмыкнул Орион брату.

— Мило. Очень мило. Ещё одну песню? Мне так нравится сочетание голосов братьев, — проворковала Фрайхарт, расплывшись в улыбке. А потом раскрыла настоящие крылья, сладко потянувшись и невзначай мазнув ими по рядом сидящему Деймосу.

Если бы я её не знала так много лет, то слегка удивилась бы её поведению. Фрайхарт с малых лет была чуть взрослее нас. Предпочитала читать не сказки про подвиги и героев, а романтику. Зуб даю, она первая из всех нас стала встречаться с кем-то. Таковы по характеру фракинайцы, похожие на кристальных пони трепетным отношением к чувствам. Эквестрийцы, конечно, не были в этом плане как драконы, но всё же по количеству романов Фракия явно переплёвывала писателей из Эквестрии. Уж я-то знаю. Я много чего читала…

Кхм, опять мысли унесло галопом по полям. Я пропустила момент, когда все остальные согласились с Фрайхарт и замолкли, сосредотачиваясь. Первым в этот раз запел Орион, за ним Райз, потом Фрайхарт, потом Деймос, потом…

Стоило мне запеть, как вдруг я закашлялась. Горло резко свело, да с такой болью, что сразу же проступили слёзы. Я захрипела, пытаясь нормально выдохнуть и вдохнуть, но получалось плохо и больно. Я закрыла глаза и согнулась, нативно пытаясь успокоить боль. Да что такое?! Организм стал задыхаться, меня охватила лёгкая паника.

— Мелоди? — раздался голос Войса. За этим последовал короткий топот и магия обволокла моё горло. Сразу же стало легче, я смогла вдохнуть полной грудью, а потом сглотнуть всю слюну. Но ноющая боль ещё оставалась, лишь постепенно сходя на нет.

— Дискорд меня побери, я дурак. Я и не знал, что так получится. Мелоди, ты как? — Войс взял мою морду в свои копыта и, несильно надавив, поднял её, чтобы осмотреть меня. Он был испуган, насторожен, собран, словно меня ранили и надо спасать.

— Нормально, — прохрипела я. Подошедший сбоку Орион протянул нам бутылку с водой. Я потянулась к ней, взяла в копыта и постаралась попить.

К счастью, вода помогла снять спазм, и через несколько судорожных вздохов я смогла восстановить дыхание. Войс теперь сидел с виноватым выражением и смотрел на меня исподлобья.

— Прости, я не знаю, что произошло, я не хотел, — его голос слегка дрожал.

— Ты так убьёшь нашу вокалистку. Осторожнее, она такая одна на всём свете! — Фрайхарт подошла и постаралась разрядить обстановку, но получилось скверно.

— Ты так резко закашлялась, мы прям это, перепугались, — растерянно проговорил Деймос.

— Всё в порядке, ребят, всё прошло, — я ещё немного выпила воды. Боль и впрямь прошла. — Давайте продолжать. «Где жеребята на лугу…», вроде мы тут остановились?

— Нет. Мелоди, это я накосячил. Давайте к инструментам перейдём? А голоса на потом оставим, — предложил Войс, и все наши друзья согласились с этим.

В тишине мы разобрали инструменты. Наши крылья исчезли, Войс разрушил связь, когда подбежал ко мне.

И вновь мы распределились вокруг Войса, вставшего рядом с барабанами сестры. Принц снова стал колдовать своё заклинание, синие потоки магии вновь потянулись к нам.

И снова я почувствовала их. Мысли моих друзей вновь звучали в моей голове, а крылья явились вновь.

Райз отсчитала начало, и вновь что-то во мне сказало, что играть и как играть.

Я приготовилась. Начинала мелодию Фрайхарт, которая накрыла клавиши крыльями, чтобы нажимать их своими «пальцами».

Проигрыш Фрайхарт, краткая тишина. Настало моё время.

Несколько секунд играли только мы с ней, затем ударили барабаны, а чуть позже подключились братья.

Я не была знакома с этой музыкой. Кажется, это Войс придумал её, она отдалённо напоминала новые клубные мотивы. Мы замолкали, резко продолжали играть, меняли темп, ускорялись и замедлялись, словно принц тестировал нас.

В один момент музыка резко оборвалась. Войс опустил голову и помотал ею.

«Это… Тяжелее, чем когда мы пробовали с Райз. Но вроде получилось неплохо, правда, ребят?» — раздался его голос в моих мыслях.

«Немелодично, но прикольно. Это очень похоже на Скретч, последний альбом. Я прав?» — это был Деймос.

«Да, она. Просто попробовал на одном из треков, как вас вести», — ответил ему Войс.

«Мы молодцы!» — сладко мурлыкнула Фрайхарт.

«Давайте тогда отдохнём и ещё раз с инструментами попробуем», — предложил принц, и мы согласились с ним.

Через некоторое время, проведённое в тишине, мы продолжили играть.


	12. Академия

В таком неспешном темпе прошло две недели. Но, несмотря на неспешность, моя жизнь кардинально поменялась.

Я просыпалась утром, больше не боясь в прямом смысле слова смертельно опоздать.

Я больше не просила покормить меня остатками со стола. Теперь я готовила еду для всех. И, кажется, всем и вправду нравилось.

До вечера я чаще всего проводила время с Твайлайт и Спайком. Принцессе действительно устроили что-то вроде отпуска, Войс часто телепортировался в Кантерлот и пропадал там по ночам.

Как оказалось, принцесса была рада найти единомышленницу в плане чтения. Мы часами могли общаться про серии книг, делясь мнением и обсуждая разные сцены. Я с неким удовлетворением убедилась, что в своё время не зря пропадала здесь часами.

Спайк был рад увидеть во мне помощницу в книжных делах. Первым делом утром я помогала ему, когда был основной наплыв посетителей. Сортировка, записи, приём.

Частенько к нам приходили подруги Твайлайт, все Хранители Гармонии. Обычно в это время все, кроме меня, уходили на кухню. Я же тактично оставалась в зале, или уходила к себе в комнату, или выходила на прогулку с друзьями. Часто и сама принцесса уходила по делам к своим подругам, так что иногда днём библиотека так или иначе пустовала, а поток читателей сходил на нет до самого вечера.

С друзьями я исследовала новый Понивилль заново. Мы посетили Яблочные Акры, прогулялись по всем районам. До Академии мы так и не добрались, к сожалению. Судя по всем услышанным описаниям, это было какое-то очень-очень особенное место.

А вечером я уходила вместе со всей группой на репетицию. У нас получалось всё лучше и лучше, через пару дней принц совладал с моим голосом и я уже больше не заходилась в сухом кашле от спазмов. Это позволило нам на полную использовать мой дар, я стала основной певицей в группе. Голос жеребца, голос кобылки, высокий, низкий — я подстраивалась согласно музыке. И получалось действительно неплохо. Под конец недели Войс предложил попробовать сделать наше выступление более театральным, и теперь, помимо пения и инструментов, мы учились ставить сценки в каждой песне. Это было забавно, потому что репертуар в воображении Войса содержал как и почти детские сказочные песни, так и драматические мотивы, а порой и печальные мелодии, рассказывающие о прошлых тяжёлых временах в Эквестрии или Параллели. А однажды, ходя между книжных шкафов, я наткнулась на скелета, читавшего книги. Это был Войс, он тренировался в создании различных иллюзий образа. Испугал он меня тогда знатно, абсолютно не желая этого. Всё же, последнее, что вы готовы увидеть в библиотеке — это скелета.

В последний день месяца и отпуска Твайлайт она подошла ко мне, когда я, как всегда, читала на диване в зале.

— Мелоди? Пока я снова не погрузилась в свои дела. Нам нужно решить вопрос с твоим обучением, — сразу обратилась она ко мне.

— В Академии? Я готова, — я закрыла книгу и спрыгнула с дивана.

— В Академии. Сейчас там как раз занятия идут, можно будет поговорить с преподавателями. Идём? — принцесса направилась к выходу. Я кивнула и последовала за ней.

В отличии от Войса, принцесса не использовала иллюзии, чтобы скрыть свой образ. Отчего некоторые пони удивлённо смотрели на нас. Через Травоядный район мы вышли на какую-то улочку. Она переходила в тропинку, ведущую за холмы.

И за поворотом предо мной открылся вид на Академию. Все те, кто говорил, что это особенное место, — были правы.

Огромное белоснежное здание распласталось множеством корпусов, связанных переходами. А над центральным в воздухе без любой опоры висели два огромных кольца, одно в другом. Они хаотично вращались, словно похожая детская игрушка.

Правее отдельно стояли ещё корпуса, переплетённые переходами. Думаю, это были общежития для студентов. Отделка каждого корпуса подсказывала, для какого вида он предназначался. Даже с такого расстояния можно было видеть, где явно жили драконы, где — як-яки.

Пока мы шли к Академии, Твайлайт рассказывала о ней. О корпусах для магии, огромной библиотеке и прочем.

Почти у врат мы услышали вой сирены. Что-то случилось?

— Оу. Мелоди, подожди, — Твайлайт остановилась. Я последовала её предложению. Сирена не переставала выть, и это нагнетало.

Вдруг огромные кольца остановились. Мгновение покоя, и они повернулись так, что одно кольцо плотно легло в другое. Они стали одной окружностью.

Пустое пространство внутри вспыхнуло белым сиянием. И через мгновение оттуда показался кусок чего-то.

Это был нос корабля Параллели! Я сразу вспомнила рисунки из учебников по техномагии, где были представлены гражданские и торговые транспортники людей. Металлический монстр, не похожий ни на что из нашего мира, неспешно выплыл из врат. За ним последовал ещё один корабль, и ещё один. Последний, четвёртый, выстрелил чем-то в небо. Огромным ярким фейерверком выстрел разорвался в воздухе, осыпаясь таявшими в воздухе огоньками.

Выстроившись в воздухе над Академией, корабли бесшумно полетели куда-то от Понивилля.

— Это торговые модели. Пара из них, кстати, останется у нас. Как по мне, за них запросили немного большую цену, но это я просто жадная, — сказала мне Твайлайт.

Я всё ещё была поражена этим зрелищем. Я впервые вживую видела технику Параллели, и это зрелище грациозных металлических конструкций, размером с десяток домов, поразило меня.

Насколько же отличается их мир от нашего?

Сирена затихла, и, немного посидев, мы продолжили путь.

— Добрый день, принцесса, — стражница поклонилась принцессе и открыла маленькие ворота, сделанные для пешеходов. Твайлайт кивнула ей, и мы прошли внутрь.

От Академии веяло спокойствием. Несмотря на корабли и сирену несколько минут назад, на всей территории было очень много студентов. Алмазные псы, драконы, куча пони, грифоны и гиппогрифы, яки и даже вычурные подростки киринов. Помнится, их народ принял обет молчания, но новое поколение было против этого. Некоторые из них находили лекарство и сбегали из закрытой общины к нам. Издалека я заметила Флаттершай, она под тенью огромного дерева что-то рассказывала группе студентов.

— У нас занятия не обязательно привязаны к кабинетам. Флаттершай может спокойно увести за собой целый класс в свой заповедник, — Твайлайт подтвердила мои возникшие идеи.

— Это очень здорово. Тут так много всех. И все такие разные, — я кивнула на разношёрстную компанию, проходившую мимо нас.

— Тут пони получают то, что хотят от Академии. Доучиваются, получают новые знания и знакомства. Или работу, — Твайлайт помахала Флаттершай, когда мы проходили мимо неё. Она заметила нас и помахала копытом в ответ.

— Классно, — бессмысленно протянула я.

Внутри здание тоже было прекрасно и напоминало по стилю замок Кантерлот. Множество кабинетов, классов с номерами. Везде много студентов — был разгар дня.

Каждый пони здоровался с принцессой, она отвечала им или кивком, или словами. Мы успели подняться на второй этаж, когда прозвенел звонок. Учащиеся засуетились и стали расходиться по классам, мы постояли на месте, пока хаос не исчез.

И продолжили путь. Кажется, мы прошли через два перехода, прежде чем завернули в какой-то кабинет.

В нём сидели два взрослых пони. Серая с чёрной гривой кобылка и жёлтый с белыми волосами жеребец.

Октавия! А жеребец, кажется… Да, Пьюр Сайд! Два известных классических музыканта!

— Октавия, Сайд, добрый день, — поздоровалась Твайлайт.

— Добрый день, принцесса Твайлайт, — ответила Октавия.

— Я чувствую, что к нам пришло пополнение? — спросил вместо приветствия Пьюр Сайд.

— Да. Думаю, она покажется вам весьма интересной студенткой. Мелоди? — Твайлайт передала мне разговор. На несколько мгновений меня охватила паника, но я выдохнула и немного успокоилась.

— Д-добрый день. Я бы хотела продолжить обучение у вас, — сказала я им. Просто не думай о том, что перед тобой живые легенды музыки!

— Понимаем. Чем можете похвалиться? — обратилась ко мне Октавия, чуть подавшись вперёд.

Я задумалась на несколько секунд, а потом догадалась, чем удивить их.

Я запела песню из недавнего альбома Пьюра его голосом. А после каждых двух строк я меняла голос на голос Октавии и обратно. Они заинтересовано слушали меня до конца, удивлённо переглядываясь.

— Хм. Не знала, что я со стороны так глубоко звучу. Да и странно слушать свой голос совсем со стороны. Это же ведь не просто копирование, так? — переспросила меня Октавия, когда я закончила песню.

— Как говорят врачи, это врождённая мутация, — я с лёгкостью сменила голос на голос Твайлайт.

— Очень интересно. Вы до нас учились где-то? — спросил Пьюр.

— Да. Музыкальная школа города Скайлэйк-2. Не закончила, — стыдливо призналась я, вернув свой голос.

Преподаватели переглянулись. И кивнули друг другу.

— Думаю, я смогу взять тебя к себе. У меня есть свободное место в одной из новых групп, — предложил мне Пьюр. Я лишь радостно закивала.

— Прекрасно. Завтра с двенадцати часов жду тебя. Буквально в соседнем классе. У тебя есть вопросы к нам?

Я хотела помотать головой, но вдруг вспомнила кое о чём.

Блин. Я же буду уезжать с группой в разные города. Этим я поделилась с Пьюром.

— Это не проблема. У нас относительно свободное посещение. А зачёты будешь сдавать тогда, когда я решу, что больше ничего мы тебе дать не можем, — успокоил меня жеребец.

— С-спасибо. Это очень большая честь для меня! — я поклонилась ему в счастливом порыве.

— Ой, дорогая моя, не стоит, — ухмыльнулся он.

Твайлайт уже вышла из кабинета, поэтому, попрощавшись, я тоже последовала за ней.

Святая Селестия, я не могу поверить в это! Сам Пьюр принял меня к себе! Один из уважаемых певцов и музыкантов, играющий для Замка уже несколько десятков лет! Для меня Пьюр Сайд был кумиром, и я лишь мечтала хотя бы разок побывать на его концерте. А теперь он будет учить меня!

— Спасибо вам, принцесса! — негромко, но со всей радостью, что была во мне, поблагодарила я Твайлайт.

— Не за что, Мелоди. Не за что. Но, прости, мне надо тебя уже покинуть, — Твайлайт попрощалась со мной и телепортировалась, ослепив меня вспышкой. У них это явно семейное!

Поплутав по зданию минут десять и изучив путь до этого места, я сама вышла из корпуса.

Осматривая всё вокруг, я не заметила, что кто-то проходил мимо меня.

И мы столкнулись. Так, что я даже споткнулась и упала.

— Ой! Простите меня! — что-то коричневое с белыми пятнышками кинулось поднимать меня.

Это была грифониха. Молодая, наверно, моего возраста. Эквивалентно.

— И-извините меня, пожалуйста! Я не хотела! Я так засмотрелась на это всё, и… Простите меня снова, — смущённая пташка сбивчиво извинялась предо мной.

— Ничего, всё в порядке! — успокоила я её.

Наступила неловкая тишина, и я, помахав грифонихе копытом, двинулась вперёд.

— П-подожди пожалуйста! — она подлетела ко мне и приземлилась рядом со мной, явно желая пообщаться.

— Да? — я ничего не имела против. Настроение было прекрасным.

— Я Грета, новенькая здесь. Приехала прямо сегодня из Гриффинстоуна учиться петь, — представилась она. — А ты тоже из музыкального отделения? Ты вроде оттуда выходила.

— Я Мелоди. Вот только что записалась в новую группу. К Пьюр Сайду, — ответила я ей.

— Здорово! Я тоже к нему попала! Какое совпадение, — задорно клацнула она клювом, издав после радостный клёкот. Не знаю, почему, но она не казалась мне неприятной, как её сородичи.

— Ну вот и познакомились заранее, — улыбнулась я ей, протянув копыто. Она зависла, но догадалась, сжала пальцы в кулак и легонько стукнулась в ответ.

— Я правильно всё сделала? Рада знакомству!

Завязался разговор. Я узнала от неё, что она поселилась у какой-то пони, а не у грифонов здесь. Она объяснила это тем, что не очень дружит со своими сородичами. Потом мы обсудили наших преподавателей и саму Академию. Потом Понивилль, благо, я стала немного ориентироваться в городке. В итоге, так мы дошли до её нового дома.

Который стоял на месте моего, сгоревшего. Попрощавшись с Гретой, я с тяжёлыми мыслями отправилась домой.

Слишком много совпадений. Фантазия разыгрывается. А не подослали ли её ко мне дружки Грозноклюва? Втереться в доверие, туда-сюда? Отравить хотят? Следить? Надо будет рассказать про Грету Войсу. Не верится, что всё так просто.

Я доплелась до библиотеки. С собой я не взяла ничего, поэтому, накинув на себя седельные сумки, отправилась за едой. Надо было пополнить запасы.

Закупившись на рынке всяким, я без происшествий вернулась назад. И обнаружила Войса, сладко спящего на диване.

Я тихо прошмыгнула на кухню, стараясь его не разбудить. Сегодня я решилась сделать овощное жаркое. И пожарить Спайку мясо. Будет нелегко, но я справлюсь.

В разгар процесса на кухню пришёл Войс. В абсолютно сонном состоянии. Сегодня он снова не ночевал здесь, значит, были серьёзные дела.

— Добрый… День, точно день, — с зевком приветствовал он меня.

— Привет. Может, тебе кофе сделать? — я кивнула на пакет с кофе. Убойный для неподготовленного пони сорт с излишком кофеина. Одна такая чашечка зарядила меня на сутки.

— Спасибо, нет, я больше не могу его пить, всю неделю толком без сна, сейчас третьи сутки вообще не смыкаю глаз в Кантерлоте. Жил только на кофе, — Войс сел за стол и уткнулся в положенное на стол копыто.

— Может, тогда лучше ты поспишь сейчас? — предложила я ему, одновременно следя за брошенным на горячую сковородку мясом. Масло шипело, кусок потихоньку поджаривался. Только бы не проворонить.

— Аппетит разыгрался. Мама уже ушла? Ну, Твайлайт? — Войс поднял голову и кивнул ею вверх.

— Да. Мы с ней сходили в Академию. Насчёт моего обучения. И потом я познакомилась с Гретой. Грифонихой. Которая приехала из Гриффинстоуна, не поселилась к своим, а стала жить у пони в том доме, что стоит на месте моего. И она прям навязалась ко мне. Моя дурацкая паранойя настаивает, что это всё не просто так, Войс, — я перевернула мясо на другую сторону. Запах стоял неимоверный. Аппетитный для Спайка, наверное. Не для меня.

— Правда? Сейчас посмотрим…

По воздуху из зала приплыли чистый свиток и перо. Войс написал что-то и телепортировал свиток.

— Если Грета как-то связана с бандитами, то она должна была начинать с чего-то мелкого. Грозноклюв и его друзья сразу бы к себе никого не взяли. Посмотрим, есть ли что у грифонов на неё, — пожал плечами Войс, когда я вопросительно посмотрела на него.

Я успела приготовить всё и уже стала раскладывать порции для нас, как вдруг неяркая вспышка уронила на стол свиток.

— Посмотрим… — Войс развернул магией свёрток и начал зачитывать вслух, перескакивая через строчки: — Грета Мягкий Коготь… Сирота, родители погибли при несчастном случае. Находилась под присмотром родственников, бла-бла… Заметок по правонарушениям нет. Кажется, чисто.

Я немного успокоилась. Просто бедняга. Такая же, как я. Тем не менее, надо вести себя с ней осторожнее.

Дальше у нас с Войсом завязался обычный разговор. Я рассказала про корабли, которые выплыли из тех колец. Войс объяснил, что эти кольца — врата между нашим миром и Параллелью. И что именно через них происходит торговля между планетами.

Когда мы уже поели, пришёл Спайк. Я с ехидным удовлетворением выслушала его хвальбы о том, как хорошо приготовила ему еду. А после чаепития мы занялись своими делами.

Я осталась убрать стол. Войс вновь почти моментально помыл посуду, а потом ушёл спать. Перекинувшись со мной парой слов, Спайк поспешил в Кантерлот.

Закончив с уборкой, я осознала, что больше мне делать нечего. Поэтому решила всё же дочитать пару книг, которые начала вместе с принцессой, и отправилась с ними к себе. Думаю, вечером, как Войс проснётся, мы снова уйдём репетировать, а до этого момента пусть выспится. В детстве я представляла, насколько сильно могли быть загружены аликорны. Но видя живой пример… Даже немного жалко их.


	13. Грета

Академия встретила меня шумом огромной школы. У места назначения уже была группа пони, среди которых виднелись в паре мест грифоньи оперения. И даже один гиппогриф.

Как только я подошла ко всем, Грета выскользнула откуда-то сбоку и оказалась рядом со мной.

— Добрый день, Мелоди! — она протянула ко мне сжатую в кулак лапу. Я аккуратно цокнулась об неё.

— Добрый, Грета. Волнуешься?

— Самую малость. А ты?

Я кивнула ей.

— Есть немного. Успела познакомиться с кем-то? — спросила я её чуть позже.

Узнав от Войса об этой пташке немного больше, чем надо, я почему-то почувствовала себя обязанной ей чем-то немного помочь. Судя по тому, о чём она вчера говорила, отношения с роднёй у неё не ладились. Пение — чуждое для грифонов искусство, и именно оно стало призванием Греты. Что не могло понравиться её родственникам. У меня появилось к ней некое сочувствие, понимание… Материнский инстинкт разыгрался, короче говоря.

— Честно говоря, нет. Я немного стесняюсь. Да и вообще, так понимаю, пони грифонов не любят, — сказала она мне в ответ.

Правду говорит. Несмотря на то, что с Гриффинстоуном у нас мир, да и в прошлом принцесса Селестия много раз выкупала у них земли, расширяя Эквестрию, пони не очень-то доверяют грифонам. Но до открытой ненависти дело не доходит. Пернатые в целом характеризуются тем, что недружелюбно относятся даже друг к другу. Не говоря о других видах.

Плюс множество крупных преступников — это грифоны. Гриффинстоун не в силах контролировать преступность даже на своей земле, отчего всяческие банды уже давно делят между собой территории и частенько залезают в Эквестрию.

Чего стоит один Грозноклюв. Мурашки по спине прошлись, когда я вспомнила о борделе.

Мы успели перекинуться несколькими фразами с Гретой, когда дверь класса, рядом с которым мы все собрались, открылась.

Пьюр Сайд пригласил нас зайти, и, немного потолпившись у входа, все зашли в помещение и расселись за длинными столами. Грета старалась держаться рядом со мной. Чуть потолкавшись с другими, мы сели вместе за дальнюю парту.

— Доброе утро, класс. Сократим наше приветствие, моё имя вам известно, ваши имена я запомню постепенно. А я, честно говоря, очень спешу и должен рассказать многое. Сегодня у нас будет две лекции: вводные основы вокального пения. Достаём блокноты, тетради, что угодно. Сегодня будет много писанины, чтобы потом о ней не вспоминать.

Я потянулась к своей сумке, чтобы достать оттуда тетрадь и ручку. Только утром, буквально по пути сюда, купила всё для учёбы. Грета рядом сидела неподвижно. Капелька отчаяния в её взгляде, немного паники и разочарования.

Благо, я взяла с собой вторую тетрадь. Правда, нотную.

— Держи, — я положила большую нотную тетрадь перед ней, стараясь не хлопнуть ею. Сверху положила и ручку, древнее изобретение Параллели, замена обычным перьям тогда, когда предмет для письма нужно было носить с собой.

— М? Ох, нет, не надо, я всё запомню, правда! — тихо зашептал она.

— Конечно, запомнишь. Бери! — настояла я.

Посомневавшись, Грета благодарно кивнула головой и приняла у меня тетрадь.

— Итак… Начнём с того, что такое вокал. Вокал — это умение правильно воспроизводить вашим голосовым аппаратом звуки… — Пьюр Сайд начал свою лекцию, и все уткнулись записывать за ним.

В таком формате прошло почти три часа. Мы записывали лекцию, иногда преподаватель спрашивал кого-то, поддерживая внимание аудитории. Время для отдыха он предложил пропустить, чтобы освободиться раньше звонка. Желающие свободно выходили и возвращались.

Это было намного лучше, чем обучение в Скайлэйке. Мы даже успели потренироваться в распевках, прежде чем Пьюр Сайд объявил о конце занятий.

— Думаю, на сегодня всё. Если у кого есть другие занятия — Октавия слегка задержится, сходите в буфет, отдохните. Я явно вас сегодня загрузил, — он кивнул на доску, исписанную основными правилами вокала. Они появлялись там и объяснялись в течение всей лекции.

Все стали собираться. У Греты не было с собой сумки, лишь маленький кошелёк на шее, поэтому я предложила всё сложить в свою новую.

— Спасибо. Слушай, можешь помочь мне? Как раз со всем этим. Я не знаю, где тут можно купить тетради, сумки седельные. Совсем не знаю, — смутившись, попросила она.

— Ну, в принципе, могу. Я знаю пару мест. Пойдём? — я кивнула на дверь. Мы ждали, пока основной поток выйдет.

— Если тебе будет несложно, — согласилась Грета.

Мы вышли из Академии, преодолели дворик, ворота, и я повела её туда, где была утром.

По пути завязался лёгкий разговор о Пьюр Сайде и о том, чему он нас сегодня учил. Я поймала себя на мысли, что уже не чувствую от неё никакой угрозы. Совсем. Паранойя всё ещё намекала, что это всё не просто так, но тем не менее, разум ей противился.

Мы дошли до магазинчика. Я сразу повела Грету сквозь всё разнообразие канцтоваров к тетрадям и сумкам. Выбрав необходимое, мы подошли к кассе.

— Двести битсов, — объявил продавец.

Грета встрепенулась и полезла в кошелёк. Перевернув его и высыпав деньги на лапу, она быстро пересчитала их. После чего резко погрустнела.

— Я… Я, наверное, другую сумку возьму. Сейчас, пять минут! — сказала она, намереваясь унести сумку обратно.

–Погоди. Возьмите, — я быстро залезла в кармашек на сумке, где была часть моих денег. Четыре тяжёлые монеты по пятьдесят легли на прилавок.

— Мелоди! Да ладно тебе, я сейчас просто дешевле возьму… — Я перебила её причитания, настойчиво подвинув монеты продавцу.

Я помогла грифонихе сгрузить всё её добро в новую хорошую сумку, включая и тетрадь из моей, и мы вышли из магазина.

— Мелоди, правда, не надо было! Я верну всё. Как только смогу, — под конец фразы Грета смутилась и потупила взгляд в пол. Как же она выразительна по сравнению с сородичами. Скорее, с Грозноклювом, первым грифоном, с которым я имела несчастье тесно общаться.

Я полностью понимала ситуацию Греты. Она сбежала от родни, поступила сюда, на последние деньги поселилась у пони и, скорее всего, пытается найти работу. Со своими она не ужилась, потому что побег из семьи для грифонов — это предательство рода, несмотря на то, что сами по себе они вообще не семейные ребята. Тем не менее, свои понятия чести у них есть, и, когда грифоны из Академии об этом узнают, они будут травить Грету. Несмотря на Дружбу, царившую в Академии.

— Забудь, можешь не возвращать, — отмахнулась я. Войс давал мне неприлично много денег на мелкие расходы. Я в жизни столько не получала никогда разом. Пять тысяч, куда мне их тратить? Только если по ресторанам, но это совсем не моё.

Поэтому, понимая, как тяжело жить на последние деньги, я хотела помочь Грете. О, кстати.

— Подожди, — я остановилась и скинула сумку, чтобы покопаться в ней получше. Собрав все деньги, которые сегодня распихала по карманам новой сумки, я насчитала под шестьсот битсов, скинула их в пакетик, в который мне завернули ручки, и протянула эти деньги Грете. Двадцатки, полтинники и более мелкие номиналом монеты звонко бряцнули в пакетике.

— Куда? Нет, Мелоди, я не возьму! Ты и так мне помогла! — Грета шокировано смотрела на меня.

— Бери. Тебе важнее. Захочешь — отдашь. Нет — не спрошу. — Я накинула сумку обратно на спину.

— Я не могу! Правда! Это… — Грета судорожно сглотнула. Её глаза затянуло поволокой подступающих слёз.

— Бери, кому говорю. Ты приехала только вчера, если верить тебе. До любой зарплаты тебе ещё далеко, — настояла я.

Но Грета явно была против и сопротивлялась. Глупая гордость грифонов билась с суровой реальностью.

Я не выдержала.

И, взяв её за лапу, вложила деньги ей в кисть.

— Идём, — я пошла вперёд. Но Грета за мной не пошла. Она осталась на месте, бросая взгляд с денег на меня.

— Там… Много… — потерянным голосом сказала она.

— Захочешь — отдашь. Не отдашь — не спрошу, — повторила я свои слова.

И Грета заплакала. Но не разрыдалась, первые всхлипывания были сразу же подавлены ею.

— Почему ты так ко мне добра? — тихо спросила она. — Пони же не любят грифонов! Мы злые, эгоистичные, алчные…  
Я подошла к ней. Чтобы приобнять копытом.

— Не все пони вас не любят. И не все грифоны ужасны. Поверь, ты отличаешься от них, — поддержала я её.

Она всхлипнула, робко приобняла меня и через пару мгновений легко похлопала, прося отпустить.

— Спасибо большое. Я правда всё-всё верну. Обещаю, — сказала она.

— Пойдём. Я провожу тебя домой, — я потянула её за собой. От этого магазина до нового дома Греты было далековато, и она могла заплутать. Конечно, она могла полететь и найти свой дом, но всё же мне хотелось помочь.

На этот раз Грета послушалась, положила деньги в сумку и мы отправились вперёд.

— Наверное, ты из богатой такой семьи, если можешь так раскидываться деньгами, — всё ещё тихим голосом сказала Грета.

— Документально я сирота. Мама жива, но… плохо всё, — кратко ответила я ей. И грифониха резко встала на месте.

— Сирота? Забери деньги! Не надо в ущерб себе мне помогать! — воскликнула она.

Я поморщилась. Зачем так громко на улице-то?

— Тише ты! Не умираю я с голоду, нормально всё. Идём! — я снова сравнялась с ней.

— Ладно… — тихо сказала она. — Я, кстати, тоже. Ну… Сирота.

Я просто кивнула ей.

Мы продолжили путь. Через несколько шагов она снова задала мне вопрос:

— А… Где ты живёшь? Тебе же не так много лет, чтобы жить одной. С дядей-тётей? Ой, прости, я слишком нагло… Можешь не отвечать, — она ещё больше смутилась.

Я задумалась. Отвечать правду?

А почему и нет?

— В библиотеке. Которое дерево живое, — как бы невзначай уточнила я.

И сама замолчала, заткнулась, посмотрев на Грету. До этого момента я не знала, что глаза у грифонов могут так широко открываться.

— «Золотой дуб»?! Серьёзно?! Там, где дом героя Кристальной Империи Спайка? Где часто бывают дети правящей принцессы Твайлайт?! — её шёпот часто сбивался на писк. Она была просто шокирована услышанным. Кажется, я могла видеть весь поток мыслей в её голове, так часто у неё менялось выражение глаз.

— Я их давняя подруга, — ухмыльнулась я ей.

— Быть не может. Клюв мой тресни, я познакомилась с очень крутой пони! — отреагировала она на мою фразу. После чего издала похожий на птичий звук, радостный, судя по интонациям.

— А я — с крутой грифонихой, — вернула я комплимент в ответ.

Дальше мы дошли в относительной тишине. Она не находила слов, я не стремилась много говорить.

— Спасибо ещё раз тебе, Мелоди. Я правда всё верну. До завтра? — попрощалась она со мной.

— Как захочешь. До завтра, — я помахала ей копытом и отправилась к себе.

Почему я так ей помогаю?

Хотя, это же очевидно. Я была в положении похуже, чем у неё. И понимала, что так жить нелегко. И любая помощь будет просто как выстрел фейерверка для грустного жеребёнка. С другой стороны, она и вправду не была похожа на стереотипного грифона. И я понимала, что она поможет мне избавиться от плохого отношения ко всем грифонам на свете. Грозноклюв слишком крепко въелся в мою психику.

Кроме того, мне помог Войс. Я могу помочь ей. Поступить как пони, помочь другому в беде.

Я чувствовала, что поступила правильно.


	14. Нападение

Вся неделя пролетела почти одинаково. Утром помощь Спайку и дом. Днём занятия в Академии. Вечером репетиция у Войса.

В Академии Грета не отходила от меня ни на шаг. Но не льстила, не пыталась подлизаться ко мне и насчёт моей дружбы с аликорнами держала клюв закрытым, что радовало меня. Она была словно дочка, которая хотела капельку поддержки от мамы. И я поддерживала, помогая ей знакомиться с другими пони. Если бы раньше кто сказал мне, что я буду помогать кому-то знакомиться с кем-то, я бы нервно хихикнула и отошла от странного пони. А сейчас…

Репетиции вечерами были всё сложнее и сложнее. Близился концерт, и Войс гонял с нами все песни раз за разом. Хотя благодаря его каскаду заклинаний мы уже давно знали их наизусть, задача усложнялась тем, что мы собирались двигаться и выстраивать сценки под песню.

«Я постараюсь полностью вести вас в плане музыки. Но если я собьюсь, вы сможете продолжить петь без моей поддержки. Поэтому я вас и гоняю», — он ясно выразил свою идею. Имеет право, в конце концов.

Больше ничего интересного и не происходило. Войс стал чаще оставаться ночевать в библиотеке, а Деймос и Орион успели съездить на пару дней к себе домой.

Концертную сцену мы решили приготовить сами. Но так как Войс и Райз частенько пропадали днём, а вечер у нас был занят, все хлопоты легли на меня, Фрайхарт и братьев.

Наконец сцена была оформлена, как нам нужно. Последние репетиции завершились, на завтрашний день запланировано наше первое выступление.

— Волнуешься? — спросил у меня Войс, когда мы шли домой поздно вечером после занятий. Накинув на себя магический образ, он стал небольшим пегасом с травянистого цвета шёрсткой и чёрно-жуковой короткой гривой.

— Есть немного. Ну, как всегда, — с улыбкой ответила я ему.

Стоило нам отойти на пару десятков метров, как Войс заметил в небе кого-то, кто летел к нам. Через пару мгновений перед нами приземлилась Грета.

Она была взволнована, испугана, её буквально трясло от страха. Пытаясь подойти к нам, она почему-то не наступала на переднюю левую лапу.

— Мелоди! Прошу, прошу, не ходи сегодня домой! — так она начала разговор.

— Что случилось? — я сама испугалась, но постаралась собраться. Догадки говорили о том, что нас кто-то поджидал.

— Я, я не знаю, я летала над городом, захотела пролететь мимо библиотеки. А потом почувствовала боль в ноге. В меня стреляли, пулялись, не знаю! — Грета показала рану. Цельный металлический дротик пробил ногу насквозь выше запястья и застрял в ней по самое оперение. Кровь ещё не успела нормально свернуться и капала на землю.

Войс сбросил свой образ, отчего Грета тихо охнула, и потянул магией ногу поближе к себе.

— Клюв не открывай, будет немного больно, — предупредил он её.

— Хоро… Ай! — она вскрикнула и застонала, когда Войс резко выдернул дротик магией.

— Говорил, не открывай. Сейчас всё пройдёт… — и вправду, под действием магии Войса рана быстро затягивалась. Через несколько мгновений она исчезла, словно ничего и не случилось.

— С-спасибо, м-мой принц, — поблагодарила Грета, осматривая ногу.

— Мелоди, это к тебе старые друзья пришли, — сообщил Войс после того, как осмотрел дротик.

— От Грозноклюва? — кивок Войса подтвердил мою догадку. Грета вскинула голову, словно узнала имя. У меня всё внутри обвалилось от страха. Плохо дело. — Что теперь?

Войс положил копыто на амулет, что висел у него на груди. Через пару секунд улицу осветила жёлтая вспышка телепортации.

— Войс? — Райз с недоумением посмотрела на нашу компанию, а потом обратила внимание на дротик, который ей дал брат.

— Бесшумная винтовка, древняя технология Параллели, на магнитах. Её подстрелили? — кивнула Райз на Грету после того, как осмотрела снаряд.

— Д-да, в ногу, насквозь. Я только подлетела к библиотеке и почувствовала, как в лапе стало больно, — подтвердила Грета.

— Тебе повезло, пернатая. Такими целятся в сердце, винтовка пробивает тело насквозь. Но если дротик тут, а пострадала только лапа, то винтовка разряжена. Это хорошо, — Райз телепортировала от нас этот дротик. От слов Райз Грета оторопела.

— Наведаемся к ним? — обратился к сестре Войс.

— С удовольствием! — перед Райз в воздухе появился какой-то длинный предмет. Она поймала его на копыто.

Меч в ножнах. Он не был похож на наши мечи. Узкий, длинный, по ножнам шли золотые полосы. Меч всем видом говорил, что он не из нашего мира.

Райз приоткрыла клинок, вытащив его из ножен. Он из Параллели. Лезвие, уже мечей стражи раза в два, было очень острым на вид. А посередине клинка шла дорожка знакомых кристаллов.

— Не надо! Давайте позовём стражников, а пока куда-то уйдём! — предложила Грета на истеричной ноте. Впрочем, я и сама сейчас была на нервах. Что задумали аликорны?

— Стражники уже здесь. Вот прям тут стоят. Войс, мне оставлять кого-то в живых? — протянула Райз, спрятав меч обратно в ножны и прижав его к щеке. По моей спине аж холодок прошёл. Она серьёзно?

— Я тебя не для этого позвал, — хмыкнул Войс. Райз недовольно заворчала.

— Вы серьёзно? — встряла я. — Убивать?! Может, действительно просто куда-то телепортируемся?!

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Мелоди. Пошутить уже нельзя. — Меч исчез. Видимо, Райз убрала его туда, откуда достала.

— Зачем прятаться? Нас же там ждут! — Войс уверенно двинулся вперёд. Мне всё это не нравилось, очень не нравилось, очень!!!

Но я пошла за ним. Через пару мгновений подтянулась и Грета. Райз шла последней. С каждым мгновением, что мы приближались к дому, мой страх усиливался. Что-то случится, очень плохое!

Войс и Райз сменили внешний вид. Все шли молча, грифониха шла близко ко мне и озиралась по сторонам. Обстановка нагнетала.

У поворота к библиотеке Райз прошептала, что прогуляется по крышам, и, шмыгнув в переулок, куда-то исчезла. Войс был невероятно спокоен и мило улыбался. А я от страха едва держалась на ногах, абсолютно не чувствуя конечностей.

Перед библиотекой было пусто. Но стоило нам выйти на пустую площадку перед ней, как отовсюду из тёмных проулков появились грифоны. Семь, восемь, они окружили нас, оставляя свободным лишь путь назад.

— А, я смотрю, эта сучка живее всех живых, — сказал один из грифонов, смотря на Грету.

— Чё стоим? Мочите их! — его сосед взметнулся в воздух. Но вдруг словно споткнулся обо что-то и кубарем упал вниз. Без сознания.

— Чё? Чё за херня? — раздался возглас первого бандита.

— Стрелки, чё спите, стреляйте!!! — завопил другой.

Но ничего не произошло. А через пару секунд откуда-то с крыши близлежащего дома раздался и резко оборвался вопль боли.

Оставшиеся грифоны решили не ждать и ринулись на нас.

Войс стал колдовать. Сбросив образ, он создал купол, накрывший всех нас вместе с грифонами. От такого поворота событий бандиты резко остановились.

— Блядь, аликорн! — воскликнул один.

— Тогда валим их, выходов нет! — ближайший к нам уже достал большой нож и нацелился на Войса.

Вдруг прямо перед грифоном появилась Райз. Она не телепортировалась, она словно рывком откуда-то из темноты переулка резко оказалась перед ним, даже слегка проскользнув копытами по инерции. Звякнул металл, его нож взлетел вверх. Окутанный магией принцессы меч несколько раз прошёл сквозь ошалевшего грифона.

И он заорал от боли, стал хвататься за те места, по которым прошёл меч. Я думала, что Райз убила его этим бритвенно-острым мечом, просто порезала насквозь, но разваливаться на отдельные части бандит не спешил. Грета от ужаса вжалась в мой бок, заворожённо смотря на упавшего на землю грифона.

Раздалась музыка. Она исходила от Войса. Он молчал, но звук шёл от его рога.

Заиграли басы незатейливой электроники. С рога Войса в толпу бандитов полетели сгустки магии.

И стали взрываться под ритм мелодии. Грифонов разбросало взрывами, их стало швырять в воздухе, откидывать обратно на каменную дорогу и вновь подбрасывать в воздух.

Басы неожиданно сменились на звуки пианино и скрипки. Белые нити магии резкими змеями бросились на грифонов.

И те заорали, корчась от боли. Кто-то драл землю когтями, кто-то молил о пощаде, кто-то бился головой и клювом об камни, которыми была вымощена дорога. Буквально через несколько секунд один до крови разбил себе голову. Мелкие капли оросили улицу.

Скрипка прекратилась, но пианино лишь вышло на первый план. Вдруг грифоны стали подниматься. Все как один были удивлены своими движениями и не контролировали свои тела, о чём кричали друг другу.

Потом они набросились друг на друга. Царапались, били, лезли в глаза. Кто-то даже завопил от боли.

— Войс, хватит! — Райз, спокойно наблюдавшая за этим, повернулась к своему брату.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Войс.

Раздался гулкий бас, всех бандитов подкинуло вверх, а потом грифоны повалились на землю. И остались лежать неподвижно.

— Я за стрелками. А ты теперь стражников вызывай, — Райз неспешно поплелась куда-то в сторону. А через несколько шагов взмахнула крыльями и поднялась в воздух. Войс вскинул рог вверх и в небо улетел сгусток магии, взорвавшись ярким красным облаком.

Грета всё ещё прижималась ко мне, с нескрываемым страхом смотря на Войса.

— О… Они же живы? — пролепетала она, робко ткнув лапой в грифонов.

— Более-менее. Хотя я бы их убил, — ответил ей Войс, вызвав у Греты прерывистый вздох.

— Правда, они хоть живы все? Райз одного мечом порезала, я видела, — спросила я у Войса. Не знаю почему, но к этому я относилась чуточку легче, чем грифониха. Она всё ещё вжималась в меня.

— Её катана инкрустирована интоксалами. И по её желанию лезвие меняется, теряя физическую форму. Не вдаваясь в дикие дебри магии: грифон чувствовал порезы, которые не навредили его телу, — повернулся ко мне Войс.

«Катана»? Не слышала никогда это слово.

Вскоре после его слов прибежали стражники. Штук десять, абсолютно со всех сторон.

— Принц Войс? Ч-что здесь произошло? — спросила кобылка, которая приблизилась к нам первой.

— Засада. Это бандиты Питера Диверса. Того, кто отжал оружие Параллели, когда его перевозили на полигон для испытания. Райз, сколько?! — последнюю фразу принц крикнул в ту сторону, куда полетела Райз. Словно в ответ, по воздуху в золотом поле магии к нам прилетели три винтовки. Точно из Параллели, они совсем не похожи на наши технологии и материалы.

А вскоре пришла и Райз, волоча за собой магией трёх грифонов без сознания.

— Три. Ещё пять у самого бандита остались, я так думаю. Мелоди, ты теперь крупная шишка в бандитском мире! Тебя так хотели убить…

— Не смешно, — гулко ответила я Райз. Страх постепенно отпускал, мысли и рассуждения заменяли его. Неужели мне будут мстить за Грозноклюва? Мне теперь стоит спать с зашторенными окнами, открытыми глазами и с ножом под подушкой? Меня хотели убить, убили бы и Войса, и, если бы не Грета, мы были бы мертвы. Осознание этого заставило меня передёрнуться, по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Ясно. Мы их тогда сейчас в больницу? — обратился к Войсу другой стражник.

— Ага. Пока под усиленную охрану. Подтяните стражников из Нового Города, оцепите Понивилль, поднимите шум, но про поимку грифонов не говорите. Эти гады захотят сбежать, — отдал указания Войс.

— А с этими? — молодой стражник, чуть старше меня, кивнул на нас с Гретой.

— А эти со мной и Райз пойдут пить горячий терпкий чай. Все необходимые показания я сам вам напишу. Зайдёшь чуть позже в библиотеку, — спокойно, но слегка раздражённо ответил ему принц. Жеребец хотел что-то сказать, но его толкнули в бок, и он замолчал.

Стражники окружили грифонов. А мы последовали в библиотеку. В том числе и Грета, всё ещё находившаяся в шоковом состоянии. Она старалась близко к Войсу не подходить.

— Тебя, кажется, Гретой зовут? — обратился к ней Войс дома.

— Д-да… — испуганно прошептала она.

— Меня Найт Войс. Или просто Войс. Без принцев, прошу. Ты нам жизнь сегодня спасла, — Войс протянул ей копыто. Пару секунд она боялась, но всё же стукнулась кулаком.

— Санблэйд Райз. Или просто Райз, — и принцесса протянула копыто грифонихе. Теперь Грета смутилась, но и Райз она тоже отозвалась на приветствие.

— Рада знакомству. Но у меня пока нет слов. Да. Простите, — под конец фразы Грета нервно захихикала, но быстро подавила эмоцию.

— Потом будут. Чаю? — предложила Райз.

Действительно. После того, как нас хотели убить, чай — это самое-самое лучшее решение!

Я сама не заметила, как нервно хихикнула. И тем не менее, всей компанией мы отправились на кухню.

В тишине аликорны приготовили нам горячий напиток. Мы с Гретой пытались прийти в себя, Райз и Войс же вели себя спокойно и непринуждённо.

— Грета? У нас вроде как осталось немного тушёного мяса. Будешь? — Войс заглянул в холодильник, чтобы достать нам что-нибудь поесть.

— Н-не откажусь, — беднягу всё ещё не отпускало. Мне же было немного лучше, чем ей. Там, в Скайлэйке, я на многое насмотрелась. При мне клиент убил бордельную кобылку горлышком разбитой бутылки в живот. Много чего было…

На стол прилетели четыре тарелки, три из которых были глубокими, кастрюля с травяным супом и картошкой и тушёное мясо, которое я сделала для Спайка сегодня утром. Благодаря магии блюда были уже подогреты, и вскоре у каждого тарелка была наполнена.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Грета.

— Кстати, с тебя и начнём наш разговор. Ты ведь узнала одного из грифонов, так? Да и он тебя тоже, — спросил у неё Войс. Не надавливая сильно интонациями, но всё же Грета от его голоса потупилась.

— Мой дядя. По отцовской линии. Это его принцесса Райз, ну… Порезала. Он ещё первым к нам обратился, — ответила она исподлобья.

— Печально. За то, что он делал в этой банде, его ждёт даже не камера в родной тюрьме, — продолжил Войс.

— Не думаю, что буду сильно переживать, — отмахнулась Грета, понимая, к чему клонит принц.

— Согласен. Можешь, пожалуйста, мне в глаза посмотреть?

Я встрепенулась. Войс что-то задумал. Грифониха посмотрела на него, и через пару мгновений…

Заснула. Расслабилась телом и закрыла глаза, глубоко и спокойно задышав. Опорой ей стала магия жеребца.

— Я пока ещё не доработал проникновение в память до использования в сознании. Поэтому погрузил в сон, — объяснил мне Войс, когда я обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.

Белая нить, немного извиваясь в воздухе, протянулась с рога жеребца ко лбу грифонихи. Через несколько мгновений нить растаяла в воздухе, а Грета проснулась.

— Прошу прощения. Ради нашей безопасности я обязан был покопаться у тебя в памяти, — сразу же извинился принц.

— М? Да, да. Я понимаю… — кивнула Грета, сладко зевнув.

— Вот и хорошо. Теперь начнём с тобой, Нотка. Ты замечала последние несколько дней какую-то слежку? — Войс повернул голову ко мне.

— Нет, — честно ответила я.

— Странно. Они знали, что никого не будет в библиотеке. Взяли три бесшумных магнитки. Это те винтовки. Помимо стрелков, они ещё и засаду поставили. Странно, слишком странно. Они ещё и не ушли, когда подстрелили Грету.

Войс сказал правильные вещи. Грифоны действительно не ушли, даже когда их заметили. Нелогично.

— Боялись, что всё сорвётся? Хотели довести дело до конца? Не знаю. Они жестокие и весьма настойчивые ребята. Ну, помнишь их жертву, на материалы по которой мы наткнулись? — предположила Райз.

И неожиданно для меня, Войса передёрнуло. Ох… Неужели было всё так плохо?

— По следам кровавых и тупых мразей мы идём, господа! — подытожил Войс. После повернулся к Грете.

— Я бы советовал сейчас не возвращаться домой. Мало кто знает, может, тебя тоже встретят. Да и в принципе, поживи пока что здесь. Об Академии вам с Мелоди лучше забыть на некоторое время. Вы сейчас попали в неприятную заварушку, в которой мы с сестрой воюем уже не первый месяц. Грозноклюв был тесно знаком с Диверсом, от него он получил тех самых братьев. Да-да, Мелоди. Они явно хотели тебе и мне отомстить. А Грета попала теперь просто потому, что рядом стояла. В общем, предлагаю ради безопасности сидеть вам тут, под охраной кого-то из нас, — голос жеребца стал серьёзным и напористым. Он не предлагал, а требовал.

Вот это мы попали…

— Н-но, меня могут выгнать с работы! Я же… — Грета попыталась воспротивиться.

— Войс прав. Забей на работу, Замок компенсирует тебе возможные потери. Жизнь важнее, Грета, — Райз поддержала Войса, перебив грифониху.

— Я… Да. Я понимаю. Спасибо вам ещё раз. Я сейчас просто немного в шоке, да… — голос Греты сбивался на тихий лепет под нос. Под клюв, если быть точной.

— А теперь предлагаю нормально поесть. Всем приятного аппетита! — Войс успокоился и принялся за свою порцию. Хмыкнув, так же поступила и Райз.

Мне кусок в горло не лез. Я надеялась, что ничего больше из моего прошлого не напомнит о себе. Зря надеялась.

И Войс. Он так спокойно причинял боль грифонам. Да, они напали на нас и хотели убить. Но то хладнокровие, что он проявил, пугало меня. Они молили прекратить, но он не останавливался.

Теперь я по-иному посмотрела на них, сидящих передо мной аликорнов. Младшая династия Эквестрии, что расследует дело серьёзной преступной банды. Они не жалели их, как те сами не жалели никого. От Войса и Райз теперь стало веять опасностью. Нет, они поменялись. Сильно поменялись.

С другой стороны, если бы не они, я бы давно гнила среди других костей. Я не могла дать никакого отпора ни Грозноклюву, ни братьям. Наверное, в этом случае добро должно быть во всех смыслах сильнее зла.

В конце концов я смогла в себя впихнуть немного еды. Под конец трапезы в дверь постучались. Райз пошла открывать гостю.

— Заходи, — послышалось краткое приветствие, раздался топот копыт, и на кухне появился ещё и стражник.

— Можешь принять свой нормальный облик и снять броню. Здесь все поймут, — слова Войса мне показались очень странными.

Жеребец застучал копытами по броне в нужных местах, отчего она открылась и позволила снять себя. И когда стражник положил последнюю часть к стене к остальным, его охватило зелёное пламя.

Мгновение, и вместо обычного пони перед нами встал чейнджлинг. Чёрный панцирный покров, вздёрнутые вверх дырявые уши, большие фасеточные глаза зелёного цвета, торчащие поверх губ клыки. Небольшой рог и дырявые насекомоподобные крылья. Созданный от своей королевы. Бывший злейший враг пони.

После битвы с Цитаделью, когда Мунлайт Шэдоу и только-только обращённая в аликорна принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл смогли уничтожить аванпост агрессивно настроенной к живым нежити, между Эквестрией и Роем был заключён нейтралитет. Злые языки писали и говорили, что это была крупная ошибка Селестии, ведь теперь чейнджлингли могли спокойно проникнуть в наше общество, питаться нашими чувствами и в итоге поработить всю Эквестрию.

Но время шло, а коллапс не наступал. Однако явление чейнджлинга снова выбило меня из колеи. Во имя Дискорда, что за день сегодня такой?!

Впрочем, не одну меня. Грета смотрела на гостя не менее удивлённо и с раскрытым клювом.

— Присаживайся. Леди, знакомьтесь. Торакс. Пока что единственная особь Роя, способная жить автономно от разума Криз, — представил его Войс.

— Рад знакомству! — голос чейнджлинга был приятен. Я ожидала скрежет челюстей, всякие страшные звуки. Но прогадала. Он протянул к нам копыто, ожидая встречного жеста.

— Д-добрый вечер! — первой была Грета.

— Не добрый, но вечер. Рада знакомству, — потом стукнулась и я.

— Ты уже отправил сообщение? — спросила у него Райз.

— Да. Группа прибудет через полчаса. Одиннадцать особей, как я подсчитал грифонов, — ответил ей Торакс.

Одиннадцать чейнджлингов? Я посмотрела на Войса. Он задумчиво смотрел чуть выше меня на стену.

— Тогда… Пусть будет так. Грифоны выполнили поручение. Два трупа были найдены недавно у библиотеки. Пока сбрасывали хвост, пока скрывались, в общем, грифоны вернутся завтра утром на базу. А потом вдруг Мелоди объявится живой завтра на концерте. Грифоны смекнут, что ошиблись, и постараются слизнуть с округи. Тут их и скрутят. Остатки. Надо будет мне допросить попавшихся. Мне они не откажут, — выдал он через несколько секунд общей тишины.

— План такой себе, братик мой глупый. Если концерт не отменится, то они придут за Мелоди. Они не привыкли оставлять дело невыполненным, — с долей сарказма сказала Войсу Райз.

— И правда. Тогда без всякой дичи. Чейнджлинги выведут нас к ним. Мелоди, Грета, ни шагу из библиотеки. Грета, когда тебя ранили, ты как себя повела?

— Испугалась, спустилась на землю, постаралась скрыться, не знаю, не помню уже! — ответила Войсу Грета. Кажется, от всего, что произошло, она потихоньку начинала впадать в истерику.

— Тогда третий труп найдут минут через десять. Который впоследствии будет лишь очень сильно раненой грифонихой юных лет. Сейчас было бы неплохо поднять волну среди пони, пусть они донесут им весточку. Наверняка у них здесь есть свои уши. Торакс, а нам надо будет организовать всё с подмогой нашей. — Войс повернул голову к чейнджлингу.

— Без проблем. Только скажите, куда идти, — ответил он.

— Как только выпытаем, — подхватила Райз, мило улыбнувшись. От такой улыбки холодок вновь пробежал по моей спине.

Через несколько мгновений Торакс стал прощаться, и, забрав броню и условившись о месте встречи, отправился на выход.

С хлопком входной двери наступила недолгая тишина. Потом Райз предложила Грете подобрать ей комнатку на третьем этаже.

И они оставили меня наедине с Войсом.

— Криз? — переспросила я его, начав разговор.

— Кризалис. Названая тётушка. Давняя подруга отца. Тысячу лет дружат, вот уж пример дружбы на века, — услышала я в ответ.

— Воу. Хотя, можно догадаться. Наверное. Всё так серьёзно, Войс? Мы попали?

— Да. Пока не будет поймана вся банда, спокойно спать не получится, — Войс тяжело выдохнул.

— Это понятно… Что они сотворили? В целом?

— Контрабанда, разбой, воровство. Под семьдесят убитых, если считать вместе с беднягами из Скайлэйка. Как-никак, те братья были из их банды. Нападение на конвой с оружием из Параллели. Кстати, один стражник был убит. Они мастерски скрываются уже как года два, всплывая в неожиданных местах. Раверс и Кваркс много чего рассказали после их «казни», но сильно это не помогло. Мы знаем столько о Диверсе, сколько его мать родная не знает, но поймать не можем! — Войс обессиленно опустил копыта на стол.

Похоже, те охранники борделя живы? У меня появились смутные чувства. С одной стороны, некое облегчение, что их не казнили. С другой — разум, что даёт подзатыльник сочувствию и предлагает посочувствовать их жертвам. И страх перед убийцами.

На тяжёлой ноте и мы покинули кухню. Я сразу отправилась в свою комнату. Войс остался в библиотеке, Райз же отправилась «допрашивать» вместо брата, сославшись на то, что здесь Войс нужнее.

Мне совсем не спалось. Как бы я не пыталась, но из-за нервов сон ко мне не шёл.

Хотелось успокоения. Как тогда, после кошмара, что был настолько для меня реален.

Может, рискнуть попроситься к Войсу? Рядом немного посидеть.

Поборовшись со своей скромностью ещё немного, я накрылась одеялом и спустилась вниз, немного путаясь копытами в своём «одеянии».

Войс бодрствовал. Сидел на диване и читал книгу. Я подошла к нему.

— Можно, я с тобой побуду? Мне совсем не спится, — попросилась я.

— Да, конечно, присаживайся, — Войс чуть подвинулся, оставляя для меня много свободного места.

Потеряв последние остатки совести, я легла на диван так, чтобы макушкой слегка упираться в бедро жеребца. Я думала, что он попросит меня отстраниться и не наглеть. Ничего подобного.

Я стала прокручивать в голове всё, что случилось. Как Грета прилетела к нам раненая. Как пришла Райз. Её меч.  
Как Войс атаковал их «музыкой».

А ещё меня беспокоил один вопрос…

— Войс? — обратилась я к нему.

— М? — он отвлёкся от чтения и повернул голову ко мне, чуть наклонившись.

— Раверс и Кваркс живы? — я решила начать разговор с этого.

— Да. Я сдержал своё обещание и сейчас они в психбольнице. Навсегда. Они больше никогда оттуда не выйдут, — зловеще хмыкнул Войс.

— Ясно. А чем ты грифонов атаковал? Я не видела, конечно, боевую магию никогда. Но ты какой-то купол создал. И музыку…

— Моя личная разработка. Оказывается, звук способен вызывать определённые процессы в мозге и нервной системе живых существ. Усиливая это с помощью магии, смешивая два воздействия, я могу вызывать боль и даже брать под контроль. А купол… Резонатор и ограничитель, не более того. Это как раз то самое «много чего», что выплыло при изучении Музыки Гармонии.

— А ты опасный, — как-то бездумно брякнула я.

— Приходится, — выдохнул он. — Родители обучали нас. Всякому. И наставили на этот путь. Дескать, нечего только в Замке сидеть да плесенью голубой покрываться, идите в народ решать их проблемы.

— Умно. В вас нет этой, ну… возвышенности? — постаралась я подобрать слово.

К чему я вообще сказала про это? Глупая Мелоди.

— Имеешь в виду чёрствость, меркантильность и эгоизм под «возвышенностью»? — ухмыльнулся Войс.

— Я не это имела в виду.

— Неважно. Рад, что ты это оценила.

И я почувствовала, как Войс легонько стал гладить меня по голове, чуть задевая ушко.

К щекам прихлынула кровь. Под лёгким одеяльцем стало жарко.

— Даже если мы поймаем завтра их всех, у Питера могли остаться тайные союзники. И некоторое время ты будешь в опасности. Прошу тебя, не теряй бдительности. Мы постараемся распутать весь этот клубок, но на это уйдёт время. Береги себя, — голос Войса предательски дрогнул. Он и вправду сильно переживал обо мне.

— Постараюсь, — пообещала я ему.

Наступила тишина. Войс ещё несколько раз нежно погладил меня, а затем вернулся к чтению. Я захотела попросить его продолжить, но постеснялась. Разговор был закончен.

Поворочавшись и укрывшись одеялом, я постаралась во второй раз уснуть.


	15. Штурм

Глубокой ночью в зал телепортировалась Райз. Я приложил копыто ко рту, призвав её говорить тише. Рядом со мной сладко спала Мелоди.

— Как мило. Пойдём, я тут много чего узнала, — Райз бесшумно прошла вглубь библиотеки, где обилие книг приглушит наши голоса.

Аккуратно встав, я последовал за сестрой.

Мы отошли к самой дальней стене. Райз начала рассказывать всё, что смогла выдернуть из грифонов.

— База их в Вечнодиком, на Топи. Чейнджлинги уже в пути туда. У них был информатор в больнице. Её тоже поймали уже, но она успела передать весточку о двух трупах. И грифонихе. В общем, Грета по факту теперь в безопасности. Хотя, если они не успели оповестить Питера о том, что подстрелили лишнего, Грета и так была в безопасности.

— Грета успела подружиться с Мелоди. У грифонов хорошее зрение, дядя узнал её у библиотеки. И они побоялись, что она сорвёт их затею и увидит сверху стрелков. Поэтому и подстрелили. На всякий случай она для них побудет мёртвой, — стал рассуждать я.

— Нескладно всё очень. Ну да ладно, им недолго осталось. Их там тридцать бойцов, судя по всему. А ещё…

В копытах Райз оказалась её катана. Металл тихо лязгнул, когда сестра приобнажила её.

Лезвие было в крови. Я с неодобрением посмотрел на сестру.

— Убила? — спросил я её.

— Едва не убила. Он напал на меня, и у меня как-то на рефлексе сработало. В тяжёлом состоянии в больнице сейчас. Я ему лапу оттяпала, — тон сестры выдавал все её переживания по этому поводу. Точнее, полное отсутствие переживания как такового.

— Они уже мертвецы. Будь это наша тюрьма или тюрьма грифонов, — я сменил тон на безразличный.

— Лишь бы не впасть в безумие. Я вот уже хочу её не смывать, — Райз расплылась в улыбке маньяка. На полке справа был небольшой журнальчик. Я взял его магией и, приложив капельку силы, тюкнул сестрёнку журналом по голове.

— Фу такой быть. Вытри. Когда выступаем?

— Я взяла наших, они телепортируются сюда через полчаса примерно. Тогда кто-то из нас и пойдёт с ними. Чейнджлинги постараются бандитов замедлить.

— Наверное, я пойду. Ты здесь побудешь, — предложил я. Сестра пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Я бы предложила пойти вместе. У них Антимагия есть, как мне признался один грифон.

Я удивлённо уставился на Райз. Антимагия?

Кристалл, способный при активации создать поле, в котором невозможно колдовать через рог. Диапазон м-частот рогов у единорогов и аликорнов одинаков, и такой камушек способен заблокировать все мои способности мага.

Тут я пожалел, что мало уделял время тренировкам навыка волшебства через всё тело. Посчитал это слишком тяжёлым и ненужным и попросил у родителей разрешения переключиться на что-то другое. Хотя папа предупреждал. Вот он, тот самый случай.

Тогда мне необходима Райз. Несмотря на то, что она абсолютно не способна на заклинания выше средней сложности и колдует очень медленно, она с лёгкостью научилась направлять магию не в рог, а в тело. Плюс у неё была соматическая склонность к этому: магические потоки у её рога были плохо развиты, в отличии от потоков у конечностей. Благодаря перенаправлению магии её физические способности превосходили любые пределы пони. Моя сестра была невероятно быстра, сильна и неуловима в бою, по скорости движений почти сравнивалась с папой. А он ведь пространство рвал для такого быстрого перемещения. И оружие для себя Райз подобрала подходящее: созданный по чертежам из Параллели лёгкий, но крайне острый меч, который к тому же был всячески улучшен.

— Откуда? Вот же… Библиотека останется без охраны.

— Папа здесь побудет. Думаю, кто-то обязательно придёт сюда. И наш старичок оторвётся, — Райз ухмыльнулась. Хорошая идея.

С помощью амулетов мы позвали папу. Кратко ввели его в курс дела, и он задумался, обмозговывая всё это мероприятие.

— Антимагию они могли достать у перекупщиков в Аравии. Но не суть, я вас понял. Эх, оставляете вы меня на скуку смертную, дети мои, — под конец папа сменил задумчивость на шутливый тон. Райз улыбнулась.

— Кто-то говорил нам, что это дело мы должны сделать вместе, одни, — напомнил я отцу. Тот закатил глаза.

— Всё близко к сердцу. Ладно, посторожу я ваших подруг. А всех дружков Диверса я самолично вычищу. Он уже мне как кость в горле, меня из-за него будят ночью мои дети, — Мунлайт взмахнул копытом для эксцентричности.

— Особенно, когда тебе не надо спать, пап, — подколола отца Райз. Отчего он артистично обиделся.

— Вот как? Родная дочь, и против меня? Моё холодное и давно уже мёртвое отцовское сердце разбито! Я воспитал мо-о-о-нстров! — протянул он.

Я хихикнул, а сестра подошла к папе поближе, чтобы обнять.

— Ничего, ничего, на внуках отыграешься, — шутливо сказала она.

— Жаль, век от вас внуков ждать. Но ничего, подожду. Никуда не спешу, — парировал папа, обнимая Райз. Теперь настала её очередь реагировать на подкол тихим хихиканьем.

Дальше разговор сошёл на нет. Мы как-то разошлись по своим делам. Я вернулся к Мелоди, Райз поднялась наверх, чтобы привести в порядок своё оружие. Папа же вышел наружу, чтобы провести небольшую разведку и создать пару магических ловушек.

— Вы так мило выглядите вместе, — шёпот сестры отвлёк меня от книги. Я повернул голову к ней; Райз стояла рядом со мной, как бы невзначай рассматривая чистое лезвие своего меча.

— Думаешь? — также шёпотом спросил я.

Она кивнула головой, направляя остриё катаны в ножны. С характерным звуком меч вернулся на своё место.

— Это здорово, что ты так думаешь… — бессмысленно протянул я шёпотом. Мелоди крепко спала, поэтому вряд ли что-то услышит из нашего с сестрой шёпота.

— Нет, правда. Когда закончится вся эта заварушка, пригласи её на свидание. И признайся ей уже, — Райз расплылась в ехидной ухмылке.

Я давно привык к её бестактности по отношению к чужим чувствам и ощущениям. В отличие от меня, Райз без угрызений совести считывала ауры пони, почти что читая мысли. И не увидеть в моей ауре маленькие огоньки заинтересованности к Мелоди она не могла. Ну, ладно, может, не такие уж и маленькие.

— Если она сама будет заинтересована в этом, — я чуть-чуть развёл копытами, не совершая резких движений. Райз сменила ехидство на загадочную улыбку.

— Мой брат — дурак, — она чуть высунула кончик языка, дразнясь. И поймала в магию книжку, которую я запульнул в неё.

— Нельзя кидаться книгами, разве мама тебе это не говорила в детстве? — Райз метнула её назад, целясь в голову. Ну, и не такое в магию ловили.

— Как и тебе, — ответил я сестре, раскрывая книгу на том месте, где остановился.

Бесшумными, привычными для неё шагами Райз приблизилась ко мне. И мы тихо стукнулись копытами. Это был наш личный жест: когда мы немного дразнились, мы в конце всегда цокались в знак примирения.

Наши родители обучали нас всему вместе. Мы вместе изучали магию, вместе тренировались драться. Да, папа больше обучал Райз ближнему бою с оружием, в то время как мама нагружала мою голову боевыми заклинаниями. Тем не менее Твайлайт и Мунлайт воспитали нас так, чтобы мы с сестрой дополняли друг друга в бою и не конфликтовали в жизни. Даже типичные ссоры между братом и сестрой, которые обязаны быть в процессе взросления, у нас прошли тихо и незаметно.

— Ладно, нам сейчас не об этом надо думать, — Райз резко собралась и стала серьёзной. Идти прямо в бандитское логово или мчаться по следам этих убийц — занятие куда более серьёзное, чем дела амурные.

— Скоро выйдем, — кивнул я ей.

Дождавшись возвращения папы с улицы, мы быстро попрощались и вышли из библиотеки. Раскрыв крылья, взлетели в небо, чтобы увидеть вдали точку сбора и телепортироваться к ней.

Чейнджлинги будут оставлять специальные пометки по пути своего хода. Магические огоньки, невидимые для глаз, но не для рога.

И я уже видел один.

— Ну, ребят, идём? — я осмотрел бойцов. Двадцать голосов тихо отозвались мне кратким «так точно».

Эти пони были натренированы куда лучше, чем стражники. Райз вызвала сюда наш личный спецотряд, состоявший полностью из бэтпони. Под прикрытием ночи эти сорванцы найдут кого угодно, и цель не успеет и понять, как будет поймана.

Прекрасный выбор. Мы с сестрой первые двинулись в сторону Вечнодикого Леса, чередуя заклинание Поисковой Волны. Бэтпони двинулись за нами. Не отягощённые золотой бронёй, они двигались бесшумно, как Райз.

Зелёные огни магии вели нас вглубь. Бойцы распределились по лесу, спрятались среди растительности, чтобы не толпиться на тропинке. Хищники от природы, бэтпони лучше меня знали, как вести такого вида охоту.

Наверное, прошёл час пути, прежде чем мы наконец вышли к Топи. Купол Отвлечённых Глаз позволил нам с сестрой приблизиться к лагерю.

Палаток пятнадцать. Везде сновали грифоны. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, судя по всему, никто не спал. Бандиты складывали вещи. Видимо, был отдан приказ «рвать когти» отсюда. Они выбрали самое лучшее место на Топи: большой твёрдый остров посреди кучи мелких луж, прикрытый сверху деревьями.

Дело дрянь.

— Что будем делать? — шёпотом спросила сестра, рассматривая лагерь из-за дерева, под которым мы спрятались. Заклинание заклинанием, а раскрывать свою позицию нельзя, магия Иллюзии не всегда хорошо работает.

— Дай подумать, — я высунулся ненадолго и ещё раз осмотрел лагерь.

Подобрав копытокинезом маленькую палочку, я стал чертить на земле план лагеря.

— Вот эта палатка стоит как-то обособленно ото всех. То ли склад, то ли палатка Диверса. Было бы неплохо, если бы наши ребята смогли незаметно пробраться туда. Оттуда им будет удобно разбежаться по всем палаткам. Нейтрализатора много взяли? — я расчертил план действий. Райз задумчиво смотрела на него, слушая мою идею. Услышав вопрос о нейтрализаторе, зелье для моментального обездвиживания, которым были экипированы бэтпони, она кивнула.

— Хватит для них. Я согласна, в лоб нашим не пройти. Но как мы их отвлечём? — спросила она меня.

— Как, как. Фееричным появлением, как. В лоб пойдём мы, — предложил я.

Райз помотала головой.

— Опасно. Мы не знаем, где у них Антимагия. Если я ещё смогу увернуться от дротиков и всякого такого, то ты не из самых ловких малых, — не согласилась со мной она.

Она была права.

— Тогда попробуем устроить им фейерверк?

Райз окинула меня недоверчивым взглядом.

— Устроим им обстрел с близкого расстояния с нескольких точек с одной стороны. Пусть думают, что они в облаве. Надеюсь, активируют кристалл, — изложил я свою идею.

— Мне это не нравится. Но давай попробуем, — на этот раз Райз кивнула.

Я разрушил купол заклинания, чтобы жестом подозвать командующую отрядом, Дарк Лайт.

Через некоторое время она тихо и аккуратно подошла к нам, пригибаясь и скрываясь от глаз грифонов.

Я кратко пересказал ей мой план, после чего она кивнула головой.

— Войс, видите то дерево? Следите за ним. Если вон та ветка нагнётся — мы на позиции, — Дарк Лайт кивнула на дерево, которое стояло в гуще таких же деревьев, но одна его ветка чуть-чуть выдавалась и потому была приметна. Идеальный сигнал.

Я кивнул ей, и вскоре бэтпони скрылась во тьме леса.

Мы остались ждать сигнала.

— Видишь те заросли рогоза? — восстановив заклинание и снова высунув голову, я указал кивком на заросший берег очень маленького озерца. Или очень большой лужи.

— Да, — кивнула Райз.

— Стартуем обстрел оттуда. Потом я по кругу налево, ты — направо. Бей навесом по одному заклинанию и сразу телепортируйся. Но не стреляй со стороны той палатки. Мы от неё влияние и отвлекаем.

Райз угукнула в ответ. Прекрасно.

Чуть позже обозначенная ветка дважды неестественно качнулась вверх-вниз. Пора.

— Раз, — начал я отсчёт.

— Два, — услышал от Райз.

— Три! — я телепортировался в те заросли. Мгновением позже рядом среди рогоза оказалась и Райз.

Я сплёл самый обычный огненный шар и отправил его по навесной. Не дожидаясь характерного звука падения, я телепортировался в другое место.

Второе заклинание полетело в сторону лагеря. В нём уже началась паника, поднялся крик.

Телепортация. Третье. В нашу сторону стали сбегаться грифоны.

Телепортация. Четвёртый шар полетел куда-то вглубь. Кто-то протяжно завопил. Видимо, мы зацепили кого-то огнём. Неважно.

Вдруг основание рога пронзила неприятная тяжесть. Антимагия. У кого?

Я разглядел Питера Диверса, сновавшего за спиной грифонов, столпившихся с одной стороны лагеря. Сейчас они осмелеют и отправятся нас искать.

Грифоны взлетели в воздух. Дело дрянь. Меня отсюда с воздуха прекрасно видно.

Лишь бы Райз догадалась, лишь бы Райз догадалась!

Среди зарождающегося пожара в лагере вспыхнула магия сестры. Райз мчалась, чтобы настигнуть Диверса и разбить Антимагию.

Грифоны не успели среагировать, как Райз оказалась рядом с Диверсом. Раздался вскрик, и рог резко отпустило.

Настало моё время спасать сестрёнку.

Синий купол разлетелся по пространству, накрывая всех грифонов на том берегу. Звукомагия полетела в бандитов, сбивая их с воздуха, ударяя об землю, вырубая их. Времени на заклинания, порождающие боль, не было, поэтому я не церемонился с грифонами, грубо выбивая из них дух и волю к сопротивлению.

Райз же встречала тех, кто подбегал на помощь. Ей не составляло труда обезвреживать грифонов, которые были в разы медленнее её.

А вот и чейнджлинги подтянулись. Вспышки зелёной магии окрасили новым цветом этот горящий лагерь.

Я телепортировался на середину лагеря. Уже повсюду были бэтпони, они догоняли разбегающихся грифонов, всаживая им куда попало шприцы с зельем.

Через некоторое время сопротивлявшихся не осталось. А вот пламя надо было тушить.

С этим мне помогла Райз. Она стянула огонь в один шар над собой и метнула в воду. С громким шипением и взрывом пара шар исчез в воде.

Вот и всё. Союзники стягивались и переглядывались между собой, чтобы удостовериться, что все на месте.

— Все целы? — спросил я у них.

— Есть потеря. Мы не чувствуем одну особь, — отозвались чейнджлинги.

Тут сразу всё ясно. Чейнджлинг, не отвечающий Рою, мёртв. Исключение — Торакс, но он сейчас не здесь.

— Где Дрим Сонг? — Дарк Лайт высматривала среди своих эту кобылку. Я занервничал. Её могли и убить в заварушке. Нехорошо. Живот неприятно скрутило.

— Ищем! — скоммандовал я чейнджлингам и послал Поисковую Волну. Слабый отклик ауры раздался откуда-то слева, из тлеющих палаток.

— Там! — я сразу же отправился в ту сторону, и все остальные поспешили за мной.

Ещё одна Волна. Где-то рядом. Нет, не в первой. И не в этой. И не в этой!

Лишь в четвёртой я заметил под распластавшимся подпаленным со спины грифоном светло-серые ноги пони.

— Здесь! Быстро, освободите её! — я отошёл чуть назад, чтобы подоспевшие чейнджлинги с бэтпони стащили с неё грифона.

Два чейнджлинга и жеребец легко откинули крупную пташку. Сонг едва была в сознании, она заходилась в слабом кашле. Грифон воткнул ей нож в живот.

— Разошлись! — я метнулся к ней. Огонёк магии слетел с моего рога, осветив палатку ярким белым светом. Я осмотрел рану.

Дело плохо, очень плохо. На земле уже было много крови. Грифон своим весом вдавливал нож в кобылку, а она, ворочаясь от боли, делала рану ещё больше. Ничего, и не такое лечили. Нет, такое не лечили. Сердце сжалось от страха, вдруг резко захотелось просто убежать отсюда. Войс, стоп. Отставить панику!

Моя магия окутала всю бэтпони. Я «потянулся» к сердцу, заставив его биться в прежнем ритме. Потеря крови сейчас не будет так страшна, как смерть мозга.

Удерживая её рот приоткрытым, чтобы она не прикусила язык и могла спокойно дышать, я выдернул из её тела нож. Она дёрнулась и застонала от боли. Откинув его в сторону, я принялся за лечение.

Благодаря магии я чётко чувствовал все, что натворил нож. И мне ничего не мешало соединять повреждённые ткани.

Это были экстренные меры. В отличие от Мелоди, у Сонг было куда меньше времени, и действовать приходилось быстро. Ни о какой филигранности с медицинскими инструментами не было и речи. Я понимал, что оставлю на повреждённых органах хорошие такие рубцы. Но ничего особо важного задето не было: так, пробита кишка, несколько сосудов, задета печень, ну и мышцы, разумеется. С попавшим в тело содержимым кишечника и кровью справятся в больнице. Я прекрасно понимал, что Сонг могла не пережить телепортацию без моего вмешательства, а пока мне принесут инструменты из библиотеки, будет уже некого спасать. Даже если бы это была Райз с телепортацией, даже если она бы точно знала, где они лежат. Всё-таки прошло достаточно много времени с момента начала атаки для такой раны. И неизвестно даже, когда Сонг получила ранение.

Вроде бы её состояние стабилизировалось благодаря комплексу поддерживающих заклинаний. Теперь уже можно было её и телепортировать.

— Райз, я с ней в больницу. Сможешь всех грифонов собрать? — обратился я к сестре.

— Да, — тихо сказала она.

— Она будет жить? — спросила у меня Дарк Лайт. Сквозь её обычно строгий голос пробились нотки истерики. Я кивнул ей, прежде чем исчез из палатки, перенесясь с бэтпони в больницу.

Кантерлота. Понивилль с таким не справится. Вспышка разбудила приёмное отделение.

— Ранение в живот ножом, раны зашиты магией, но кровь осталась в полости. Бегом, бегом! — кратко отрапортовал я знакомому врачу.

Тот, едва отойдя от резкого появления принца с раненой бэтпони посреди ночи прямо в кабинете, сразу же перехватил её своей магией и понёс в операционную, громким командным голосом поднимая остальных врачей. Там уже, скорее всего, её стабилизируют, перельют запас её же крови, который был создан для чрезвычайных ситуаций и проведут небольшую операцию, чтобы вычистить полости и облагородить мою работу.

Всё. Больше от меня ничего не зависит. Я смог спокойно выдохнуть и грохнуться крупом на пол. Напряжение, державшее меня стальной хваткой с того момента, как недосчитались Дрим Сонг, отпустило меня. В голове приятно так закружилось, сердце медленно вернулось в ритм.

Я долго, вычурно, грязно и красиво выругался в пустоту кабинета. Этот Питер Диверс получит вместе со своими прихвостнями по полной. Я в этом не сомневался!

Надо бы помочь сестре. Но ноги меня едва держали. Ничего себе я перенервничал…

На столе стояла склянка. Спирт. Разбавленный. Вроде даже и пить его можно. Я дёрнул пробку зубами и приложился к склянке, жадно глотая обжигающую жидкость.

Противная огненная волна жара ожидаемо привела меня в чувства. Ускоренный метаболизм сделает своё дело, через десять-пятнадцать минут я снова буду трезв. А пока что хотя бы смогу вернуться к сестре на прямых ногах. Я так точно сопьюсь.

Я поставил пустую склянку на место. Теперь нас ждала увеселительная программа со всеми этими грифонами. Немного потупив в пустоту и в который раз осмотрев кабинет, я телепортировался обратно к Райз.


	16. Утренний визит

Меня разбудил истошный вопль, раздавшийся откуда-то снаружи. Я сразу вскочила с кровати.

На нас напали? Вопль мужской, но голос не похож на голос Войса.

Почему я в своей комнате?! Кто-то меня перенёс?

Вскоре он затих, а я вышла из комнаты. Грета тоже услышала этот крик, я пересеклась с ней на лестнице.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она, лапами протирая сонные глаза.

Крик шёл снизу. Туда я и кивнула ей.

Аккуратно, собравшись и подготовившись к худшему, я первая спустилась вниз по лестнице.

Постепенно мне открывался вид на произошедшее. Чёрный аликорн с зелёной гривой магией прижимал к полу грифона, который пытался вырваться из-под поля.

— А к нам тут гости. Утренний почтальон. И как же тебе, бедолаге, вздумалось через окно полезть таким тихим и печальным утром? — Мунлайт вдруг с силой ударил грифона мордой об пол, отчего тот потерял сознание. Грета снова прижалась к моему боку, с нескрываемым ужасом смотря на архилича. Знаем, проходили.

— Э-это он пытался к нам залезть? — я кивнула на грифона. Мунлайт вместо ответа открыл сумку грифона. Перевернув её кверху дном, он высыпал из сумки пару ножей и наполненные чем-то шприцы.

— Ну, даже и не знаю. То ли разбойник, то ли врач, так и не понять сразу, — с толикой сарказма прокомментировал правитель Эквестрии содержимое сумки.

Неплохой такой набор. За нами действительно пришли охотиться.

Грифона объяло зелёное поле магии, и он исчез, был телепортирован куда-то.

— Ладно, потом узнаем, кто и зачем… Кофе? — предложил нам Мунлайт.

Да, конечно, кофе. Самое то, когда тебя хотели убить.

Я согласно кивнула. То ли наведённые чары, подарившие мне бесстрашие перед архиличом так действовали, то ли просто так, но теперь рядом с Мунлайтом я чувствовала себя спокойно. Этому созданию тысяча с лишним лет, как-никак. Он будет куда опаснее всех вместе взятых грифонов-ренегатов. И он на нашей стороне.

А вот Грета тряслась от страха. Мунлайт заметил это и направился к ней.

— Н-нет! Не надо! Нет! — заверещала она. А потом вдруг зарыдала, когда принц подошёл к ней вплотную. — Не убивайте меня, прошу, я не была с ними, я не хотела…

Реакция Греты меня зацепила. Похоже, «аура» Мунлайта заставляла её думать, что он покалечит и убьёт её. Как много раз было проделано с «плохими» грифонами у неё на глазах.

— Я знаю, ты не хотела. Никто не выбирает при рождении, кем быть. Посмотри мне в глаза, пташка певчая. — Мунлайт весьма нежно и аккуратно поднял голову Грете, которая впала в некое шоковое состояние. Несколько секунд гляделок, немного зелёной магии, и Грете стало легче.

Она протяжно выдохнула, постаралась сделать шаг от меня и чуть не упала, словно у неё ослабли ноги. Я поспешила помочь ей. Мунлайт же отправился на кухню, напевая себе что-то под нос.

— Всё в порядке, Мелоди, я сейчас… Ф-фух… Я сейчас приду в себя… — запротестовала она. Но мою помощь приняла и опёрлась лапой на моё предложенное для поддержки копыто.

— Сейчас, сейчас. Кофе сделаем, всё пройдёт, — попробовала я её успокоить.

Вдруг она уткнулась мне мордочкой в шею и тихонько заплакала. Лишь чуть более громкие вздохи да вздрагивания говорили о том, что грифониха плачет.

— Я… Я больше не могу так… Я больше не могу… Я изгой. Тут изгой, там изгой! — зашептала она мне в шёрстку, иногда срываясь с шёпота на писк. Я села и обняла её, чуть-чуть сильнее прижав к себе.

— Да ладно тебе, Грета. Мы рады тебе. Какой ты изгой, если мы с тобой? — моя словесная попытка поддержать была так себе. Однако ей немного помогло, и она через некоторое отстранилась от меня.

Я понимала её чувства. Её подстрелили свои же. Грифоны, даже близкий родственник там был. Потом их жестоко раскидали вчера на её глазах. И Мунлайт поймал утром убийцу, грифона, что крался к нам с понятной целью. Тут хочешь не хочешь, а неизгладимые впечатления получишь. Плюс аура страха архилича не способствовала хорошим мыслям.

— С-спасибо тебе, Мелоди. Ты… Ты очень добрая кобылка. Я и капли твоей заботы не заслуживаю. Вашей заботы. — Грета стала вытирать лапой слёзы. Я хмыкнула в ответ на её слова.

— Я обычная кобылка. А вот ты очень необычная грифониха. Добрая, жизнерадостная, ценящая дружбу. И никакой ты не изгой. Я вот точно рада видеть тебя. — И ещё немного поддержки. Грета улыбнулась уголками рта, так сильно, как только может грифон.

— Спасибо, — кивнула мне она. Теперь её голос немного вернулся в норму. Вот и хорошо.

На кухне нас ждали стаканы с кофе. Мунлайт уже ел плим — сладкую траву, десерт для пони, что-то наравне с печеньем.

— Полегчало? — обратился принц к Грете. Она кивнула ему.

— Д-да, спасибо вам, принц Мунлайт, — поблагодарила она его. И вдруг решила после фразы сделать поклон.

— Не стоит. Как я узнал от своих сорванцов, именно ты предупредила их о засаде. Так что, думаю, это я могу тебе поклониться. — Мунлайт изобразил поклон, положив правую переднюю ногу на грудь, к сердцу. Грета знатно смутилась и что-то залепетала под нос.

Мы заняли свои места за столом. Мунлайт поставил своей магией перед нами тарелки с едой: остатки моей вчерашней стряпни.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Мунлайта Грета.

— Не мне, ей, это её копыт дело, — принц кивнул на меня. Грета посмотрела на меня с капелькой удивления и поблагодарила и меня.

Разговор дальше не клеился. Но меня волновал один вопрос…

— М-мунлайт, а где Войс и Райз? — Небольшая запинка выдала моё волнение.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Мунлайт. Как так?

А если они в беде? Что, если случилось что-то плохое?! А если грифоны их убили?! От мыслей и волнения стало немного дурно. Мунлайт, ещё раз посмотрев на меня, положил лист плима на тарелку.

— Всё в порядке с ними. Как минимум, они живы. Иначе бы у меня камни их треснули. У тебя тоже, — Мунлайт кивнул мне на грудь, на кулон, подарок Войса. Я даже проверила на всякий случай его: камушек был без изменений. — Но если ты так волнуешься, можно и написать им.

В воздухе появились небольшой лист бумаги и перо. Черкнув несколько слов, Мунлайт телепортировал листок.

— И немного подождём. Кстати, пока мы тут все заговорили. Сегодня я ваш личный стражник. Так как Войс и Райз разворошили крупное осиное гнёздышко, дружки Диверса захотят повидаться с Мелоди. Это не обычные бандиты, которые подпольно гоняют алкоголь или прочие гадости жизни. Эти ребята настроены против Эквестрии, так что плевать они хотели на всё, грубо говоря. Поэтому к окнам близко не подходить. На улицу не выходить. Никому дверь не открывать. Свои будут телепортироваться сюда. Всё понятно?

Я кивнула головой. В этот же момент к Мунлайту из воздуха упал свиток. Архилич неспешно развернул его и стал читать.

— И… Долго мы так? — тихо спросила Грета. Мунлайт хмыкнул.

— Пока я не убью всех дружков Диверса. Как только Войс и Райз разберутся с доставленной личной шайкой Питера и станут вас тут охранять, я отправлюсь на охоту.

Листок, бывший перед Мунлайтом, лёг ко мне. «Взяли всех. Ведём допрос. Хотим сдохнуть. Райз».

— Пока не убьёте? — Грета широко распахнула глаза от ужаса.

— А что, ты против? Когда все они убивали пони, никто из них как-то против не был, — Мунлайт прищурился и посмотрел на неё. — Спроси у Мелоди, сколько умерло кобылок по сути от лап Грозноклюва, одного дружка Диверса.

Грета раскрыла клюв, опешив, повернула голову ко мне.

— Тридцать семь, — на грани шёпота ответила я ей. У Греты аж дыхание перехватило и она несколько секунд клювом хватала воздух.

— Н… Но есть же суд! Вы их поймаете, осудите, отправите к нам, а наши уже что-то будут делать. Просто убийство… Это как-то не по-вашему! Не по-понячьи! — продолжила она.

Мунлайт закрыл глаза. И тихо захихикал. Недобро.

— «Ваши» уже давно не могут решить свои проблемы у себя. Не говоря о тех их сорванцах, что решили грубо поиграться в чужой песочнице. Поверь, я на четыре сотни лет древнее Гриффинстоуна и много чего знаю о вас и вашем прошлом. А что насчёт «не по-нашему»…

Вдруг плоть жеребца стала быстро отпадать от тела. Она исчезала в воздухе, становясь сначала прахом, а затем тая, не касаясь даже стола.

Вскоре перед нами сидел скелет. Зелёные огни вместо глаз в пустых глазницах, зелёные огоньки пламени в суставах. Чёрный, как уголь, дым в грудной клетке. Архилич проявил свой истинный облик.

Страх перед ним, до этого заглушенный заклинанием, резко проявился и охватил меня. Сердце стало бешено колотиться от ужаса, мышцы онемели в параличе, я перестала дышать. Я не могла отвести взгляд от нежити. Вот сейчас он меня убьёт. Просто махнёт на меня копытом и сотня проклятий раздерёт мою тушку на маленькие кусочки!

— Я не совсем пони. Я мёртв. Весьма давно. И в некоторых моментах мне чужды Заветы Дружбы, — архилич стал говорить, двигая челюстью. Выглядело это жутко.

Но вскоре дым из грудной клетки скелета окутал его и через мгновение словно впитался вовнутрь. Вновь перед нами сидел чёрный аликорн с зелёной гривой.

И мой страх просто исчез. Да и Грету слегка отпустило.

— Так что, друзья мои, приятного всем аппетита. А я пойду, посмотрю, не ходит ли кто рядом такой добрый. — Мунлайт неспешно вышел из-за стола, отправив недоеденные листья на тарелке в холодильник. Остатки кофе он просто вылил в мойку, когда оставил там стакан. И ушёл с кухни.

Да уж. Вот и поговорили. Я посмотрела на свою тарелку. Нетронутая, но мне кусок в горло не лез. Тихо всхлипывающей Грете было не лучше в этом плане.

— Я уберу? — спросила я у неё, кивнув на мясо.

— М? А… Д-да. С-спасибо. Я наверно, это… Пойду, немного полежу… — Грета встала из-за стола и, шатаясь, ушла в сторону дивана. Я проводила её вслед взглядом.

Надо бы занять себя чем-то, чтобы подавить нервозность. Вся эта ситуация угнетала до безумия. Войса, Райз и меня хотят убить. Мои друзья тоже в опасности. Захотелось взвыть от такого положения дел. За что? Кому я сделала что плохого в моей жизни, что со мной происходит такое? Я закусила сгиб копыта, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Да и выступление Мунлайта не очень-то и порадовало!

Надо держаться. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо! Вдох-выдох. Можно уже разжать челюсть…

Я занялась уборкой. Следуя указаниям Мунлайта, я не подходила к окнам, в основном возясь в лабиринте книжных шкафов. Это здоровски помогло переключиться с плохих мыслей на нейтральную пустоту, и я немного успокоилась. Грета свернулась на диване и долгое время молча смотрела перед собой, пока не уснула нервным сном.

Через несколько часов дважды хлопнуло. Войс и Райз телепортировались к нам.

Злые и уставшие. Первым делом они отправились говорить с отцом в отдельную комнату. Я тактично ушла от них подальше, чтобы не подслушивать. Лишь минут через десять раздался хлопок от телепортации, и из комнаты вышли только брат с сестрой. Войс позвал меня за собой, и я пришла к дивану, где все и столпились.

— Ну, ребят, дела обстоят так. Почти все они раскололись, информации мы от них получили много. Теперь надо вопрос решить с вами. Мы можем спрятать вас в Кантерлоте. Насколько это будет безопасно — понятия не имею. С одной стороны, вас будут охранять стражники. А с другой, грифоны весьма настойчивые ребята. Или мы можем оставить вас здесь и охранять самостоятельно. Плюс вы будете наживкой для идиотов. Кто что думает?

— Я останусь здесь, — без долгих раздумий ответила я. Рядом с Войсом и Райз я чувствовала себя куда спокойнее.

— Я… Тоже тогда останусь, — кивнула Грета.

— Как скажете. Братья и Фрайхарт извещены об этой неприятности и потихоньку уезжают из Понивилля. На всякий случай. Ещё охрана Академии и всего города будет усилена. Так что за ваших друзей оттуда можно не переживать, — подключилась Райз. Я тихо выдохнула с облегчением. Вот и хорошо.

Остаток дня прошёл в чуть менее угнетающей атмосфере. Мы все вчетвером вместе приготовили сытный обед, долго и весело болтали за столом, а потом разбрелись по своим делам по библиотеке. Мне стало лучше в моральном плане, и я почти расслабленно читала книгу, заняв половину дивана. На другой расположилась Райз со своей книжкой, висевшей в поле магии перед ней. Войс ушёл на второй этаж, Грета с толикой энтузиазма отправилась бродить меж книг.

— Мел, ты как? — не отрываясь от чтения, вдруг спросила Райз, прервав тишину. Я перевела взгляд на неё.

— Нормально? Ну, то есть, всё пока что хорошо, — ответила я.

— Да. Пока что. Сегодня ночка была весёлой… — протянула Райз.

— Но никто не пострадал, я надеюсь? — с надеждой спросила я.

Райз помотала головой.

— Одну из наших тяжело ранило. Сейчас в больнице лежит. Если бы не Войс, она была бы мертва, — тяжело выдохнув, ответила мне Райз.

На душе стало тоскливо. Ещё одна жертва этой заварушки.

Дальше разговор ушёл на посторонние темы. Райз явно надо было выпустить пар, поэтому я снова больше слушала свою подругу, чем говорила сама


	17. Взаперти

Следующие две недели прошли без нападений. Аликорны ни на минуту не покидали нас, всю необходимую провизию нам телепортировали из Замка. Райз заказала с десяток настольных игр, и мы частенько убивали время за ними.

Грета довольно быстро влилась в нашу компанию, несмотря на то, что была грифоном и её родня напала на нас, и получила от Войса такой же тревожный кулончик, какой был на мне.

Тем не менее обстановка угнетала. Нахождение в одном помещении в ожидании худшего психику не радовало.

Библиотека официально закрылась, никто не мог зайти в неё, даже Спайк перестал появляться по просьбе Войса. Поэтому каждый непонятных шорох в пустынной тихой комнате пугал меня.

Грета чувствовала себя не лучше. Привыкшая к небесному простору, взаперти она стала нервной и раздражительной, часто ходила кругами и разминала крылья. Общие занятия с нами приносили ей покой, но ненадолго. Но она ни разу не сорвалась на грубость. Несколько раз мы обсуждали её будущее втроём и сошлись на том, что как-нибудь подключить её в нашу группу было бы неплохо.

И только аликорны вели себя спокойно. Я понимала, что это просто видимость, и Войс и Райз не теряли бдительности ни на секунду. Спали они по очереди, кто-то обязательно оставался бодрствовать на всю ночь. А ещё они расставили везде магические ловушки. Да такие сильные, что я почувствовала очень лёгкие покалывания по всему телу, стоило только подойти к одной поближе. Так ощущалась проходящая через меня магия. Жалко будет того, кто решится полезть через такое.

Тем не менее, во всей этой ситуации был один плюс для меня: я проводила почти всё своё время с Войсом. Когда Райз и Грета уставали от общения и расходились по этажам библиотеки, мы с Войсом продолжали болтать и заниматься какими-то общими делами. Он стал куда охотнее рассказывать про то, чем он занимается в Замке, как они с сестрой стали выискивать всяких бандитов и всё такое.

А по вечерам мы стали уходить на самый верх дуба, где на небольшом открытом балкончике стоял телескоп. Ради безопасности балкончик накрывался куполом магии аликорна, но нам это не сильно мешало. Войс рассказывал мне про планеты и открытия Параллели. Там продвинулись в этом деле куда дальше нас. И я даже стала вникать в астрономию, которая раньше не вызывала у меня интереса.

И я чувствовала, как с каждым днём всё сильнее влюбляюсь в Войса. Каждое его мимолётное касание отзывалось лёгкими тёплыми ощущениями, а объятия крылом, ставшие уже привычными, заставляли меня стыдливо млеть. Я всё лучше и лучше узнавала принца Войса, и, Дискорд меня побери, он мне нравился всё больше. А в один из вечеров у телескопа к своему стыду я поймала себя на том, что просто заслушалась принца, не вникая в смысл его слов. И мне всё чаще хотелось просто прижаться к нему, раствориться в этих синих объятиях…

Однако, несмотря на всё это, я понимала, что мне не стать его особенной пони. И впервые я порадовалась своей скромности: теперь она помогала мне не совершить фатальную ошибку и не разрушить дружбу с Войсом.

На исходе второй недели в библиотеку телепортировался сам принц Мунлайт. Кратко рассказав за кухонным столом, что он поймал (а не убил, к тихой радости Греты) всех так или иначе опасных для нас бандитов, он поспешил телепортироваться в Кантерлот.

— Нас можно поздравить. Мы выжили, — выдохнул Войс.

— Это да. Но даже немного жаль, что к нам никто и не зашёл, — Райз изобразила обиду.

— К счастью. М… Можно я у вас останусь на сегодня? А завтра уйду. Честно, — сказала Грета. — Надеюсь, прошлая хозяйка позволит мне остаться на несколько дней, и…

— Конечно, можно, Грета. К чему эти вопросы, — прервал её Войс.

— Скажу больше, мы даже хотели бы сделать тебе невероятное предложение! — протянула Райз. Грета растерянно посмотрела на аликорнов.

— Ну, про компенсацию от Замка и говорить не надо. Так, дай-ка я быстро соображу… — перед Райз по её воле появился королевский гербовой бланк, на котором обычно писали решения Замка. — Так, две недели, пам-пам, пусть ты у нас пройдёшь как разнорабочая, плюс коэффициент за иностранность, плюс стипендия…

Вскоре перед Гретой был заполненный бланк. Так как я сидела рядом с ней в этот раз, я могла его мельком прочитать. Ого, почти под четыре тысячи. Недурно, чуть меньше средней зарплаты.

Реакцию Греты я предугадала весьма точно. Она раскрыла клюв в удивлении, обмякла на стуле и ошарашенным взглядом несколько раз осмотрела бланк и сидящих перед ней пони.

— Я… Я не могу столько взять!

— Обналичивай. Мы же обещали, что Замок покроет все твои расходы, — настояла Райз.

— А теперь к предложению, — Войс не дал грифонихе возразить. — Как ты уже наверняка знаешь, у нас своя музыкальная группа тут налаживается. И мы хотим тебе предложить работу у нас в группе. Организатором. В обязанностях будет организация наших переездов, договорённости по концертам, ну и всякое такое. Зарплатой не обидим.

Кажется, Грета сломалась. Потому что после тотального выпадения из реальности она издала продолжительную мелодию птичьих звуков.

— Я… Я буду рада! — согласилась она. На её глазах проступили слёзы.

— Ну и в принципе… Мы рады видеть тебя здесь, Грета, — Райз лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо вам большое, р-ребят, — всё-таки она поддалась слабости, и по пёрышкам у клюва скатилась пара капель. Я обняла свою новую подругу за плечи, дружески взъерошив перья.

— И вообще, если хочешь, можешь остаться тут. Места здесь много, — предложил Войс.

— С-спасибо большое, но я… Я, наверное, всё же пока буду снимать. Не хочу вам тут мешаться. Правда, спасибо вам, — голос Греты дрожал. Войс развёл копытами.

— Ты нам ни в коем случае не мешаешь. Но это твой выбор. У меня есть знакомый пони, который сдаёт неплохую такую комнатку. Можешь у него поселиться.

Грета несколько раз кивнула, прижав лапы к груди. Я была рада за неё, хоть и знала про предложение заранее.

Кажется, всё самое страшное позади.


	18. "Крылья Свободы"

— Так вот что это за щит каждый вечер тут висел! — удивлённо прошептала мне Грета.

Мы первыми пришли к нашей «студии». Райз, шедшая впереди, замкнула за нами заклинание, и жёлтый щит взметнулся вверх, куполом накрыв здание.

— Мы бываем весьма громкими при репетиции, а соседей жалко, — пояснил Войс.

— Проходи, располагайся, — Райз открыла дверь, и мы вошли внутрь.

По воле магии кристаллы света зажглись и осветили помещение. Грета с интересом обошла всю студию.

— Здесь уютно, — выдала она вердикт.

— Только, боюсь, в холодильнике зародилась новая жизнь. Две недели тут стояло всё, — Райз состроила гримасу отвращения, заглянув в маленький холодильник. Тут же пахнуло несвежим. — Дайте пакет, я всё выкину.

Я окинула взглядом то место, на которое махнула Райз, нашла в бардаке пакет и едва успела только дёрнуться в ту сторону, как Войс уже ухватил его магией и перенёс сестре.

— Благодарю. — Райз стала выкидывать всё из холодильника в пакет, а Войс открыл окна. Запах из холодильника перемешался со свежим воздухом.

— И дёрнул тебя Дискорд открыть его, — обратился брат к сестре.

— Ну пусть ещё постоит неделю, вдруг до контакта с нами эволюционирует. А там, глядишь, торговые отношения, обмен наукой. Цивилизация целая! — Райз захлопнула холодильник и магией понесла пакет на улицу, к мусорным бакам.

— Ты варвар. Ты стёрла целую цивилизацию в её зачатке, — продолжил подтрунивать Войс.

— Радуйся, что не натравила на тебя! — донёсся ответ с улицы.

Такие моменты общения между аликорнами всегда вызывали во мне тёплую улыбку. Обычные брат и сестра, немного спорят, немного шутят друг над другом. Но серьёзно не ссорятся.

— Ладно. Остальные скоро должны подойти, — Войс обратился к нам. Фрайхарт, Орион и Деймос вернулись обратно в Понивилль, когда узнали, что угроза миновала. Теперь нам предстояло навёрстывать упущенное.

И вправду, через некоторое время к нам постучались братья, а за ними вскоре пришла и Фрайхарт. Кратко рассказав о том, что произошло, мы занялись репетицией.

Взяв свои инструменты, мы привычно распределились перед барабанами Райз по кругу. Грета заняла пуфик в углу: Войс наотрез отказался пробовать свою магию на Грете, ссылаясь на то, что мог ненароком вызвать у неё болевой эффект, а то и чего похуже. И исследовать на ней ничего особо не желал.

Нити магии поплыли к нам. Лёгкий укол в лоб, и я вновь слышу мысли моих друзей.

«Давайте сегодня только по мелодиям, без текста. Не хочу перегружать вас сразу».

«Как скажешь, Войс».

Копыто со смычком само вскинулось к скрипке, в голове появилось осознание, что и как играть. За спиной вновь почувствовалась приятная тяжесть, белоснежные крылья вновь осветили мягким светом пространство вокруг меня.

Раз.

Два.

Три!

Скрипка в моих копытах заиграла первой, начиная эту мелодию. Закончилась моя часть — ударили барабаны Райз, подключились гитары братьев. Фрайхарт вклинилась на синтезаторе, настроив его на необходимые звуки, добавив року мелодичное, но чуждое звучание электроники.

Так прошла пара часов. Мы играли разную музыку, Грета с упоением наблюдала за нами. Пару раз делали перерывы.

— Хорошо. Все сегодня молодцы. Завтра встретимся? — Войс закончил репетицию, разорвав связь. Крылья растаяли в воздухе, мои друзья заговорили вслух.

— Да, почему нет, — хмыкнул Деймос, снимая с себя гитару.

— Вот и хорошо. Всё же, придётся сразу штурмовать праздник Равноденствия. Мы совсем выбились из графика, — продолжил принц.

— В Кантерлоте? — подала удивлённый голос Грета.

— Ага, в нём любимом, — устало подтвердила Райз.

— «Встречайте! На главной сцене замка Кантерлот группа…» — Восклицание Фрайхарт сошло на нет. — Эм. А какое у нас название?

Все переглянулись. И стали нервно посмеиваться. И правда. Инструменты есть, музыка есть, группа есть, а названия у группы нет.

— И это мы ещё хотели выступать? — с усмешкой подметил Орион.

— А-ха... Ну забыли, забыли. Я вообще нас просто как группу подписал в Ратуши. Не до этого было, — ответил ему Войс.

— Тогда давайте придумывать! — воскликнула его сестра.

— «Адский чай»? — в шутку предложил Деймос. Все хохотнули в ответ.

— Так вот что вы там на своих полях выращиваете! Но немного не то, — прокомментировала Райз.

Все задумались. И вдруг раздался голос Греты:

— «Крылья Свободы»? — мы все разом повернули голову к ней. От такого резкого переключения внимания на себя она даже попыталась зарыться в пуф ещё глубже. — Ну, эти крылья магические, да и мелодии у вас такие… Возвышенные? Уносящие куда-то вверх, не знаю…

Под конец она смутилась и замолчала. Все вновь переглянулись.

— А мне нравится идея этой пташки, — согласился Орион.

— Тогда и я за, — кивнул его брат.

— Я тоже за, — кивнула и Фрайхарт.

— Тогда единогласно за «Крылья Свободы»? — Войс посмотрел на меня и на сестру. Я угукнула, так же поступила и Райз. Весьма подходящее название группы, если так подумать.

— Тогда пусть будет так. Но тем не менее, репетицию «Крыльев Свободы» предлагаю считать завершённой. Господа крылатые, прошу на выход! — поторопил нас принц.

Ночная прохлада встретила нас после тепла студии. Да, осень уже подступает к нам, скоро из Клаудсдейла придут первые холодные дождевые облака, что подготовят растения ко сну. И осенняя слякоть поселится на городских улицах.

Уже на улице мы разделились на две группы. Райз повела братьев и Фрайхарт в одну сторону, Войс повёл меня и Грету в другую. Хоть вроде бы опасность миновала, но аликорны решили лишний раз перестраховаться.

По пути завязался разговор о том, что Грете предстоит делать на своей новой работе и какие планы у нашей группы на будущее. И вновь я больше молчала, чем говорила, изредка вставляя какие-то фразы.

Новый дом Греты был недалеко от студии, поэтому вскоре мы попрощались с ней и остались одни.

— Спокойная ночь, не правда ли? На улице тишина, — подметил Войс, картинно окинув улицу взглядом.

— Ты прав, — кивнула я в ответ.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? Через парк городской пройдём там… — Войс махнул копытом в ту сторону, куда предлагал идти.

— Ну… Если ты хочешь, — согласилась я. Почему бы и нет?

Мы направились в парк. Шли медленно, поддерживая ленивый диалог ни о чём. В конце концов, кажется, сегодня за день мы уже поговорили абсолютно на все темы.

Ночной Понивилль завораживал своей необычностью. В отличие от дневного Понивилля, когда все улицы так или иначе наполнены жителями, которые снуют по своим делам, отдыхают в свободные минуты или закупаются всяким, ночью пустынный город встречал редких гостей контрастом тёплого света из окон и сказочной тьмы, растёкшейся по всем закоулкам, менявшей облик привычных вещей. Облака закрыли луну, отчего ночь была темнее, чем обычно. И это всё вселяло в меня некую лёгкую эйфорию, лёгкий трепет.

Парк встретил нас редким чириканьем последних пташек, которые пока что не улетели на зимовку. И тёплым светом фонарей, что освещали едва-едва полыхнувшие жёлтым осенним пожаром деревья. Посмотришь выше фонарей — и на чёрном небе среди облаков виднеются звёзды.

Да, что-то потянуло меня сейчас на такую романтику. Слишком быстро я очаровываюсь красотой ночи.

Мы стали идти ещё медленнее, разговор почти сошёл на нет. Кажется, мы вместе наслаждались этой таинственной атмосферой.

На одной из улочек парка под кронами деревьев удачно расположилась лавочка, на которую махнул копытом Войс, тем самым предлагая посидеть. Я кивнула в ответ.

Он первым оказался на ней и уже привычно раскрыл крыло, чтобы взять меня в объятия. Я оглянулась. Вроде никого в парке не было, так, лишь вдалеке проходила какая-то пара пони, да и та шла в сторону выхода. Убедившись, что эти перьевые объятия не станут достоянием прессы на следующий день, я уверенно запрыгнула под крыло жеребца.

Войс к этому моменту несколько отстранённо рассматривал ночное небо. Вот и луна ненадолго вышла из-за облаков, разбавив чёрные краски своим светом.

Кстати, о луне.

— Войс? Слушай, ты вроде говорил, что учишься у принцессы Луны сноходству. Как успехи? — спросила я у него.

— М? Да так себе. Где-то получается, а где-то нет. Плюс на Луну распределилось множество обязанностей, поэтому она совсем перестала заниматься со мной, чтобы отдыхать самой, — ответил он мне.

— То есть, вы, когда спите, не отдыхаете? — сразу же задала я вспыхнувший в голове вопрос.

— Не так, как хотелось бы. Тело отдохнуло, а мозг нет, — усмехнулся Войс.

— Не знала, — бессмысленно сказала я.

И вновь разговор дальше сошёл на нет. Войс и вовсе закрыл глаза, погружаясь в некий транс, медитируя. Я осмотрелась.

Красиво. Над нами тихо-тихо шелестят деревья, стоящий рядом фонарь кристаллом света освещает сравнительно небольшой участок перед нами, создавая некий островок безопасности посреди таинственной мглы. На улице уже достаточно прохладно, но под крылом Войса, практически бок о бок с ним — тепло.

Вся обстановка была пропитана той самой «романтикой», о которой я читала много раз в книгах. И как бы я не хотела выкинуть из головы дурацкую идею, она вновь и вновь лезла мне в голову.

Может, и правда попробовать пофлиртовать с Войсом? Другого такого шанса может и не быть, и те две недели, что прошли в библиотеке, давали надежду на то, что я небезразлична ему в романтическом плане. Может, и правда стоит рискнуть?

А с чего начать? С комплимента! Жеребцам же можно делать комплименты? Можно, почему нет?

— Войс? — тихо позвала я его.

— М? — он чуть наклонил ко мне голову, не открывая глаз. Мне же легче.

— Ты… Тёплый, — с запинкой выдала я.

Тёплый? Тёплый! Ой Мелоди, ой голова пустая, ой дура…

Войс на мгновение задержал дыхание в лёгком удивлении от моих слов.

— Ну, пока вроде тёплый, жив ещё… Ты тоже, знаешь, весьма тёплая особа, — ответил он мне.

Я смущённо хмыкнула. Нет, всё, лучше мне замолчать. Тёплый. Полное фиаско, поздравляю тебя, Мелоди Гленн, золотая медаль за самый глупый комплимент твоя!

— А я, кстати, был весьма удивлён, что тебе понравилась астрономия. Кажется, раньше ты ею совсем не увлекалась, — вдруг начал разговор Войс через некоторое время.

«Всё потому, что это ты мне её рассказывал», — подумала я. Но если я такое ляпну в ответ…

— Ты… Умеешь хорошо рассказывать о сложном, — попробовала найти я компромисс между тем, что я хотела сказать, и что надо было сказать.

— Правда? Сестра говорит, что я зануда. «В маму пошёл», — ухмыльнулся Войс.

— Врёт, — также со смешком сказала я.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь, — на этот раз Войс сказал это обычным тоном.

И вдруг чуть сильнее прижался ко мне, подтянув меня ещё и крылом, словно тогда, на холме. Теперь мы плотно касались друг друга, и я чувствовала его спокойное, размеренное дыхание.

— А вот я не вру, ты и правда тёплая, — с улыбкой сказал он после.

Я почувствовала, как краснею, и опустила голову вниз. И вправду, очень тёплая, особенно сейчас.

— Спасибо? Наверное… — пролепетала я. Войс хмыкнул.

Но дальше разговор не продолжился. Посидев так довольно долго, мы по предложению Войса телепортировались в библиотеку. Несмотря на мою неуклюжесть в разговоре, вечер, кажется, прошёл прекрасно.


	19. Прибытие в Кантерлот

— И почему мы не телепортировались? — возмутился Деймос.

— Э! А кто это предложил поехать поездом? «Давайте, ребят, на поезде! Красиво будет!» — спародировав его, ответила Райз.

— Да? В следующий раз меньше будете меня слушать, — Деймос картинно уткнулся в окно.

— Да ладно вам! И правда красиво! — Грета постучала когтем по стеклу.

Всей нашей компанией мы ехали в Кантерлот. Войс и Райз выкупили для группы два купе, но пока что мы все скучковались на нижних сидениях первого просторного купе. Деймос и Грета были у окна, друг напротив друга. Орион сидел слева от брата, левее Ориона — Фрайхарт. Аликорны и я теснились вместе с грифонихой. Несколько мгновений назад мы живо обсуждали эту поездку в Кантерлот. Мы ехали заранее, за пять дней до дня Равноденствия, и решили остаться в столице до самого Гала.

— Ты ещё Кантерлота не видела, Грета, — обратилась к грифонихе Фрайхарт.

— Там другая красота. Архитектурная. А здесь — природа! Я столько деревьев в жизни не видела, — Грета вновь уткнулась в окно, наблюдая, как мелькают закатные лучи среди верхушек леса, мимо которого мы проезжали.

— А, ну да, у вас там, в Гриффинстоуне, лишь на островах некоторых лес есть, — подхватил разговор Орион.

— И тот спиливают. Плохо дело в Гриффинстоуне, честно говоря, — Грета погрустнела и отвернулась от окна к нам, полностью включаясь в разговор.

— Не жалеешь, что переехала? — спросил Деймос.

Я знала, Грета рассказала немного другую историю о своём прошлом. Где не было ни родни из бандитов, ни тяжёлого переезда буквально в никуда. И очень кратко.

— Не очень. Скоро и так бы выгнали. Ну, вы знаете, «ритуал взросления», — она изобразила лапами в воздухе кавычки.

Все друзья напротив понимающе кивнули. По достижению совершеннолетия у грифонов было принято отправлять отпрысков в свободную жизнь. Мы тоже поддержали их кивками.

К слову, меня о моём прошлом тоже не расспрашивали так сильно. Было это потому, что Войс или Райз за моей спиной попросили других не вникать в подробности моей жизни, как я предполагала, или этому были иные причины? В любом случае, теперь мы с Гретой «хранили» свои тайны ото всех.

— Ну, а родители как отнеслись к этому? К тому, что ты не осталась у себя. — Однако, Деймосу явно хотелось расспросить Грету обо всём.

— Я сирота, умерли у меня родители. — А вот тут Грета решила не врать. Деймос осёкся, приоткрыл рот в растерянности.

— Прости, я не хотел… — промямлил он.

— Всё в порядке, — Грета на мгновение закрыла глаза и помахала в воздухе лапой, мол, «без проблем».

Атмосфера разговора на некоторое время приобрела грустные оттенки. Впрочем, ситуацию спасла Райз, начав обсуждение грядущего праздника. У каждого, кроме меня, уже были планы на эту поездку, и мои друзья делились ими. Братья хотели побольше побыть дома и звали к себе на чай нас всех. Фрайхарт горела желанием в который раз посетить все бутики и активно звала меня с собой. Войс и Райз сразу сказали, что будут заняты в замке, поэтому ничего не обещают. Грету же ждали важные встречи с другими организаторами концертов, а я… Честно говоря, я так и не придумала, что мне делать в столице. Никого из моих родственников там нет, как минимум, про их местонахождение мне неизвестно ничего. Да и дел каких-то особых не было… Ладно, прибьюсь к кому-нибудь.

Посидев ещё с полчаса, наша компания решила разбрестись по купе, чтобы немного поспать. Хоть путь и был относительно близким, но до Кантерлота оставалось ещё часа три пути на не самом быстром поезде, который ещё заезжал в пару городков по пути. Ребята ушли к себе, Грета и Райз по очереди не без помощи крыльев забрались на верхние места. Я и Фрайхарт остались внизу.

— Хей, Грета? — с максимальной ухмылкой, которую можно выразить шёпотом, Фрайхарт обратилась вверх, к грифонихе.

— М? — Грета даже посмотрела на неё, опустив голову вниз.

— Как думаешь, Деймос запал на тебя? — с чуть ли не ядовитыми от избытка слащавости интонациями спросила Фрайхарт.

Я хихикнула, а Райз надо мной цокнула языком.

— Ты серьёзно? — зашептала принцесса, тоже высунув голову.

— А что? Мы, такие молодые дамы, не можем пошептаться по любовным делам? — сменив интонации на невинные, парировала Фрайхарт.

— Но… Ай, ладно, ох уж эти фракинайцы! — шутливо-напущенно поругавшись, Райз откинулась назад на свою подушку.

— Ой, говоришь так, словно к тебе никто не клеился, принцесса Недотрога, — подразнилась Фрайхарт.

— Да лучше бы не клеились, — вздохнула Райз.

— А может, тебе тогда к кобылкам присмотреться? — со смешком продолжила Фрайхарт.

Райз снова показалась из-за своего места.

— Начну с тебя, моя хорошая, — настала её очередь слащавить.

— Ох, буду звать тебя не иначе, как «моя королева»! — парировала Фрайхарт.

Хихикнув, Райз вновь вернулась к себе. Всё это время я молча улыбалась. Это же Фрайхарт, она всегда умела начать такого вида разговор и полностью обескуражить всю компанию.

Разговор на некоторое время прекратился, но Фрайхарт всего лишь дала нам передышку.

— Ну так всё же, Грета, что думаешь насчёт Деймоса?

— Ничего не скажу тебе, развратная кобылка! — прошептала грифониха.

— Ах, так! Но смотри, Деймос знатный жеребчик. Да и взгляды у него, скажем так, открытые, — ухмыльнулась Фрайхарт.

— Фрай, давай спать, молю тебя, — взмолилась шёпотом Райз. — Я прошлую ночь не спала, и мы сейчас в ночь приедем, будем обустраиваться в Замке. Пожалей нас всех, а?

— Бе-бе-бе, — с толикой обиды отозвалась Фрайхарт и перевернулась на другой бок, уткнувшись мордочкой в спинку сидения.

— Бе, — раздалось сверху меня. Грета добила разговор тихой птичьей мелодией.

***

Вокзал Кантерлота встретил нас своим величием: огромные колонны, мрамор, золото, всё, что я видела в Замке. А в ночном освещении кристаллов это выглядело завораживающе.

Наша компания неспешно шла по своему маршруту на выход. Наши сумки пообещали доставить сразу к нашим номерам, поэтому мы шли налегке.

Грета с нескрываемым восторгом осматривала всё вокруг, да и я тоже нет-нет, да заглядывалась на красоту вокзала. И, конечно же, замечала, как стражники следят за нашей компанией, охраняя «нас».

У выхода нас уже ждали две одинаковые колесницы, укомплектованные пегасами. Для «их высочеств и друзей». Распределившись, мы взмыли в небо.

Я, будучи земной пони, никогда не поднималась над землёй выше нескольких метров. И вцепилась в бортик колесницы, не без толики страха наблюдая за тем, как далеко внизу мелькают огни вокзала, постепенно отдаляясь от нас. Нет, конечно, пегасы частенько таскали по небу грузы и в Понивилле, колесницы не были чем-то из ряда вон, но я впервые была в небе, и это пугало.

Мы обогнули Обсидиановую башню. Я даже попробовала угадать, где окна той «лаборатории», в которой я была относительно недавно, но безуспешно. Взмыв ещё выше, мы перелетели через стену Кантерлота, и, пролетев над жилыми кварталами, вскоре оказались в самом Замке. Совершив неожиданно мягкую посадку для такого резкого приземления, пегасы доставили нас практически к главному строению, где находился Тронный Зал.

И где нас уже ждала стража.

— Доброй ночи, ваше высочество, доброй ночи…

— Отставить «высочества». Брэйв Харт, ну мы же говорили. Доброй ночи, — Райз, первой соскочившая с колесницы, где сидели аликорны и Грета, сразу же перебила стражника. И протянула ему копыто в приветственном жесте. Стражник завис, но быстро очнулся и цокнулся в ответ.

— И вправду, отставить высочества. Всем доброй ночи, ребят, — вышедший следом Войс также фамильярно поздоровался со всеми. Хором, но тихо, стражники отозвались и ему.

— Принцесса Твайлайт просила передать, что уже сегодня рано утром отправится в Земли Драконов с дипломатическим визитом, поэтому не сможет встретить вашу группу за завтраком. Также принц Мунлайт просил передать младшему принцу Войсу, что настало его время проводить аудиенцию, — отчитался один из стражников, пока открывали вторую колесницу, где были мы с братьями и Фрайхарт.

— Хорошо, — протянул Войс. — Я благодарю вас за информацию.

— Вас проводить? — спросил тот, кого Райз назвала Брэйв Хартом.

— Не заблудимся, — отказалась Райз.

— Все свободны, — приказал Войс.

Вскинув копыта к шлемам и отдав честь, стражники ушли от нас в сторону Тронного Зала. А наша компания направилась в другую сторону, к строениям, стоящим несколько сбоку.

Грета активно вертела головой, осматривая фонтаны, стены живой изгороди и скульптуры. По сути я уже была здесь, когда шла на суд из Зала вместе со всеми аликорнами, но так же, как и Грета, с неким восторгом запоминала каждое красивое место, что могла увидеть. Тогда мне было явно не до этого.

Судя по всему, длинное пятиэтажное здание служило гостиницей для гостей Замка. Стражники на входе вытянулись и вскинули копыта к шлемам, стоило аликорнам зайти внутрь. Однако никакой стойки с ключами и в принципе чего-то такого не было и в помине.

К нам поспешили две кобылки, выскользнувшие откуда-то из дверей слева от нас.

— Доброй ночи, принц Найт Войс, доброй ночи, принцесса Санблэйд Райз, доброй ночи, уважаемые гости. — Они поклонились сначала Войсу и Райз, затем обратили своё внимание к нам и ещё раз сделали лёгкий поклон.

— Доброй. У нас вроде как номера с четыреста первого по четыреста седьмой, — обратился Войс к той кобылке, что была ближе всего.

— Вы правы, мой принц. Ваши номера уже готовы, Скай отведёт вас…

— Не стоит, мы не заблудимся, правда. Отдыхайте, — Райз вскинула копыто к груди и чуть-чуть помахала, тихо и мягко перебив кобылку. Та тепло, но слегка жеманно улыбнулась.

— Как пожелаете. Спокойной ночи, уважаемые гости Замка, — обе кобылки вновь любезно откланялись и ушли. Наша же компания вновь двинулась вслед за аликорнами.

А помещение явно рассчитано на приём важных гостей. Сделанная в белых тонах гостиница, словно Замок, переплетала золото и мрамор. Белые тумбочки с живыми цветами, редкими, насколько я помнила по рассказам мамы, высокие окна на лестничной площадке, тёплое, мягкое освещение подходящими кристаллами света.

Поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, мы свернули налево. Прибыли.

— Располагайтесь. Браслеты на ручках — ваши ключи для этих комнат, — объяснила Райз, занимая первую комнату.

Войс отправился к третьей, а я как всегда в подобных ситуациях растерялась. Но в голове вспыхнула идея — «комната напротив Войса!» И я поспешила к ней.

Браслетик с золотой пластинкой на золотой цепочке с цифрами «404» удобно расположился у меня на ноге, чуть выше копыта. Я поднесла копыто к ручке и коснулась пластинкой замочной скважины, примерно представив, как это должно работать.

Я угадала! Ручка втянулась в себя, словно та из библиотеки. Я легонько толкнула дверь.

Здесь. Было. Прекрасно!

Созданная в бархатном тёмно-красном стиле комната была огромной. Двуспальная кровать, журнальный столик с двумя креслами, огромное окно с тяжёлыми на вид бархатными шторами. Две двери у самой дальней от входа стены намекали на ванную и уборную. У кровати слева был комод, который я сразу и не разглядела. Вся комната в целом отдавала шиком, аристократичностью и дороговизной.

Я медленно зашла внутрь. В голову взбрела забавная и слегка пугающая мысль, что я со своей неуклюжестью могу здесь что-то и сломать, а это встанет мне в пожизненную бесплатную работу горничной здесь. И даже после смерти я буду тут работать привидением!

Глупая Мелоди. Я хихикнула, по-детски приложив копыто ко лбу.

— Скоро должны принести наши вещи. А пока что всем спокойной ночи, — раздался голос Войса в коридоре.

Я громко угукнула, отзываясь, как и вся остальная наша компания. И закрыла дверь. Даже и не знаю, с чего начать…

С душа! Впереди могут ждать весьма насыщенные деньки, поэтому, пока есть время, принять душ будет хорошей идеей.

Ах, так вот откуда Войс взял идею ванной комнаты! Просторная светлая комната с плиткой по стенам и полу, почти та же душевая кабина, что и в Дубе. Похожие расчёски и щётки и такой же блок с мылом, только без запаха. Правда, в отличие от Дуба, здесь была ещё и ванная, и она так и манила полежать в ней в тёплой воде…

Не сегодня. Может быть, потом. А пока что я открыла душевую кабину, уверенно вступила внутрь и слегка зависла над панелью управления. Она весьма отличалась от той, что была у Войса. Здесь было много дополнительных функций, которых я прежде не видела. Но через несколько секунд я нашла символы, смысл которых понимала, и подняла нужные рычажки. С небольшим стыдом для себя я обнаружила, что пристрастилась к туманной насадке. Пусть и похоже на то, что тебя, как цветок, из пульверизатора обливают, но всё равно приятно.

Кольца сверху ожидаемо завращались, форсунки в стене странно зажужжали, и на меня упал туман. Отрегулировав температуру, я стала ждать, когда вода промочит всю мою шёрстку. Блаженство растеклось по моему телу.

Я едва успела полностью просушить себя, прежде чем в дверь постучались.

— Доброй ночи. Прошу прощения, можно узнать ваше имя? Мы, к сожалению, не знаем, кто куда заселился, — в коридоре была кобылка и пара жеребцов-единорогов в окружении наших вещей.

— Доброй ночи. Мелоди Гленн, — кратко представилась я.

— Благодарю… Ребят, Мелоди Гленн. — Последнюю фразу она сказала жеребцам. Те, кивнув, бегло осмотрели наши сумки и подняли в магию мой багаж.

— Прошу вас, — один из жеребцов, что стоял ближе, перехватил вторую мою сумку и сделал пару шагов ко мне.

Я приняла свои две сумки и, попрощавшись, закрыла дверь. Решив, что разберу всё позже, я отправилась к кровати, пока тёплый душ расслабил меня и мне ещё хотелось спать.


	20. Завтрак

Вся наша компания, позёвывая, шла по коридору Замка в сторону трапезной.

— Нас правда всех позвали завтракать с принцессами? — спросила Грета у Райз. — Или только вас, а мы грузом?

— М? Хех. Всех. Я даже могу поспорить, что скажет тётушка Селестия за столом. «Мы рады видеть вас за нашим столом, наши многоуважаемые гости». Ну и что-то про «равенство и уважение к гостям», — усмехнулась Райз.

— О, правда? Мило…

Замок постепенно просыпался, уже повсюду сновали кобылки и жеребцы, судя по всему, из местного персонала. Они не обращали на нас внимания, кроме тех, с кем здоровались аликорны краткими фразами и кивками. Я вновь заметила, как тепло относятся Войс и Райз к обычным пони.

За одним из поворотов мы увидели весьма выделяющуюся пару: молодая стройная подтянутая единорожка с золотистого цвета шёрсткой и огненно-красной аккуратной гривой и молодой ярко-красный блондин единорог. Они словно ждали нас и целенаправленно пошли к нам навстречу, как только заметили. Войс и Райз остановились, остановилась и вся наша компания. И, кажется, я услышала недовольное цоканье наших аликорнов.

— Войс! Райз! Как мы рады вас видеть! — кобылка за пару шагов до нас ускорилась и вдруг резко кинулась обнимать Войса, буквально повиснув у него на шее. Жеребец так же нагло полез к Райз. Я опешила от происходящего, даже взыграло чувство ревности. Кто они такие?

Однако Войс и Райз вели себя максимально отрешённо. Войс мягко оттолкнул кобылку, Райз выкрутилась из объятий.

— Ох, Войс, ты привёл такую разношёрстную компанию. — Интонации кобылки были слащавы. Она, наверное, была очень давней подругой Войса, раз могла так общаться с ним. Или даже его кобылкой…

Войс поднял левое переднее копыто и протянул к ней во властном жесте. Он требовал поцеловать копыто, как это делали много-много лет назад вышестоящие пони. Райз, кинув взгляд на брата, поступила так же.

Стоящие перед ними единороги мигом поменялись в мордочках. Растерянность, осознание, борьба между «величием» и «долгом», отвращение и попытка удержать эмоции — всё это промелькнуло у них на мордах. Наконец, проиграв внутреннюю битву, кобылка медленно наклонилась и поцеловала Войса в кромку копыта. Молчавший всё это время единорог немного промедлил, но повторил жест для Райз.

У меня на секунду все мысли в голове рухнули в небытие. От этой сцены веяло властностью, превосходством аликорнов над любыми пони. Она никак не клеилась ни с поведением ребят со своими, ни с поведением с другими пони. Кто же они такие, эти единороги, что заслужили такого ответа?

— Голден и Рэд Даст, — Райз повернула голову сначала к кобылке, потом к жеребцу, представив их таким образом нам. — Да-да, рады вас видеть.

Во второй раз мои мысли рухнули куда-то туда. Даст? Одна из самых богатых семей Эквестрии, что держит под контролем золотые прииски для Замка? Я не ослышалась? А это… брат и сестра, самые младшие из семьи Даст? Вот это номер.

— И мы вас тоже, моя принцесса. — Рэд Даст жеманно поклонился Райз. Клянусь, я видела, как Райз быстро закатила глаза вверх, прежде чем прикрыть их с улыбкой.

— Не будете ли вы против, если мы сопроводим вас до трапезной? — чуть наклонив голову и улыбнувшись, спросила Голден Даст.

— А вас туда позвали? — с вызовом спросил её Войс. В его голосе моментально появились пренебрежение и возвышенность, что было абсолютно нетипично для него. Он словно переключился с режима «домашний добрый Войс» на режим «тиран Найт Войс Спаркл».

— У нас есть утренние дела, и мы не смогли принять предложение принцесс, к нашему сожалению, — вдруг ответил за сестру Рэд.

— Но пару минут, чтобы проводить вас, мы найдём, — подхватила Голден.

— Ну что же, ведите, — с явной неохотой согласилась Райз.

И наша компания пополнилась двумя единорогами. Когда мы двинулись, они пристроились рядом с аликорнами, да так тесно, как могут только парочки. Голден даже одарила меня оценивающим взглядом, так как я шла близко к Войсу. Любые разговоры, что раньше были в нашей компании, затихли. Я посмотрела на друзей: все были смущены такой сценой.

Тем не менее, новая парочка активно пыталась пообщаться с аликорнами. Те нехотя отвечали им. Таким образом мы дошли до высоких двойных дверей.

— И здесь нам придётся оставить вашу компанию, — попрощалась Голден.

— Надеемся на скорую встречу, ваши величества, — преклонил голову Рэд.

И по очереди телепортировались куда-то. Райз и Войс синхронно выдохнули сквозь зубы.

— Это что такое было? — спросила Фрайхарт.

— Не спрашивай. Правда. Пусть будут «дела Замка», — несколько злобно, на взводе ответила Райз. Но быстро успокоилась.

Войс открыл дверь. Да, это была та самая трапезная.

Во главе длинного стола сидела сама принцесса Селестия. Слева на первом же месте сидела принцесса Луна, напротив неё — принц Мунлайт. Они явно пришли недавно и только начали есть свои порции. На столе по всей его длине стояли высокие стопки блинов, каждое место было сервировано.

Войс и Райз поздоровались со своей семьёй обиходными фразами, мы же решили сообразить поклон от всей нашей группы.

— Не стоит. Мы рады видеть наших гостей за столом. Прошу, разделите трапезу с нами. Клянусь, сегодня мои блинчики получились как никогда, — Селестия улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и чуть повернув голову. А после широко повела копытом, приглашая нас за стол.

Мы поспешили занять места. Я начала нервничать. Ладно, принцесса Твайлайт, она была относительно недавно обращена и в принципе оказалась очень дружелюбной персоной, как я узнала за неделю жизни вместе с ней. Ладно, принц Мунлайт, который магией подавил негативные эмоции по отношению к себе.

Но Великие Сёстры? Ох, это будет то ещё испытание!

Каким-то чудом я оказалась между Войсом и Райз. Согласно этикету, единороги и аликорны могут помочь другим пони с порциями еды, поэтому младшие аликорны начали распределять с помощью магии еду по тарелкам, которые левитировали к ближайшим стопкам блинов. Вскоре и передо мной оказалась тарелка с аппетитно пахнущими блинчиками, щедро политыми сиропом.

— Приятного аппетита, — тихо сказал мне Войс. Я повторила его фразу в ответ.

Старшие аликорны вдруг стали говорить на непонятном языке. Грета, прислушавшись к ним, с вопросом посмотрела на сидящую напротив Райз.

— Древнеэквестрийский. Секретничают. Но как я слышу, не о нас, не переживай, — ответила младшая принцесса.

— А до вас мы ещё доберёмся, — с ухмылкой сказал Мунлайт, резко оторвавшись от своей беседы.

— Звучит как угроза, — подметил Войс. Мунлайт ещё раз ухмыльнулся и вернулся к разговору с Сёстрами.

На этот раз я решила прилежно соблюдать правила этикета. Не зря же пролистала пару брошюр про них до поезда? Разговор в нашей компании особо не клеился, поэтому все молча, но не без удовольствия ели блинчики, как и я. Если Селестия правда готовит их сама, то тогда эти блинчики божественны во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Мои пони, я правильно понимаю, что за столом сидит новая музыкальная группа? — вдруг через некоторое время обратилась к нам Селестия. Я даже слегка дёрнулась, так как мгновение назад сосредоточенно работала вилкой, пытаясь не очень шуметь.

— Вы правы, моя принцесса, — ответил за всех нас Деймос.

— Да… Вроде получается неплохо. Ну, на репетициях, — поддержал пегаса Войс.

— «Крылья Свободы», насколько я знаю? Весьма милое название, как по мне, — продолжила Селестия.

— Лишь бы только вы зажгли на праздниках. Прошлые были смертельно унылы. — Луна откинулась на спинку стула, и, зажав между копыт стакан, стала очень медленно пить содержимое, явно ожидая реакции своей сестры.

— Если тебя послушать, то все праздники унылы, кроме Ночи Кошмаров, — с капелькой усмешки отозвалась Селестия.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать! Если на празднике не было хоть какого-то рока, то для меня этот праздник уже не то, — Луна всё ещё пряталась за стаканом, но я видела отсюда её ухмылку.

— Тебе рок нравится только потому, что ты подсела на него после твоего возвращения, сестра моя.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Селестия!

Мунлайт хихикнул. Луна перевела взгляд на него и отвела стакан от мордочки чуть подальше, чем делала это раньше.

— Что?

— Нет, Луна, ничего. Но вы тут правда спорить собрались о том, зависит ли праздник от музыки?

— Звучит как научная статья. «Зависимость праздников от музыки», — вклинилась в разговор Райз.

Странный разговор. Ни о чём, а от статуса общающихся он становится ещё страннее. Хотя, снова, кто я такая, чтобы решать за таких пони, что странно, а что — нет?

— В любом случае, надеюсь, что группа возымеет успех, — вновь обратилась к нам Селестия.

— Мы тоже надеемся, — наигранно слабым и жалостливым голосом отозвалась Фрайхарт.

И диалог с ними оборвался. Через пару мгновений аликорны вновь стали общаться между собой на своём языке, а ещё через некоторое время расслабилась и наша компания, обсуждая сегодняшние дела.

— Кстати, Войс. Сегодня Лайна и Ардан придут из Параллели, ближе к вечеру. Встретите вместе с Райз? — вновь неожиданно обратился к своему сыну Мунлайт.

— Уже? О, точно же… Ну, хорошо, — и Войс повернулся к нам. — А может, все встретим? Ну, кто может.

Наша группа ненадолго задумалась. Братья отказались, сославшись на вечер в своём доме, Фрайхарт развела копытами, Грета согласно кивнула. Я повторила жест за Гретой. Райз махнула копытом, мол, и так будет.

— А кто они? — тихо задала Фрайхарт логичный вопрос, породив тихий смешок в компании.

— Дети архивариуса Твайлайт. Ну, которая человек, из людей, — кратко ответила Райз, прежде чем съесть новый кусок, висевший у неё на вилке.

— А. Стоп. Из Параллели?! — Грета не скрывала удивление в своём голосе. Впрочем, я её прекрасно понимала.

Несмотря на тёплые отношения между мирами, люди не спешили жить в нашем мире. Просто потому, что у них на планете было слишком много дел и слишком мало людей осталось в живых после войны, несмотря на прошедшие двадцать лет. В основном наш мир посещали экипажи кораблей и учёные, которые выполняли свои миссии и возвращались назад. Поэтому познакомиться в живую с кем-то из Параллели пока что считалось неким достижением в жизни.

— Из Параллели, — кивнула Райз, едва прожевав кусок.

Дальше разговор вновь зашёл о планах на день. Фрайхарт всё же уломала меня сходить вместе с ней по магазинам. В любом случае, больше нигде сегодня я не была к месту.


	21. Гости из Параллели

Мы собрались вокруг сферы, висевшей над пьедесталом. Несмотря на то, что уже наступил вечер, сфера была едва ли не единственным источником света в комнате.

— Войс, Жемчужина вообще молчит. Они время не перепутали? — Райз обратилась к брату. Тот ещё раз посмотрел на часы, висевшие в полумраке на стене.

— Нет, я предполагал, что Ардан отчасти дурак, но Лайна же явно в мать пошла, — хмыкнул он.

И вдруг сфера засветилась ярче. Аликорны напряглись, наша компания из Фрайхарт, меня и Греты сделала шаг назад.

Сфера засветилась ещё ярче, превратившись в одно яркое белоснежное пятно. В ушах зажжужало, да так неприятно, что я прижала их к голове.

От яркого света отошло два отростка, две толстые нити. Они зависли над полом по разные стороны от Жемчужины, и по нитям свет стал выливаться, на концах нитей задерживаясь и разрастаясь. Постепенно свет обретал форму и тускнел. В какой-то момент в световых пятнах я стала различать фигуры пони, и наконец эти существа, неподвижные, оказались перед нами. О, нет, это были не совсем пони.

Это были воплощения людей, словно с иллюстраций учебников. На высоких, слегка тонких копытах, с завитыми миниатюрными рожками, растущими ото лба вверх. Они напоминали какую-то помесь пони с оленями или антилопами, в которой черты пони взяли верх.

Сфера угасла. Пришельцы словно ожили и зашатались. Райз и Войс поспешили к ним.

— Вспоминайте. Шаг, шаг, шаг. — Они объяли магией каждый своего партнёра, помогая им не упасть.

— Вшбоми… Тьфу, размер языка же и рот другой. Вспоминайте, вспоминайте. Сто лет назад было, а теперь вспоминайте, они говорят, — заворчала судя по всему кобылка, которую поддерживала Райз.

— Не ворчи, зазнайка, — парировала принцесса. Наконец гости смогли твёрдо стоять на ногах.

Кобылка обняла Райз, а жеребцы громко цокнулись копытами. Войс предложил поспешить из этой комнаты на волю. Лишь под светом кристаллов в коридоре я смогла хорошо рассмотреть новоприбывших.

Кобылка на пару тонов бледнее принцессы Твайлайт, словно последнюю постирали с отбеливателем. И зелёные полосы вместо фиолетовых в тёмно-синей гриве. А так — слегка уменьшенная калька принцессы Дружбы. Но без рога и крыльев.

А вот жеребец чёрный, с короткой фиолетовой гривой. Больше похож на принца Мунлайта. Может, в том мире есть такой же принц? И примерно похожая история? И у него тоже ни рога, ни крыльев.

— Познакомите нас? — обратилась кобылка к Райз.

— С удовольствием. Ребят, Лайна и Ардан. — Райз по очереди указала на кобылку и жеребца, а потом стала указывать на нас. — Лайна, Ардан, это Фрайхарт, Мелоди и Грета. Фрайхарт фракинайка, немного другая раса пони, а Грета — грифониха.

Фрайхарт раскрыла крыло и продемонстрировала своё отличие от эквестрийцев. Грета же просто помахала лапой.

— Это стоит записать… — протянула Лайна.

— Но некуда, — подметил Войс, вызвав у гостьи тихий вздох.

— Она так хотела взять с собой вообще всё… С тех пор, как она погрузилась в изучение Эквестрии, бедняга вами бредит, — подал голос Ардан. Я слегка удивилась: его голос оказался очень похож на голос Войса, даже мне, вроде бы «музыкальной» пони, пришлось постараться, чтобы найти разницу.

Лайна ткнула брата в рёбра, вызвав тихое «ой».

— Многомиллионная история естественного развития против нашей направленной эволюции Всевышними. И вправду, почему я так интересуюсь этой Эквестрией? — с сарказмом сказала она.

— Направленная эволюция? — спросила Грета.

— Ну да. Те же самые Первородные Драконы, как и у вас, Всевышние, породили и наш мир. Только очень ускорили его развитие. Мейнфреймы дали, из которых сейчас на ходу только один. Я точно помню, в учебниках ваших такое есть, — с толикой удивления ответила Лайна.

— Она не училась в наших школах, — кратко сказала Фрайхарт, ответив на не заданный вслух вопрос.

— Мейнфреймы? — Грета не терпелось узнать ещё больше. В итоге Лайна приблизилась к ней по ходу движения и начала пересказывать то, что было написано в наших школьных учебниках нового формата. Я иногда прислушивалась к ним, надеясь поймать в их беседе что-нибудь новенькое.

Всем скопом мы шли в сторону трапезной. И на одном из перекрёстков…

— Принц Войс, принцесса Райз! — окликнул нас знакомый голос. Войс и Райз аж вздрогнули и зашипели, едва ли не синхронно повернувшись к раздражителю.

Голден Даст спешила к нам. И вновь сразу же кинулась обнимать Войса. И вновь настойчиво, но аккуратно Войс оттолкнул её.

— Оу, ваше величество, неужели это гости из Параллели? — Даст осмотрела Лайну и Ардана. Те неловко помахали копытами, они были немного шокированы таким поведением.

— Они. Желаете познакомиться? — хмыкнул Войс.

— Большая честь для меня. Я — Голден Даст, из одной из самых богатых и влиятельных семей, семьи Даст, — Голден сделала лёгкий поклон в сторону гостей. Те по очереди представились. — Благодарю. Мой принц, моя принцесса, завтра в нашем доме состоится грандиозный вечер. Моя семья приглашает вашу семью.

И вновь эти слащавые, заигрывающие интонации.

— Хорошо, это всё? — кратко бросил Войс, уже отворачиваясь от неё.

— Ну… Я надеюсь, что вы придёте, принц Войс, — она сделала пару шагов в сторону, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Мы подумаем, — с напором ответил Войс и двинулся вперёд. Вся наша компания отправилась за ним.

Ардан перестроился поближе к Войсу.

— Чё, с девушкой поссорился? — спросил он так тихо, что мне пришлось прислушаться.

— А похоже? — раздражённо ответил вопросом на вопрос Войс.

— Хм, немного, — хмыкнул Ардан.

— Тебе кажется. Как у вас там? Поешь — и пройдёт?

— Зря ты так грубо с ней. Не знаю, как у вас принято по привлекательности, но она вроде ничё так, — Ардан помахал копытом в воздухе, и пошатнувшись, поспешно встал на все четыре.

— А может, и зря, — уже нейтрально протянул Войс, а после попробовал сменить тему, спросив, как в том мире дела.

Этот разговор жеребцов вновь заставил задуматься меня насчёт Голден Даст и Войса. Никто не вёл себя с аликорнами так, как вели себя Дасты. Этому есть причина?

«Конечно же есть», — ехидно объявился голосок мыслей в голове.

И вправду. Это у тебя, никчёмной страшилы, не было ни возможности, ни шансов найти хоть какой-то любовный интерес, помимо, прости меня Селестия, тех клиентов. А принцу только хлопни копытами — и сбегутся красавицы со всей Эквестрии.

И вполне возможно, что к Голден Даст Войс проявлял любовный интерес. А то и вовсе встречались. Или всё ещё. Не на пустом же месте Войс так реагирует на неё? Да ещё и Райз так агрессивно относится к Рэду…

Вся эта ситуация была очень странной, но я могла лишь догадываться и строить какие-то предположения разной степени бредовости.

Зависнув среди мыслей, я и не заметила, как мы уже оказались у трапезной. Райз открыла двери, и мы неспешно зашли внутрь.

Теперь за столом нас ждала только принцесса Твайлайт. Она телепортировалась к нам, едва мы закрыли за собой двери.

— Войс, Райз. — Аликорны поспешили к своей маме, чтобы очень мило и тепло обняться. Твайлайт даже обняла их крыльями, вызвав у меня улыбку и ассоциации с тёплыми объятиями Войса.

— Давно мы все вместе не собирались. Ох, прошу прощения, — Твайлайт обратила внимание на нас. Ардан и Лайна сделали лёгкий поклон, следом поклонились и мы. Твайлайт ответила таким же поклоном.

— Ну… К столу? — с лёгкой улыбкой Твайлайт неспешно махнула копытом в сторону стола.

Стол теперь был сервирован вечерними блюдами. Нас ждали несколько красивых супниц, широкие тарелки с травами, поджаренные на огне овощи, жареное сено, жареная картошка. И ещё много всяких блюд на любой понячий вкус.  
На этот раз я немного растерялась, но Войс привлёк моё внимание и постучал по стулу рядом с собой. Я поспешила занять предложенное место.

— Хех. А мы супы едим ближе к обеду, — Ардан указал на супницу копытом, начав тихий разговор с сестрой.

— Ну здесь же всё без мяса. Думаю, это, — Лайна повела мордочкой, указывая на весь стол, — не так тяжело переваривать на ночь, как нашу пищу.

— К слову, пока мы заговорили о мясе. Не советую в этой форме употреблять любые виды мяса. Может, и не отравитесь, но скрутит как надо, — подметила принцесса Твайлайт, занимая своё место в начале стола.

— Да, мы помним, ма… принцесса Твайлайт, — Лайна оговорилась, но быстро поправилась. Твайлайт улыбнулась в ответ.

— Как там дела у Синди? — продолжила принцесса разговор.

— Синди? А… У мамы всё хорошо. Всё так же занимается проблемой клеточного бессмертия и клонирования в целом. Лайна там же замешана, — подхватил разговор Ардан.

— Прекрасно, давно я с ней не встречалась, если не считать официальные разговоры. Ну, а папа ваш как? Его я тоже давненько не видела, — Твайлайт поднесла к себе магией чашку с чаем.

— Он уже второй год без отдыха летает на Орле по новым городам. Он же им управляет, — на этот раз ответила Лайна.

— Мило. Ну, а сами вы как? — Твайлайт всё же приложилась к чаю.

— Да… Нормально? Ну, то есть, мы там, учимся, вникаем в политику. Наша тётушка Селестия очень хочет нас оставить после себя. На свою сестру надежды у неё, как вы понимаете, нет, — продолжила Лайна.

Я немного нахмурилась. С параллельной принцессой Луной что-то не так? В учебниках писалось, что её спасли в последней битве.

— Наш папа уничтожил Найтмер Мун, но нанёс непоправимый урон психике принцессы. Отчего она до сих пор, ну… В детстве. Она медленно взрослеет обратно, но слишком медленно, — тихо нашептала мне на ухо Райз, заметив мою реакцию.

Войс уже активно распределял порции. Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— А какие есть супы? — спросила я.

Войс по очереди аккуратно зачерпнул половниками супы, чтобы посмотреть, что там.

— Эм… С картошкой… луговой, плимовый. Вроде как.

— Можно плимовый? — попросила я. Сладенький суп самое то после сумасшедшего дня с Фрайхарт в погоне за модой. Правда, кажется, я просто была живой вешалкой, но всё же…

Войс кивнул, и вскоре передо мной стояла тарелка горячего супа.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила я жеребца, пока он искусно магией левитировал туда-сюда тарелки.

Вскоре в трапезную зашли сёстры-принцессы, а чуть позже — и принц Мунлайт. Атмосфера за столом постепенно стала весьма дружелюбной, все мы общались друг с другом, вникали в другие диалоги и частенько обсуждали какие-то темы всем столом. Я полностью расслабилась и даже довольно активно участвовала в разговоре, несмотря на то, что сидела по сути с правителями страны и гостями из другого мира.

В целом же, как по мне, встреча новых друзей прошла весьма успешно.


	22. Семья Гринлэндов

— Мелоди? — за завтраком обратился ко мне Орион, сидевший напротив.

— Да? — отозвалась я.

— Не хочешь сегодня быть гостьей дома Гринлэнд? Мы с братом, — и Деймос кивнул головой, подтверждая слова Ориона, — приглашаем тебя. Ну, пока нас не утащили на репетиции.

Войс, на которого, договорив, кивнул Орион, нейтрально хмыкнул в ответ. А я на секунду задумалась.

Грета снова уйдёт «учиться». Быть ходячей вешалкой для Фрайхарт, при всей нашей дружбе, не очень-то и хотелось. Райз и Войс снова пропадут. Идея провести день с братьями казалась не такой уж плохой.

— С удовольствием, — кивнула я Ориону.

— Прекрасно. Мы хотим направиться прямо после завтрака. Тебе время нужно для чего-то? — спросил тот в ответ.

— Не думаю. Я готова, в принципе.

— Прекрасно, — тихо хором отозвались братья.

Наша группа оказалась в трапезной первой, поэтому, когда пришли Лайна с Арданом, а за ними по очереди и все аликорны, мы слегка затихли. Но втянулись в общий лёгкий разговор про утреннюю стряпню и дела, которые нас ожидали сегодня.

Позавтракав, я присоединилась к братьям и, попрощавшись со всеми, вместе с ними вышла из Замка и направилась в город.

Их дом, как они сказали, был на Кантерлотской Равнине, поэтому так или иначе из города придётся выйти. Впрочем, долгая прогулка никому никогда не вредила.

Большие улицы, маленькие улочки, яркие и пёстрые магазины и всяческие рестораны, салоны красоты и всякое такое — город дышал и жил, местные жители наполняли его, направляясь по своим обыденным делам. Высокие комплексы вычурных зданий и двухэтажные «типичные» постройки медленно проплывали мимо нас, пока мы шли к выходу из города. Завязался разговор о доме братьев, они с упоением стали рассказывать про плантации и как их семья разрослась в плане бизнеса за последние пару лет.

И примерно через час неспешной прогулки мы оказались на Кантерлотской Равнине у дома Гринлэндов.

— Прошу, миледи! — Орион открыл калитку и пропустил меня первой. Из небольшой будки у входа вышел пони и направился было к нам, но увидел братьев, кивнул и вернулся обратно. Охрана, серьёзно?

Прямая дорога вела к большому трёхэтажному дому. К огромному дому, с десятками окон на каждом этаже. Такие дома содержать могут лишь действительно богатые семьи, которые занимаются огромным семейным бизнесом и живут все вместе. А обычные пони разбегаются от семьи в другие дома и даже города, начиная свою, отдельную от родителей жизнь. Впрочем, судя по тому, как много времени братья проводят в Понивилле, они в своей семье являются неким исключением.

Слева и справа были небольшие грядки. Было заметно, что совсем недавно на них рос чай — то тут, то там лежали кучки голых зелёных веточек, которые не успели убрать после сбора урожая листьев. Я догадывалась, что увидела далеко не все чайные посевы и где-то рядом должны быть огромные пустые поля, с которых уже всё собрали. Этими мыслями я поделилась с Деймосом, который шёл справа от меня.

— Да, буквально триста метров за домом. Их прекрасно видно из окон. Ну, с той стороны, — подтвердил он мою догадку.

Мы едва успели подойти к лестнице у входа, как дверь открылась и к нам вышел тёмно-красный пегас.

— А я вас жду, ребят! О, а вот и обещанная гостья! — пегас приблизился ко мне, протягивая копыто в приветливом жесте. Он улыбался, но не наигранной и широкой улыбкой, а спокойной, уверенной и доброй. — Разрешите представиться, я Чарльз Гринлэнд. Нынешний директор семейной компании «Гринлэнд» и отец этих двух сорванцов.

— Мелоди Гленн. Очень приятно, — я цокнулась в ответ и улыбнулась ему. Чарльз сразу же пригласил нас пройти в дом.

Дом изнутри выглядел так же, как и снаружи — дорого. Строгий кантерлотский кабинетный стиль, даже чуточку старомодный, много красивой деревянной мебели в виде тумбочек, журнальных столиков и шкафов со стенками, заполненными книгами. Множество всякого декора, дополнявшего общий вид этого места. Тёплое освещение, делавшее это огромное и явно дорогое место уютным. Лакированный деревянный пол, в котором, если постараться, можно было разглядеть своё отражение до мелочей — настолько тщательно он был отполирован.

И дом кипел жизнью. Мимо ходили, мелькали в открытых дверных проёмах пони, много пони, не ожидаешь увидеть столько сразу в доме. Они о чём-то говорили, что-то обсуждали, куда-то спешили. Те, кто заметил нас, направились к нам для приветствия.

— Доброго денька, салаги. Оу, миледи, доброго дня! Рады видеть нас в нашем доме! — подошёл к нам взрослый жеребец, очень похожий на Чарльза, только чуточку светлее, и грива у него была не чёрная, а шоколадного цвета.

— Привет, дядь, давно не виделись! — Орион и Деймос вышли вперёд, чтобы цокнуться с дядей. После чего тот приблизился ко мне.

— Милейшая, позвольте узнать ваше имя? И позвольте представиться, Райли Гринлэнд! — он протянул ко мне копыто, расплывшись в фирменной широкой улыбке.

— М-мелоди Гленн, — я на мгновение запнулась и, чтобы не растеряться, уверенно цокнулась в ответ.

— Оу, та самая Мелоди? Мои племянники пару раз говорили, что вы обладаете уникальным даром. Дескать, можете копировать подчистую голоса других пони! — в отличие от Чарльза, Райли специально говорил насыщенными интонациями фразами, словно выступал перед публикой. Что я и скопировала, рассказав его голосом «о прекрасной погоде за окном и о наступающих праздниках».

— Воу! Воистину, племянники были правы! Во имя Селестии, я словно перед зеркалом поговорил. Даже немного не верится, — восхитился Райли.

Повисла небольшая пауза, но через пару мгновений Райли обратился к Чарльзу:

— Чарльз, будет время — я там отчёты и сметы сделал о поездке к якам. Ты даже не представляешь, как они выращивают под снегом их крепчайший чай!

— Вечером, ладно? Видит Луна, я очень хотел бы этот денёк отдохнуть от дел. Тем более, что мы почти всё собрали и часть уже пустили на рынок, — чуточку жалостливым голосом ответил Чарльз.

— Как скажешь. Ну, а я тогда пойду. Рад знакомству с вами, милейшая Гленн! — напоследок Райли даже сделал совсем короткий поклон в мою сторону и поспешил куда-то в дом. Две молодые кобылки, чуть старше меня, стоявшие и ожидавшие своей очереди неподалёку, приблизились к нам.

— Рады приветствовать вас в доме Гринлэндов, Мелоди Гленн. Я Эмили, а это Мия. Дядя Чарльз, можно отвлечь на несколько минут? Мия буквально недавно вернулась из Кантерлота с новым официальным заказом…

— Хорошо, конечно, — Чарльз мягко перебил их, вскинув копыто к груди и махнув им. После чего обратился к своим сыновьям: — Ребят, отведите нашу гостью в зал отдыха. И попросите прислугу заварить нового чёрного чая. Клянусь своим языком, эксперимент удался!

Угукнув в ответ, братья позвали меня пройти вместе с ними. Мы направились вглубь дома.

— Забавно, правда? — спросил у меня Орион. Я растерянно и кратко промычала в ответ.

— Ну, у нашего дяди родились две сестрёнки, а у его брата — мы, — уточнил за брата Деймос.

И вправду. Забавно вышло. Я хмыкнула. Эмили и Мия были куда светлее, чем другие Гринлэнд, которых я теперь знала, но походили друг на друга, как сестрёнки. До этого я допёрла только сейчас, настолько я растерялась от темперамента Райли.

Мы поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж и зашли в третью дверь слева, оказавшись…

В просторном зале. Строгий стиль здесь потерял свою власть, помещение приятно пестрило сочными и мягкими красками зелёной палитры. А три стеклянных столика с декоративными узорами на них и мягкие зелёные кресла рядом с каждым столом гармонично вписывались в дизайн.

И чем больше я осматривала комнату, тем больше замечала нового. Два дивана, книжный шкаф, несколько горшков с разными растениями тут и там. Большие окна, из которых лился яркий солнечный свет. Старомодный музыкальный аппарат, на небольшой тумбочке с другой стороны — солидный граммофон. Действительно, полноценный зал отдыха. От комнаты веяло расслабленностью и спокойствием, так всё в ней было гармонично.

— Мел, не зависай. — Братья уже сели за стол, а Деймос положил копыто на кресло, приглашая сесть рядом с ним. Я поспешила занять предложенное место.

Буквально через пару десятков секунд к нам зашла прислуга. Обычная кобылка в форме горничной, с серой шёрсткой и соломенного цвета гривой, спрятанной под чепчиком. Непритязательная, совсем как я.

— Добрый день, уважаемые господа. Меня зовут Нейла, — представилась она.

— Добрый. Нейла, будь добра, организуй нам чаепитие на четверых, — заговорил с ней Деймос.

— Да, конечно, сэр. Какой сорт чая заварить? — чуточку отрешённо отозвалась кобылка.

— Экспериментальный. И… Не знаю, кексики наши на кухне есть? Если есть, будь добра?

— Я поняла вас, сэр. Да, кажется, их недавно приготовили. Сию минуту, — она быстро поклонилась и ушла из помещения.

Братья переглянулись, словно что-то поняли, и жестами и движениями подтвердили друг другу мысли.

— В первую смену вышла, — первым заговорил Орион.

— Вы её раньше не видели? — высказала я свою догадку.

— Не только. У нас не обращаются к членам семьи «сэр», «мэм». Мы как-то привыкли к прислуге уважительно относиться. И не требуем нас величать никем в разговоре. Да и знаешь… Приятнее, когда садовод душу вкладывает в сад, а не хочет побыстрее отделаться от работы. Дважды приятнее, если с ним можно спокойно посидеть и поговорить ни о чём и он не чувствует себя скованно. Как-то так у нас. Спокойно и дружелюбно, — пояснил Деймос.

— Не так, как у других, да? — ухмыльнулся Орион. Деймос хмыкнул.

— Ты про Дастов? Ничего не говори. Ты сам видел, как на беднягу орали тогда просто ни за что, — Деймос расслабился и откинулся на спинку кресла. Я поступила так же. Кажется, я смогу поймать совершенно случайно немного информации про эту семью…

— Да мне кажется, они просто злобу так срывают. Чувствуется, что не всё у них хорошо в бизнесе. Их вечера стали такие… Фальшивые? Они вкладывают туда кучу денег, чтобы показать, что они всё ещё выше всех, но при этом выжимают из вечера максимум пользы и связей. Так надоедать просто так нельзя. — Орион замолчал.

Надо попробовать продлить диалог!

— Я, честно говоря, далека от этих вечеров и всего такого. Можете рассказать, о чём вы? — аккуратно вклинилась я.

— Да… — задумчиво протянул Деймос, явно собираясь с мыслями. — Как тебе сказать. Богатые семьи, которые служат Замку и ухаживают за своими регионами, начнём, так сказать, с основ, любят собирать вечера такие праздничные. Цель этих сборов ясна — новые связи, взаимовыгодные предложения в приятной обстановке под небольшой градус алкоголя, да и в принципе глаза снова помозолить друг другу. Дома семей порой находятся далеко от регионов, не всегда пони могут даже при желании встретиться, мы вот пример. У нас мама и тётя тусуются большую часть времени у джунглей в нашем регионе, Биламере, уже третий год, сидят там, выращивают основной оборот нашего чая и регион развивают. Пока их жеребцы тут решают проблемы непосредственно с бизнесом и Замком. Селестия же не только помогает нам, но и иногда мешает, не давая расти слишком резко и позволяя другим с нами конкурировать. Мудро для Эквестрии и головная боль для нас. Вот мы и крутимся как все семьи, где что быстрее и как с кем договориться, чтобы где-то что. Ну, ты поняла.

— Да, поняла. А у Дастов что-то не так? — продолжила я.

— Честно говоря, Дасты не наш профиль. Мы больше знаем про семьи, которые занимаются чаем и всяким таким. Лонгвэй там, Теадарки, это те, кто занимаются элитными чаями. Эти, как их… Гербы, во, кто на травяных в основном. Вот про них и других таких можем рассказать подробнее. Но Дасты же у нас золотодобывающие, мы мало общаемся с такими, — подхватил Орион.

— Но тем не менее, — продолжил Деймос, — на их приёмах прям вот чувствуется, что они пускают свою золотую пыль в глаза и одновременно прям навязываются на общение с гостями. Обычно всё как-то немного непринуждённо, потому что серьёзные дела заключаются при личной встрече, а там только начинаются договорённости. Но они прям лезут всем семейством к каждому, от кого у них может быть выгода. В любой диалог, без капельки такта. Так не принято себя вести в высшем обществе. А они себя ведут, ко всему прочему, так, словно говорят: «Слушай, мы такая богатая семья, ты чувствуешь, какой шикарный вечер мы тут устроили? Чуешь, что у нас столько золота в виде битсов, что мы можем себе позволить себе такие вечера хоть каждый день подряд? Чуешь? Прекрасно! А скидочку на чай нам можно? Ну пожалуйста!».

Орион хихикнул над пародией Деймоса. И продолжил разговор дальше.

— Да не словно, спрашивали же у нас. Так льстили, так говорили, что наш чай любят, а у самих из чайников сквозит Лонгвэем. Но вечера у них и вправду отпадные, наша семья много раз подумает, прежде чем такой замутить.

И едва Орион договорил, как дверь открылась. Это был Чарльз.

— О чём болтаем, молодёжь? — он расположился в свободном кресле.

— Дастам косточки перемываем, — ответил отцу Деймос.

— Это дело знатное. Не люблю Дастов, честно говоря. Но пусть это останется между нами! — жеребец вскинул копыта к груди и помахал ими, усиливая полушутливую интонацию.

И через несколько мгновений дверь снова открылась. Это была та служанка, на спине она несла поднос с чайником, чашками и объёмной корзинкой с выпечкой. Она дошла до нас, аккуратно сняла копытом и зубами со спины поднос и поставила его на стол.

— К слову говоря, они вроде как устраивают вечер, и представьте себе, нас никого не пригласили! Это даже немно…

Чарльза прервал звон посуды. Горничная наливала чай в чашки и случайно опрокинула вторую чашку, разлив чай по столу. Все непроизвольно обратили внимание на неё. Она потеряла ранее созданный отстранённый вид и на мгновение испугалась и растерялась. Но потом залезла в нагрудный карман, достала оттуда тряпку и кинулась вытирать свою оплошность.

Только на волне испуга и нервов она оторвала оба передних копыта от земли, отчего, конечно же, потеряла равновесие. В попытках сохранить его она машинально поставила копыто на стол, задела первую чашку с горячим чаем и облила копыто кипятком.

— Чшш, чшш, Нейла, спокойнее, — Чарльз спохватился первым. Он спрыгнул с кресла, взял пока что сухую тряпку и накрыл ею копыто ошарашенной кобылки. Тряпка впитала в себя большую часть чая с шёрстки, и через пару секунд он снял её и бросил на стол в сторону лужи.

— Не обожглась? — спросил он у горничной. Та была испугана, ожидая, что её начнут ругать.

— Н-нет, вроде нет. П-простите меня, я, я не х-хотела, я сейчас всё уберу, и… — горничная поспешила вытирать чай, но Чарльз вскинул копыто, преграждая ей путь.

— Тише. Мы всё уберём. Позови сюда другую горничную, скажи, что нужно принести ещё пару тряпок, чай разлили. И сходи в комнату медпункта. Под шерстью ожоги не видны, да и не сразу вылезают.

— Х-хорошо, сэр. — Кобылка опешила от такого поведения Чарльза и осталась стоять на месте, держа мокрое копыто на весу. Чарльз мотнул головой в сторону двери.

— Иди, иди, не хватало, чтобы у тебя в первый день ожоги были. Там есть мазь хорошая, даже волдырей не будет. Можешь после обработки домой уйти, ты свободна. — Чарльз принялся вытирать тряпкой часть разлитого чая. Горничная испуганно выдохнула.

— П-простите меня, пожалуйста, такого больше не повторится, честно, я буду аккуратнее, не увольняйте меня, — тихо, нервно, жалобно попросила она.

— И не собирался. Слушай, ты точно раньше у Дастов не работала, к слову говоря? А то словно от них сбежала, вас там не бьют за провинности? Ну что стоишь? Иди зови другую горничную с тряпками и бегом в медпункт, это приказ! Потом можешь идти домой, а завтра в девять уже тут чтобы была! И никаких «сэров»! Так легче воспринимается, или мне громче повторить? — с откровенным сарказмом приказал Чарльз, чуть прибавив громкость голоса.

Ещё потупив несколько секунд и осознав, что никто её увольнять не собирается, горничная пару раз резко кивнула и на трёх ногах поспешила на выход.

Чарльз цокнул, когда дверь закрылась.

— Новички. Придумают тут, что все богачи мрази, и начинают бояться дышать рядом с нами. Ну чай разлили, зачем так убиваться-то? — посетовал он.

Через минуту зашла другая горничная, неся на копыте три разноцветных тряпки, а в зубах держа за металлическую ручку небольшое пластиковое ведёрко с водой. Чарльз перехватил две тряпки и кинул их Деймосу и Ориону.

— Что расселись? Вытираем! Или вы перед гостьей красуетесь? — обратился он к своим сыновьям.

Братья соскочили со своих мест и поспешили вытереть этот злосчастный чай вместе с прислугой и отцом, оставив меня затихшим и ошалевшим зрителем этой странной сцены. Через минуту стол был просто слегка влажным от воды, а оплошность ликвидирована.

— Ладно. Мелоди, прошу простить за такой форс-мажор. Давайте вернёмся к чаепитию, — теперь сам Чарльз стал разливать чай по чашкам заново. Братья неспешно вернулись на свои места, Деймос перехватил для меня чашку, так как я сидела дальше всех, и поставил рядом со мной. Я поблагодарила его.

Наконец-то, все спокойно заняли свои места. Я взяла свой горячий напиток копытокинезом. Принюхалась. Великолепно. Запахом похож на тот чай, что есть в Дубе. Но всё же немного другой. Сделала небольшой глоток. Всё ещё обжигающе горячий, но и я отпила совсем мало. Вкусный. Чуть более терпкий и крепкий, и я чувствовала посторонний привкус. Он дополнял чай и не был противным, но я не могла понять, что это за вкус.

Чарльз смотрел на меня с неким ожиданием. Я заметила это, и жеребец тоже понял, что я вижу его интерес ко мне.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, как вам мой эксперимент на вкус? — спросил он, мягко улыбнувшись.

Я призадумалась, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ну… Не могу точно сказать, но похожий чай я пила в Золотом Дубе. Но этот крепче. И есть какой-то привкус… Но чай вкусный. Очень, правда, мне нравится, — наконец выдала я свою оценку.

Чарльз удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Да, младшая династия периодически приходит к нам сюда за новыми видами чая, к нашей же радости. Такие милые ребята, честно говоря. А привкус — это сортовая особенность, мы селекционировали эти чаи. Так что вы меня успокоили и порадовали, Мелоди. Честно говоря, я боялся, что не потерявшему свежесть вкуса пони этот чай покажется на вкус как вода после тряпки половой! — братья тихо цокнули языками и хихикнули в ответ на фразу отца, словно вспомнив что-то своё, семейное.

— Ни в коем случае. Чай очень вкусный, — повторила я, пригубив горячий напиток.

— Радует, радует. Кстати, вы говорили про Золотой Дуб? Прошу прощения за такое любопытство, а не та ли вы Мелоди, из-за которой Понивилль на ушах стоял? — продолжил Чарльз.

Я внутренне поёжилась от неудобного вопроса. Две недели город действительно был на ушах. Много стражи, много слухов, много догадок. И братья, конечно же, немного проговорились своему папе.

— Можно и так сказать, — слабо протянула я.

— Можно… — повторил за мной жеребец, а затем перевёл тему в другое русло. — Вы ещё, получается, и певица в группе принца Войса? Деймос нахваливал ваш талант.

— Ты не представляешь, как часто ей говорят про этот талант, пап, — усмехнулся Деймос.

— Принц Войс, конечно же, собирает в свою группу талантливых пони. Только всё никак не пойму, что вы там делаете? — скрыв ухмылку за чашечкой, сказал Чарльз своим сыновьям.

— Ну па! Нормально же общались, ну что ты? — со смешком отозвался Орион.

— Да люблю я вас, люблю. Играйте на гитарах своих, если умеете, — он отодвинул чашку от морды, расплывшись в ехидной улыбке.

В дальнейшем разговор был спокойным и непринуждённым. Мы обсудили совсем простые и бытовые темы для пони, поговорили о чае и о премудростях его производства. Чарльз пригласил прогуляться до ближайших полей, и, ещё немного посидев в доме, мы отправились на улицу.


	23. Мелодичный вечер

Я сидел на балконе одного из залов для отдыха, бездумно покачивая бокал с вином. И зачем я вообще согласился сюда прийти?

Я усмехнулся своим мыслям. Потому что ты наивный дурак.

Нельзя отказывать Дастам. Мы с сестрой как члены королевской семьи должны поддерживать со всеми хорошие отношения и откликаться на предложения крупных управляющих семей.

И честно говоря, я был бы рад вечерам у Дастов. Но столь нагло и опасно ведущие себя Рэд и Голден скоро нарвутся на страшную грубость с нашей стороны. Хотя я всё ещё наивно верю, что они перестанут решать проблемы семейного бизнеса попытками связать наши семьи какими угодно «неформальными» узами.

Тихо скрипнула входная дверь. Я повёл ухом, просто чтобы услышать очень тихое цокание шагов сестры и убедиться в том, что это она. Её магию я почувствовал ещё до открытия двери.

— Прячешься? Дай рядом постою, — она подошла ко мне, левитируя такой же бокал с вином из наших запасов. Плюс огромного дома Дастов — в нём легко потеряться. Не чета папиной башне, но тоже неплохо.

— Рэд ещё не замучил? — хмыкнул я.

— Уже. Голден тебя ещё не отымела? — мрачно хмыкнула Райз.

— Нет. Но пить любой предложенный ею напиток я отказался. На всякий случай.

Райз понимающе кивнула.

«Пламя», изобретение, созданное в лабораториях двух миров и неожиданно утекшее в криминальную среду, — мощнейший «любовный» наркотик вне закона, похлеще любых настоек. «Пламя» просто сносит крышу, заставляет жеребцов потерять контроль над собой, а кобылок и вовсе преждевременно вгоняет в состояние охоты. И принявший это вещество пони несколько часов желает только одного.

Я улыбнулся сам себе. Благодаря нашему особому происхождению, мы с Райз практически невосприимчивы к этому наркотику. Нас уже травили им, Дасты настойчиво пытаются всеми силами заполучить нас. Но доказать, что это сделали они, невозможно. «Пламя» трудно обнаружить потом на посуде, а эффект вещества на нас не распространяется. А привкус, с которым нас познакомил папа, когда рассказывал в целом про всю эту гадость, — не доказательство.

Вся ситуация с ними меня, честно говоря, уже бесила. Дасты как управляющая семья безупречны, они прекрасно выполняют свою работу, не то что семья Грипли, которая недавно управляла Скайлэйками и добычей руды из тех шахт. И надо будет хорошо постараться, чтобы оправдать любое негативное действие Замка к этой семье. А иначе наверняка поднимется всеобщее недовольство, мол, Замок притесняет собственных честных граждан.

Да и кто будет ссориться по сути на пустом месте? Младшие Дасты никогда не признаются, что специально лезут к нам и травят наркотиками, так что любые наши с сестрой обвинения будут работать против нас. А без факта добавления «Пламени» ситуация настолько глупа, пуста и невинна, что никто не будет её раскручивать. Дела молодёжи, песочницу не поделили.

Я тяжело выдохнул от своих мыслей, после чего немного отпил вина. Райз повернула ко мне голову.

— О чём задумался? — спросила она.

— О несовершенстве нашего мира. Сколько мы уже всяких гадин поймали, а с этими ничего сделать не можем, — скривив морду, ответил я. Райз вновь хмыкнула, согласившись.

— Ещё и время тут теряем, — она покивала головой, чтобы усилить фразу.

Это да. Я бы с радостью собрал бы всех наших, и мы бы просто куда-то ушли. День и так выдался тяжёлым, а ещё и это.

Постепенно мои мысли перетекли в то направление, что было бы неплохо прогуляться только с Мелоди, наедине. А может, и на полноценное свидание пригласить её? На примете и ресторан есть один хороший, где кормят вкусно и много. Спокойная музыка южных мотивов. И мы, наедине, в романтичной атмосфере этого таинственного и приятного вечера.

— А и вправду. Сходи с ней куда-то, — вдруг выдернула меня из мыслей Райз.

— Когда ты прекратить читать мою ауру? — раздражённо спросил я.

— Когда ты перестанешь быть таким дураком. А это ещё очень долго, — съехидничала сестра. — Да и вообще, будешь щёлкать клювом, её уведут.

Я ещё более раздражённо оскалился, а затем подловил себя на этом и успокоился. Вот так вот. Подсознательно не хочешь свершения такого события.

— Мама не очень одобрит мой уход. — И это было правдой.

— Я прикрою. Иди, — вдруг чуть тише сказала Райз, улыбнувшись.

Я кивнул головой.

Райз уже пару раз поднимала со мной тему моих отношений с Мелоди. И всячески подталкивала меня к каким-то шагам. Значит, пора с чего-то начинать?

Только как сейчас найти Нотку?

— А не знаешь, где она может быть сейчас? — спросил я у Райз.

— Нет, конечно. Но сегодня утром, как и всегда, у неё на шее висел охранный кулон. А он связан с твоим. Уж вспомни уроки магической связи, догадайся, что к чему. — Райз махом опустошила бокал и, развернувшись, вышла из комнаты.

И вправду.

Я наклонил голову и подтянул к мордочке свой амулет, украшенный несколькими особыми камнями и скрытый от других глаз Отвлечённым взглядом. Тяжёлый, но я уже давно привык. Повлияв на него магией, я активировал камни.

_И почувствовал магические связи. Тонкие нити вне времени и пространства, которые связывают украшения между собой. Они были «расслаблены»: никому не угрожала опасность и они едва улавливались и осознавались._

Я нашёл ту, что вела к Мелоди. Мысленно распутывая, вытягивая её из _ниоткуда в никуда,_ я дошёл до «конца», примерного места. Кулон способен самую малость влиять на восприятие хозяина, незаметно перехватывая информацию об окружающем мире.

Замок. Коридор. Где же это, где же… Точно!

Я представил это место и закрыл глаза, накачал ещё больше магии в рог и телепортировался.

Привычное ощущение от разрыва пространства, хлопок магического пузыря, который, лопаясь, позволяет мне безопасно оказаться в нужном месте, и я открыл глаза.

В нескольких шагах от меня стояла ошарашенная Нотка.

— Это я, это я, — я помахал передними копытами, благо телепортировался сидя.

— Привет, — Мелоди быстро успокоилась, рассмотрев меня. — А тебя же вроде Дасты на вечер позвали?

— Так и есть, но там слишком скучно, — расплылся я в улыбке. — Слушай, Нотка…

— Да? — Мелоди подошла ко мне поближе.

— Давай… Давай сходим сейчас куда-нибудь? Я знаю одно местечко, ресторан. Там вкусно и сытно. Это тот самый, который спасли от закрытия мамины подруги. Как идея? — дрогнувший голос с головой выдал моё волнение. Мелоди отвела взгляд в сторону, задумавшись. И смутившись?

— Да, если ты хочешь, — тише, чем секундами ранее, согласилась она.

Я протянул к ней копыто, она без раздумий перехватила его своим. И снова телепортация.

Почти пустой ресторан. Сегодня рабочий день, не выходной, поэтому свободных мест много. Окинув взглядом зал, я нашёл уединённый столик для двоих, подальше от других редких посетителей. Они, конечно же, уже обратили на нас внимание, но не более. Жители Кантерлота частенько видят практически всех аликорнов, расхаживающих по городу по своим делам в окружении стражи или без. Мы уже давно перестали быть некой редкостью, с которой нужно обязательно сфотографироваться, а рядом идущие с нами пони больше не попадают на следующий день в жёлтые газеты под скандальные заголовки

— Смотри, вон там столик. Как идея? — я указал Мелоди на него. Она угукнула в ответ, кивнув головой.  
Едва мы успели расположиться на своих местах, как к нам подошла хозяйка этого места.

— Добрый вечер, принц Найт Войс. Рады видеть вас и вашу подругу в этот вечер в нашем заведении. — Шафран говорила тихо, чтобы лишний раз не обращать на нас внимание. И, положив перед нами меню, которые принесла на спине, кратко поклонилась и ушла, дав нам время выбрать заказ.

Мелоди чуть запоздало поблагодарила Шафран и принялась изучать своё меню. И я увидел, как на её мордочке проявилась растерянность. Конечно, раньше она не сталкивалась с южными блюдами так тесно.

— М-м… Не подскажешь, что выбрать? — она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня, ожидая совета.

— У них тут всё вкусное. Попробуй овощное жаркое или перцы запечённые, — на память предложил я два блюда.

— Хорошо… — Мелоди вновь уткнулась в меню. — М-м… Слушай, я, честно говоря, не очень голодная, вот только недавно от Гринлэндов вернулась. А есть что-то такое не сильно сладкое и не чай?

Я тихо хихикнул. Знаю я наших двух братьев и семейку их тоже знаю. Они гостей за один раз на всю жизнь напоят чаем и накормят сладостями.

— Есть. Тортики всякие есть со специями. Они не просто сладкие, а в зависимости от приправы… Разные. Это надо пробовать. Посоветую с корицей тортик, как раз самое то, — предложил я, магией перелистнув своё меню до нужного места и показав его ей.

— Тогда… Давай его? А попить… — Нотка вновь погрузилась в своё меню.

У меня в голове выстрелила идея. Но хорошая ли?

А почему нет?

— Предлагаю вино взять. Красное, сладкое. Что думаешь? — спросил я.

Мелоди вновь посмотрела на меня, на этот раз с небольшим удивлением.

— Вино? Ну… Да, давай, немного же можно? — согласилась она в итоге.

— Ну я точно ругать не буду, — улыбнулся я. Просто Мелоди всё ещё несовершеннолетняя, а несовершеннолетним не рекомендуется по закону Эквестрии принимать алкогольные напитки. Правда, всё же «не рекомендуется», а не «запрещается», но родители во благо вбивают в головы своим чадам мысль, что пить рано такую гадость — это плохо.

Я тут же осёкся в своих мыслях. А ты не забыл, что случилось с мамой Мелоди? В Нотку никто не вбивал эту истину — она видела её своими глазами. Вот я дурак…

Но вроде бы сейчас Мелоди не выглядела несчастной от того, что я неожиданно вызвал своим предложением какие-то тяжёлые вспоминания. Она была чуточку смущена и рассматривала своё меню дальше.

Ладно, Войс, не зависай. Я перелистнул туда, где были горячие блюда и, пробежавшись по ним, решил остановиться на том жарком, о котором говорил раньше. Несмотря на шикарный стол всяких яств у Дастов, я, как и Райз, ничего там не ел. Даже вино, что мы пили, мы телепортировали из своих личных запасов и, теряясь среди толпы, тайно наполняли им бокалы. Вряд ли младшие Дасты решатся повторить попытку с «Пламенем», но кто мешает этим идиотам подмешать увеличенную дозу? Болеть от неё потом не очень-то и хотелось.

А вино… М, нашёл. Южное, должно быть хорошим. Посмотрим…

Я отложил меню в сторону вслед за Мелоди. Завязался лёгкий разговор, я спросил у неё, как она провела день у братьев. И она стала рассказывать про чаепитие, про то, как они гуляли по уже убранным полям в Долине и как какая-то служанка опрокинула на себя горячий чай.

Через пару мгновений я поймал себя на мысли, что залюбовался Ноткой. Засмотрелся на её красоту, на её аккуратную мордочку, на её ушки, вовлечённые вместе со всей мимикой в рассказ.

Из этого транса меня вытянула подошедшая за заказом Шафран.

— Извините, вы уже выбрали заказ? — она спросила у нас двоих, но обратилась и подалась сначала к Мелоди.

— Да, конечно. Можно вот этот тортик? — Мелоди засуетилась и потянулась к меню, чтобы показать его. Я успел первым, подхватив магией лежавшую сверху папочку и в полёте открыв примерно на нужном месте.

— Мгм, морковный с корицей. — Шафран села, достала из кармана на груди блокнотик и стала быстро записывать. — Посоветую к нему отличный красный чай.

— Думаю, сегодня без чая, — вклинился я. — Шафран, можно нам вот такого бутылку?

Она записала с меню сложное название вина.

— Гостья больше ничего не желает? — спросила она чуть позже.

— Пока что всё. Спасибо, — с улыбкой поблагодарила Мелоди.

Шафран повернулась ко мне.

— Можно ваше фирменное жаркое овощное? — спросил я.

— Да, конечно. Что-то ещё?

— Пока всё. — Когда я хвалил ресторан, я не слукавил. Сейчас мне приготовят весьма большую порцию, я ею одной полностью наемся. Шафран пожелала нам приятного вечера и ушла от нас.

— Так, и что дальше было? — я попытался восстановить нить разговора. И Мелоди подхватила её.

— Чарльз шутливо накричал на неё, да и всё, в общем-то. Не знаю, глупая ситуация, и не забавная, и не грустная, и не плохая. Просто в память врезалась. Но в целом я приятно удивлена семейным домом Гринлэндов. Я, когда маленькой была, редко задумывалась о том, какая их семья большая и в каком огромном доме они могли бы жить, — закончила свой рассказ она.

— Это точно, — нейтрально и бессмысленно сказал я.

— Ну, а как у тебя день прошёл? — закономерно спросила Нотка.

— Да так… Сначала была встреча с некоторыми управляющими семьями, просто раздача указаний для подготовки Кантерлота. Потом последняя перед праздниками аудиенция. Потом с Арданом зависли в лаборатории, у него появилась кое-какая идея по техномагии. Потом ещё куча мелких дел и вечер, с которого я слинял. У тебя день был куда интереснее и приятнее, — я расплылся в улыбке, Мелоди улыбнулась в ответ.

— Если ты так говоришь… Вечер у них был ужасным? — продолжила она.

— Да… Не моё это, в такой шумной толпе быть, — уклончиво ответил я. Лишний раз очернять Дастов не надо.

— Понятно… — выдохнула Мелоди.

Пауза в разговоре. Надо увести тему куда-то.

— Готова к праздникам? — Мелоди слегка задумалась после моего вопроса.

— Ну… Вроде у нас репетиции хорошо проходят. А если ты говоришь, что мне из-за твоей магии будет легче и я не буду так сильно бояться выступать перед толпой, то всё будет прекрасно. Я постараюсь. — Она немного грустно хмыкнула.

— Я верю в тебя, ты у нас умница, — я попытался поддержать её. Сработало, она смутилась, слегка опустила голову вниз, но затем тепло улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она.

— Ну, а помимо выступлений? Всё ещё никаких планов нет? — продолжил я тему разговора.

Мелоди несильно помотала головой.

— Своих нет. Просто к другим буду подключаться. Если позовут, — неуверенно сказала она.

— Обязательно позову тебя, если мои планы не будут унылыми делами Замка, — с небольшой насмешкой над собой пообещал я. Мелоди просто кивнула головой.

— Войс, слушай… — вдруг Нотка поменялась в настроении. Она словно хотела спросить что-то важное и собиралась с мыслями. Но в последний момент она резко передумала и попыталась спросить о чём-то другом: — Да… Мне на какой скрипке играть лучше?

Я задумчиво хмыкнул. Надавить, чтобы она спросила то, что хотела сначала? Райз бы надавила. Но это плохая идея. Значит, подыграю.

— Как пожелаешь. Хочешь, на Равноденствии сыграй на обычной, а на Гала возьми ту, что я подарил, — предложил я.

— Тогда первую можно будет отдать в больницу? — Я на мгновение завис, пока не понял, о чём она. А, пожертвование первых инструментов первой музыкальной группы с аликорном. Вот это она вспомнила…

— Посмотрим. Финансирование больницы и так поднялось после того, как я подучился там. Так что они не в обиде. Но отдать инструменты будет неплохим таким ходом для нашей раскрутки, — ответил я, чуть подумав.

— Думаешь, у нашей группы будут проблемы с популярностью? — спросила Мелоди.

И мы взяли паузу: Шафран принесла вино и большой кусок тортика.

— Жаркое надо будет немного подождать, мой принц, — сообщила она, расставляя бокалы, бутылку и тарелку с тортиком.

— Шафран, мы никуда не спешим, не переживайте, — мягко сказал я кудрявой южанке.

Улыбнувшись и сделав небольшой поклон, Шафран удалилась. Мелоди с толикой удивления смотрела на свой заказ.

— Я сегодня умру от сладостей. Толстой и страшненькой, — шутливо пробурчала она себе под нос. Я наигранно выдохнул. Несмотря на то, что она перестала голодать и стала нормально питаться, Мелоди всё ещё была неестественно худой для средней земной кобылки. Последствие дара голоса. Да и «страшненькая» — явное преувеличение.

— Нельзя о себе так отзываться, Нотка. Ты красивая кобылка, — с толикой поучения в тоне сказал я.

Мелоди замерла на секунду, осознавая мои слова. А потом я увидел, как сквозь шёрстку слегка порозовели её щёчки.

— С-спасибо? Ты тоже. Ну, красивый… — пробормотала она чуть ли не шёпотом, вновь смутившись и потупив взгляд в стол.

Вот и обменялись комплиментами. Надо выйти из этой неловкой ситуации.

— Проблем с популярностью у нас не будет. А вот с репутацией, думаю, да. Пони посчитают всю нашу группу, хм, игрушкой аликорнов, скажем так. А из-за моей магии музыканты посчитают нас нечестными игроками. Мол, мы тут стараемся, а вы вот как поступили. — Я принялся разливать вино. С помощью магии аккуратно выдернул пробку и неспешно наполнил два бокала. Мелоди стала смотреть на своё вино, расфокусированным взглядом всматриваясь в тёмно-красный напиток.

— Да. Ты прав. Тогда публичный подарок больнице будет весьма выгодным поступком. Но не посчитают ли все вокруг, что мы сделали это, чтобы покрасоваться? — поддержала она разговор. И взяла копытокинезом ложечку, чтобы попробовать тортик. Как я заметил, она всё чаще отказывается от всяких петель и развивает хоть и базовый для любого пони, но сложный для земных навык «копытной» магии.

— Посчитают, конечно же. Но знаешь, так можно вывернуть наизнанку любое доброе дело, — пожал плечами я. И взял магией бокал.

Мелоди взяла свой свободным копытом. От лёгкого касания друг с другом тонкостенные бокалы тихо зазвенели. Я попробовал вино. Немного не угадал — оно было насыщеннее привычного мне вина и грубее, ярче. Ради интереса посмотрел на этикетку бутылки — напиток оказался ещё и крепче градусов на пять.

Мелоди, кажется, тоже почувствовала это. Как минимум, она на мгновение поморщилась.

— Никогда раньше не пила вино. Какой, хм, сильный вкус, — поделилась она ощущениями.

— Наши местные сорта куда мягче. Если хочешь, можем взять другое, это не проблема, — предложил я. Но Мелоди отрицательно помотала головой.

— Всё хорошо. Мне нравится, не надо. И насчёт добрых дел… Да. Но надеюсь, таких пони, кто так подумает, будет меньше, чем тех, кому понравится наш жест, — продолжила она разговор, нацелившись ложечкой на торт.

— А ещё мы попытаемся сразу доказать, что мы все вместе не просто игрушка младшей династии. Есть у меня идея для дня Равноденствия… — Я стал задумчиво и несильно мотать бокал, чтобы содержимое игриво поднималось волной по кругу. Есть в этом что-то завораживающее.

— Какая? — спросила Мелоди, когда прожевала кусочек тортика.

— «Сияние». Но позвать ещё и бэтпони на сцену. Чтобы они мощно так подключились в конце. — Я вновь отпил вино.

— А. Оу. Хм… Это и вправду будет сильно. А тётя Селестия тебе потом ничего не скажет? — Мелоди поняла, о чём я. Песня про бэтпони, которым после заключения их покровительницы на луне пришлось скрываться в пещерах неприступных гор Нальп, став «лишь блеклым сиянием прошлых лет».

— Скажет. А тётушка Луна похвалит. Между нами, мне мнение последней куда важнее, — необдуманно вякнул я. Проговорился. Ладно ещё перед Мелоди, она из этого ничего не раздует.

Как-то сложилось у нас в семье аликорнов, что Селестия ко мне относится хуже, чем к моей сестре. Это не открытая ненависть или что-то подобное, но я же чувствовал и чувствую это. Где-то отказалась со мной время проводить, где-то чуть холоднее повела себя. Мелочи, но это видно.

В то же время принцесса Луна пытается поддерживать равные тёплые отношения как с моей сестрой, так и со мной. Но в силу некоторых обстоятельств я у неё всё равно стал неким «любимчиком». Сноходство и связанные с этим мои личные проблемы явно поспособствовали сопереживанию со стороны тёти Луны. Хоть и глупо звучит, но наверно, она увидела во мне что-то, что было слишком ей знакомо.

Пока я обдумывал всё это, Мелоди отпила своё вино.

— Я только «за». В день Равноденствия устроить такое — это в твоём духе, Войс. А я всегда поддерживала твои идеи, как и вся наша компания! — От её слов я расплылся в ухмылке.

Постепенно эта тема исчерпала себя, мы стали болтать на отстранённые темы. Чуть позже принесли и мой заказ. А ещё чуть позже Мелоди сдалась и поделилась своим тортиком, отчего я мешал во рту вкус горячих овощей с коричным морковным тортиком и терпким вином. А потом мы взяли вторую и последнюю на сегодня бутылку.

В итоге, пару часов пролетели незаметно. Мы совсем потеряли счёт времени за приятным, тёплым и немного пьяным разговором, поэтому чуточку удивились, когда Шафран сказала, что они уже закрываются. Я быстро расплатился, расписавшись в принесённом бланке. Удобная это вещь — личная магическая роспись.

В Замок мы решили телепортироваться. Я перенёс нас не сразу к номерам, а на лестничный пролёт четвёртого этажа, чтобы не потревожить хлопком телепортации наших друзей.

— Спасибо тебе за вечер, Войс. Это было здорово, — чуть растягивая из-за опьянения слова, поблагодарила Мелоди. Я расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Мне было хорошо. Я был рад этому вечеру не меньше, чем Нотка. В душе теплилось от мысли, что я не прятался весь вечер, избегая этих повёрнутых Дастов, а провёл время с той кобылкой, которая мне действительно нравилась.

Поэтому вспыхнувшая идея была моментально реализована. Я потянулся к Мелоди и поцеловал её в щеку.

— Тебе спасибо, Нотка, — сказал я выпавшей из реальности кобылки.

И двинулся вперёд в коридор, чувствуя вздымающуюся жеребячью игривость. Но через пару шагов услышал, как Мелоди меня позвала.

Я повернулся к ней. Она подошла ко мне очень близко, села и крепко обняла меня, прильнув мордочкой к шее. От таких неожиданных объятий я и сам сел, а потом накрыл спину Мелоди своими крыльями. Она уютно поёрзала щекой по моей шее.

— Спасибо тебе за всё. Ты… Ты очень хороший. Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, и… Ты мне нравишься, — тихо сказала Нотка. Я чуть сильнее прижал её к себе крыльями.

Больше мы не проронили ни слова. Посидев так с минуту, я сложил крылья и нежно отстранился из этих объятий. Мелоди отпустила меня и вновь потупила глаза в пол от смущения.

— Пойдём? Завтра будет тяжёлый день, — предложил я шёпотом и, услышав тихое «угу», зашёл в коридор и направился к своему номеру.

В душе бушевал коктейль чувств. Радость, счастье, игривое возбуждение, приятное тепло от объятий и от всей ситуации, чувство любви к Мелоди, её слова обо мне — всё это заставляло меня глупо улыбаться. Хотелось даже хихикать, но я сдерживал себя.

Я подождал у своей двери, пока Нотка догонит меня и подойдёт к своей.

— Спокойной ночи? — пожелал я первым.

— Спокойной, Войс, — тихо прошептала она в ответ.

Открыв номер, я зашёл внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. И тихо выдохнул, всё ещё улыбаясь как дурак.  
Вот и всё. Официальное начало отношений положено. По крайней мере, мне кажется, что так и есть.


	24. Мышиная репетиция

Утро встретило меня неприятным привкусом во рту и нежеланием просыпаться. Затем несильно, но гулко заныла голова. Да что такое?

Вчера я…

Я резко открыла глаза.

Вчера я провела приятный вечер с Войсом. Мы пили вино. А потом…

Я бездумно вякнула ему, что он мне нравится.

Осознание сменилось смущением, смущение — паникой и ожиданием плохого. Я зарылась мордочкой в подушку и тихо застонала в неё.

Зачем?! Сегодня он наверняка скажет, что все наши нежности были лишь пьяной шуткой и лучше про них забыть.

Но, может быть, всё не так плохо?

Ещё хуже, ага.

Поругав себя некоторое время, я всё же решила окончательно проснуться, встать с кровати и привести себя в порядок. Тёплая вода немного облегчила головную боль, а зубная паста убрала привкус. М-да, Мелоди, напиваться тебе определённо нельзя.

Я едва успела вытереть морду, как услышала голос Райз. Она звала нас на завтрак. Я вернула полотенце на место и, в последний раз посмотрев в зеркало, направилась к выходу из номера.

Вся наша группа постепенно просыпалась. Позёвывая и потягиваясь, друзья толпились у Войса. Грета вышла последней.

— Всех с добрым утром. Пошли жрать! — задорно гаркнул Войс, вызвав волну смешков.

— Веди нас, папа-утка! — наигранно воскликнула Фрайхарт.

Я хихикнула. Пегасы и аликорны, когда плавают, чем-то напоминают уток. Особенно, когда открывают крылья.

Наша компания двинулась в сторону трапезной. Вскоре Войс поравнялся со мной. Я приготовилась к возможному тяжёлому разговору, перебирая в голове все варианты ответа.

— Ты как, Нотка? — спросил он у меня заботливым тоном.

— Немного голова болит, но в целом всё хорошо, — честно ответила я. Интонации в его голосе не предвещали ничего плохого, вроде бы.

— С вином всегда так, — ухмыльнулся принц. — Знаешь…

Войс задумался. Я внутренне напряглась, ожидая продолжения.

— Мне правда очень приятно проводить время с тобой. Спасибо ещё раз. Не хочешь как-нибудь повторить? — сказал он мне спустя пару секунд.

С души словно камень упал. Кажется, не всё так плохо?

— Да, да, я не против, если ты позовёшь куда-то, — закивала я головой. Войс радостно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Буду рад.

Мы с ним замолчали: я не находила, что ему сказать, а он решил не тормошить меня.

И вновь за одним из поворотов послышался знакомый голос. На этот раз ни Войс, ни Райз не остановились, и Голден пришлось догонять нашу группу.

— Доброе утро, мой принц, доброе утро, моя принцесса. — Голден подчёркнуто не поздоровалась с нами. И быстро оказалась с другой стороны от Войса. Если бы мы не шли, она бы точно попыталась в который раз обнять жеребца.

— И тебе, — кратко буркнул Войс.

— Как жаль, что вчера вы ушли так быстро, мой принц. Надеюсь, дела, заставившие вас покинуть дом семьи Даст, не были негативными? — проворковала она.

И вдруг Войс выпрямил шею и расплылся в улыбке.

— О, не переживайте, Голден Даст. Они действительно не были негативными. — Я чувствовала в его голосе хорошо скрытое ехидство. И сама не смогла сдержать лёгкой улыбки.

К нам подошла Райз. Неожиданно для меня, Голден жеманно попрощалась и быстро ретировалась из нашей группы. Младшие аликорны переглянулись между собой и многозначительно хмыкнули.

В трапезной уже сидела принцесса Твайлайт. Она приветственно помахала нам копытом.

Едва мы расположились на своих местах, как принцесса обратилась к сыну.

— Найт Войс Спаркл! — воскликнула она, обратив на себя внимание всех, присутствовавших за столом.

— Да, мам? — отозвался Войс.

— Как принцесса Дружбы и Магии, я весьма опечалена тем фактом, что мой отпрыск вчера покинул вечер дружественной и верной Замку семьи. Поэтому после праздников десять аудиенций подряд будешь принимать ты. — Принцесса Твайлайт легко улыбнулась младшему принцу.

— Десять? Куда так много, за что?! — с удивлением в голосе воспротивился Войс.

— На пятнадцать нарываешься? — парировала она.

— Нет, но…

— Десять, Войс, никаких компромиссов. — Твайлайт легко стукнула копытом по столу, словно судья.

Войс набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы что-то ответить. Но через мгновение шумно выдохнул и сдулся, понурив голову.

— Хорошо, мам, десять так десять, — гулко сказал он.

— Вот и отлично. А Санблэйд Райз Спаркл в следующий раз вместе со своим братом будет отбывать наказание, если ещё раз попытается прикрыть его, — теперь принцесса обратилась к дочери.

— Ладно, ладно, я поняла. — Райз прикрыла глаза и помахала копытами.

— Вот и хорошо. — Твайлайт вернулась к своему завтраку.

Наша группа переглянулась между собой. Первой заговорила Грета.

— Что-то случилось, ребят? — спросила она у всех, но обращаясь по сути к Войсу.

Он отмахнулся и быстро воспрял духом, снова став спокойным, как и всегда.

— Всё нормально, дела Замка. Ничего важного, — сказал он.

— Ты ушёл с вечера Дастов? — чуть подался вперёд Орион.

— Ага. Там было слишком скучно, — вновь отмахнулся Войс.

— Тц. Скучно, говоришь? Ну-ну, — саркастически закивал Орион. Войс просто оскалился в ответ, сморщив морду.

Воцарилась тишина. Но вскоре Райз заговорила о планах на сегодня. Мы хотели начать последние репетиции перед самим концертом, и все наши друзья постепенно включились в разговор.

Но я молчала. Войс из-за меня получил это наказание, и я чувствовала вину за это. Но попросить прощения за столом я не могла — даже шёпотом я обращу на себя внимание.

Постепенно пришли и все аликорны. А чуть позже, всё ещё зевая, пришли и гости из Параллели.

— О-о. Кто-то всё же засиделся в лаборатории? — вместо приветствия спросил Войс у Лайны.

— Ну уж простите, никто лишний у нас не владеет «магией», чтобы часами использовать этот источник широкого волнового спектра, — немного раздражённо отозвалась она.

— Только вот почему-то страдаю ещё и я, — насмешливо проныл Ардан и получил от Лайны тычок копытом в бок.

Позавтракав, наша группа вышла из-за стола первой и, попрощавшись, вышла из трапезной. Райз повела всех за собой, встав во главе группы.

А Войс и я плелись в хвосте, отставая от всех.

— Войс, я… Прости меня. — Я решила сразу же извиниться, как только мы достаточно отстали от Ориона, который шёл впереди нас.

Принц недоуменно посмотрел на меня.

— За что? А… Нотка, не бери мои аудиенции на свой счёт, в этом нет твоей вины. — Он быстро помахал передним копытом.

— Но если бы ты остался там…

— То провёл бы весьма скверный вечер по определённым причинам. Мелоди, я знал, на что иду. И это не так уж и страшно звучит. Просто нудно, — вздохнул принц.

— Просто, ну… Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня с кем-то ссорился. Особенно с родителями. — Я понимала, Войс не обычный жеребчик. Он младший принц Эквестрии, он обременён своим положением и обязанностями. И это не говоря о том, что он охотится вместе с сестрой на опасных бандитов. Я не стою того, чтобы он ссорился с кем-то.

Войс тяжело выдохнул.

— Ты излишне драматизируешь, — с сарказмом сказал он. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы с сестрой росли паиньками?

— Нет, но… Не делай хуже себе ради меня. Ты принц, а я лишь твоя поданная, — ответила я.

Войс раздражённо фыркнул.

— Ты для меня не просто поданная, Мелоди Гленн. Давай закроем тему, м? Ничего страшного не произошло.

— Хорошо. Слушай, а я могу тебе хотя бы помочь с этими аудиенциями? — влекомая чувством вины, я попыталась напоследок предложить свою помощь.

Войс на мгновение задумался.

— Вряд ли. Ладно, давай на репетиции сосредоточимся. — Он ускорил шаг, я поспешила за ним.

Мы пришли в пустой зал Замка, где уже были все наши инструменты. Стражники, стоявшие у дверей с внутренней стороны, ушли по просьбе Войса.

— Ладно. Ребят! — принц обратил на себя внимание группы. — В общем, у меня есть одна идея…

— И какая? — спросила Фрайхарт, подгоняя принца.

— Ну, как вы все знаете, совсем недавно был пойман и осуждён опасный преступник Питер Диверс. Силами спецотряда бэтпони, к слову говоря, — начал Войс.

— Ага. И двух аликорнов, — вклинился Деймос.

— Ну мы там, да, ночью им карту освещали. Но суть, короче говоря, в том, что я хочу добавить к нашей заключительной песне этот отряд. Чтобы они вместе с нами были на сцене. Что думаете?

Группа переглянулась между собой.

— Ну, мы не против, наверное. Но как я помню, ты хотел поставить в конце «Сияние». Не слишком ли провокационно будет? — вдруг подала голос Грета, ответив за всех.

— И вправду. Для принцессы Селестии это будет напоминанием о её ошибке. Не перегнём? Я не хочу почувствовать немилость Матушки Эквестрии, — со смешком подхватил Деймос.

— Ой, да ладно, придумали тут, — Райз скептически цокнула. — Или вы не любите братьев наших мышек?

— Никто не говорит про это. Но наше первое выступление на Равноденствии — с песней о том, что они тоже вообще-то были в истории Эквестрии и им пришлось туго. Да она ещё и исполнена будет племянниками Селестии и Луны. Да и ещё плюс этот спецотряд позовём. Не слишком ли будет? — переключилась на принцессу Фрайхарт.

— Да нормально, вместе отсидим. — Райз оскалилась в улыбке.

— Лет двести, — хихикнул Орион.

— Ну мы, может, и двести, а вас раньше унесут из камер. В гроб, — нагнал мрачности в голос Войс.

— Ладно, это всё, конечно, очень смешно, ха-ха, нас посадят, мы все умрём, репрессии и всё такое, но давайте серьёзно, — резко оборвала Райз эту фантасмагорию из несбыточных угроз и тюрем. — Мы за идею, или она так себе?

И принцесса выставила вперёд копыто. Войс потянулся и положил своё копыто поверх её, я же прижалась копытом снизу. Недолго думая, Фрайхарт тоже «проголосовала», положив копыто выше всех. Затем подключились братья. А потом и Грета аккуратно положила лапу поверх всей кучи.

— Вот и славно! — пара движений вверх-вниз, и мы разбили общее касание под возглас принцессы.

— Тогда как с этими ребятами, они подключатся уже там? — спросила Грета.

— Нет, я позвал их к нам на репетицию. Сегодня хоть раз пробежаться, — ответил ей Войс.

Грета несколько разочаровано щёлкнула клювом и прошептала: «Опять план переписывать». Деймос хихикнул в сгиб копыта.

— Но они будут чуть позже. Давайте пока пробежимся по всему репертуару…

Мы взяли свои инструменты, что были аккуратно сложены у стены, и встали в привычный полукруг вокруг Войса и барабанов Райз. Грета же расположилась на подоконнике, что-то черкая в своих бумажках.

И снова Войс соединил наши мысли. И вновь мы играли нашу музыку, то и дело перемещаясь (кроме Райз с барабанами и Фрайхарт с подставкой под синтезатор, которые не могли двигаться) по «сцене», разыгрывая сценки из песни. Грустная я с плачущей скрипкой так и не дождалась с поля боя бравого Ориона. Деймос мстит за брата гитарным соло появившимся иллюзиям врагов. В следующей, куда более светлой и лёгкой песне Войс «беззаботно скачет по полю».

Час пролетел незаметно, и едва я успела удивиться этому, посмотрев во время перерыва на висевшие на стене часы, как в дверь настойчиво постучали.

Войс магией открыл дверь издалека, и в зал вошла большая группа бэтпони, больше десятка точно.

Честно говоря, я впервые видела их вживую. В отличие даже от киринов, чей молодняк всё же нет-нет, да встречался в Понивилле, бэтпони всё ещё держались закрытым обществом в своих горах. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже много лет с возвращения принцессы Луны из заточения. Хотя есть и исключения, та же личная стража принцессы.

И спецотряд, что сейчас, видимо, по привычке выстроился в шеренгу.

Сразу бросилось в глаза, что все они имели шёрстки и гривы спокойных, неярких тонов: тёмно-красные, ближе к коричневому, тёмно-серые, тёмно-синие, изумрудно-зелёные, светло-серые. Я догадалась, что такой неяркий окрас помогал им в охоте, ведь бэтпони хищники. И даже когда-то давным-давно, ещё до Эквестрии, они охотились и на нас. Это потом сама принцесса Луна поможет им влиться в общество пони и они перестанут быть изгоями. Ну, до определённого момента.

Затем я заметила перепончатые крылья, острые вздёрнутые вверх ушки, вертикальные зрачки и клыки, слегка выглядывавшие из линии губ.

Ну и потом то, что в отряде были как наши ровесники, так и уже взрослые жеребцы и кобылы.

Вместе с ними зашла маленькая кобылка, судя по всему, чья-то дочь. Гадать долго не пришлось: она сразу же прибилась к молодой на вид паре. Ну, может, старше меня лет на пять примерно.

— Доброго дня, ребят. Рад, что вы пришли. — Войс и Райз сразу же отправились к ним. Едва аликорны остановились перед отрядом, бэтпони резко подтянулись и замерли.

— Служу Ночи! — чётким хором раздался возглас приветствия.

— Вольно, вольно. Не так громко, — со смешком в голосе сказала Райз, прижав ушки. Бэтпони расплылись в улыбках и расслабились.

— Дрим Сонг! Рад снова видеть вас в строю, — обратился к молодой светло-серой бэтпони Войс.

— Вашими силами всё ещё жива, мой принц, — с улыбкой сказала она.

— Я и моя дочь безмерно благодарны вам, командир. — Взрослая кобылка, стоявшая в начале строя, сделала глубокий поклон, проскользив вперёд левой ногой и припав на правую. За ней поклонилась и её дочь, с которой заговорил Войс. А потом и все бэтпони поклонились принцу.

Я вспомнила, что Райз говорила об одной раненой пони при штурме. Так вот она…

Я перевела взгляд на Войса. Он… Он смутился? Он растеряно смотрел на них несколько секунд, прежде чем собрался с мыслями.

— Отряд, да ладно вам! Я же не мог просто так бросить одну из нас, — сказал он после слегка осипшим голосом. Кажется, его пробрало. Бэтпони постепенно стали подниматься.

— Тем не менее, все мы благодарны вам, принц Ночи. Если бы не вы, Дрим Сонг сейчас бы тут не было. Мы бы её даже до Понивилля живой не дотащили. — Тяжёлые интонации жеребца из строя вызвали у меня чувство горького кома в горле. Всё было настолько серьёзно?

Ко мне подошла Грета. И я заметила на её пёрышках у глаз несколько капелек слёз. Да, её тоже пробрало с этой сцены, даже чуть сильнее, чем меня.

— Ну, всё, погрустили, а теперь к делу. Тут принц нашу народную песню переделал. — Тон всей атмосферы резко изменил другой жеребец, громко хлопнув передними копытами. Все даже чуточку вздрогнули, а рядом стоявшие сородичи слегка поворчали на него.

— И вправду. Впереди праздник, и я хочу кое-что сделать. Я уже вводил вас в курс дела, — подхватил разговор Войс.

Бэтпони согласно закивали.

— Только есть вопрос один. Как принцесса Луна будет одновременно смотреть и участвовать? — спросила тёмно-зелёная кобылка.

— О, Вайпер, это намного легче, чем кажется. Мелоди? — Войс повернулся ко мне, позвав. Я подошла к нему, и, как только остановилась, он стал колдовать.

Я почувствовала лёгкое покалывание по всему телу, а затем перед глазами всё слегка посинело. Не так сильно, как если бы Войс окутал меня магией, но всё же.

И все бэтпони с удивлением посмотрели на меня. Я подняла копыто и посмотрела на него. Совсем не моё. Шёрстка синяя. Понятно.

— Один в один! Пока не заговорит — и не скажешь, что не она! — удивлённо сказала Вайпер.  
— Мелоди, прошу на бис, — расплылся в улыбке Войс.

Я догнала, что от меня требуется, и вспомнила голос принцессы Луны.

— _Во мраке ночном растворимся же мы, дети звёзд и луны. Растают Сиянием наши мечты, песни, надежды и сны. Я верю, однажды наступит тот день, когда возродимся мы вновь. И подвиги нашей огромной семьи чужой народ воспоёт! И грустные песни напомнят о тех, кто умер в кровавых боях. Кто вместе с дневными покой охранял, в строю кто с ними стоял. Растают Сиянием наши мечты, песни, надежды и сны. В тени горы растворимся же мы, дети звёзд и луны._

Я постаралась сглотнуть заново подкативший горький комок. Когда я пела это под магией Войса и не тем самым детям звёзд и луны, было куда легче. Намного легче.

Ранее удивлённые пони теперь смотрели на меня с приоткрытыми ртами.

— Милостивая Луна! — воскликнула одна из кобылок. — Я если бы не видела всё это, я бы и не отличила!

Среди бэтпони поднялся одобрительный говор. Иллюзия Войса и моё точное подражание голосу были восприняты на ура.

— А вот кстати, я так понимаю, тот самый жеребёнок? — вклинился в разговор Орион, когда стало потише.

Маленькая кобылка отлипла от своих родителей и подошла ко мне, чтобы вцепиться в моё копыто, обнять его. Сразу же от касания пошли волны, облик пошатнулся, словно спокойное озеро от брошенного в него камушка, проступил серый цвет моей родной шёрстки. Но вскоре магия относительно успокоилась.

— Я и на такую принцессу Луну согласна! — Она зарылась мордочкой в мою шёрстку. А потом я почувствовала укус и непроизвольно зашипела.

— Скай! Нельзя кусать взрослых! — Её мама поспешила ко мне, чтобы забрать малютку.

— Но, мам, ты же разрешаешь себя кусать! А тебя я люблю так же, как и принцессу Луну! — запротестовала малышка, отпуская меня и возвращаясь к маме. К моему удивлению, кожу она мне не прокусила, хоть так и казалось.

— А она не разрешает! — Её мама подогнала её перепончатым крылом к строго смотревшему папе. После чего обратилась ко мне: — Я прошу прощения, у Дарк Скай зубы начинают меняться. Ей очень уж хочется кусать всё, что только можно.

— Ничего, ничего, всё в порядке. — Я в знак примирения помотала укушенным копытом и улыбнулась. Кобылка кивнула мне и вернулась к своей семье.

— Ладно, ребят. — Войс постучал копытом по полу, чтобы привлечь всё внимание к себе. — Потренируемся?  
Мы вернулись к инструментам, по просьбе Райз бэтпони выстроились полукругом перед нами. Крылья вновь появились за нашими спинами, вызвав удивлённое перешёптывание отряда.

— Сначала прогоним без вас, а потом втянетесь, — сказал Войс вслух.

Райз дала отсчёт.


	25. Равноденствие

— Волнуешься? — услышала я голос Войса справа от меня.

И просто кивнула ему в ответ.

Мы всей музыкальной группой стояли позади недавно сколоченной сцены под тёплым куполом магии Райз и ждали нашего выхода. Скоро Великие сёстры совершат ритуал, поменяв светила одновременно. Было ещё темно и прохладно, но это не помешало огромной толпе пони собраться по ту сторону сцены в ожидании начала.

— Что, молодняк, мёрзнете? — К нам под купол зашёл принц Мунлайт. Мы вразнобой поприветствовали его. — Мы немного притормозим начало. Луна куда-то пропила свои накопытники. Вроде их уже нашли, но нам ещё минут десять надо. Так что мёрзните. — Принц расплылся в ехидной улыбке.

— Десять так десять, — хмыкнул Войс.

— А что вы тут столпились? Идите к сцене, подготовьтесь. Вы же сразу хотели начать, — подогнал нас Мунлайт.

— Идём, идём. Друзья мои, выше нос, покажем им, как мы можем в музыку! — громко объявил Войс, первым вышел из-под магического купола и направился к сцене.

Все поспешили к нему. Пока я шла, чувство страха и паника вновь овладевали мной, скручивая пустой желудок и противно так ноя в груди.

«Мы облажаемся. Я облажаюсь. Подведу Войса. Райз. Я всех подведу. Перед огромной толпой. Ещё и на таком важном празднике!» — снова и снова эти мысли крутились в моей голове, как бы я ни старалась с ними справиться. Уже на самой сцене за кулисами стало подташнивать, хотелось просто уйти отсюда куда-нибудь.

И Войс заметил моё состояние. Когда мы скучились в небольшом пространстве за кулисами, он оказался сбоку от меня и встал так, чтобы невзначай прижиматься ко мне. Или я просто это всё придумываю? Но в любом случае, стало чуточку легче. Ненадолго.

Время тянулось как резина. Минуты превратились в часы моей внутренней агонии перед ожиданием худшего. Я не могла собраться с мыслями, просто не могла. И шум толпы не помогал.

Вдруг Войс подловил момент, когда все отвлекутся от нас, и кратко, на мгновение ткнулся мордочкой мне чуть ниже уха.

— Всё будет хорошо, не переживай, — тихо прошептал он мне.

И я смогла улыбнуться ему в ответ.

За эти пару дней мы не успели сходить вместе с ним куда-то ещё раз. Но я видела и понимала, насколько сильно заняты младшие аликорны в преддверии праздников. На ужин они приходили очень уставшими и были немногословны, что было совсем не похоже на их обычное поведение.

Тем не менее, Войс стал куда чаще оказывать мне знаки симпатии. Такие краткие тычки мордочкой, лишняя ласковость и всё такое — так себя с «просто друзьями» не ведут. И его поведение давало мне надежду, что я ему действительно нравлюсь. Как особенная пони. Как кобылка. Но он всё ещё словно осторожничал со мной и не поднимал в разговоре тему наших отношений, поэтому я могла лишь гадать, что у принца на уме на самом деле.

Наконец-то мы услышали, как с той стороны объявили нас. Собравшись и взяв инструменты, какие не были заранее внесены на сцену, мы вышли к публике.

Как. Много. Пони. Они тепло и громко встретили нас возгласами, а после притихли, давая слово вышедшим вперёд Войсу и Райз. Я же двинулась в отрепетированное место. Постаралась, по крайней мере. Ноги словно онемели, в голове каша из мыслей. Святая Селестия, как же много тут зрителей! Целым морем они заполнили большую Главную площадь перед нами.

Великие сёстры уже сидели в первых рядах. И, кажется, когда мы встретились взглядами с принцессой Селестией, она одобрительно кивнула мне.

— Доброе утро всем собравшимся в этот ранний час на празднике Равноденствия! — начала Райз, указав копытом в сторону двух светил, что всё ещё были на небосводе одновременно. Совсем скоро луна опустится за горизонт. Толпа зашумела вновь, на пару мгновений.

— Сегодня мы, новоиспечённая группа «Крылья Свободы», удостоены чести открывать этот праздник! — подхватил Войс. Вновь волна одобрительного шума.

— Надеемся, что вам понравится! — вдруг выкрикнула Фрайхарт. Она, в отличие от меня, была весела и совсем не волновалась.

И вдруг резко потемнело, воцарился вечерний мрак. Это заклинание принца Мунлайта создало огромный купол над всей площадью и частично затмило солнце.

Невидимый поток магии Войса коснулся меня. И все мои переживания, все мои страхи моментально исчезли. Меня перестало подташнивать, мысли прояснились, я почувствовала непоколебимую уверенность в себе. Я смогу справиться. Я выступлю как никогда лучше.

Райз дала отсчёт.

Первыми заиграли братья. За ними застучали барабаны.

Я положила скрипку рядом с собой. Сейчас не её время.

Наши магические крылья постепенно появились за нашими спинами, довольно ярко освещая сцену. По публике прошёлся гул удивления.

Я поспешила к Войсу.

И, вступив в нужный момент, мы с ним вместе запели.

***

Я переводила дух, скрываясь во мраке сцены. Купол над нами почернел и теперь не пропускал ни капли света, а сцену освещал лишь синий туман Войса; магические крылья изменились и больше не светились, а я и вовсе не была связана магией с друзьями. Моя группа, принявшая вид бэтпони, играла последний куплет. Отряд, встав полукругом вместе с ними, пел хором с Войсом и Фрайхарт. За музыкой я не услышала шаги маленькой кобылки, которая укусила меня тогда на репетиции, лишь запоздало увидела яркие янтарные глазки малышки.

Оставались считанные секунды. Я поманила её копытом, и она встала сбоку от меня, у передней ноги. Гитары братьев успокоились, дуэт Войса и Фрайхарт вместе с хором стих, кожу заколола магия Иллюзии. Осталась маленькая агрессивная часть для барабанов Райз, но вот и они замолкли. Мелодию подхватил синтезатор вернувшейся на место фракинайки. Бэтпони расступились, освободив нам путь, и замерли, припав к сцене перед своей принцессой.

Мы с Дарк Скай пошли вперёд. Синий туман осветил нас мягким светом, по молчавшей до сего момента публики, что слушала эту противоречивую песню, прокатился возглас удивления. Конечно, нечасто бывает две принцессы Луны: тут, на сцене, и там, среди зрителей.

Дождавшись нужного момента, кобылка обняла моё копыто. И запела.

_Принцесса моя, расскажите же вы, что ждёт теперь весь наш народ?_   
_Мы чувствуем все, что грядёт новый день, и Солнце бэтпони сожжёт!_   
_Разбиты войска наши, нет больше сил скрываться во мраке ночном._   
_И ваша сестра заперла на луне вас на целых десять веков!_

Её голос, хоть и довольно писклявый, как и у почти любой маленькой кобылки, был на удивление хорошо поставлен и уверенно звучал, как и на репетициях. Умница, одним словом.

Настало моё время петь. Я вспомнила голос Луны, напрягла голосовые связки «как надо» и повернулась сначала к кобылке.

_Прости меня, я виновата во всём._   
_Едва сил хватает на связь с твоим сном!_   
_Малышка, прошу, за собой уведи в горы всех, кого сможешь спасти!_

Теперь я посмотрела в зал. И через пару мгновений встретилась с синими глазами принцессы Луны. Я готова была поклясться, что они блестели от слёз. Она сидела довольно близко к сцене и с интересом подалась вперёд, замерев и почти не шевелясь уже всю песню. Бэтпони встали с поклона и протянули полушёпотом фразу на своём языке, заполнив паузу. Набрав воздуха в грудь, я продолжила, обращаясь теперь к публике и повысив громкость голоса. Не оплошай, Мелоди…

_Во мраке ночном растворимся же мы, дети звёзд и луны._   
_Растают Сиянием наши мечты, песни, надежды и сны!_   
_Я верю, однажды наступит тот день, когда возродимся мы вновь._   
_И подвиги нашей огромной семьи чужой нам народ воспоёт!_   
_И грустные песни напомнят о тех, кто умер в кровавых боях!_   
_Кто вместе с дневными покой охранял, в строю кто с ними стоял!_   
_Растают Сиянием наши мечты, песни, надежды и сны._   
_В горных тенях растворимся же мы, дети звёзд и луны…_

Я тянула интонации изо всех сил, проникаясь смыслом слов. Яростная часть про воспевание обычными пони подвигов своих бывших союзников. Горькая бравада на моменте про павших солдат. Печальный тон безысходности в начале и в конце. «Сияние» — некое общее чувство связи с ночью и принцессой Луной, что-то похожее на инстинкт, нечто такое, что чувствует каждый ночной пони. Я старалась как могла и чуть не сбилась под конец, не рассчитав дыхание. Но всё-таки допеть эту песню, мягко растянув последнюю фразу, позволив голосу Луны таять под синтезатор Фрайхарт.

Туман, что освещал нас с кобылкой, неспешно взметнулся вверх и стал гаснуть. Мы действительно исчезали во мраке для зрителей. Дарк Скай быстро ткнулась мне мордочкой в ногу, поторапливая меня, и мы зашагали назад, чтобы поравняться с бэтпони. Магия покинула моё тело, меня перестало покалывать. Значит, уже можно вернуться к родному голосу.

Чёрный купол над нами таял, постепенно становилось светлее. Пони перед сценой молчали, все как один удивлённо смотрели на нас.

Но вдруг раздались одинокие громкие хлопки. Это принцесса Луна одобрительно стучала передними копытами.

— Браво! — громко воскликнула она.

— Браво! — поддержала её старшая сестра.

«Браво! Браво!»

Пони подхватывали принцесс, вскоре вся публика стала нам бравировать. Луна раскрыла крылья и подлетела к нам с малюткой. Теперь, когда её мордочку не могли увидеть другие пони, кроме нас, так как она была к ним спиной, она могла не скрывать свои эмоции.

Уголки её рта дрожали, она старалась улыбаться, но улыбка от чувств «расплылась». Луна приоткрыла рот и тяжело выдыхала, чуть ли не подвывая. Слёзы скатывались по её щекам. Она подошла ко мне и к Скай, села перед нами и заключила в свои объятия.

Толпа захлопала и затопала копытами. Не столько уже аплодируя песне, сколько одобряя такое поведение Луны и нашей группы, как мне показалось. Как минимум, голоса самых крикливых зрителей были преисполнены схожими с теми, что испытывала принцесса, чувствами.

— _Тысяча лет прошла, а кажется, что я совсем недавно покинула своих подданных,_ — зашептала растроганная принцесса, а потом совсем неподобающе статусу громко всхлипнула, прижав нас к ней сильнее. Я осмелилась приобнять принцессу Ночи, а маленькая мечта Скай сбылась: она вцепилась в настоящее синее копыто своей принцессы. Своей до сих пор богини, если посмотреть на отношение бэтпони к Луне. Впрочем, от отряда я слышала, что другие «мыши» не спешат слушаться принцессу и возвращаться из системы пещер Нальпы.

Я посмотрела на Войса. Он улыбался во весь рот, но и его всё же чуточку пробрало, глаза принца заблестели. Он сделал самый лучший подарок для своей тётушки в этот праздник.

Принцесса задвигала копытами за нашими спинами, явно вытирая слёзы со своей мордочки. И отпустила нас из объятий.

— Спасибо тебе, Мелоди Гленн. Я признательна всей вашей группе и тебе за то, что вы напомнили всем с помощью этой песни о чём-то важном. — Её голос пришёл в порядок.

Она встала и наполовину повернулась к зрителям, встав боком и к нам, и к ним. И затихла, ожидая момента, когда толпа затихнет и она сможет говорить.

— У принцессы Луны, кажется, есть парочка слов! — воскликнул Деймос, обращаясь к толпе. Пони наконец догадались и затихли. Луна смогла говорить. Орион подозвал взмахом копыт из закулисья Грету, и та поспешила тихо и быстро оказаться рядом с ним. Как и Райз, которая легко телепортировалась к ним.

— Я… Я безмерно благодарна этой новой музыкальной группе за такой подарок! — начала свою речь принцесса, обращаясь к залу, а потом окинула взглядом большую часть столпившейся в одном месте группы. — В истории Эквестрии произошло много тёмных и мрачных событий, одним из которых было изгнание бэтпони в начале моего заточения. Но сейчас! Сейчас… Сейчас настали совсем иные времена. Тьма отступает от нас, мы все вместе противостоим всем нашим бедам! Мы — кирины, пегасы, единороги, фракинайцы, аравийские и земные пони, грифоны, теперь живущие в Эквестрии. Яки, драконы, алмазные псы, гиппогрифы, все народы нашей страны! Все мы защищаем наш общий дом от всего, что грозит миру, Гармонии и Дружбе. И я надеюсь, что в скором времени в наше общество вернутся и бэтпони, такие же пони, как и все мы. Которые тоже жертвуют собой ради общего блага!

Под конец своих слов Луна повернулась к собравшимся рядом со мной бэтпони. Они все громко шаркнули копытами, выпрямляясь в стойке, когда принцесса обратилась к ним.

— Служим Ночи! — раздался хор двадцати, как я подсчитала на репетиции во время передышки, пони.

На сцену забралась и принцесса Селестия. Она широко раскрыла крылья, зазывая сестру в объятия.  
Луна поспешила к ней, и белоснежные огромные крылья сомкнулись на спине младшей сестры.

— И снова скажу эту фразу в который раз. Добро пожаловать домой, моя любимая сестра, — достаточно громко, чтобы затихшие зрители могли её услышать, сказала Селестия Луне.

Толпа вновь взорвалась одобрительными выкриками.

***

— Мо-лод-цы! — Войс аплодировал нам, цокая передними копытами под каждый слог.

— Стараемся! — устало протянула в ответ Фрайхарт.

«Крылья Свободы» собрались в номере «гостиницы» у Войса. Несмотря на то, что мы выложились на все сто и сил ни у кого не было, нам хотелось обсудить наш первый концерт.

— Вы видели их реакцию? Они приняли нас на ура! — Грета была, наверное, единственной не очень уставшей участницей группы. Она разливала чай по чашкам, стоявшим на низком широком столике. Заранее, наверное, всё это подготовила, продумав и наш отдых после выступления.

— Я за последние два дня наигрался на гитаре на пару месяцев вперёд. — Орион поднял передние копыта к морде, смотря на грубые шероховатости твёрдой части копыта. Струны натёрли. У меня так же с правым копытом, которым я прижимала металлические струны скрипки из Понивилля к грифу.

Деймос потянулся к брату, положил на плечо копыто и уткнулся в него.

— Держись, брат! Мы с тобой — жеребцы. А значит — выстоим! Один поход в спа всё исправит! Надо просто дотерпеть, командир, крепись! Один поход ещё ничего не будет значить, вот подлатают там тебя, и!.. — драматично, словно Орион вот-вот умрёт от раны, проговорил Деймос.

— Да пошёл ты… — протянул его брат в ответ. Фрайхарт ухмыльнулась, изящно подняв копыто ко рту. Райз просто улыбнулась.

— Через две недели Гала, — напомнил Войс. — Успеете отдохнуть.

— К слову о праздниках, — подхватила речь брата Райз. — Сегодня вечером наша семья приглашает всех вас отметить вместе с нами праздник Равноденствия. Будет, конечно, не шумная вечеринка с оркестром, но просто относительно тихо посидим. Кто придёт?

Все переглянулись.

— Ну, семья Гринлэндов в лице нас двоих точно не сможет отказаться, — отозвался первым Деймос под одобрительный кивок Ориона.

— И я не откажу, — сказала Фрайхарт.

— Клянусь коготками, это будет честью для меня! — кивнула Грета и пропела короткую радостную птичью мелодию.

— Я тоже. Не откажусь, — согласилась и я. И успела поймать лёгкую улыбку на мордочке Войса, прежде чем она исчезла.

— Прекрасно. Тогда… Вечер начнётся часов в девять, пышные платья и костюмы надевать не надо, но что-то такое лёгкое было бы неплохо нацепить, — рассказала Райз, задумчиво поцокав передними копытами у мордочки.

Ой. Я почувствовала лёгкую панику, поднимающуюся в груди. Вот чего, а платьев у меня нет. У меня вообще гардероба как такового нет, я в Понивилле за всё это время купила только одну хорошую тёплую накидку к зиме. И то, заранее спросив разрешения у Войса «так потратиться» и получив удивлённое «конечно, я же не запрещал…» в ответ.

У всех нормальных кобылок было несколько нарядов. Два-три платья обязательно были в гардеробе, даже если особа тягала плуг похлеще тяжеловозов на полях и в принципе никакого отношения к моде не имела. Но в то время, когда молоденькие кобылки начинают интересоваться всеми этими нарядами и перестают носить детские вычурные платья, я… Я была немного не в том положении. Пожар. Смерть отца. Мама начала пить, появились проблемы в семье. Нас выгнали, потом переезды, Скайлэйки. Голод, нищета. Бордель этот. По спине снова пробежали мурашки, во имя Селестии, я всё ещё не верю, что это теперь осталось позади…

— Мэл? — обратилась ко мне Фрайхарт, что сидела от меня слева. — Ты чего так мордочку скривила в печали?

— А? — я вынырнула из всех этих воспоминаний. — Да я… Ничего, всё хорошо.

— Слушай, а тебе есть что надеть-то? — зашепталась она, наклонившись ко мне. Конечно, когда мы с ней ходили по всяким бутикам, мы не могли не говорить про всё это. И я, конечно же, чаще всего молчала и уклончиво мычала, потому что ничего не знала о моде.

— Нечего, — прошептала я в ответ. Орион, Деймос и сидящие напротив нас аликорны завели новый разговор на старую тему о сегодняшнем концерте и не обращали на нас внимания.

— Я-ясненько. И у Греты тоже ничего? Вы две у меня такие, суровые девочки, да? Давайте тогда как отдохнём, пойдём вам наряды искать. Впереди ещё Гала.

Я кивнула головой. Уж кто из всей нашей компании может помочь нам с этим — так это Фрайхарт. Фракинайка угукнула и отстранилась от меня, поймала юлившую вокруг нас Грету и зашепталась с ней.

— О, пока мы не забыли! — Райз вдруг громко хлопнула в копыта. В воздухе возле неё появилась тонкая стопка банковских бланков, они разлетелись к нам.

Наш гонорар. Деймос и Орион, получившие их первыми, просто кивнули. Ну, да, не им удивляться деньгам, не им. Фрайхарт слегка удивлённо угукнула, блуждающая улыбка поселилась на её мордочке. Грета же аж села на месте от удивления, взглянув на листок. Наконец, последний бланк долетел и до меня.

Четыре с половиной. Честно заработанных, хотя, конечно же, я думаю, Войс завысил нам зарплату.

Грета подошла ко мне и показала свой бланк. Та же сумма.

— Я тебе сегодня тогда долг верну. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я совсем про него забыла, — зашепталась теперь она со мной.

— Какой долг? — удивлённо переспросила я. И запоздало догадалась, о чём она.

— Ну помнишь, ты мне после занятий купила сумки и ещё сверху кучу битсов дала? — напомнила Грета.

— Вспомнила. Если хочешь, можешь не отдавать, я же говорила. — Я и вправду не давала ей в долг, а от чистого сердца отдала деньги. В итоге вот так «купив» себе хорошую подругу среди пернатых.

Которую чуть не убили, которая нас предупредила… Хорошая покупка.

— Не-не-не, я так не могу. Я снова прошу прощения, что с теми бандитами совсем забыла про долг и не вернула с той «компенсации». И сейчас, глупышка, не взяла с собой большую сумму денег. Поэтому сегодня всё отдам. Фрайхарт мне сказала про поход за нарядами, — настояла грифониха.

— Пташки мои певчие, — Войс со смешком в голосе обратился к нам с Гретой. — Давайте чай пить.  
Грета хихикнула в ответ на такое обращение, и я тоже не смогла сдержать тихий смешок.


	26. Ночные тайны: Номера

— Кстати, здорово выступили, — похвалила нас с сестрой Лайна, когда мы встретились в обговорённом месте.

— Бла-а-агодарю, — протянул я. — Но давайте поспешим.

Я, Райз, Лайна и Ардан были у перехода в Башню. Стражники узнали нас и открыли ворота, ведущие к мосту между самим Замком и «домом» папы.

— А вы что, были у нас сегодня утром? — спросила Райз у них.

— Ну, да, — ответил Ардан. — Все были так увлечены вами, что и не заметили двух необычных пони.

Лайна поравнялась со мной.

— Я вот только понять не могу, зачем вам понадобилось привозить сюда комплект биохимического оборудования? На корабле! — спросила она у меня.

— Есть подозрение, что нас захотят ещё раз отравить Пламенем на Гала. И вы поможете нам сделать к нему противоядие, чтобы у нас был запас на случай того, если отравится другой пони. Ну и вообще, почему бы и нет, — ответил я.

— Ты имеешь в виду шесть-три-фира-три-оксин? — Лайна недоверчиво посмотрела на меня.

— Эм… Ну да, Пламя, — кивнул я. Мы прошли уже половину моста, и я невольно оглянулся. Красиво тут, на такой высоте…

— К фира-три-оксину не делают «противоядий», — начала умничать Лайна. — Это тебе не белковый яд, а синтетический аналог обычного для вас, пони, гормона. Просто он оказался куда сильнее и проникает в мозг через барьер спокойно и довольно быстро. Его действие можно только ингибировать активным пять-два-один-оксид-диолином, который будет вступать в реакцию с этим веществом и разрушать одно из ароматических колец, таким образом…

— Бла, бла, бла! — грубо перебил я зазнайку. И повернулся к Ардану. — Как ты вообще её терпишь?

— Хех. Сам не знаю. Девятнадцатый год пошёл, нервы уже на нуле. Каждый день — бла-бла-бла, — хихикнул он, подкалывая сестру.

Лайна раздражённо рыкнула.

— Гады вы, — сказала она.

— Гады мы! — хором сказали я, моя сестра и Ардан.

Кобылка картинно отвернулась от нас.

Мы спокойно прошли сквозь щит Башни и зашли внутрь.

— Этаж напомни? Я тут давно не был, — попросил Ардан.

— Сорок третий, — сказал я, шагая в пустоту.

Лифт опустил меня до этажа с Лабораторией, и я привычно спрыгнул с него. Отойдя в сторону и освободив место для других, я первым открыл дверь и зашёл в наше с Райз пристанище.

Всё необходимое для работы Лайны и Ардана уже было расставлено по столам. Пробирки, дозаторы, центрифуги, термостаты и всё остальное. Гости из Параллели сразу же поспешили к столам, включая приборы и располагаясь как им надо.

А я подошёл к передвижной доске на колёсиках, на которой вновь висели приколотые кнопками фото, документы, бумажки с нашими с сестрой комментариями. Затёртый до дыр приём из детективов действительно работал и помогал нам в наших расследованиях в жизни.

— Всё никак не можешь успокоится по поводу Диверса? — спросила у меня Райз, доставая из холодильника бутылку с её любимым напитком, апельсиновым соком.

— Ага. Я всё никак не могу понять, откуда у него появились деньги на все эти нарколаборатории? Я понимаю, откуда они были у Грозноклюва, он содержал этот бордель проклятый, да и до этого разбойничал в Грифонии. Но Диверс же был мелким воришкой. Что случилось в период от этого заявления на него, — я махнул копытом на приколотую копию заявления о краже, а потом указал на несколько фоток подвала, чуть правее, — до первой лаборатории по производству всякой гадости? Это же надо купить реактивы, приборы, ты вон, посмотри, сколько всего надо достать для производства.

Я мотнул головой в сторону столов. Ну, конечно, не было тогда там такой техники, но всё же, даже на самое обычное оборудование надо было потратиться. А его банда потом резко создала несколько десятков таких лабораторий по всем далёким от столицы Эквестрии местам страны. И не только Эквестрии, следы ведут и в Грифонию, и в Огненные Земли. На это всё нужны деньги.

— А зацепок нет? Я вроде что-то находила по странным переводам и обналу у тех грифонов, которых мы тогда ночью поймали. — Райз подошла ко мне и протянула второй стакан с соком.

— Есть, есть. Завтра сгоняю до Эппллузы. — Я аккуратно отцепил банковскую выписку, пришедшую из регионального отделения, и заново её перечитал. За четыре месяца одному пони, якобы работавшему обычным фермером, пришло штук двадцать переводов на крупную в общем-то сумму. И эти деньги были переведены на три счёта грифонов, тоже порциями и за продолжительное время. Чтобы не привлекать внимание, ведь, если специально не прослеживать, переводы были весьма обычными для законопослушного гражданина. Может, урожай продавал по частям и платил рабочим, может же такое быть?

И таких вот подозрительных граждан Райз выявила пару десятков.

— Войс, Райз, я конечно дико извиняюсь, что вас отвлекаю. А из чего делать-то будем ингибитор? — спросила Лайна, наклонившись вбок со стула, чтобы её было видно.

— Из нашей крови, конечно же. — Я отступил от доски, в последний раз оглядел её, и направился к гениям от биохимии. Сколько же раз они помогли нам в наших расследованиях?

— Ой блин. Давайте лучше из слюны? — предложила Лайна. — Я замучаюсь очищать потом от крови производное, мне прошлого раза хватило.

— Ну, ещё можно заставить Войса уединиться с журнальчиком с кобылками. Столько всего потом в крови будет, — похабно улыбнулся Ардан.

— А, так вот чем ты по вечерам занимаешься? — подколола сестра брата.

Я закатил глаза и невольно хихикнул, немного засмущавшись. Мы очень хорошо знакомы с самого детства, в этой компании могут и не такое ляпнуть.

— Ну, а что теперь поделать, если у образца номер пятьдесят три самое высокое содержание этого диолина приходится на пик возбуждения? — не останавливался Ардан. — Или так, или давай все ткани и органы его бренной тушки выжимать, если ты и то, и то не хочешь.

— О-о, ну давай тогда ещё и у Райз вызовем эту, как её… Течку! Тоже в крови взлетит содержание этого вещества! — с ядом сарказма в голосе продолжила препираться Лайна.

— Ха, чем, Пламенем? — хохотнула Райз.

— Пламе… Ай, точно, у вас же иммунитет к нему как раз. — Лайна переключилась на мою сестру. — Вот как вы, образцы пятьдесят три и пятьдесят четыре, такие удачные получились? С таким диким иммунитетом и таким огромным набором специфичных веществ?

— Ну вот так, номер десять. Ты кстати, не болтала при чужих ушах про это? — перехватил я разговор.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь меня такой тупой? — хмыкнула Лайна, переведя взгляд на меня. — Я и с первого раза ещё тогда поняла, что вы не очень хотите рассказывать о вашей природе, господа аликорны.

— На всякий случай, — безвинным тоном отбился я.

— Так, всё, я хочу от вас слюны. Сколько вам надо доз ингибитора? — Лайна стукнула копытами по столу, несильно, но пробирки в штативах звякнули.

— Доз пять? — сказал я, в голове прикидывая соотношение возможных жертв к сложности производства. — И в такой форме, чтобы его не колоть шприцами. Вроде мы всё нужное тоже привезли.

— Пять? О-о-о… Вы не представляете, насколько будете нам должны, — протянула Лайна.

— Давай стаканчики, — поторопил я её.

— Сами распаковывайте. Мне нужны полные стаканы, садитесь и плюйте всё до капли.

Райз перевела взгляд туда, куда копытом махнула Лайна, покопалась в коробке и явила оттуда два пластиковых стакана миллилитров на сто с лишним, упакованных в стерильные пакетики.

Мы с сестрой ушли на диван, распаковывая их магией на ходу.

— Так, сок свой или оставили, или выпили, проглотили слюни, пока вкус не пропадёт, и только после этого стали плеваться! — громко сказала Лайна.

Мы легко коснулись бокалами и выпили до дна.

Пока я проглатывал всю эту сладкую слюну, у меня было время задуматься.

Номера. Номера, что открывают тайну, которую мы храним семьями и мирами.

Все существа, находившиеся в этом помещении, появились на свет не без помощи технологий из Параллели.

Когда закончилась война в том мире, люди пришли к очень неприятному факту, который поставил их выживание как вида под угрозу — их было очень, очень мало. Настолько мало, что уровень близкородственного кровосмешения мог вызывать целые поколения очень больных людей. Что в итоге могло добить их в полуразрушенном мире несмотря на весь их прогресс. А другого выхода у них и не было, всё было слишком плохо.

К счастью, уровень их науки позволил быстро разработать нужные технологии и построить целый комплекс «Генетического Разнообразия», где люди могли пройти специальную процедуру, позволяющую перебрать гены и разнообразить генотипы рождаемых детей, провести зачатие в пробирке и подсадить оплодотворённые яйцеклетки. Таким образом, разрешённые близкородственные пары могли не бояться за здоровье детей, они рождались нормальными и абсолютно здоровыми.

Потом наша мама предложила той Твайлайт опасную авантюру — с помощью этих технологий попробовать «создать» детей от Мунлайта.

Сначала, конечно, та Твайлайт, "Синди", как она решила себя называть в общении с нами, чтобы не путаться, решила попробовать эксперимент со своим мужем. Он был из особого подвида людей, как у нас аликорны, вот только у них, в отличие от моего родного дяди Шайнинг Армора с обращённой Кэйданс, просто так детей не получалось.

Был создан специальный искусственный интеллект с высокотехнологичной установкой. Этот «Прародитель», как его прозвали, позволял не только рассчитывать и перебирать гены, но и делать, хм, некие «образцы». «Прародитель» ускоренно симулировал в реальности подобие беременности в специальных стеклянных контейнерах. Порождал большую часть времени нежизнеспособных уродцев, обучался на них и выводил лучшую «формулу».

Первым жизнеспособным образцом с десятой попытки оказалась «Лайна». С двенадцатой — «Ардан». В итоге, используя эти наборы генов, Синди забеременела своими детьми. Теми самыми, что сейчас активно бренчали пробирками неподалёку от нас.

А вот наша мама подняла планку ещё выше. Наш с Райз отец — мертвец. Архилич. Говоря честно и напрямую — скелет с имитацией тела. «Слишком плотный призрак». Ничего похожего на гены получить с него было невозможно. Ко всему прочему, пони сами по себе в плане всей этой генетики оказались куда сложнее, чем люди. Сочетания рас, редкие гибриды между пониподобными, о, учёные того мира ещё долго будут писать труды о нас.

Но несмотря на все проблемы, наша мама не сдалась. Она предложила взять образцы крови Селестии, Луны и их родителей, чтобы воссоздать примерную копию генотипа папы и взять оттуда подходящую половину. Устроили грандиозный скандал: Селестия, консерватор до мозга костей, была против. Но в итоге и она дала образец своей крови, сдавшись под напором родных.

Пятьдесят третья и пятьдесят четвёртая попытка. Более-менее жизнеспособные я и Райз.

Мы с сестрой — «химеры-аликорны», как нас прозвали врачи и учёные из Параллели, которые периодически тщательно исследуют нас и берут абсолютно все анализы. Магия, крылья, тело — как у нормальных пони, но всё же мы очень сильно отличаемся биохимией, генами и «биомагией» даже от наших «мам» в виде Селестии и Луны, хоть именно на них мы и похожи. И если первое отличие дало нам неожиданное преимущество, к примеру, в виде полного иммунитета ко всякой гадости вроде яда мантикоры или того же Пламени, а не просто хорошей сопротивляемости, как у тётушек и мамы. То вот другие отличия породили некоторые проблемы…

— Войс, ты плеваться будешь? — голос Лайны выдернул меня из мыслей.

Я кивнул, чуточку раздражённо оскалившись, собрал слюну во рту и тихо выплюнул в стаканчик. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.

Мы нескоро поставили с сестрой полные дозы на стол к людям. Лайна и Ардан принялись разливать слюну по пробиркам, чтобы смешивать её с другими реактивами, быстро и профессионально работая копытами с приспособленными под пони пробирками и дозаторами.

— Ну всё. Вы свободны. Через дня четыре будут ваши ингибиторы. Пять порций не обещаю, как уж будет выход чистого вещества, — сказала нам Лайна, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— И ни слова про генетику! — подколол теперь меня Ардан.

Цокнув языками, мы с сестрой телепортировались в Замок. Помимо таких тайных дел сегодня у нас были и обычные хлопоты младших аликорнов, да и к вечеру подготовиться надо бы. Мы не боялись оставлять ребят в Башне, полностью им доверяя. Они ведь нам почти как родные…


	27. Ночные тайны: Эппллуза

Эппллуза встретила меня вечерней тишиной и пением редких птиц. Тихое захолустье, рай для фермеров и пожилых пони, решивших прожить остаток дней в покое.

Я телепортировался неподалёку от вокзала, специально ориентируясь на расписание поезда из Кантерлота, чтобы казалось, что я приехал на нём. Заклинание Отвлечённых Глаз помогло мне оказаться на платформе незамеченным, и я смог вписаться в толпу приезжих, словно вышел вместе со всеми. Пони, конечно, чуточку удивились, вдруг увидев аликорна в таком месте.

— Мой принц. — Стражники, что следили за порядком у выхода из вокзала, тут же поклонились мне, припали на передние ноги и застыли.

— Ваш, ваш. Поднимитесь, — спокойно сказал я. Это в Кантерлоте мы вылечили стражников от такого раболепия, которое мы с сестрой недолюбливали. А здесь и сейчас я персона номер один и всё такое.

Я прошёл вперёд, не желая задерживать толпу приезжих, и подозвал взмахом копыта одного из стражи.

— Добрый вечер. Будьте добры, подскажите, пожалуйста, где здесь местное отделение эквестрийского банка? — доброжелательность в тоне и вежливые слова ввели в недолгий ступор обычного тёмно-серого земного взрослого тяжеловоза. Мы были с ним почти одного роста, я уступал ему самую малость, поэтому и наш зрительный контакт «на равных» помог мне расположить к себе стражника. Безо всяких «моих принцев».

— О, так это ж почти в центре нашего городка. Отсюда не так далеко, но, может я отведу вас туда? — чуть задумавшись, выдал он в ответ.

— Буду благодарен, — согласно кивнул я.

И мы вместе пошли в глубь городка. Долгое время диалог не налаживался, но стражник заговорил первым.

— Принц Войс… — задумчиво обратился он ко мне.

— Просто Войс. Я младше вас, мистер, — поправил я его. — И я буду рад узнать ваше имя.

— Как скажете. Меня Грэй Эшем зовут. Просто Эш. Так это, Войс, зачем вы здесь? — спросил стражник.

— Дела Замка, мистер Эш, — уклончиво ответил я.

Получив весьма ценный опыт от двух Скайлэйков с насквозь прогнившей местной властью и управляющей семьёй, я решил не доверять никакому стражнику вне Кантерлота. Не отвечать, не расспрашивать. Откуда я знаю, может, он как-то был знаком с группировкой Диверса или других его дружков? И он расскажет всё своему второму начальству? После удачной охоты папы все бандиты пугливы как никогда, они попытаются быстро подчистить важные для нас следы. Довели архилича…

— Дела Замка? — хмыкнул Эш. — Неужели настолько секретно?

— Да, настолько. К слову, ничего странного не происходило последнее время? — спросил я больше для поддержания диалога, нежели действительно интересуясь. Эппллуза практически всю свою историю была под управлением костяка семьи Эпплов. А те всегда радели за фермы, производство и всё такое, им тут странные вещи делать ни к чему. Ну, если не говорить о недавно пойманной тут группировке.

— Ну, как сказать… — протянул жеребец. — Примерно месяц назад принц Мунлайт сюда заглядывал. Через пару часиков от приезда притащил откуда-то в город кучу крепко побитых пони. Оказалось, что это была группировка Дезерт Фаера. Ха, мы её по всей округе выискиваем, а он так быстро всех скрутил. Правда, он тогда дико ранен был, даж обломок ножа меж рёбер торчал, но ему это вообще не мешало. При всём моём уважении к вашему отцу, шума он тут конечно наделал, как в Кристальной Империи во время Игр!

Я не сдержался от того, чтобы не хихикнуть. Нежити раны уже не страшны.

— Это в его стиле. Мёртвого второй раз не убить.

— Ага. Это мы тут готовимся, чтоб лишний раз потом никого не хоронить. А он просто взял — и выследил всю банду. Словно знал, где искать, — с долей сарказма продолжил Эш.

— Возможно, и знал. Он провёл весьма крупный рейд недавно. Ну, если вдруг вы в последнее время не читали газеты, мистер Эш, — парировал я его сарказм спокойным голосом.

— Знаю, читал. Чёт в последнее время вообще неспокойно стало. Про вас я тоже, кстати, читал. В Вечнодиком накрыть шайку Диверса — это достижение, — закивал жеребец.

— Ну, а что они там сидят, зверей пугают? — с улыбкой спросил я.

— Ха! — кратко хохотнул Эш. — А и вправду, нечего им там делать.

— Ну вот и мы тогда подумали. Всем отрядом.

— А эт случаем не тем, что на Равноденствии выступал? — вдруг уточнил Эш.

— Тем. Были тогда на празднике в Кантерлоте? — теперь уточнял я.

— Ну, не я, я тут был на дежурстве. Жена с дочкой ездили на денёк. Нила, ну, дочь моя, мне потом все уши прожужжала этими бэтпони, хе, она же их впервые увидела в жизни. И певицей из вашей основной группы она ещё тоже прям восхищалась. — Его голос заметно потеплел, когда он заговорил о своей семье.

— Которой, мистер Эш? У нас просто в группе их минимум три, — вновь улыбнувшись, спросил я. Райз и Фрайхарт тоже поют, как и все мы.

— Которая голос свой меняет. Уж простите, не вспомню щас имени. Ну, ещё серая она вроде. Нила сказала, что, когда вырастет, тоже будет так же петь, — ответил Эш.

Ну вот. Не зная об этом, Мелоди стала кумиром по крайней мере для одной кобылки.

— Обязательно передам ей привет от Нилы. Может, даже вышлю вам её автограф. Правда, если не забуду, прошу прощения заранее. И, кажется, мы уже подошли? — Я мотнул головой в сторону здания банка Эквестрии. Типичное отделение, одинаковое по внешнему виду со всеми другими, будь то в Понивилле или в Огненных Землях.

— О, да. Местное отделение банка, как вы и просили.

Мы остановились перед ним. Настало время прощаться.

— Благодарю вас за помощь. — Я протянул ему копыто в дружественном жесте. Эш же первым делом решил вскинуть копыто к шлему и отдать честь. Но, запоздало заметив протянутое копыто, поспешно цокнулся в ответ.

— Да я даже не знаю, и вам спасибо? С вами было приятно пообщаться, Войс, — сказал он мне.

— И мне с вами, — вернул я комплимент.

Напоследок он всё же вытянулся в стойке и отдал честь, я кивнул ему, и мы отвернулись друг от друга. Он вернётся на вокзал дежурить дальше. А я уже поднимался по небольшой лестнице.

— Уважаемый посетитель, банк скоро закро… — Молодая единорожка, подросток на пару-тройку лет младше меня, видимо, подрабатывала в зале помощницей для гостей. Заметив аликорна, она осеклась и тут же припала на переднюю ногу в поклоне. — Мой принц!

— Встаньте. Как вас зовут, юная особа? — спросил я у неё.

— М-меня? Физзл К-кэнди. Можно просто Кэнди. — От волнения она стала заикаться, но с поклона поднялась. И в её глазах я увидел оттенки восхищения и радости от того, что к ней обратилась такая важная персона.

Как бы я ни хотел это отрицать, младший принц Эквестрии вполне подходит под роль кумира молодых кобылок. Причём куда больше, чем вокалист рок-группы.

— Благодарю. Красивое имя, вам подходит. — Я решил немного смутить её. И бледно-розовая кобылка со светлой гривой и парой конфеток на кьютимарке сразу же смущённо хмыкнула и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— С-спасибо. Но какими судьбами вы к нам пожаловали в такой поздний час? — В голосе кобылки проявилась услужливость. Ну да, её работа сейчас — помочь клиенту, отведя его куда надо.

— Мне бы непосредственно к главе этого места дорогу найти. Не подскажете? — спросил я.

— О! Оу… Он просил пока что не беспокоить его, но я понимаю, у вас к нему явно срочное дело. Я отведу вас, пройдёмте. — Она встала сбоку от меня и протянула копыто в сторону одного из коридоров.

— Благодарю. — Я сделал пару шагов и сравнялся с поспевающей за мной Кэнди.

— Прошу прощения, что сразу не узнала вас. Никто не говорил о вашем визите к нам, принц Войс, тем более так поздно, — извинилась ни за что кобылка.

— Можно просто Войс, — поправил я и её. — Ну, со временем так получилось.

— Наверное, у вас каждый день так много дел? — мягко, снисходительно и доброжелательно спросила Кэнди.

— Да, есть такое, — обобщённо ответил я.

— Но если не секрет, что привело вас сюда, Войс? — спросила она чуть позже. — Тут недавно в наше захолустье ваш отец приходил, так веселья было, как ни в какие праздники не повеселишься. Стража вдруг весь город прочёсывать начала, даже в дома заходили с обыском.

— Дела Замка, — всё так же ответил я.

— М-м-м, — задумчиво протянула она.

И наш разговор оборвался. Вскоре мы подошли к одному из кабинетов.

Кэнди постучалась в дверь.

— Занят, кому говорю! — раздался раздражённый голос жеребца из-за двери.

— П-прошу прощения, мистер Ланс, но… — Я магией прикрыл рот кобылке, а затем поднёс копыто ко рту в жесте «молчи», после указал на себя. И развеял магию. Она кивнула мне в ответ. — Но это очень важный гость.

— Важный гость? — со злостью в тоне продолжил управляющий. — Вечером? Кому из местных не хватает денег, чтобы отметить Равноденствие по второму кругу? Проводи гостя вон, охрану позови. Некогда мне!

— Он… Он не из местных, — сказала Кэнди, и я одобрительно кивнул ей.

— Да ну? Из Кристальной Империи, видать, приехал ревизор! Выгони его, а то вместе с ним уйдёшь.

Я недовольно хмыкнул. Кажется, кто-то слишком сильно возвысил себя. Я полностью раскрыл крылья и грозно поднял их вверх, затем выпрямил шею и чуть вытянулся. Теперь я очень грозный аликорн.

— Мистер Ланс, вы абсолютно неправы. К вам гость из самого Замка Кантерлота и совсем не для проверки! — скрывая в голосе смешок от ожидания реакции Ланса и подобрав грозный тон, я перехватил разговор.

По ту сторону двери послышались шаги.

— Да ну? Из Замка? Ну так добро… — единорог открыл дверь и обомлел, увидев меня. Я был почти на голову выше его, и он смотрел на меня снизу вверх.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Ланс. Как младший принц Эквестрии, я не могу не отметить, насколько дружелюбно вы относитесь к гражданам, — добавив в голос сталь, сразу надавил я.

Мне нужна была от него информация. Информация, что подставляет его самого и очень сильно влияет на занимаемую должность. Поэтому с ним нельзя церемониться.

— Мать моя Селестия… — тихо выдохнул единорог, затем спохватился и чуть с размаху не врезался мордой и рогом в пол, поклонившись. — Мой принц, Найт Войс Спаркл!

Я позволил себе затянуть момент с поклоном, отчего единорог стал слегка испуганно смотреть на меня исподлобья. Спустя секунд десять таких гляделок я расслабился и закрыл крылья.

— Кэнди, — обратился я к кобылке, что чуточку зависла, смотря на эту сцену. — Благодарю вас за помощь, вы свободны.

— А? — вернулась она в реальность. — Ой. Да, конечно.

— П-прошу? — единорог выпрямился и взмахом копыта предложил зайти в кабинет.

Я зашёл в кабинет и занял первое место сбоку от кресла директора. Ланс закрыл за мною дверь.

— И-итак, за чем пожаловали? — директор сел на своё место, и я заметил неровные стопки бумажек на его части стола. Уж больно похожих на банковские выписки, которые должны отправляться в главное отделение банка.

— Дня четыре назад от самого Замка был сделан запрос по истории денежных транзакций на группу граждан, — придерживаясь строго тона, заговорил я. — Предугадываю ваш вопрос, они пришли, несомненно. Но мне интересно — это были все выписки?

Райз долго копалась в той стопке, что мы получили. И пришла к выводу, что в переданных нам документах не хватало нескольких фрагментов истории переводов. Как минимум, три или четыре из них были весьма странными.

— Я-я думаю, что да, мой принц, это были все запрошенные вами выписки, — ответил Ланс, сильно нервничая.

— Вы уверены? — интонацией надавил я. — Та группа грифонов и пони оказались членами преступной группировки Питера Диверса. И несмотря на то, что они уже казнены, следственному отделу Королевской Стражи и в частности мне очень интересно узнать всех причастных к этой группировке.

Я буквально чувствовал, как Ланс постепенно ломается. Надавить ещё немного — и он сдастся.

— Я… Я понимаю вас, мой принц. Я могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что отправил вам всю информацию. — Тем не менее, он продолжил гнуть свою линию.

— О, да неужели? — я зловеще снизил громкостью своего голоса. — Мистер Ланс… Вы, наверное, не понимаете всю серьёзность ситуации. Исходя из переданных этим отделением выписок, как минимум три или четыре раза деньги поступали словно из ниоткуда. Вполне возможно, к слову, что все эти деньги были отмыты не без участия вас и вашего отделения. Как младший принц Эквестрии, я имею законное право инициировать проверку в этом отделении. Но если вы так уверены в том, что вы чисты, то вам нечего бояться.

Я смог запугать жеребца. Его взгляд испуганно метался по столу, а копыта нервно дёргались, он пытался безрезультатно успокоить их, потирая друг об друга.

— Но! — Я не дождался ответа от него и вновь продолжил разговор. — Сейчас вы можете передать абсолютно все данные об этих переводах, и мы разойдёмся с миром.

И он сломался.

— Я… Я прошу прощения, мой принц, — сиплым голосом заговорил Ланс. — Я… Я передам абсолютно все выписки, так или иначе связанные с ними. Я пошлю их по почте прямо с завтрашнего утра, и…

О, он юлить вздумал.

— Прямо сейчас, мистер Ланс, — строго приказал я. — Иначе, боюсь, уже завтра утром вы будете не уполномочены передавать эти выписки. В виду вашего увольнения с поста директора районного отделения Эквестрийского банка.

Он обречённо посмотрел на меня.

— Они убьют меня. Мой принц, прошу, вы должны понять меня! — вдруг закричал и взмолился он.

— Вряд ли эти мертвецы способны на убийство, мистер Ланс, — сразу же остудил я его спокойным холодным тоном.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что вместо них придут другие! — зашипел он.

— Если у вас есть опасения, Замок готов помочь вам. В случае немедленного сотрудничества!

Он обречённо посмотрел на стопки выписок, что были у него на столе, собрался с силами и согласно кивнул.

— Б-буквально пять минут, мой принц, — сказал он и перетащил их поближе к себе.

Я не смог сдержать довольную улыбку. Статус младшего принца и негласная репутация «охотника за головами» сделали своё дело.

Вдруг через несколько секунд резко заболела голова. Я закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь не подавать виду.

Проклятие. Только не сейчас!

Я открыл глаза и поднял к глазам копытом амулет. Мой сапфир не почернел. Как и кварц Райз. И хорошо, и плохо. Плохо, что родные за мной не придут, а использовать телепортацию с таким приступом мне нельзя, есть большой шанс оказаться где-нибудь в скале или на дне озера. И воспользоваться любой дистанционной связью я сейчас просто не смогу.

Хорошо, что это лишь первая стадия и специально заклятый камушек не предвещает местным мирным жителям скорую смерть от монстра внутри меня.

От боли время стало тянуться мучительно медленно. Прошло словно полчаса, прежде чем Ланс поставил передо мной отсортированную стопку.

— Здесь точно всё, — выдохнул он.

— Прекрасно… — протянул я, но Ланс вдруг отодвинул её.

— Мне и моей семье нужна защита, принц Войс! — потребовал он.

Я на мгновение застыл.

_Ярость поднималась во мне. Хотелось сорваться с места, вгрызться зубами в его шею, выдернуть ему это поганое горло, чтобы он замолчал раз и навсегда. Хотелось бить его, хотелось его убить._

Я сделал глубокий вдох. Надо как можно быстрее прощаться.

— По возвращении в Кантерлот я извещу непосредственно стражников Замка, и первым же поездом завтра утром к вам приедет отряд, который сопроводит вас в столицу. Некоторое время вас будут замещать на посту, а когда мы решим, что для вас больше угрозы не будет, вы вернётесь в Эппллузу, — спокойно ответил я ему.

— Завтра утром? Они узнают куда раньше, и завтра утром уже будет не к кому приезжать! — запаниковал он.

Я злобно оскалился в ответ.

— Вы правда так боитесь, мистер Ланс? — огрызнулся я. — Неужели есть подозрения на кого-то из местных?

Ланс осёкся. Но молча кивнул головой.

— Тогда мы вышлем сюда отряд с единорогами, которые телепортируют вас в Кантерлот, — быстро сообразил я. — Они прибудут ближе к ночи. У вас есть опасения по поводу местной стражи?

— Кажется, нет, — выдохнул директор. — По крайней мере, я не знаю ни одного стражника, который был бы знаком с кем-то из них.

— Прекрасно. — Я призвал из своего магического подпространства бланк королевского приказа. Даже такая лёгкая магическая операция стоила мне накатывающей волны головной боли.

Быстро написав приказ, я создал магическую роспись и отдал листок Лансу.

— С этим приказом подойдите к любому стражнику. Лучше всего — к тем, что стоят у вокзала. Ну или в местное зайдите. Там мою роспись узнают, — проинструктировал я его. — Вам будут выделены четыре местных стражника до того момента, пока вас не заберут. Советую вам собирать вещи, мистер Ланс.

Больше я находиться здесь не мог. Вытерпев ещё одну волну боли, я спрятал в подпространство выписки и быстро попрощался с директором.

Коридор был словно в тумане. Пока я спускался вниз, я обдумывал, что же мне делать.

Надо где-то переждать этот приступ. Буквально пару часов — и всё пройдёт. Но где?

Местные кафе? Большинство уже наверное закрыто, а если и нет, там дико шумно. К принцу там обязательно кто-то полезет, и если я уже хотел убить Ланса за простое пререкание, то что будет там? Значит, не пойдёт.

Просто уйти из города и поваляться где-то в яме? Вариант, но надо ещё подумать.

Я спустился на первый этаж. И зацепился взглядом за Кэнди, которая всё ещё стояла у дверей со скучающим выражением мордочки.

Идея.

Я направился к ней.


	28. Ночные тайны: "Эквестрия исполняет мечты!"

— Кэнди?

Она чуть вздрогнула.

— Д-да, мой Во… Кхм. Э-э-эм. Да, Войс? — отозвалась она.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне необходимо побыть несколько часов в тихом месте. Просто любое тихое место, желательно, с чаем. Ты сможешь мне помочь в этом? — спросил я у неё.

Она задумалась. Если она поможет мне, то в благодарность за риск, о котором она, хвала Селестии, не знает, я точно отплачу ей какой-нибудь услугой.

— Ну… Единственное, что я могу предложить, так это побыть у меня дома. Думаю, мои родители будут не против вам помочь, — сказала она. — А что случилось-то, Войс?

— Голова разболелась, перетрудился я сегодня со всеми этими делами. Боюсь в Замок телепортироваться, а то куда-нибудь к принцессе Кэйданс точно улечу. — Я выдавил из себя улыбку. — А поезд последний уже ушёл.

— А. Ну… Может, тогда просто лекарство вам какое-то дать? — тихо спросила Кэнди.

— Не поможет, — я тихонько помотал головой. — Я аликорн, большинство даже сильнодействующих лекарств для меня просто сахар.

— Правда? Ну, тогда могу только так помочь, — выдохнула она.

— С радостью приму твою помощь. Только идти надо прямо сейчас, — поторопил я её.

— Сейчас? Но мне ещё полчаса тут быть… — она слегка испуганно посмотрела за меня, туда, где была лестница на второй этаж и директор. Я хмыкнул, ведь никаких работников, кроме неё и, кажется, охранника, тут уже и не было.

— Не думаю, что он будет против. И завтра его уже тут не будет, — сказал я слегка мрачным голосом. Кэнди тихо охнула.

— Вот как, значит… Тогда да, идёмте, Войс. — Она направилась к выходу.

— Подожди, — позвал я её назад. Кэнди развернулась ко мне и озадаченно спросила:

— Да?

Я помолчал пару секунд, чтобы правильно сформулировать то, что хотел сказать.

— У тебя… Есть особенный пони? Жеребец или кобылка? — максимально нейтрально протянул я. Получилось так себе.

— Ч-что? — кобылка краснела всё сильнее, постепенно осознавая вопрос.

— Как выглядит твоя пара? Внешний вид. Я могу замаскироваться, чтобы тебя не видели рядом с принцем, сейчас это небезопасно, — оборвал я эту нарастающую неуклюжесть в разговоре рассудительным тоном. — Скажу сразу, завтра на работу тоже лучше не выходить. Персонал всё равно скоро весь будет временно заменён.

— А-а… — выдохнула кобылка. — Ну, можно так сказать, что был. Брайтон, коричневая шёрстка, такая, соломенная грива.

— Пегас, земной, единорог? — уточнил я.

— Пегас.

— Ростом какой?

— Ну, на полголовы меня выше.

Я кивнул ей и задумался. Стараясь отгородить мысли от боли, я накачал магию в рог и стал создавать иллюзию. Волна заклинания охватила меня, и через секунду я внешне изменился.

— Вау, — тихо выдохнула Кэнди. — Грива и черты морды не те, но издалека и не различить.

— А другого и не нужно. Только сильно не касайся меня, когда пойдём. — Я показательно тронул копытом грудь. От копыта иллюзия всколыхнулась, проступила волнами синяя шёрстка.

— Поняла. Если что, по его имени тоже обращаться? — судя по тону, она стала додумывать и догадываться о том, что ввязывается в какое-то серьёзное дело. И вправду, приходит под ночь младший принц Эквестрии, идёт к директору, а потом просит помочь и говорит, что директора завтра уже не будет тут на месте. А, и ещё спрашивает о всяком личном. Я шутил про себя над этой ситуацией, это помогало мне бороться с болью.

— Да, — ответил я на её вопрос. — Зови меня Брайтоном.

— Хорошо. Мы теперь можем идти, Брайтон? — Кэнди кивнула головой на выход.

— Да. Охранник через полчаса тут всё закроет?

— Думаю, даже раньше. По идее, я должна была вместе с ним уйти, но если вы говорите, что это уже не важно… — протянула она в ответ и направилась к выходу.

Через пару секунд я отправился за ней.

По пути я решил завязать разговор, чтобы отвлечься.

— Давно в банке работаешь? — спросил я у единорожки.

— М? — отозвалась она. — А. Да не, даже месяца не прошло. Жаль, судя по всему, я даже денег за этот месяц не получу.

— Я напомню новому персоналу о том, чтобы сделать перерасчёт всем сотрудникам. В большую для них сторону, конечно же, — успокоил я её. Трудовым законом предусмотрена небольшая дополнительная выплата в том случае, если по воле Замка пони не мог быть на работе. Всю эту статью с процентами надбавок и условий я не помню, да и оно мне не нужно.

— Ну… Я, кстати, могу узнать, что вообще происходит? Или тоже лучше не надо? — спросила Кэнди. Я на пару секунд задумался.

— Ты же в курсе, что недавно был такой хороший рейд по бандитским группировкам? — задал я наводящий вопрос. Она угукнула в ответ. — Ну, если говорить совсем кратко, то вычищаем всех оставшихся причастных.

— Оу. И что, Ланс был причастным? — немного растерянно продолжила она разговор.

— Ну, немного. Сегодня ночью он со всей семьёй будет спрятан в надёжном месте. Больно уж он опасается, что дружки за ним придут, — хмыкнул я.

С одной стороны, я, конечно же, понимал все его опасения. А с другой стороны, как бы там ни было, он нарушил пару законов, это факт.

— Да ладно? — удивлённо выдохнула Кэнди. — Чёт неспокойно в мире в последнее время. Уж в Эппллузе если такие страсти происходят…

Я невольно улыбнулся её местному говорку, который проявился в немного более непринуждённом разговоре. «Чёт». Очаровательно.

— Ну да ладно. — Разговор по этой теме был исчерпан, и надо было перевести его в новое русло. — Чем думаешь заниматься после школы?

Обычно пони учатся в общих школах, а в пятнадцать лет, когда заканчивают их, могут или продолжить обучение по специализации на что-то такое сложное, как в Кантерлотской школе единорогов, или уйти в свободное плавание по призванию.

Есть, конечно, и исключения в виде музыкантов, которые с малых лет обучаются в музыкальных школах с эквивалентными программами, но с большим уклоном на музыку. И прочие частные случаи.

— Ну… Чёт не знаю, честно говоря, — хмыкнула она с толикой горечи. — Уже следующим летом выпускной, а я толком и не решилась.

— А чем хочешь заниматься? — Я и правда хотел это узнать. Вдруг я отплачу ей тем, что помогу исполнить её мечту? Тем более, сейчас она действительно мне очень сильно помогает. Для меня будет большой удачей в таком состоянии не устроить тут небольшой погром. Я знал, на что могу быть способен, абсолютно не желая этого.

— Да… Честно? — переспросила она.

— Честно. Врать принцу нехорошо. — Я не смог отказать себе в лёгком поддразнивании.

— Ха. Ну, да, я помню, «мистер Брайтон», — она выделила интонацией последние слова, а потом через пару секунд продолжила. — Да я… Просто конфетами заниматься хочу. Вроде дома и знакомые хвалят. Но чёт это немного бредовая идея.

— Почему же? — задал я вкрадчивый вопрос.

— Ну потому, что в Эппллузе конфеты не в моде. Почти каждая семья тут — фермеры. Они сами себе пекут сладкую выпечку к чаю или покупают её в таких же фермерских магазинчиках. Зачем им конфеты, когда всё и так хорошо? — объяснила она.

А. Ну, в этом есть логика.

— А переехать в другой город? — предложил я через пару мгновений тишины. — Уйти в подмастерье к кондитеру. Там уже подучиться всяким хитростям и набрать себе репутацию.

— Хм. А куда? — грустно хмыкнула она в ответ.

— В Понивилль, к примеру, — вновь предложил я. — Пинки Пай всё ещё принимает к себе в подмастерье пони. Конечно, там больше профиль по выпечке, но думаю, она и тебя может чему-то научить.

Кобылка вдруг шумно втянула воздух через ноздри и медленно, печально выдохнула.

— Мои родители не смогут оплатить это мероприятие, — в её голосе проявился грустный тон «суровой реальности». — Даже если я там устроюсь на какую-нибудь нормально оплачиваемую работу, что очень маловероятно, моя семья не потянет мой переезд и обучение у Пинки Пай. Я общалась с ней, когда тут был праздник местный. Они ещё с Эпплджек приезжали. Хоть у неё и весьма щадящая система, что я просто потом буду отдавать небольшой процент со своего дохода как кондитера некоторое время, плюс там небольшие расходы по материалам, и всё такое. Но всё равно. Переезд в город Понивилль встанет довольно дорого. Это раньше, когда он был небольшим городком, всё было куда легче.

М, даже так?

— Думаю, я могу помочь тебе с этим, — протянул я.

— Эм-м-м… Простите, что? — растерянно переспросила Кэнди.

— Услуга за услугу. Смотри, ты помогаешь мне сейчас. А я могу финансово поспособствовать твоему переезду и обучению у Пинки. О, или у другой пони, у Бон-Бон. Но всё равно через Пинки, та её лучше знает.

После моих слов Кэнди слегка зависла, двигаясь вперёд почти на автомате.

— П-принц Войс, вы сейчас не шутите?! — срываясь на шёпот, спросила она.

— Я серьёзно. Я могу отдать тебе несколько тысяч битсов для начала. И договориться с Пинки Пай. А там как-нибудь сама. — Я мотнул головой в жесте «ну, вот так».

— Вау. И что мне за это придётся сделать? Сколько десятков процентов отдавать от будущего заработка?

— Нисколько. Я не банк, — спокойно ответил я. И слегка помотал головой. Боль никуда не делась, но диалог отвлекал от неё.

— Нет, это не может быть так просто. За пару часов приёма в гости? Слабо верится, — теперь она помотала головой.

— Эквестрия исполняет мечты! — на чуть более восторженной ноте я произнёс крылатую фразу. Взятую с плакатов отделений, занимающихся иммиграцией грифонов. После давнишнего примирения Гриффинстоун теперь обязан спокойно отпускать желающих жить в Эквестрии грифонов. И что-то их приток ни капли не уменьшается.

Кэнди тихо хихикнула.

— Я не грифон. Ну правда, принц Войс. Такого не бывает. Говорите сразу, чего хотите взамен такой помощи?

Я поднял голову наверх и слегка раздражённо выдохнул. Едва видное облачко пара от дыхания быстро растворилось в воздухе. Холодает.

— Всё. Ты раскрыла зловещий план Замка. Мы собираем целую группировку лояльных власти к пони. С помощью этих агентов мы будем ещё сильнее распространять по всей планете Дружбу и Магию, — с толикой сарказма сказал я.

— Всё, я поняла, поняла. Это уже звучит по-доброму зловеще, — улыбнулась Кэнди.

— Но зато логично же звучит, — подметил я.

— Наверное. Но если вы правда хотите мне помочь… Большое спасибо. Я действительно буду в долгу перед вами. — Кэнди изобразила на ходу небольшой поклон.

— Осталось только тебе договориться с родителями, не забывай, — указал я на одно небольшое препятствие.

— А? А-а… — задумчиво протянула кобылка. — Ну, там, в Понивилле, есть у мамы хорошая подруга. Думаю, она поручится за меня по документам всяким. Да и в целом, им будет спокойнее. Да, вы правы, договориться надо.

Дальше разговор как-то оборвался. И через некоторое время мы подошли к одному из домов на окраине Эппллузы.

Обычный деревянный одноэтажный домик. Ну, может, чуть-чуть более ветхий, чем те, что рядом. Но живущие в нём пони явно старались ухаживать за ним по мере возможностей. Стены были выкрашены синеватой, ближе к голубой, краской. Старомодные деревянные окна тоже выглядели опрятно, несмотря на то, что им точно лет по тридцать.

— Кхм, эм… — кобылка притормозила за пять шагов до дома. — Я сразу прошу прощения, мы не самая богатая семья в округе, поэтому, ну…

— Всё нормально, я не привередливый, — я успокоил единорожку.

— Да? Х-хорошо. Может, тогда снимете образ? — предложила Кэнди.

— Как зайдём в дом, — кивнул я.

— О-ох, это будет весело, — протяжно выдохнула единорожка и явила из своего магического подпространства ключи.

Через пару секунд она первой зашла в дверь и зашаркала копытами по специальному коврику. На улице было пыльно, поэтому я подождал, пока она пройдёт внутрь, и зашёл за ней следом.

— Мам, пап, я пришла. И у нас гости, — объявила Кэнди о нашем приходе, пока я тщательно шаркал копытами, вызывая небольшие колыхания образа.

— Привет, м-и-и-лая, — протяжно раздался голос кобылки откуда-то из глубины дома. Зал, в арке противоположной стены виднелась кухня, в арке рядом — ещё небольшой коридор с парой дверей и сквозной комнаткой в конце. В стене справа от нас ещё несколько дверей.

Да, интерьер не шикует. Только всё самое необходимое. И не самое новое на вид.

Из того коридора к нам вышла взрослая кобылка, единорожка. Розовая шёрстка, на пару тонов теплее и насыщеннее, чем у её дочери. Грива у кобылки была бледного-бледного синего цвета, а так явно видно, в кого выросла дочь.

— Ой, Брайтон чтоль мириться пришёл? — тепло, но с насмешкой спросила она. Я был в полумраке коридора, поэтому она могла и не разглядеть различия моей иллюзии.

— Ну, как сказать… — протянула Кэнди.

— Сэнди, тут к нам жеребчик дочки пришёл! — кобылка повернулась назад, чтобы позвать мужа.

Я сделал пару шагов вперёд из коридора, разрушил образ и раскрыл крылья. Пусть сейчас я излишне артистичен, но реакция родителей моей новой знакомой будет прекрасным поводом отвлечься от всё сильнее нарастающей боли. Этот облик дорого мне дался.

Она повернулась обратно и, увидев посреди зала аликорна, испуганно вздохнула со вскриком и подняла левую переднюю ногу к груди.

— Мать моя Селестия!!! — воскликнула она на выдохе и слегка неуклюже грохнулась на круп. — П-принц Найт Войс?!

— Лили, чё случилось?! — дверь за ней открылась и к нам вышёл жеребец. Обычный земной пони песочного цвета шёрстки и со светлой короткой гривой. Он поспешил к своей ошалевшей жене, но стоило ему подойти достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть меня, как он оторопел и остановился. — Принц Найт Войс?!

Я грациозно припал на переднее копыто, всё ещё держа крылья раскрытыми. Получилось как я и планировал — артистично и возвышенно. Слегка отойдя от шока, пони напротив меня вместе сделали глубокий поклон.

— Я прошу прощения, что нарушаю ваше вечернее спокойствие. Прошу простить меня за такую наглость, но мы можем все вместе выпить чаю? — я добавил максимум любезности в свой тон. Родители Кэнди испуганно переглянулись. И вправду, привела дочь гостя на ночь глядя…

— Д-да, к-конечно же. П-пройдёмте, — заикаясь, махнула в сторону кухни Лили.

Мы молча прошли на кухню. Я занял место у окошка, Кэнди села во главе стола. Испуганный и озадаченный жеребец сел напротив меня, а Лили засуетилась у плиты и чайников.

— Эм, прошу прощения, вас зовут Лили? — уточнил я у неё.

— А? — она на мгновение остановилась. — А, да. Т-тендер Лили. Можно просто Лили, да.

— Лили, будьте добры, насыпьте чай в заварочный чайничек и присоединитесь к нам. Я помогу. — Я взял большой чайник в магию и слегка приподнял его. Единорожка кивнула мне.

— Пару мгновений, мой принц, я-я только табуретку себе найду. — Она поспешно вышла из кухни.

Жеребец напротив меня чуточку помрачнел.

— Мой принц? — спросил он. — Что-то случилось с…

— Давайте подождём вашу супругу, — мягко перебил я его. — И все вместе поговорим. Прошу прощения, можно узнать ваше имя?

— Санлайт Сэнд. Просто Сэнд, мой принц, — тихо ответил жеребец.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Сэнд. Прошу, обращайтесь ко мне по имени, без титула. Я Найт Войс. Просто Войс. — Я протянул ему копыто в дружественном жесте.

Он ещё сильнее помрачнел и бросил странный взгляд на свою дочь. Но через мгновение поспешил стукнуться копытами в ответ.

Мы подождали, пока Лили вернулась с такой же табуреткой, как те, на которых мы сидели, и расположилась рядом с мужем.

— Лили, я Найт Войс. Просто Войс, приятно познакомиться. — Я тепло улыбнулся ей. Она как-то нервно хихикнула в ответ и тоже бросила странный, полный паники взгляд на дочь.

— Эм… Войс? — тихо и вкрадчиво начал разговор Сэнд. — Кэнди что-то натворила в банке?

— Нет, нет. — Я придерживался абсолютного спокойствия, из-за чего пони напротив меня несколько нервничали. Пусть это и некий садизм по отношению к ним, но вскоре они узнают великолепную новость, что их знатно порадует. И я хотел увидеть этот момент. Мне правда нравилась эта реакция счастливого облегчения у пони.

— Тогда… Не в банке? Она… Она связалась с теми бандитами? — предположила взрослая единорожка. Я чуть-чуть выпрямился, и Лили, наверное, восприняла этот жест как знак «да». Отчего вскинула оба копыта ко рту в испуге и уставилась на свою дочь. — Святая Селестия!!! Вы пришли её арестовать?!

Выждав пару секунд и насладившись такой сценой, я шумно выдохнул и заговорил:

— Нет, конечно. Успокойтесь, ваша дочь ничего плохого не совершила. Напротив, она предложила мне помощь. Я прошу у вас прощения, что так напугал вас своим появлением на ночь глядя. Я приехал сюда в местное отделение банка по одному важному делу и так закружился сегодня, что буквально на выходе из банка получил хороший такой приступ мигрени. И обратился к Кэнди за помощью. Ну, в частности, к вам. Я могу немного побыть здесь? Пару часов, не более того. Как только мне станет легче, я телепортируюсь в Замок. Сейчас как-то вот боюсь.

Было буквально видно, как напряжение отпускает их с каждой моей фразой.

— Ох… Мигрень? Может, вам какое лекарство дать? — предложила Лили.

— Спасибо вам, но, к сожалению, они не помогут. Ввиду того, что я аликорн. — Я слегка приоткрыл крылья. И заодно бросил взгляд на стоявший на плите чайник. Тепловой кристалл только-только нагрелся, значит, вода закипит не скоро.

— А что, головная боль мешает телепортации? — удивлённо спросил Сэнд больше у своей жены, чем у меня.

— Ну, на такое далёкое расстояние вполне возможно. Я как вспомню, как училась телепортироваться даже на короткие расстояния, ох… — подтвердила мои слова Лили.

Вот так. Я и не соврал, и рассказал не всё.

— Но если вы против, я, разумеется, покину ваш дом, — продолжил я.

— Нет, конечно, оставайтесь, никаких вопросов нет. Угостим чем можем, да, Лили? — тут же с куда более тёплым тоном отозвался Сэнд.

— Да, конечно. У нас… О! У нас дочка сделала конфеты всякие. Не желаете попробовать? — встрепенулась Лили.

— Благодарю вас. — Я сделал медленный глубокий кивок, сымпровизировав поклон за столом. Даже такое медленное движение отозвалось неприятными очагами боли на общем фоне. Бедная моя голова…

На этот раз я никак не препятствовал Лили, и вскоре она поставила на стол большую пиалу, имитировавшую конфетницу и наполненную холодными самодельными шоколадными конфетами. Я взял одну копытом и целиком положил её в рот.

А недурно. Мы один раз с Райз были судьями на конкурсе кондитеров, специализировавшихся на конфетах. В принципе, даже с таким навыком моя новая знакомая как минимум бы получила право поучаствовать в нём.

— Кстати, Кэнди, они вкусные, — похвалил я будущую кондитершу. Она немного измученно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Старалась, Войс, — кратко ответила она.

К слову о ней.

— Но если говорить честно, у меня есть небольшой разговор к вам по поводу Кэнди, — обратился я к её родителям.

— Так всё же натворила что-то? — с небольшим волнением переспросил Сэнд, но затем слегка нервно хихикнул, показывая, что он не всерьёз и это шутка.

— Хм, ну, можно сказать и так, — усмехнулся я в ответ. — Она недавно была на празднике местном, где пересеклась с Элементом Гармонии, Пинки Пай. Та оказалась очень довольна её конфетами и хвалила её при мне много-много раз.

Я придумывал на ходу, поддерживая полушутливый-полусерьёзный тон. Лили с небольшим удивлением посмотрела на дочь.

— Правда? — спросила она у неё.

— Да я… Ну, да, правда, — со смущённой улыбкой ответила Кэнди.

— Так вот, — я вернул на себя внимание. — Пинки Пай очень хочет взять её в подмастерье к себе. В Понивилль. С последующей помощью в становлении собственного дела.

Взрослые пони напротив меня раскрыли рты от удивления. Затем переглянулись.

— Это… Это очень хорошая новость! — первой подала голос Лили.

— Да, но боюсь, что будет трудно с переездом в Понивилль, — подхватил Сэнд, немного тяжело выдохнув.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! — мама Кэнди вдруг повернулась к нему и зашепталась. Потом поняла, что шептаться глупо и перешла просто на тихий тон. — В долг вон возьмём, отдадим. Ты подумай, у самой Пинки Пай! Мы в жизни не сможем никогда так продвинуть нашу дочь. Другого шанса не будет!

Жеребец хотел попробовать препираться с ней, но я вмешался в их разговор.

— О, не стоит таких жертв. Как младший принц Эквестрии я помогу финансово вашей дочери, — словно невзначай сказал я.

Родители вдруг замолчали, повернулись ко мне и удивлённо уставились на меня.

— Вы поможете с переездом в Понивилль? — спросил Сэнд.

— Да. Финансово, на несколько месяцев. На вас ляжет только бумажная волокита. Разрешение на переезд и поверенный взрослый пони там. Пока ей не исполнится семнадцать, кому-то придётся в Понивилле документально отвечать за неё.

Я явил из подпространства на свет банковский бланк и перо. Быстро и привычно заполнив его, я поставил в строке «сумма выдачи со счёта» довольно крупную сумму, семь тысяч. Для начала ей хватит за глаза, месяца три-четыре точно проживёт в абсолютном спокойствии, а там пусть сама уже выкручивается. Как-никак, она же мне не Мелоди.

Хоть я и знал, какому риску Кэнди подвергает сейчас себя и свою семью. Мой приступ имеет маленький шанс развиться дальше, и тогда бедняг будут хоронить в закрытых гробах. Я хотел как-то пошутить над этим про себя, чтобы сгладить ужасные мысли чёрным юмором, но ничего не получалось.

Слишком хорошо вся моя семья изучила эти приступы у меня и у Райз. Слишком хорошо.

Я поставил магическую роспись и протянул бланк родителям Кэнди. Те потеряли дар речи, увидев сумму.

— Святая Селестия… — выдохнула наконец-то Лили. — Это… С-спасибо вам, конечно, но… Так много? И за что?!

— Как за что? За вкусные конфеты! — Я взял из пиалы ещё одну. — Эквестрия исполняет мечты!


	29. Ночные тайны: Лучший свидетель

— Войс, стоять! — Оклик сестры заставил меня остановиться на месте.

— И тебе добрый день, сестрёнка, как же, Дискорд тебя побери, давно мы не виделись, с самого завтрака! Что интересного расскажешь? — Я повернулся к ней. В ответ на мою грубость она состроила злую морду.

— Что злишься? Не одному тебе плохо! — Она подошла ко мне очень близко и протянула левое копыто. На белой шёрстке были розоватые разводы от неотмывшейся крови и хорошо видимый укус.

Значит, и у неё началось. Несмотря на раздражающую меня головную боль, я проникся к сестре сочувствием и тяжело выдохнул.

— Прости. Нам вместе плохо. — Я протянул копыто в жесте примирения. Райз тихо цокнулась в ответ.

— Я с новостями. Я перебрала принесённые тобой выписки и ещё немного допросила Ланса. И… Короче говоря, нам надо проверить четверых разных пони. Я уже нашла их адреса. В основном это работники банков, которые принимали анонимные переводы на другие счета. Думаю, если хорошо так попросить, они смогут нам рассказать, кто к ним так часто приходил. Эти клиенты начинали со своих счетов все переводы по другим бандитам. Предлагаю тебе взять Мэйнхеттен и Филлидельфию, оба кассиры, а я возьмусь за Клаудсдейл и Кристалку.

— О, Кристалка. — Я перехватил магией два листочка с адресами, которые протянула мне Райз, и спрятал их в подпространстве. Голова болела куда меньше, но это меня не радовало. Ведь это говорило о том, что приступ никуда не делся, и с учётом того, что и сестре сейчас плохо, нам с ней осталось всего несколько дней до срыва. — Передавай привет Кейданс и Фларри.

— Если только зайду к ним, — хмыкнула сестра.

— А то не зайдёшь, — сказал я. — Иначе Фларри тебя потом в живых не оставит.

— Да с ней… Хоть заходи, хоть не заходи — задушит в объятиях и так, и так, — весело подметила Райз.

— Ладно. Я тогда, наверно, сегодня вечером же и отправлюсь в Мэйнхеттен, — предложил я.

— Вечером? Любишь ты шляться вечерами по разным городам. — Райз сощурила глаза и посмотрела на меня со странной улыбкой.

Я цокнул и закатил глаза.

— Да-да, шляюсь где попало и разгульничаю. Дел же больше нет!

— Ужасный пример поведения младшего принца Эквестрии, ужасный. Ладно, я тогда завтра к Кейданс, послезавтра в Клаудсдейл. Как раз надо будет проверить готовность Фабрики к зиме. Удачи? — Райз протянула мне копыто, и я легко цокнулся в ответ.

Впереди меня ждала небольшая документальная заморочка. Я направился дальше по коридору, Райз же телепортировалась по свои делам.

***

Я решил не заморачиваться с вокзалами и, накинув на себя свой любимый плащ с капюшоном, просто телепортировался поближе к адресу.

Мэйнхеттен встретил меня яркими огнями многоэтажных домов и холодным моросящим дождём. Пройдя пару улиц, я дошёл до нужной мне шестиэтажки. Одна из многих в этом обычном жилом районе, ничего особенного в ней не было.

— Подождите, а вы-то кто? И к кому? — В парадной был небольшой «пункт охраны», и сидящий там пегас встрепенулся, увидев меня.

— Принц Найт Войс Спаркл, — я снял капюшон и полностью представился ему. Для подтверждения ещё и приоткрыл крылья, приподняв ими плащ с двух сторон.

— О! Оу… Ларри Фитч к вашим услугам. — Он сделал поклон, но быстро поднялся назад. В отличии от захолустных городков, типа той же Эппллузы, Мэйнхеттен был элитным городом, куда стекались большинство знаменитостей и богачей. Поэтому заявившийся ночью аликорн вызвал у охранника куда меньшее удивление.

— Благодарю. Мне нужна Сильвер Найт. Вроде как живёт тут в тридцать девятой квартире, — сразу перешёл я к делу.

— Сильвер… Боюсь, не поговорите вы с нею больше, — погрустнел Ларри.

— А с ней что-то случилось? — спросил я.

— Она умерла буквально дня четыре назад. — Он слегка мотнул головой в сторону лестницы.

— От чего? — я удивился ответу. Судя по данным, это была молодая кобылка.

— Сердце встало. У неё проблемы были с ним. Вот и… О-х-х, — выдохнул он тяжело и печально. Но затем немного успокоился.

Я завис, обдумывая новость.

Плохо. Помимо того, что смерть пони сама по себе прискорбна, у Сильвер Найт была важная для нас информация. Из-за которой её могли и убить, сфальсифицировав сердечный приступ, если так подумать.

— Это точно был сердечный приступ? — спросил я у Ларри.

— Ну я так слышал, — ответил он. — Не знаю, я не врач. Я рассказал стражникам всё, что знаю, да помог родственникам чем мог. Она прямо в квартире умерла. Самому плохо стало, ей и двадцати пяти не было, она слишком рано ушла.

Я лишь понимающе закивал головой.

— Печально. Вряд ли это будет уместно, но если вдруг посчитаете нужным, передайте её родным соболезнования от меня, — попросил я и закончил наш разговор небольшим поклоном.

— Как скажете. Рад был помочь. Хотя случай не очень-то и радостный. — Ларри поклонился мне в ответ.

Я вышел из дома и остановился на лестнице. Здесь мне больше нечего ловить, но мне надо было подумать.

И что мне делать?

Сильвер Найт работала обычным кассиром в одном из местных отделений банка и видела того самого инкогнито. Без информации от неё будет очень сложно найти этого пони, ведь дурацкая идея банка с анонимностью не предполагает никакой фиксации данных.

А может, придётся искать и не пони. Тогда всё ещё веселее.

Вернуться домой ни с чем? Получается, что так. Или же…

Я посмотрел на небо. Луна затянута облаками, и если бы не свет из окошек зданий, то было бы довольно темно. Хорошая ночь для того, что я собираюсь сделать.

Я направился в сторону Мэйнхеттенского кладбища. Отойдя подальше от дома, я с небольшим трудом протиснул крылья в специальные разрезы в плаще и взлетел, направившись в нужную мне сторону.

***

Сторож перед входом на кладбище скучающе читал какую-то книгу у себя в будке. Думаю, я смог бы пройти незамеченным, но это было ни к чему, и я постучался в окошко.

— Чё надо? Ой. Мать моя Селестия… — старик-единорог слегка оторопел, разглядев меня.

— И моя, и моя, — со смешком в голосе хмыкнул я. Смешно, потому что отчасти правда. Но я быстро сменил улыбку на грусть и печаль. — Прошу прощения, я могу посетить кладбище?

— Сынок… Ой. Прошу прощения, мой принц. Вообще-то оно уже закрыто… — старик протянул последнюю фразу и несколько обречённо посмотрел на ворота. Он не откажет мне, это чувствовалось.

— Я понимаю, но… — тем не менее, надо было как-то солгать ему. Чтобы он и помог, и не мешался мне. Я был здесь раньше, а его не видел, значит, он тут новенький. В голове сразу возник план. — Но мне очень бы хотелось побыть на могиле Блэйд Смитта. Он был одним из тех стражников, которых убила группировка Диверса. Думаю, вы слышали об этом. Он был моим другом.

— На ночь глядя? — с сомнением переспросил старик.

— Так получилось, всё никак не мог вырваться из Кантерлота сюда. — Я чуть мотнул головой в соответствующем жесте и приоткрыл свободные от плаща крылья. — Можете даже не открывать ворота, я спокойно перелечу. Только впустите.

— Да конечно, конечно, — согласно кивнул единорог. — Но, может, вас всё же проводить? Ночь-то тёмная, плутать не будете?

— Я помню дорогу. Благодарю вас, но думаю, я справлюсь. Да и как-то хочется наедине побыть. — Я поклонился ему в знак благодарности.

— Понимаю. Тогда идите, конечно же.

Я попрощался с ним и поднялся на крыло. Перелетев через ворота, я плавно спланировал на главную тропу.

Захоронения на кладбищах всегда упорядочены. Начиная от входа, идут самые первые, самые старые могилы. Затем сектора заполняются в определённом порядке. У каждого сектора есть свои даты, которые написаны на опознавательных столбиках с табличкой. Это помогает ориентироваться среди могил усопших. Я зажёг неяркий огонёк света на своём роге и отправился вглубь, к тому краю, где должны быть свежие захоронения.

Я не боялся кладбища, но обстановка угнетала. Тишину нарушали только звуки моих шагов и тихих ударов капель о плащ. А вокруг памятники и оградки. Взгляд невольно выхватывал из темноты даты смерти. Взрослые, пожилые. Молодые. И совсем жеребята. На некоторых памятниках были выгравированы изображения похороненных пони, но чаще всего — просто таблички с именами и рисунками кьютимарок, защищённые специальным покрытием от выцветания и дождя. Тяжело всё равно здесь. А от мысли о том, что я собираюсь сделать, — ещё тяжелее.

Через некоторое время я дошёл до нового сектора и с небольшим трудом отыскал свежую могилу. Ещё не просевший холмик и оградка не постоянная, а просто лёгкий каркас. Такие ставят для того, чтобы пришедшие в себя родственники после потери близкого им пони смогли обустроить всё как захотят.

В воздухе блёкло засиял мой купол. Он заглушит звуки. Хоть я и далеко уже от входа на кладбище, но предосторожность не помешает. Поисковая волна — просто чтобы убедиться, что никого из живых вокруг нет. И я застыл на месте, собираясь с мыслями.

Я хотел поднять её из мёртвых.

Папа, заметив мою склонность к сложной магии, решил научить меня азам некромантии. Запретной, порицаемой, вычеркнутой изо всех книг много-много лет назад. Презираемой всеми нормальными пони. Но он считал, что базовые заклинания и умения взаимодействовать с мертвецами когда-нибудь точно помогут мне.

И папа был прав. Призраки, духи давно умерших существ иногда помогали нам с Райз в наших делах. Да и без них я бы не получил код от того сейфа Грозноклюва и не смог бы выкрасть папку до того, как грифона задержат стражники и эти фальшивые документы законно отправятся в архив, где без лишнего шума их уже не взять.

А так всё прошло довольно успешно: о том, где действительно работала Мелоди, знает не такой уж и большой круг пони, которые вряд ли будут рассказывать о ней плохое по тем или иным причинам. А если и попробуют, у неё уже есть прочная и чистая история, подтверждённая хоть и такими же фальшивыми, но куда более приятными документами. Недоброжелателям будет трудно серьёзно её оклеветать перед всей общественностью, все возможные слухи о ней будут развеяны заинтересованными в острых темах журналистами, которые проведут расследование и выйдут на её новую историю. И в итоге это всё довольно быстро скатится в разряд «злые языки наговорили». Я давно всё продумал, просто даже для того, чтобы и меня, принца Эквестрии, не могли поддеть фактом дружбы с «кобылкой лёгкого поведения», и не дошло до её травли ни за что. Никто же не будет разбираться, чем именно в том борделе занималась Мелоди. Если в борделе — то точно жеребцов развлекала, как иначе?

Я помотал головой, вылезая из своих раздумий. «Ты сюда пришёл не глобальные планы строить, а мертвеца воскрешать!» — напомнил я себе.

Но… Я никак не мог собраться с мыслями и начать колдовать. Одно дело — общаться с давно умершими душами, а другое дело — поднять из мёртвых недавно живого пони.

Перешагнуть ту грань нормальности, где могила — это святое и неприкосновенное, где некромантия — это аморально и отвратительно. Мне уже было противно от этой идеи, но я продолжал стоять перед памятником и убеждать себя, что иного выхода нет и что полученная информация так или иначе может спасти ещё живых пони. Многих пони: жеребят, взрослых, стражников и стражниц, которые могут умереть, как случилось тогда с тем отрядом, конвоировавшим военные технологии Параллели до полигона.

И хоть я и тренировался до этого на умерших зверьках, сейчас от этого было не легче.

В итоге я уже просто разозлился на самого себя и сильно ударил мокрым от дождя копытом по носу.

— Соберись, нытик, — злобно и тихо выдавил я сквозь зубы. — Ты уже пришёл сюда.

И начал колдовать. Потоки моей магии потекли по воздуху к могиле и проникли под землю.

_Я почувствовал мёртвое тело. И тускнеющий огонёк души, что у живых скрыт глубоко в их магической «сущности». Я потянулся к нему и повлиял на него нужным заклинанием. Душа отозвалась мне, и лишь после этого я стал накачивать свою магию в труп._

Если бы я не связался с душой и просто накачал тело магией, я бы получил безмозглого мертвеца. Мне это не нужно.

Я заставил тело пробиваться сквозь гроб. Из-под земли раздались гулкие и очень тихие удары по деревянной крышке. Я помог расправиться с препятствием, накачав ещё больше магии.

Через некоторое время земля зашевелилась и показалось синее разодранное копыто. Я потянул его магией, помогая нежити выбраться из могилы.

Пошатываясь, мертвец встал на все четыре ноги. Несмотря на старания тех, кто готовил тело к похоронам и провёл все необходимые процедуры, такие как удаление некоторых органов и лёгкое бальзамирование, глаза уже стали белёсыми и сухими, а губы потрескались и приобрели плохой оттенок. Почувствовался едва ощутимый трупный запах. Но в целом было не так плохо. Я очень старался думать о Сильвер Найт уже как о мертвеце, вещи, безликом информаторе, а не как о недавно живой и обычной кобылке. И частично взял мертвеца под контроль, чтобы он не вздумал проявить агрессию, когда осознает своё состояние.

— Почему так темно?.. Где я?.. — Труп вдохнул и тихо заговорил против моей воли, едва ворочая языком и с трудом выговаривая слова.

Конечно, биологические глаза уже умерли и ничего не воспринимали, а тем самым «огонькам» пока что не было места. Но судя по всему, мозг ещё более-менее отзывался на магическую подкачку и мог хоть каплю думать. Надеюсь, нейроны, ответственные за память именно о том клиенте, ещё не успели разложиться и что-нибудь выдадут в ответ.

— На кладбище. Ты умерла, — кратко ответил я.

— Умерла?.. — протянул мертвец.

— Не важно. Сильвер, скажи мне. Ты работала в банке. Кассиром. К тебе приходил клиент. Он был анонимным. Вносил деньги на счёт. Как он выглядел? Ты помнишь? — чётко и односложно спросил я. И немного повлиял магией, принуждая говорить о важном.

— Много… Было… — с большими паузами сказал труп.

— Он очень часто приходил, — уточнил я. — Чаще других.

Мертвец завис. Я замолк в ожидании.

— Помню… Жеребец… Белый… Рог… — с невероятными затруднениями выдавил из себя мертвец.

— Цвет гривы? Кьютимарка? — «Белый единорог» было слишком мало для хоть какого-то опознания. Их сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч по всей Эквестрии!

— Красная… Книга…

— Какая книга?

— Книга… — повторила она.

— Да, какая книга? Вспоминай! — Я ещё сильнее надавил магией. Я держал её душу в неком магическом захвате, и словно сжимал её, отчего она, проще говоря, испытывала небольшие затруднения. Если я перестараюсь, могу и повредить эту душу.

— Открытая… — перед новым вдохом труп выдохнул последние остатки воздуха.

— Имя он говорил своё? Ты слышала? — Зря, конечно, надеюсь, но вдруг?

— Нет…

Я сам шумно выдохнул. Всё. Больше от Сильвер Найт ничего узнать нельзя.

Я заставил труп стоять на месте и стал магией раскапывать могилу. Земля по моей воле поднималась тонкими слоями и складывалась в кучу на свободном месте. Через некоторое время я достиг разбитого гроба и поднял пробитую крышку в воздух.

— Иди, — сказал я нежити и надавил магией.

И мертвец, шагнув в могилу, гулко приземлился в гроб. Я заставил труп лечь более-менее как надо и положил сверху крышку и крупные куски.

— Теперь уж точно — покойся с миром, — сказал я в могилу, вернул всю магию обратно и наколдовал нужное заклинание, что точно её успокоит. Напоследок я закрыл ей глаза. Надеюсь, никто больше никогда её не потревожит.

И стал переносить землю обратно. Вскоре всё стало примерно так, как и было. Дождь поможет мне, размыв землю ещё сильнее и скрыв следы.

Я снял купол. И только после этого меня пробрало.

Ноги задрожали и подкосились, я сел на круп и часто, прерывисто задышал. Меня затрясло, глаза защипали и заслезились, а к горлу подкатил противный горький ком. Я и вправду поднял мертвеца? Пони? Я словно вынырнул из надуманного спокойствия и отрешённости в реальность. Я возненавидел себя, мне было противно и тошно от собственного поступка.

А ведь Сильвер Найт была чьей-то любимой дочкой. Её оплакивали, её потеря была горем для близких. Совсем недавно они стояли прямо тут и прощались с ней. А я…

Я ещё долго просидел на месте в попытках успокоиться. Мысли метались туда-сюда: я корил себя за поступок, я убеждал себя в том, что это было необходимо, я называл себя мразью и я же напоминал самому себе о всех тех, кто был убит бандой. Наконец, вытерев сопли и слюни с морды и собравшись с силами, я направился на выход.

Если уж я зашёл по разрешению охранника, то и уйти надо на его глазах.


	30. Ночные тайны: Срыв

И вновь мне снится кошмар. Я осознаю, что это просто сумбурный сон, но не могу проснуться. Я пытаюсь, как учила меня тётя Луна, противостоять ему. Я отчаянно думаю о том, что всё происходящее подвластно мне, и пытаюсь изменить сон своей магией. Как и в прошлую ночь. Как и каждую ночь моей жизни лет с пяти-шести.

Но огромная тварь, монстр, не похожий ни на что в знакомом мне мире, догоняет убегающую в страхе Мелоди. Открывает свою пасть и кусает её; хищник огромен, он захватывает кобылку буквально наполовину. Раздаётся крик боли.

Чудовище дёргает головой вверх, чтобы заглотить свою добычу. Кошмар в деталях показывает мне этот момент, чтобы я запомнил. Я вижу, как кровь разлетается алым облаком капель, как половина тела Мелоди тряпичной куклой по инерции поднимается в воздух, чтобы упасть в зубастый рот твари.

Монстр смотрит на меня. По чёрной морде течёт кровь. Он смачно чавкает. Он доволен. Он отворачивается и уходит, перебирая своими пятью конечностями. Он оставил меня осознавать этот ужас.

В который раз я думаю, что это всего лишь сон. И в который раз я проигрываю этим кошмарам.

***

Я просыпаюсь. И сразу же тяну копыто ко рту. Кусаю настолько сильно, что прокусываю кожу. Чтобы не орать от пробравшего меня ужаса, чтобы настоящая боль как можно быстрее вернула меня в реальность.

Через несколько секунд я прихожу в себя и расслабляю челюсть. Справиться с такой раной для меня давно не проблема, а привкус крови в который раз становится причиной мрачной шутки про себя: «утро начинается не с кофе».

И лишь через пару минут после пробуждения понимаю, что голова вновь сильно заболела. Плохо. Тянусь к амулету на шее, с которым не расстаюсь никогда и нигде. В моём аметисте прямо посередине камушка в глубине появилась чёрная точка. Значит, последняя стадия нашего с сестрой срыва началась.

Резво встаю с кровати, по пути бросаю взгляд в окно. Раннее утро, тётя только-только подняла солнце. Наша удача.

Тихо открываю дверь и выхожу в коридор. Кажется, все наши друзья спят. Останавливаю взгляд на двери напротив. За ней в таком же номере находится Нотка. Живая. Несильно мотаю головой и прогоняю образы того монстра. И не такое снилось. Вчера Деймоса по частям собирал после поезда, который его переехал.

Стучусь в номер к сестре, она быстро открывает мне, и я проскальзываю в приоткрытую дверь.

Райз тоже сейчас не лучше. Белая шёрстка вокруг морды порозовела, а левое копыто было в крови.

— С-сегодня, получается, б-будет. — Её трясёт, она сильно сжимает зубы. Мордочка искажается непроизвольными подёргиваниями мимических мышц и ушей.

Если у меня болит исключительно голова, то её срыв выражается через мускулы. Все её скелетные мышцы неконтролируемо сокращаются вне зависимости от воли хозяйки. Настолько сильно, что способны навредить организму. Но, кажется, пока что Райз себе ничего не переломала и не вывихнула, как это бывало иногда. Пока что.

Я излечиваю укус ценой собственной боли и, пошатываясь, дохожу до кресла. Сестра занимает свободное кресло рядом. Меня мутит, боль начинает накатывать волнами, то на мгновение отступая, то возвращаясь назад.

— Н-ненавижу эти срывы, — тихо шепчет она, желая начать разговор, чтобы отвлечься. — Н-нам бы у-уйти куда-то отсюда

— Ну, а куда? Ты сама знаешь наш алгоритм, — кратко отвечаю я ей. Говорить мне совсем не хочется.

— Знаю, — тихо хмыкнула она. — Как думаешь, через сколько…

Она не успевает договорить: копыто, которым она махнула в привычном жесте, вдруг резко сводит спазмом, а через несколько секунд под сдерживаемый всеми силами сестры писк боли конечность неестественно выворачивает. Я вновь тянусь к ней магией. Да, мощные мышцы и связки аликорна вместе с подпитывающей их магией сделали своё дело — вывих. Я обезболиваю ногу, вправляю сустав и восстанавливаю его.

— З-зря… — тихо выдыхает Райз, наблюдая за синим магическим полем.

Стоило мне отпустить ногу сестры, как приступ адской головной боли добивает меня. Я отворачиваюсь, наклоняюсь через ручку кресла и сдаюсь под напором тошноты.

Когда и так пустой желудок перестаёт выкручивать спазмами, я вытираю рот сгибом копыта, обессиленно падаю обратно в кресло и медленно сползаю с него. Сейчас даже противный кислый запах не может отвлечь меня от пульсирующей боли.

— С-с-спасибо, — благодарит сестра. Я слегка отмахиваюсь копытом. Не мог же я забить на вывих.

Моё сознание уплывает от меня, мне всё чаще хочется закрыть глаза. Боль начинает глохнуть, как глохнет шум, если отдаляться от него.

— Э-эй! — Райз толкает меня, и я возвращаюсь в реальность. — Ты тут раньше времени не начинай! Я одна не справлюсь…

Я просто киваю головой и поднимаю копытом с груди амулет. Чёрный цвет проявился почти на половине объёма моего камня и рядом находящегося камня сестры. Всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы Дискорд пришёл за нами.

Наши родители придумали чёткий алгоритм действий при срывах. Эти амулеты — разработка мамы, они с невероятной точностью отслеживают наше с сестрой состояние и передают их на такие же амулеты, что носят все аликорны Кантерлота и дух Хаоса. О начале срыва мама с папой знают заранее, но мы не говорим о них никогда, чтобы не было и малейшего шанса подслушать нас.

И когда камни начинают чернеть, как сейчас, мама, папа и тёти создают нам легенду о том, что мы с сестрой срочно куда-то уезжаем. Желательно как можно дальше от крупных мегаполисов: в шахтёрские городки, деревни, куда угодно. И всем видом правящие аликорны показывают, что ничего странного не происходит. Они продолжают выполнять свои обычные дела и обязанности: присутствуют на совещаниях, подписывают документы, раздают приказы, делают всё, чтобы никому ничего не казалось странным в поведении первых пони в стране. Селестия и Луна подготавливают всю документацию, чтобы подтвердить наш отъезд, если вдруг кто-то особо любознательный решит сунуться и проверить. В это время мы с сестрой как можно быстрее встречаемся и изолируемся от всех пони. Нам нельзя показываться никому на глаза, чтобы не нарушать неизвестное нам алиби. Вдруг мы уже давным-давно не должны быть в Кантерлоте?

Когда «индикатор» почернеет на две трети, Дискорд приходит к нам и переносит нас в Башню. Где мы дожидаемся последней стадии, не боясь кому-то навредить, ведь духу Хаоса даже аликорны — не такая уж и угроза, честно говоря. Когда же камушки полностью почернеют, наши родители как можно быстрее забирают нас в специальное место, где встречают и гасят нашу ярость буквально в бою. После чего срыв заканчивается и всё возвращается в привычное русло.

Этот шаткий спектакль позволяет нам держать нашу болезнь в абсолютном секрете от практически всего общества уже много лет. Приступы случаются нечасто и без определённого цикла, поэтому выследить зависимость исчезновения целой семьи аликорнов довольно сложно. А правду знают лишь самые близкие нам пони и буквально парочка очень преданных Замку особ.

От мыслей меня отвлёк шум из коридора. Наши друзья, кажется, проснулись. Рановато. Я прислушиваюсь к голосам. Острый слух аликорна позволяет мне отчётливо слышать каждый шорох по ту сторону двери.

Первыми вышли Деймос и Мелоди. Они перешёптываются о том, кого можно будить, а кого нет. Раздаются шаги, тихий стук, и к ним присоединяется голос Греты. Вскоре они будят Фрайхарт и Ориона. Компания в сборе.

«Пошли будить аликорнов», — подаёт идею Деймос. В дверь раздаётся тихий стук.

«Эм, Райз?» — Судя по голосу, стучится Фрайхарт.

«Войс?» — чуть тише зовёт Мелоди. Она, наверное, стоит у двери моего номера.

Мы с сестрой молчим и не отвечаем, буквально застыв на месте и стараясь не издавать ни одного звука. Ещё немного громкого стука в двери, и наши друзья отступают.

«Ну, значит, уже ушли завтракать. Хотя мы рано все вскочили. Ладно, идём, не заблудимся», — раздаётся голос Ориона, который, судя по всему, берёт инициативу в группе.

Группа уходит по коридору от нас. Мы ждём, пока их шаги совсем не стихнут, и лишь после этого начинаем двигаться.

— Всё. Теперь только ждём Дискорда, — выдыхает Райз. Кажется, ей стало немного лучше. По крайней мере, она справилась с речью. — Как думаешь, сегодня мы не сорвёмся раньше времени?

— Не знаю, — отвечаю я ей. В прошлый раз был резкий «переход», и Дискорд едва успел скрутить нас и перенести в безопасное место.

Воцарилась тишина, разговор оборвался. Я зацепился взглядом за кровать, решил, что поваляться на ней будет куда лучшей идеей, чем сидеть всё время в кресле, и встал под неодобрительное цокание сестры. Слегка пошатываясь, я дошёл до кровати и развалился на ней. Прохладная постель приятно встретила меня. Через пару минут Райз сдалась и подошла ко мне.

— Д-двигайся, — выдохнула она. Ей снова стало трудно говорить. Я перевернулся и отвернулся от неё, таким образом освобождая ей половину. Райз довольно грузно и неуклюже легла на оставленное место спиной ко мне, так, чтобы мы слегка касались.

— С-страшно от мысли, что это на всю ж-жизнь, — прошептала она после небольшого молчания.

— Ага. Сколько там тётушкам лет? Ну вот, на тысячу лет как минимум. Ну, если только раньше не убьют, — мрачно подметил я. Сестра недовольно хмыкнула в ответ.

— С-спасибо за оптимизм. Н-ничего другого я не… — она резко замолкает и елозит, стараясь справиться с новым спазмом. Но вопреки моим ожиданиям, её быстро отпускает. — У-х-х… Да почему так больно?!

— Потому что ещё и магия наши мышечные клетки усиливает. — Конечно же, Райз это знает. Но сейчас мне хотелось поддержать диалог, поэтому я и сказал первое, что пришло на ум.

— Да уж… Как думаешь, П-п-параллель поможет нам?

— Не знаю. Может быть, когда их технологии адаптируются под пони. А то мы сами по себе яркий пример того, как не надо поступать, — с грустной ухмылкой отвечаю я.

— Ну, без неё мы бы и не появились на свет, — быстро произносит сестра, прежде чем протяжно выдохнуть из-за боли.

— А стоило? — словно невзначай спрашиваю я.

— Г-говоришь так, с-с-словно ты против нашего рождения, — тут же отзывается она.

— Обычно «нет», но в такие моменты, как сейчас, ближе к «да». — Я выделяю интонацией нужные слова, чтобы Райз поняла меня. — Несмотря на все старания мамы и папы, мы с тобой всё ещё… Монстры, да. Лучше и не подобрать слов.

— М-м, вот ты как думаешь.

— А что, не так?

Райз замолкает на несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать ответ.

— Да нет, всё так, — вдруг грустно отвечает она. — И ведь сказать тебе нечего.

И разговор вновь прерывается, на этот раз надолго. Заснуть с такой болью было невозможно и одновременно опасно, поэтому я впал в некий транс, смотря в одну точку и думая о всяких пустяках.

Но всё чаще в голову лезли чуждые мне мысли. Плохие мысли, ужасные, кровавые. Как тогда, в кабинете Ланса, мне хотелось навредить кому-то. Убить кого-то, растерзать. Я подавлял эти мысли, но они возникали вновь.

Я потерялся во времени. Казалось, что я уже лежу тут полчаса, час, два. Свет от едва поднявшегося солнца на стене служил мне некой опорой в этом бреде. Через некоторое время я почувствовал болезненную пульсацию в такт сердцебиению и долго концентрироваться на луче стало трудно.

Не представляю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем в комнате раздались странные звуки.

— В-войс, он п-пришёл, — позвала меня сестра, которая могла наблюдать за источником звука. Я собрался с силами и перевернулся, стараясь не задевать её копытами.

В сплошной стене, отделяющей комнату от коридора, зиял портал. Тьма, окружённая беловатым сиянием разорванного пространства. А рядом с ней уже стоял Дискорд.

— О, младшая династия Спарклов чувствует себя совсем мёртвой? — вместо приветствия сказал он.

— Очень см-м-м-ешно, — подметила сестра.

— Согласен. Поднимайтесь, время пришло, — вдруг строго бросает вечно беззаботный и несерьёзный дух Хаоса. Пока сестра поднимается с кровати, я успеваю посмотреть на свой амулет. Ну да, уже больше половины.

Мы с ней первые входим в портал. За ним оказывается остров посреди фиолетового марева, на котором находится вычурный домик. Родное измерение духа Хаоса.

— Одно мгновение, — чуть растянув слова, говорит Дискорд. Подцепив когтем кромку портала, он легко разрушает его, закрывая эту брешь между двумя пространствами. И на этом же месте медленно рисует новый круг, оставляя за пальцем своей лапы белый свет, словно ложкой по поверхности мёда.

— Давно у вас срывов не было, я уже думал, что больше не увижу такое шоу, — вдруг он решает подначить нас. Хоть он и согласился помогать моим родителям с нами, но не отказывал себе в удовольствии поддразнить нас за это. Мы уже привыкли не обращать на это внимания и воспринимали как должное.

— Это было грубо, — всё же подмечаю я.

— Ой, не будь таким ранимым, — усмехается он, уже начертив чуть меньше половины круга. — В конце концов, по зрелищности ваши бои с родителями не уступают драконьим обрядам ухаживания! Если бы это было возможно, на ваши срывы можно было собирать целые стадионы и делать ставки!

— Требую двадцать процентов с общего фонда! — подаёт голос Райз. Потом оскаливается и дёргает левым глазом, но справляется с неожиданным тиком. — Потому что в гробу я видела такие срывы, если честно.

— Ты меня разоришь, — послужило ей ответом.

И Дискорд наконец-то дорисовывает портал. Круг сначала легко вспыхивает белым, затем этот свет покрывается различимым маревом, а через пару секунд быстро тускнеет, становясь вновь непрозрачной пустотой.

— Прошу. — И вновь мы первые проходим в него.

И ожидаемо оказываемся в Башне. Благодаря комплексу защитных заклинаний далеко не все могли телепортироваться в неё и из неё или даже просто войти, для этого нужно было получить «ключ» — то самое заклинание, которое я уже довольно давно «дал» Мелоди. Но это же защитное заклинание сыграло с духом Хаоса злую шутку: оно не пускает его. Даже если ключ накладывает моя мама, а уж с ней в мастерстве по части заклинаний никому из нас не сравниться. Поэтому наш проводник в пространстве использует порталы для перемещения, как сейчас.

Ко всему прочему, он открыл портал на одном из своих этажей. Так как Дискорд очень сильно помог моему отцу с Башней, ему полноправно отдали десять этажей. «Полноправно» в этом случае значит, что он может устраивать здесь тотальный бардак. Вся мебель была на потолке, пара стульев медленно бродили по стенке. Розовая трава застилала мелькающий сквозь неё шахматный пол, и по нему резво бегали тарелки, ножками для которых служили ножи, вилки и ложки. «Хищные» цветы, раскрыв пасть из лепестков, летали по воздуху и охотились за подобием мух из более мелких цветков. А почти под самим потолком медленно обволакивали мебель разноцветные облака, изредка извергаясь плотным дождём из непонятно чего, что таяло, так и не достигнув даже половины комнаты.

Максимально подходящая обстановка, гармонично сплетающаяся с нашим внутренним хаосом сейчас. Прекрасно!

Я хмыкнул своим мыслям и последовал к предложенному месту. Сам Хаос пожалел нас в этом состоянии, и после щелчка на полу появились две огромные объёмные подушки-лежанки. Почти как матрасы, только круглые и мягкие.

Мы с сестрой повалились на них. Лёжа было чуточку легче. Новый разговор так и не начался, сил на него у нас не было, а Дискорд решил не тормошить нас.

Через некоторое время я потерялся во времени. Мне казалось, что мы бредим здесь с сестрой уже пару дней точно, и происходящее в этой комнате лишь усиливало это чувство.

А может, я был прав? Я ощущал, как теряю связь с окружающим миром. «Он», придуманный мною образ монстра, моей болезни, стремился взять контроль надо мной, и я проигрывал, выпадая из реальности на некоторое время.

В один момент моё внимание привлекла тарелка, что словно щенок игриво подбегала ко мне. Я протянул копыто к ней, и она подставила свою «спинку», чтобы я её погладил.

Вспышка ярости, я со всей дури замахиваюсь копытом и разбиваю её вдребезги. Осознаю я это уже куда позже, когда вожу копытом по белым осколкам бездушного предмета.

— Это было грубо, — возвращает мои слова назад Дискорд, наблюдая за мной.

— Войс? — Райз привлекает моё внимание. Она показывает мне свой амулет. Я прищуриваюсь, пытаясь получше разглядеть камушек. Почти почернел.

Снаружи раздаётся громкий топот, двое спрыгивают по очереди с того самого магического лифта. Наши родители, не иначе.

Напрягшийся драконикус, внимательно наблюдая за нами, подлетает к двери и открывает её, впуская двух аликорнов.

— Вы вовремя. — Но они не отвечают ему приветствием. Не сейчас.

Фиолетовая пелена магии встаёт перед моими глазами, меня фиксируют в магическом поле и поднимают с лежака. Папа поднимает таким же образом Райз. _Словно мы тряпичные куклы, безвольные мешки с сеном. Ярость вновь возгорается во мне, и сил сдерживать её становится всё меньше._

Меня сжимает в пространстве, и в глазах на мгновение темнеет. Мы оказываемся посреди небольшого острова. Вокруг — лишь холодная вода океана, что лежит между Грифонией и Эквестрией. Одинокий кусок земли размером с двор Замка стал идеальным местом, чтобы скрыть от чужих глаз финал наших срывов.

Нас грубо откидывают подальше. Наши родители готовятся к бою. Костяная коса отца появляется рядом с ним и угрожающе направляется на сестру. Мама окутывает себя многослойным щитом, заодно создаёт рядом с собой сгустки магии, готовые к моментальному превращению в заклинание.

Мы ждём последние секунды. Первой сдаётся Райз. Её магия начинает неконтролируемо выплёскиваться через тело, отчего белоснежная шёрстка сестры начинает сиять ярко-жёлтым цветом. Она теряет последние остатки разума и начинает рычать. Папа напрягается и слегка сгибает ноги, готовясь встретить всю ярость своей дочери.

И Райз первая атакует его, бросается на отца, словно пантера на свою добычу. Архилич жестоко встречает выпад косой, древком отправляя мою сестру в полёт на другой край острова. Он уводит бой подальше от нас с мамой.

Я перестаю смотреть на них. Мне стало ещё хуже. Я буквально терял сознание, моё тело перенималось под чужой контроль.

_По шёрстке моих копыт пробежался чёрный цвет. Мои мысли исчезали, как сильно я ни пытался думать. «Он» брал надо мной контроль. «Я» был словно на краю бездны, пустоты. И «он» был готов столкнуть меня._

— Войс, — приглушённо услышал я голос своей мамы. — Прошу. Не мучай себя. Не сдерживайся.

_Монстр толкает меня в пропасть. Я полностью теряю контроль над своим телом. Последнее, что я помню — как бросаюсь на свою мать._

_И как огненный шар врезается в мой бок._

***

Мне не хочется просыпаться. Мне не хочется снова открывать глаза. Приятная темнота обволакивает меня. Здесь хорошо. _Здесь ничего нет. Нет кошмаров. Нет боли. Нет страха сорваться. Здесь хорошо._

Но мерзкое пятно света настойчиво маячит предо мной. Оно становится всё ярче, я начинаю слышать гулкие звуки. Медленно начинаю чувствовать своё тело. Осознавать себя как живого, а не просто думать во мраке.

Наконец, пятно становится настолько неприятным, что я жмурюсь от него. От малейших движений тело неприятно заболело, стали чувствоваться очаги боли.

— Просыпайтесь, — я начинаю разбирать чей-то голос среди гула. — Просыпайтесь, принц Войс.

Сдавшись, я открыл глаза.

Тут же яркое пятно исчезает. В поле моего зрения находится чья-то голова. Я не сразу фокусирую на ней свой взгляд.

Бледно-зелёная шёрстка, тёплый взгляд жёлтых глаз, каштановая грива. Взрослая единорожка Софти Хувс, чуть ли не единственная из медперсонала Замка, посвящённая в тайну наших с сестрой срывов. Уже более десяти лет она ухаживает за нами после того, как наши родители «погасят» нашу ярость.

— Как себя чувствуете? — спросила она у меня, когда я смог сфокусироваться на её мордочке.

— Плохо, — хрипло протянул я. Вся моя бренная тушка болела, словно я долго катился по горке и отбил себе всё, что только можно. Впрочем, я не так далёк от правды.

Но голова больше не болела той самой болью. Срыв прошёл, я не чувствовал необоснованной ярости и теперь думал только свои мысли. Всё прошло, как всегда.

— Плохо это хор… Ой, — оговорилась Софти, улыбнулась сама себе и исчезла из моего поля зрения. — Хм, ладно. Вы на полном комплексе заклинаний, а я… А я сейчас мордочку вам протру и пару уколов сделаю.

В поле её магии не отжатая губка обильно намочила мою шерсть. Мне не хотелось двигаться, и я просто наслаждался немного странными ощущениями тёплой воды. Через некоторое время я решил осмотреть себя и приподнял голову, когда медсестра полоскала губку в миске с водой.

Одна задняя нога была вытянута на подвесе. По всему телу было множество участков без шерсти, на некоторых виделись затягивающиеся ожоги. И даже раны, зашитые или швом, или с помощью магии. Да, как только более-менее приду в норму, мне будет чем заняться. Сам себя я давно научился лечить.

Слева, у той стены, на такой же больничной кровати лежала Райз. У неё все четыре конечности были вытянуты, но, судя по умиротворённому выражению мордочки, моя сестра спокойно спала. Значит, в сознание она пришла раньше меня. И её я тоже вылечу.

— Так, так, не спешите. — Софти аккуратно вернула мою голову на подушку. — Вы только пришли в себя.

— Сколько я тут? — я попробовал поддержать диалог. Голос приходил в норму, но я был слаб, поэтому говорил тихо.

— Второй день. Ну, скоро третий начнётся. За окном ночь уже. — Кобылка закончила протирать мою голову и кивнула в сторону плотно зашторенных окон.

— Хорошо… — с шипением выдохнул я. Сил продолжать разговор не было, я переоценил себя. — Можно я посплю?

— Пару уколов, — слегка нараспев протянула она. И через несколько секунд суеты у прикроватной тумбочки нежно потянула к себе магией моё копыто.

После уколов она накрыла меня белой лёгкой простынёй и, убедившись, что со мной всё в порядке, и уверив в том, что будет в комнате напротив, она ушла из палаты, оставив дверь открытой.

Я ещё немного бессмысленно потупил в потолок и закрыл глаза.


	31. Золотая паутина: Подготовка к вечеру

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читатель, мы уже узнали одну часть истории, произошедшей за время после концерта. А теперь, пожалуй, вернёмся немного назад и посмотрим на те же дни с другой стороны. И начнём мы с куда более спокойных вещей.

Едва мы отдохнули после концерта, как Фрайхарт взяла нас с Гретой и повела за собой в мир высокой моды. Пока мы шли по улицам Кантерлота, я успела подметить несколько задумчивых взглядов. Некоторые пони, кажется, узнавали нас и приветливо кивали. Наверное, они были на нашем выступлении утром.

Фракинайка привела нас в «Блеск и шик», в один из нескольких магазинов одежды, находившихся на этой улице. Я уже была тут вместе с ней несколько дней назад, а вот Грета немного зависла, увидев яркий бутик изнутри.

Фрайхарт тут же устремилась к рядам передвижных вешалок, на которых и висела большая часть платьев. Я поспешила за ней, а наша грифониха вдруг отправилась в сторону жеребячьих нарядов.

— Так, так, так… — Фрайхарт остановилась перед одной из вешалок, обильно пестрившей красными цветами, и стала перебирать ряд платьев, помогая себе своими особенными крыльями. Через несколько секунд она присмотрела одно и раздвинула ряд, чтобы показать мне его хотя бы частично.

— Ну, что думаешь? — После моего неразборчивого ответа фракинайка всё же сняла его. Оно было красивым: красный атлас, узорчатая кромка на груди. Даже на вешалке выглядело неплохо.

— Смотри, по стилю очень близко к актуальным направлениям, — продолжила настаивать подруга.

— Ну, давай примерю. Не знаю, мне не очень нравится красный, честно говоря, — неуверенно сказала я ей в ответ.

— Зато под цвет твоей гривы. Довольно гармонично. Ладно, давай ты его померишь всё же… — она вытянулась и стала осматривать бутик, взглядом выискивая консультанта. Был разгар праздничного дня, подавляющую часть пони сейчас занимал праздник Равноденствия, отчего в бутике кроме нас было только два-три покупателя, насколько я разглядела из-за рядов одежды в этом обширном зале. И свободная консультантка, пегаска, быстро оказалась у нас.

— Добрый день. С праздником Равноденствия вас! Вам что-то подсказать?

— И вас с праздником. — Фрайхарт сразу же переняла ведущую роль в разговоре с ней, а я, как всегда, решила уступить. — Нет, спасибо, мы сами найдём платья. Можете только две кабинки выделить нам, и… Грета!

Фрай позвала грифониху, и та решила прилететь к нам. Она очень старалась аккуратно приземлиться, но потоками воздуха от крыльев всё же создала небольшой бардак: потревожила стоящую на вычурной тумбочке обувь и скинула пару туфель.

— Ой, простите меня! — Грета поспешила исправиться и вернуть всё на место.

— Не переживайте, мы всё поправим, — несколько жеманно успокоила грифониху пегаска.

— Ну… Можете пока отнести к нашим кабинкам? Мы ещё несколько вариантов выберем, наверно. — Фракинайка протянула платье пегаске, та кивнула, перехватила его копытом и направилась в сторону примерочной.

— Грета. — Фрайхарт резко повернулась к ней. — У пони не принято летать внутри магазинов.

— Прости, я правда не знала и не подумала, — пристыженно извинилась наша подруга.

— Неважно. Давай вместе с нами смотреть тебе наряд. — фракинайка бегло оглядела уже изученный ряд, слегка помотала головой и поспешила к другому.

— Фрай, я, если честно, вообще ничего не понимаю. И я, наверно, лучше тебе полностью доверюсь, — поделилась переживаниями Грета.

— Мел тоже ничего не понимает, не переживай. Поэтому сегодня я ваш путеводитель в мир моды! — нараспев ответила ей наша модница.

Платье, платье, платье. Она полностью вела нас, и по итогу мы набрали по шесть образцов для каждой.

— Всё, я больше ничего тут не вижу на вас, — сказала фракинайка, когда мы осматривали, кажется, самый последний ряд платьев. Затем она повернулась к нам и наигранно-зловеще продолжила разговор. — Настало время примерочной!

— У-у-у, пощади, не надо! — не смогла я удержаться и не подыграть ей. Грета чуть громко щёлкнула клювом и тоже наигранно взмолилась.

— Идёмте, идёмте, от судьбы не уйти. — Фрайхарт прошла между нами, раскрыв крылья, и мягко потянула ими нас за собой, скользя по нам. Меня даже пробрал лёгкий смех от этих подвижных нежно-персиковых перьев, которые умудрялись пробираться краями под шёрстку и ощутимо щекотать.

Нас действительно ждали две кабинки, где уже висели выбранные наряды. Я первая поняла, какая из них «моя». Задвинув шторку и скинув со спины походную сумку, я стала думать, с какого бы начать.

И решила идти по порядку. Самое первое, красное атласное платье, оказалось довольно сложно надеть. Но, выкрутив копыта и помучившись с замками, я всё же осилила его.

Грета оказалась быстрее меня и уже красовалась перед скептично рассматривавшей её Фрайхарт.

— М-м, нет, тебе не идёт такой фасон. Мне не нравится, — выдала она вердикт, прежде чем обратила внимание на меня.

— Ну, как? — спросила я у неё.

— Повернись на месте, — попросила она. Я послушалась, и через пару секунд она разочарованно помотала головой.

— Ты худая слишком для него, у тебя на боках небольшие складки ткани образуются. Не так критично, но всё же, наверное, нет. Давай другое. — Фрайхарт махнула копытом в сторону кабинки, и я вернулась в неё.

Снять платье тоже было проблематично, но легче, чем надеть. Так, теперь…

Зелёное. Тёмно-зелёное, довольно простое и не вычурное. И надеть его было куда легче. И на этот раз я вышла быстрее, чем Грета.

— Как вариант идёт, — сразу сказала фракинайка. — Отложи, мне нравится.

Я угукнула и быстро вернулась назад. Мне это платье тоже понравилось, пожалуй, даже, наверное, его и возьму, если другое ничего не подберу.

Из оставшихся образцов меня особенно привлёк один. Синее платье, даже близко к тёмно-синему. Цвет мне уже нравился, поэтому сейчас я решила выбрать его.

Платье было «ночной тематики», вдохновлённым эдаким стилем принцессы Луны. Лёгкая шёлковая ткань плотно прикрывала тело, а к полу становилась немного прозрачной. Короткие рукава с длинным «лепестком» ближе к телу должны были покачиваться при ходьбе. В саму ткань кое-где вкраплялись серебряные нити, которые, как я могла предположить, придавали ткани немного блеска. Ко всему прочему, из них же у пола платья был вышит опрятный ряд «звёздочек», как их рисуют во всяких иллюстрациях ночного неба в книжках. И по длине платье подходило, оно не тащилась по полу, но было почти до самих копыт.

Я долго разглядывала себя в зеркале. Нет, оно определённо, определённо мне нравится. Если Фрайхарт будет против — я всё равно его куплю. Да и цена, к удивлению, довольно приемлемая. Конечно, раньше для меня шесть сотен битсов было очень дорого, но если сравнить с ценами других экземпляров и вспомнить, что я вообще-то приглашена на праздник к самим аликорнам, то это совсем не цена за такое красивое платье.

— Мел, тебе помочь? — Из самолюбования меня выдернул слегка обеспокоенный голос фракинайки. Вместо ответа я вышла к ней.

И встретила приятно удивлённый взгляд подруги. Она задумчиво промычала.

— М-м. А повернись? — Я выполнила её просьбу, она удовлетворённо угукнула.

— Пройдись. — И я пошла вперёд, через несколько шагов развернулась и вернулась назад. Как я и ожидала, платье от движения слегка «оживало», и воздух колыхал лёгкую ткань у задних ног, отчего она словно едва перетекала небольшими волнами.

— Да. Да, это определённо оно. Конечно, это ужасно древняя коллекция, но Дискорд меня побери, это оно, — закивала Фрайхарт. — Так, дай я другие посмотрю?

Она зашла в кабинку, чтобы бегло осмотреть оставшиеся три платья. Затем кивнула и с кислой миной вышла обратно.

— Они сосут. Ох! — она на секунду вскинула копыто ко рту. — Пардон. Мой грязный рот. Но в целом да, бери его, лучше не будет.

— Да, Мелоди, бери его, — подала голос одобрения Грета, выйдя из примерочной. — Ты в нём прекрасно выглядишь.

— Значит, решено! — Фрайхарт повернулась к грифонихе. — Осталось теперь с тобой разобраться.

Я расплылась в довольной улыбке. Ну, вот и хорошо. Я вернулась в кабинку, чтобы снять его, а затем подключилась к моим подругам.

С Гретой всё было куда сложнее. Подобрать платье для слегка отличавшейся по комплекции грифонихи оказалось не так просто. Фрайхарт была придирчива и в итоге из выбранных экземпляров отбраковала все.

— Ужас, ужас, ужас! — ругалась она себе под нос, с лёгкой паникой осматривая уже отброшенные варианты.

— Значит, не судьба, — с грустью вздохнула Грета.

— Тебе самой хоть какое-то из них нравится? — спросила у грифонихи она.

— Не знаю. Ну правда, Фрай. У нас, грифонов, вообще всё с этим плохо. Есть строгие военные наряды, примерно вон как те. — Она махнула в сторону жеребячьих костюмов. — И всё.

— Ладно, дай подумать… — фракинайка вновь направилась в мою кабинку и выудила оттуда самое первое красное платье. — Попробуй?

Грета скрылась в кабинке и через некоторое время вышла в нём.

И, кажется, мы победили. Насыщенный красный хорошо контрастировал с её родным коричневым окрасом, да и по комплекции было как раз.

— Браво. Мне нравится, — одобрительно кивнула Фрайхарт, когда грифониха покрутились на месте.

— Значит, оно. — Грета повернулась в сторону кабинки.

Когда шторки задёрнулись, Фрай наклонилась ко мне и зашепталась:

— Честно говоря, это платье просто лучше, чем другие! А так…

Я невольно улыбнулась.

— Шептаться за спиной плохо, — подметила я, понизив громкость голоса. На что Фрайхарт недовольно цокнула, словно дочка, которую отчитали.

Грета быстро справилась со всеми замочками, и мы направились к кассам. Изредка следившие за нами консультанты направились разбирать «бардак», который мы оставили за собой.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался с нами кассир, пегас, потянувшись за сканером. На кассовом прилавке стоял голографический экран. Вау. Самая новейшая разработка в мире пони, компьютерная установка, или как её правильно называют в этом случае? Я не видела её раньше, так как с Фрайхарт мы тогда зашли лишь на пару минут и ушли без покупок дальше. В любом случае, такая техника стоит довольно дорого, и позволить её могут пока что немногие, я такое видела лишь в ещё одном другом бутике. Да и так ли она нужна?

Он нашёл на моём платье ценник, на котором был небольшой ряд непонятных символов, и приблизил сканер к нему. Красная полоска света прошлась по ним и компьютер тихо пикнул.

— Следующее? — пегас махнул на платье Греты, когда аккуратно убрал ярлычок с ценой.

— Раздельно, — вдруг подсказала Фрайхарт.

— А. Тогда шестьсот битс. Расписка, наличные?

— Наверно, расписка. — С собой у меня не было такой суммы, кошелёк я забыла в гостинице. «Зарплату» от Войса, естественно, не успела обналичить или переместить на свой счёт, но и без неё средств хватит.

Пегас чуть отклонился, чтобы видеть, что у него под столом, и через несколько мгновений положил передо мной пустой типовой бланк.

— Прошу. — Рядом он положил ещё и ручку. И даже она была на вид стильной и крутой: в металлическом синем корпусе и с золотыми вставками. Кажется, такая продвинутость и роскошь — отличительная черта столичных магазинов.

Я заполнила бланк и расписалась. Ох и не зря я тренировалась копытокинезу в свободное время: ранее непривычные и сложные движения ручкой стали для меня совсем простыми. Ну и, конечно же, запись нот в тетрадь в Академии повлияла на моё мастерство копытописи.

— Эм… — Грета обратила на себя внимание. — А я же не отдала бланк в банк…

— И? — быстрее меня тихо спросила Фрайхарт.

— У меня с собой столько нет, — помотала она головой и тыльной стороной лапы чуть приподняла кошелёк на груди — единственное, что успела взять с собой. — А счёт я как-то и не открыла.

— Я заплачу, — успокоила я её. — Вернёшь всё.

— Опять? Мне как-то стыдно… — вновь начала Грета, но я просто махнула копытом. Вопрос был не в том, что я ей снова отдала деньги: Фрайхарт потащила нас сюда с таким энтузиазмом, словно сегодня последний день существования магазина, Кантерлота и мира вообще.

— Так это… — выжидавший всё это время пегас поманил копытом Грету. — Платье?

Грифониха отдала свой наряд, кассир вновь отсканировал ценник.

— Пять сотен. Вам бланк? — он обратился ко мне. Я просто кивнула в ответ.

— Дороговато тут, — ни к кому не обращаясь, в воздух сказала Грета, пока я склонилась над листком.

— Ну, не так уж и дорого, — с самой маленькой каплей пренебрежения и негодования отозвался пегас. — Ко всему прочему, каждое платье заклято комплексом чар, которые позволяют тканям оставаться в первоначальном виде как можно дольше, плюс добавляют им прочность. Смотрите.

Он резко потянулся к ножницам, раскрыл их и под испуганный вздох грифонихи с силой провёл по платью острым краем. Вопреки ожиданиям, не осталось даже полосы.

— Вау. Поняла, молчу, — кивнула Грета.

Наконец, мы рассчитались. Платья были упакованы в красивые пакетики, туда же отправились и напечатанные компьютером чеки, мы прикрепили покупки к моей походной сумке, и уже повернулись к выходу, как вдруг увидели, что к нам идёт знакомая парочка. Дасты.

— Оу, доброго дня, — первая поздоровалась Голден. — Какая приятная встреча!

Мы немного растерянно ответили ей. Разговор на себя перетянул Рэд:

— Думаю, мы можем поздравить вас с первым выступлением. «Крылья Свободы», верно?

— Есть такое, — несколько раздражённо ответила Фрайхарт. Я тоже настороженно относилась к ним, особенно после того, что услышала в доме Гринлэндов.

— Прекрасное первое выступление новоявленной группы, — проворковала Голден. А затем обратилась лично ко мне. — Особенно ваше исполнение нашей принцессы Луны. У вас есть определённый талант к этому, Мелоди Гленн!

— Благодарю, — кратко отозвалась я.

Возникла небольшая пауза, разговор резко прервался. Дасты решили откланяться первыми.

— Просим прощения, но нам необходимо спешить. Дела, дела, — попрощалась с нами Голден.

Из бутика я вышла в слегка смущённых чувствах. Я наслушалась не самых лестных отзывов про эту семью, и меня очень настораживало уже то, что они хотят пообщаться с нами. Просто так они бы это делать не стали, они игнорировали нас каждый раз, когда мы их встречали. И к чему было это личное обращение ко мне?

— Ладно, дамы, что нос повесили? — Фрайхарт, обратившись к нам с Гретой, выдернула меня из рассуждений. — Ну подошли они и подошли, пусть. Давайте лучше поговорим о том, чем займёмся?

— А есть идеи? — поинтересовалась Грета.

— Вообще, есть. Я вот не отказалась бы от перекуса. На примере по пути в Замок есть одна кафешка. Там, кстати, и мясные блюда есть. Что думаете?

— Я не против, — отозвалась я.

— И я за компанию. Только… Давайте зайдём в банк? Я не могу, мне дико стыдно перед Мелоди, я хочу вернуть долг, — сказала Грета.

— Тогда нам сейчас налево. — Фрайхарт ориентировалась в городе куда лучше нас, поэтому мы последовали за ней.

***

Все втроём мы сидели в гостинице в комнате Фрайхарт и готовились к вечеру. Деймос и Орион ушли в свой дом, аликорнов тоже не было, поэтому мы решили побыть здесь до начала.

Фрайхарт предложила слегка «поиграться с косметикой» и разложила всё, что у неё было, чтобы накрасить нас. В косметике я тоже не разбиралась, в отличие от Фрайхарт, поэтому вновь доверилась ей.

И сидела на стуле перед зеркалом, пока фракинайка хлопотала вокруг меня.

— Мел, а может, тебе ещё и причёску какую-нибудь интересную сделать? — она взмахом копыта взъерошила самую густую часть моей гривы.

— Можно. Но только давай простую. Не люблю вычурные причёски. И… Можно поменьше косметики? — попросила я. У меня уже было чувство, что под конец этого эксперимента выглядеть я буду… Странно. Фрайхарт явно намеревалась «отыграться» на мне, проявив все свои навыки и познания красавицы из Фракии.

В это время Грета с интересом изучала всю косметику. Цветные лаки для кромки копыт, куча пилочек для выравнивания, всяческие лосьоны, красящие шампуни, фиксирующие растворы и лаки для волос. И ещё куча всего, о предназначении чего я могла лишь догадываться.

— Так, посмотрись в зеркало? — Фрайхарт встала рядом со мной и подалась ко мне так, что её голова была слева и чуть выше моей. Я послушалась её и уставилась на своё отражение, а фракинайка продолжила. — Какая красавица. Если хочешь, могу только с глазами немного поработать да помаду подобрать. Согласна?

— Куда я денусь? — шутливо отозвалась я.

— Так и поступим. Секунду… — она отошла к большей части своей косметики и стала искать там что-то.

— О, Фрай, у тебя и для перьев есть косметика? — с толикой удивления спросила Грета, наткнувшись в описании одной из палеток с тенями на что-то.

— Есть такое. Поэтому и ты не отвертишься, пернатая! — ответила ей хозяйка всего этого богатства, повернувшись и посмотрев через плечо.

— Лучше бы молчала, лучше бы молчала, — со смешком в голосе запричитала грифониха, поспешно вернув палетку на место.

— Поздно. Но вот, кстати, серой пудры или даже мелка у меня нет. Ладно, обойдёмся без них. Так. — Фрайхарт вернулась ко мне. Своё левое крыло она раскрыла и повернула так, чтобы создать из перьев перед собой некую подставку для того, что она взяла. — Повернись ко мне. Грета, будь добра, включи весь свет.

Я повернулась к ней на этом вращающемся стульчике, а Грета подошла к стене, где были переключатели для земных пони и пегасов, которые не могли сами повлиять на кристаллы света, и щёлкнула всеми оставшимися, осветив комнату на самый максимум.

— Так лучше. Давай немного тенями пройдёмся… — Фрайхарт взяла копытокинезом палетку с синими оттенками, повернула копыто так, чтобы ей было удобно, и, помогая себе перьями, взяла в зубы тонкую кисточку из крыла.

— Голову чудь ввежж! — попросила она. Я послушалась её, а затем фракинайка слегка помотала головой, показывая, как мне надо повернуться. — Во. Жакрой глажа и жамри.  
Она приблизилась ко мне и стала аккуратно наносить тени. Такая близость к мордочке меня слегка пугала, и хотелось просто инстинктивно отпрянуть, но я терпела. А потом и вовсе почти привыкла.

Через некоторое время я почувствовала, как она отступила, и открыла глаза. Фрайхарт скинула кисть в крыло и кивнула на зеркало.

— Посмотри. Я старалась не так много наложить.

Я повернулась к зеркалу и присмотрелась. Реальность была куда лучше ожиданий: сине-фиолетовые тени и не выделялись так резко, как я и хотела, и были довольно заметны.  
Фрайхарт вновь наклонилась ко мне, словно невзначай поближе к уху, и вдруг прошептала: «Ему понравится».

Я на мгновение зависла. Она сейчас про… Войса? Она знает? Догадывается? Но фракинайка сразу же увела тему разговора, потянув меня копытом и повернув к себе. Она отлично поймала момент для шёпота: Грета явно была заинтересована флаконом духов, принюхивалась к ним и едва нажимала на кнопку, чтобы дозатор выдал пару капелек из отверстия, не более.

— Теперь давай с ресницами разберёмся. — Фрай села напротив меня. Благодаря высоте стула, я была немного выше неё, поэтому она попросила слегка нагнуть голову к ней. И свободными передними копытами она взяла из крыла тушь и легко открыла её.

— О, это же тушь? — Грета сделала пару шагов к нам, заинтересовавшись этим процессом.

— Ну, да. Так, Мел, вниз посмотри. И замри. Во, — Фрайхарт слегка упёрлась кромкой копыта мне в щёку, чтобы точнее работать с щёточкой. — Грета, ты говоришь так, словно никогда её не видела.

— Мне напомнить, откуда я родом? — с каплей грусти спросила грифониха.

— Неужели у вас настолько всё так плохо с этим? Я в Грифонии не была, ничего не могу сказать.

— Ну, как сказать. У нас иначе. Мы не носим платья. Вместо них у нас в лучшем случае кителя и строгие костюмы для всех, я об этом говорила в магазине. Косметикой мы тоже пользуемся не для красоты, это у нас что-то по типу обозначения семейной принадлежности на важных переговорах.

— А. Вот оно как. — Фрайхарт переключилась на другой мой глаз. Я молчала, боясь помешать ей даже вибрацией голоса.

— Поэтому я много чего не понимаю пока что. Вот, к примеру, зачем вы, пони, краситесь?

— Косметика помогает подчеркнуть естественную красоту или скрыть небольшие изъяны, — без лишних раздумий ответила Фрай грифонихе.

— Ну, это понятно. Но всё же — зачем?

— А, берём выше? Ну, ладно. Всё банально — чтобы жеребчикам понравиться. Привлечь их внимание. Причём не просто намазать на себя Дискорд знает что, а вполне себе аккуратно так всё сделать. Вот, как у Мелоди. Посмотри.

Фрайхарт повернула меня к Грете. Та слегка нахмурилась.

— Ресницы? У нас их никогда не красят, — отозвалась она.

— Зато посмотри, какой получился взгляд! — Фрай повернула меня к зеркалу.

— Вы меня так укачаете! — шутливо возмутилась я такому обращению со мной и вращению туда-сюда и в который раз посмотрелась в зеркало.

Тушь обозначила мои ресницы, отчего они стали словно длиннее и заметнее. Фрайхарт явно знает толк в макияже, ведь я смотрелась с косметикой вполне естественно и красиво. И у меня бы точно так не получилось.

— Осталось теперь только с помадой разобраться. Дай подумать… — она отошла от меня, чтобы разгрузить крыло, и затем осмотрела стоявшую в специальной подставке помаду разных цветов и оттенков.

— Слушай, а может, не надо помаду? — воспротивилась я. — Правда, я думаю, мне уже и этого хватит.

Неожиданно для меня, Фрайхарт задумалась, ещё раз осмотрела меня и кивнула головой.

— Тогда слезай. Грета, ты следующая.

Я слезла со стула, грифониха заняла моё место.

— И сколько примерно всё это стоит? — спросила она, следя за тем, как Фрайхарт ищет и набирает себе в крыло совершенно другую косметику.

— Оу. Слушай, никогда не думала об этом, честно, даже не соображу. Я всё это как-то постепенно покупала лет с четырнадцати-пятнадцати, как стала подрабатывать у себя во Фракии в магазине косметики. Вот и втянулась. Сначала только себе брала, потом мне стали подружки иногда дарить всякое в подарок.

— А. Тогда можно и не спрашивать, где ты этому всему научилась, — махнула лапой грифониха. Я знала про всё это, но ей Фрайхарт не рассказывала ничего до сегодня.

— Ну, да. Мне правда понравилось, и я научилась «этому всему», — усмехнулась фракинайка.

— Здорово, здорово. Но наверно, на всё это уходит куча битсов.

— Ну, как сказать. По большей части только я всем этим пользуюсь, и то, не каждый же день. Поэтому расход почти нулевой. Плюс, я же работала у тёти родной в магазине, — Фрайхарт коротко усмехнулась. — Поэтому у меня была определённая скидка. Да и я никогда не считала деньги. Потому что уже мои родители держат парочку магазинов довольно успешных. И сотрудничают напрямую с самой Рэрити! А я так, баловалась, по сути, в том магазине…

— О, оу, какие тут семейные и деловые связи, — с толикой хитрости в голосе сказала Грета.

— Ты Войса и Райз имеешь в виду? На Рэрити мы вышли задолго до того момента, как они стали нас всех собирать. Так что не надо тут, моя дружба с аликорнами не повлияла на успешность моей семьи! О, кстати, всё нашла.

Фракинайка вернулась к ней с наполненным крылом.

— Веришь ли ты мне, Грета, или нет? — напущенным голосом спросила она у грифонихи.

— Верю и доверяю. Делай, что хочешь!

— Только я совсем не знаю про ваши, как ты там говорила? Отличительные семейные макияжи, вот.

— Ну, по негласным правилам, я лишилась права носить отличительные признаки моей семьи. Я же, по сути, предательница. — Пернатая на пару мгновений заметно погрустнела, но затем откинула плохие мысли. — Так что давай как у пони принято.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнула Фрайхарт. А я лишний раз подумала о том, как отличается от Эквестрии Грифония, переживающая сейчас не самые лучшие свои годы.

Задумчиво промычав и осмотрев грифониху, наша подруга принялась за своё дело.


	32. Золотая паутина: Мелодия ночи

Мы вышли из комнаты Фрайхарт чуть раньше, чем надо, и неспешно направились в трапезную. Как сказала Райз, именно там будет проведена маленькая вечеринка правящей семьи.

Я немного отстранилась от разговора подруг и зависла в своих мыслях. Предстоящий вечер пугал меня: находиться в компании аликорнов, поддерживать какой-то серьёзный разговор, а не только изредка выдавливать из себя фразы, не выставить себя глупой кобылкой и не совершить какую-нибудь оплошность. Я вновь и вновь накручивала себя и нервничала ещё больше, а для успокоения сочиняла разные сцены и продумывала свои действия. Но через некоторое время мысли скатились в бред, и я бросила это дело.

У дверей в трапезную стояли стражник и стражница. Они первыми обратились к нам, подавшись на полшага вперёд.

— Мелоди, Грета и Фрайхарт? — спросил жеребец.

— Да, — сказала я, когда грифониха и фракинайка угукнули.

— Проходите. — Они отступили и открыли двери, пропуская нас.

Меблировка трапезной изменилась. Больше не было длинного ряда столов, вместо него у стены слева стояло несколько круглых столиков с закусками, напитками и чашами с пуншем. Плотные шторы закрывали окна, а неяркое освещение создавало лёгкий и приятный полумрак. Несколько кристаллов, мерцавших разными цветами, игриво, резво переливались, усиливая и снижая яркость, и обозначали зону для танцев. Пара колонок негромко проигрывала популярную танцевальную, но мелодичную музыку. И на этом всё. Никаких излишков. Комната сразу говорила, что тут будет вечеринка «для своих», а не пышное мероприятие.

У столиков уже стояли все кантерлотские аликорны и гости из Параллели. Они отреагировали на звук открывающихся дверей, повернув к нам головы, а затем Войс и Райз направились к нам, чтобы гостеприимно встретить.

Я окинула пристальным взглядом всех присутствующих и немного успокоилась. Каждый был в наряде, и я, кажется, не выделялась на общем фоне. Правда, немного неожиданно было видеть принцессу Селестию в чернильном платье и принцессу Луну в белоснежном. Принцесса Твайлайт и её дочь в похожих жёлтых платьях смотрелись весьма гармонично. Стоящие рядом с ними люди в облике пони тоже вписывались в обстановку: Ардан был в обычном строгом чёрном костюме, а Лайна красовалась в тёмно-фиолетовом одеянии.

А вот жеребцы-аликорны были одеты в кителя. Длинные, прикрывающие всю грудную клетку, в цвет шёрстки своего хозяина, они были похожи фасоном на парадную форму. Только у младшего принца не было всяческих аксельбантов, значков и всякого такого, какие были у его отца.

И, Дискорд меня побери, я засмотрелась на Войса. Китель добавлял строгости и некой военной крутости в его вид и визуально подтягивал и без того статного аликорна. И просто настолько хорошо подходил принцу, что я не могла отвести от него глаз. А ещё Войс потрудился над причёской, и его ранее непослушная грива сейчас так подчёркивала весь этот образ…

— Привет всем! — воскликнула первой Райз, когда они подошли к нам. Я сразу же подметила, что и на ней был лёгкий макияж: ресницы казались слегка длинней, чем обычно, и шёрстка на мордочке выглядела самую малость белее. Я немного переживала, что только мы втроём придём на вечер накрашенными и будем выглядеть глупо, но, кажется, нет.

— Давно не виделись, давно не виделись, — ухмыльнулась Фрайхарт.

— Наши дамы пришли раньше этих двух оболтусов, — снизив громкость голоса, с улыбкой подметил Войс про Ориона и Деймоса.

— Придут же, надеюсь? — невзначай спросила Грета.

— Ну, мы как-то сами раньше положенного начали. — Младшая принцесса слегка пожала крыльями. — Так что придут, конечно. Проходите.

Она слегка повернулась назад и взмахом копыта пригласила нас к остальным. Старшие аликорны встретили нас короткими, но тёплыми приветствиями, а Лайна и Ардан сразу как-то пристроились к нам поближе. Сначала разговор замялся, но принцесса Селестия решила взять инициативу на себя.

— Я не успела сказать это сразу после концерта, надо было спешить в Замок. Но ваше выступление мне очень понравилось. Особенно роль моей сестры. — С последней фразой принцесса обратилась ко мне. И хоть её улыбка была доброй, я слегка зависла.

— С-спасибо вам, — с лёгкой запинкой выдала я.

— К слову, — вклинилась в разговор принцесса Твайлайт. — Я приятно удивлена тем, какой качественный образ получился.

Войс чуть наклонил голову вбок и смущённо улыбнулся маме.

— Старался, — кратко отозвался он.

— Теперь тебя закидают предложениями помочь в кино «гримированием», — усмехнулся Мунлайт.

— О, ещё больше писем! — наигранно раздражённо отозвался сын отцу. Райз хихикнула, и Фрайхарт отреагировала на это.

— А что не так с письмами? — спросила она. Лайна тоже заинтересовалась темой и вопросительно посмотрела на младшую принцессу.

— Некоторые пони считают, что если написать нам самое обычное письмо, то мы обязаны его прочитать. Все письма. Делать же нам больше нечего, — с нотками сарказма в голосе ответила ей младшая принцесса.

— Поэтому такие письма сортируются в Замке и по большей части идут на бытовые расходы. Ну, где-то что-то завернуть, промокнуть, разжечь и всё такое, — подхватил Войс.

— Оу, как-то немного жестоко, как по мне, — сказала Грета.

Все аликорны ответили на эту фразу кратким смешком или хмыканием, а Твайлайт даже помотала головой.

— Понимаешь, — взялся объяснять Войс, — большинство этих писем вполне обычные, и на них можно было бы отвечать, если бы их не было так много. Но часть из них…

И вдруг он замолчал. Зато Райз приоткрыла крыло и чуть толкнула рядом стоящего брата.

— Давай, говори, ты уже открыл этот «почтовый ящик», здесь все свои, — подогнала она его. И Войс тяжело вздохнул.

— Некоторые письма написаны с явным любовным подтекстом. Я иногда читаю их. И, ну… Я могу ещё понять, когда какая-нибудь младшеклассница, которая увидела меня на каком-то мероприятии для её школы, к примеру, втихаря от мамы накалякала письмо, где говорит, что я «классный и класивый», — Войс специально исказил последнее слово. — Но когда куда более любвеобильные письма пишут кобылки постарше, а то и куда взрослее меня…

По нашей группе пробежался смешок, за которым я не успела.

— Ой, признайся честно, письма от кобылок не так страшны, как письма от особо горячих жеребцов. — Райз состроила хитрую морду.

А Войс в ответ протяжно, страдальчески выдохнул и выдал комичный и карикатурный взгляд, выражающий всю «боль и отчаяние» от этого факта.

— Ничего, Войс, — подал голос Ардан. — Зато какой выбор будет!

И снова волна смешков и ухмылок.

— На самом деле, пишут не только им, это распространённая практика. Я в первые дни, как стала принцессой, получила просто лавину всяческих писем. Сначала пыталась сама разобраться, иногда не совсем корректно отвечала… — Твайлайт демонстративно закатила глаза, подкрепив интонации мимикой. — Но в итоге поступила по совету Селестии. Отдала их сортировать специальному пони в канцелярии Замка. Вдруг там действительно что-то важное.

— И он их читает? — удивилась Грета.

— Мельком, — неожиданно в разговор подключилась принцесса Луна. — Да, это, по сути, нарушение тайны переписки, но, когда я вернулась из изгнания и сама стала получать такие послания, некоторые из них очень… Очень сильно сбивали меня с толку, можно так сказать.

— И только мне никто не пишет… — грустной шуткой принц Мунлайт добил тему, вызвав у нас лёгкий приступ группового смеха.

Возникла небольшая пауза, и я выпала из разговора, задумавшись обо всём сказанном.  
Да, аликорны настолько популярны среди пони. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что им могут писать. И даже писать весьма чувственные письма.

И лично Войс вполне может получать довольно большую долю почитания и любви среди кобылок. Он очень красивый жеребец сам по себе: довольно высокий, достаточно крепкий, подтянутый и с красивыми чертами морды. И, наверное, на месте этих кобылок я бы тоже написала ему письмо…

Мои мысли улетели куда-то в романтическую сторону, и я осеклась. «О чём ты думаешь сейчас, а, Мелоди?» — мысленно задала я себе вопрос и тихо-тихо выдохнула.

И заметила, что Войс смотрит прямо на меня. Он рассматривал моё платье, затем задержался на моей косе, которую заплела Грета под руководством Фрайхарт. А когда мы встретились взглядами, я уловила каплю смущения, прежде чем он скрыл его за улыбкой. Я первой отвела глаза, но тоже слегка смущённо улыбнулась. Всё это длилось несколько секунд, никто и не заметил наших гляделок. Но в моей голове поселилась одна приятная мысль: _кажется, ему нравится мой внешний вид._

Вдруг входные двери открылись, в зал зашли братья Гринлэнды в одинаковых на вид строгих чёрных костюмах.

— Просим прощения за то, что опоздали. — Они подошли к нам и поприветствовали аликорнов небольшим поклоном.

— Всё нормально, вы успели, это мы чуть раньше начали, — успокоила их Райз.

— К слову о начале, приглашаю вас к столу, не стесняйтесь, — доброжелательно сказала принцесса Селестия, махнув копытом в сторону яств.

Мы как-то неспешно подошли к столикам поближе. Вблизи я смогла рассмотреть весь набор закусок. И… Ничего необычного. Обычные маленькие удобные сэндвичи с травами, нарезанные овощи и фрукты, дольки апельсинов и клубника. Всё сделано с расчётом на то, чтобы взять кусочек и быстро съесть, не отвлекаясь от беседы. Про Грету, к слову, не забыли, и на отдельном столе стояли три большие тарелки, закрытые прозрачными колпаками. На них лежало много кусков мяса: на одном блюде явно сырое, на другом поджаренное, на третьем отваренные серые кусочки. А рядом стояли две наполненные соусницы.

— Благодарю вас! — Грета не могла не поблагодарить за такую заботу к гостю, но принцесса Твайлайт помахала ей копытом.

— Не стоит. Эквестрия — страна для множества видов, и Кантерлот принимает разных гостей, порой даже самых далёких от нас, — сказала принцесса грифонихе.

— Это ты про абиссинских котов, мам? — спросила Райз, прежде чем магией поднести ко рту дольку апельсина.

— Ну, да. Кстати, я пригласила Рихатера, их правителя, к нам на Гала. Они, конечно, обещались с супругой, но сразу сказали, что может не получиться из-за плохой погоды.

— Прошу прощения, абиссинские коты? — подала голос Лайна.

— Раса высоких котоподобных существ. — Твайлайт сразу же взяла лекторский тон. — Они живут очень далеко от Эквестрии. Короткий путь лежит через Большой Океан, что разделяет нас и Грифонию, потом по суше надо пройти саму Грифонию, а затем преодолеть пустыню Кошши. А если делать крюк только по воде, то можно попасть в немилость течений у юга Грифонии или замёрзнуть в северных морях.

Я мысленно кивнула принцессе. Все пони знали про котов, но увидеть хотя бы одного из них было практически равноценно аликорнизации по уровню редкости и крутости момента. Слишком опасные пути, слишком далеко от нас. Впрочем, может быть, технологии Параллели в конце концов сотрут и этот барьер.

— Кстати, если что, тот пунш, который слева, самый лёгкий из всех напитков, — кивнула Луна на отдельно стоящий столик.

На этом столике были бокалы, стаканы, две большие чаши с пуншем, а за ними с десяток разных на вид бутылок. Алкоголь. Я не знала, что есть что, но вино среди них определила точно.

Я предполагала, что на такой вечеринке, конечно же, будут «взрослые напитки». В конце концов, все мои друзья уже были совершеннолетними и взрослыми, и мой семнадцатый день рождения был не за горами. Но так как впервые я попробовала что-то алкогольное совсем недавно, на том вечере вместе с Войсом, то не знала свою норму и боялась легко преступить грань, после которой могу и начудить что-нибудь, о чём потом будет стыдно вспоминать. Тем более перед аликорнами!

Деймоса привлекла одна бутылка. Он подошёл с её стороны и с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал её. Беловатый, молочного цвета напиток захватил его внимание на несколько секунд, прежде чем он поднял голову и спросил у принцессы Луны:

— Прошу прощения, но… это Луноцвет?

Она расплылась в улыбке.

— «Лунный цветок в ночном небе», или по-новоэквестрийскому — Луноцвет. Лично делала. Но я сразу скажу, он для нас, аликорнов. Нам для хорошего опьянения нужно что-то серьёзное, — ответила она ему.

— Не может быть. — Деймос вновь осмотрел бутылку. — И его совсем нельзя пить обычным пони?

— Можно, но потом никому не жалуйся завтра утром.

— Моя родная сестра спаивает молодёжь, — цокнул языком принц Мунлайт, наблюдая за этой картиной.

— Завидуй молча, — кратко и с усмешкой отозвалась она брату.

Я понятия не имела, что такого особенного в этом Луноцвете и никогда не слышала о нём раньше. К слову, о нём не знала не только я.

— А чем так знаменит этот Луноцвет? — спросил Ардан у стоящего рядом с ним Ориона.

— Ну, это легендарный напиток, — тихо забасил он. — Считается, что это самый крепкий и самый вкусный самогон, который только можно сделать. Гордость Ночного престола. И его рецепт был утерян с…

— С момента моего заточения, да. — Принцесса Луна подошла к нам. — На самом деле, книжка с рецептом Луноцвета была в моих покоях. Но хватит о прошлом. Если хотите попробовать — наливайте на два глотка максимум, поверьте, этого хватит.

— В общем, не стесняйтесь, — мягким голосом сказала принцесса Селестия.

Я подумала, что не буду заигрываться с неизвестными мне видами алкоголя и решила начать с пунша. Райз и Войс снова стали помогать всем ребятам, с помощью магии наливая напитки и передавая их, чтобы мы не толпились у столов, и я получила наполненный стакан от младшей принцессы.

Кисловато-сладкий прохладный лимонный напиток с нотками, кажется, мяты. И после — слегка «пощипывающий» язык привкус. Да, самое то, не настолько крепкий, чтобы им напиться. Надеюсь.

И вечер закружился. Завязывались разговоры о нашем выступлении, о празднике, о напитках. Мы довольно долго общались друг с другом, вклиниваясь в интересующие нас разговоры. Даже я, набравшись смелости, подключилась к разговору принцессы Луны и принцессы Твайлайт о музыке.

Осознав, что не так уж и быстро пьянею, я осмелилась попросить Райз налить мне вино. Оно оказалось куда мягче, чем то, что я пила тем вечером, и я переключилась на него, стараясь растягивать бокал и всё ещё напоминая себе о рамках.

Принцесса Луна, неожиданно для меня взявшая на себя роль «души компании», позвала нас на импровизированный танцпол. К моему удивлению, Фрайхарт позвала за собой туда Ориона, а Грета и Деймос, переглянувшись, тоже поспешили танцевать.

Впрочем, грифониха и пегас довольно хорошо общались друг с другом. Они очень быстро нашли общий язык, и тот вопрос нашей фракинайки, заданный в поезде, не был беспочвенным. Но, думаю, Грета не смогла бы удержаться и не рассказать всё мне, если бы между ними было что-то серьёзное.

Вскоре большая часть компании перетекла танцевать. Райз отправилась в дальний от нас угол помещения, где стояла на подставках музыкальная электроника, и взяла роль диджея. А у столиков остались лишь я, Войс, люди и принцесса Селестия. Даже принц Мунлайт, разрушая все мои суждения о нём, увлёк супругу за собой.

— Честно говоря, сегодня был тяжёлый день. — Селестия держала в магии стакан с небольшим количеством Луноцвета. Задумчиво посмотрев на него, она словно собралась с духом и стала медленно пить. Выпив самогон, она опустила голову вниз, слегка поморщилась и помотала головой. Затем слегка шумно выдохнула и быстро вернулась в норму. — Хороший.

— Со всеми этими политическими встречами мы совсем уже запутались и загнались, — согласно закивал Войс. Лайна и Ардан как-то отстранились от нас, тихо общаясь друг с другом о чём-то своём.

— Ну, мы не могли поступить иначе. Дипломатический съезд Грифонии, Огненных Земель, Як-Якистана и прочих стран было необходимо провести именно в тот день, — продолжила разговор Селестия.

— Спасибо, что всё прошло без проблем, — ухмыльнулся ей племянник.

— В любом случае, мы всё сделали вовремя, а Луна, — принцесса повернула голову в сторону танцующей сестры, — кажется вполне счастливой.

Эта тема резко исчерпала себя, и они переключились на другую, начав обсуждать какие-то заказы для Замка. Я отошла от них к столикам за закуской и чтобы наполнить свой бокал.

И из толпы танцующих ко мне подошли Грета и Фрайхарт.

— Ребят, пошли танцевать! — Грифониха обращалась ко мне и людям.

— Ой, нет, я, наверное, лучше откажусь, — отмахнулась я копытом. Вот что, а танцевать я не умела совсем и двигалась отвратно.

— И мы тоже, — сразу же резко отказалась Лайна под кивки Ардана. — Мы едва на четырёх ходим, чтобы не падать, какие нам танцы.

Но Деймос и Орион тоже стали зазывать меня к себе, и в итоге я довольно быстро сдалась.

Играла самая обычная танцевальная музыка, все двигались как хотели. Сначала я совсем нелепо переминалась с ноги на ногу, но затем стала следить за движениями Фрайхарт, которая, как мне казалось, двигалась лучше всех из нашей группы, и постаралась повторять за ней.

И танец увлёк меня. Был ли тому виной уже третий бокал вина, который я успела наполовину осушить, прежде чем подключилась к ребятам, или же я раскрепостилась в кругу своих друзей и не чувствовала стыда от самой себя, как было бы в любом ином случае, но я вскоре совсем перестала волноваться о том, как двигаюсь, и начала танцевать довольно активно, насколько позволяло платье. Музыка менялась несколько раз, прежде чем я почувствовала усталость и решила отдохнуть.

И лишь подойдя к столику, я осознала, что мне стало немного дурно. Допитый бокал вина помог лишь немного, и идея побыть где-то на прохладе показалась не такой уж и плохой.

К моей неудаче, даже Войс и Селестия отправились немного покачаться под музыку поближе к своей семье, а люди вряд ли знают Замок так хорошо, чтобы мне помочь. И я направилась к Райз.

— Слушай, а где можно проветриться немного? — спросила я, подойдя к ней.

— А что, плохо стало? — с каплей заботы в голосе спросила она.

— Немного. Нормально всё. Просто хочу подышать свежим воздухом. — Я чуть повернула голову влево в жесте «ну, бывает» и чуть пожала левым плечом.

— За мной дверь. — Райз указала копытом за спину. Там действительно была довольно незаметная в полумраке деревянная дверь. — По коридору слева будет арка с двойными дверями. Это выход на небольшой балкончик.

Я кивнула ей и направилась по предложенному пути.

Найти арку получилось довольно легко, и, аккуратно открыв одну из дверей, я оказалась на большом балконе, который был обращён не на Кантерлот, а наоборот, в другую сторону.

На западе небо ещё теплилось от давно закатившегося за горизонт солнца, но прямо надо мной ночь полноправно заняла небосвод, осыпав его звёздами. Прохладный ветер быстро привёл меня в чувство, и я села у перил, положив на них передние копыта. И залюбовалась раскинувшейся передо мной красотой полей и небольших холмов у горы.

Я настолько засмотрелась на залитые лунным светом просторы, что не услышала шаги за собой, и звук открывающейся двери слегка испугал меня.

— Нотка? — Войс зашёл на балкон. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? Всё нормально?

— Нормально, нормально. Просто немного стало плохо. Бывает, не переживай. — Я отмахнулась копытом, но лишь через несколько мгновений тень беспокойства исчезла с мордочки принца.

— Тогда… Не против, если я рядом побуду?

— Конечно, не против. — Я слегка удивилась такому вопросу.

Он подошёл ко мне, сел рядом и положил копыта на перила, как и я. Повисла тишина.

— Забыл сказать тебе, ты прекрасно выглядишь, — вдруг заговорил Войс.

— С-спасибо. — От такого неожиданного начала разговора я на секунду зависла. Но спохватилась и решила ответить ему комплиментом на комплимент. — Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь. Особенно в этом кителе. Он тебе идёт.

— Правда? — он опустил голову и окинул взглядом свой наряд. — Спасибо.

— Он прямо какой-то военный у тебя.

— Ты угадала, — кивнул он. — Это действительно обычный офицерский китель, с которого сняли всё парадное. Моя идея. Честно говоря, я думал, что буду выглядеть глупо.

— Нет, тебе правда идёт, — слегка помотала головой я.

Снова краткая пауза. И вновь её разрушил Войс.

— Кстати, ты сегодня и вправду молодец. Я думал, что на моменте с обликом тебя придётся подхватить магически. А ты и сама справилась, не испугалась. — Он одарил меня улыбкой, и я невольно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Старалась. Я и не думала, что будет столько народа утром. — Я отвернулась от него и посмотрела куда-то вдаль. Воспоминания о концерте отозвались у меня странными нотками в душе. Столько пони перед сценой, столько страхов я себе придумала, и всё так хорошо прошло. Даже и не верится, что я способна на такое. Ничего не испортить.

— Скажу по секрету, я немного схитрил, — хмыкнул младший принц. — И оповестил журналистов Кантерлота о нашем выступлении заранее. И через пару дней придётся побывать на интервью.

— Так это же хорошо, правда?

— Думаю, да. Но, боюсь, будут заданы довольно личные вопросы. Ты же хорошо помнишь свою новую историю?

— Конечно, — кивнула я ему. — Стала сиротой после пожара, приютила тётушка, на меня обратили внимание в младшей музыкальной школе, и через некоторое время я вышла к Пьюр Сайду. А он потом вывел на Замок и отчасти на тебя, где, после взятия под опеку принцем, я поступила в Академию. Правда, взятие под твою опеку мне кажется в этой истории очень шаткой вещью.

— Если мы будем говорить, что это ради удобства и обхода всех документальных заморочек с Домом Опеки, то все поверят. — Войс помотал копытом в воздухе. — Сама знаешь, ты по идее должна отчитываться о своих перемещениях по стране документально, за тобой должны следить сотрудники Дома. А тут твоя тётя якобы не захотела документально брать тебя под опеку, взял я и тем самым упростил тебе жизнь. Плюс, скоро ты станешь совершеннолетней и уже будет совсем не важно, кто у тебя там был опекуном. Я правда ничего умнее не смог придумать, чтобы это как-то получилось слепить воедино документами.

— Как скажешь, — нейтрально ответила я. Если он так задумал и всё это действительно так работает, то не мне сопротивляться таким хитросплетениям. Правда, их шаткость всё ещё меня пугала.

Снова воцарилась тишина, и я задумалась. О том, как моя жизнь так резко изменилась. О том, что было там, в Скайлэйке. И о том, что ждёт меня дальше. Градус ударил мне в голову, и я решила поднять тему, которую не обсуждала с того самого дня, как очнулась в Понивилле.

— Войс? — Мой голос чуть погрустнел. В мыслях стали появляться довольно печальные мотивы. Слишком много странного я придумала себе на этот счёт за всё прошедшее время.

— Да, Мелоди?

— Зачем ты спас меня? — Я повернулась к принцу и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, надеясь поймать настоящую эмоцию, подловить его, прежде чем он спрячется за миной спокойствия. Но он ни капли не смутился и стойко встретил мой взгляд.

— А должен был оставить на волю судьбы? — тихо и вкрадчиво ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

— Нет, но… — я проиграла первой и прервала наши «гляделки». — Ты так стараешься, чтобы делать мою жизнь всё лучше и лучше. Я боюсь представить, сколько тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы найти меня. Спасти. Создать новое прошлое. И ты пригласил меня к себе в группу. Оставил жить у себя. Во имя Селестии, ты с сестрой стерёг меня целых две недели…

— Не только тебя же, — перебил Войс.

— Но если бы не я, то и Грета бы не попала в такую ситуацию, — тут же возразила я. — И… Я не знаю. Я правда тебе так нужна?

И он просто кивнул в ответ. Я растерялась от простоты ответа на все мои заморочки и мысли на этот счёт.

— Да, Мелоди Гленн. Ты действительно мне нужна. Как подруга детства, как одна из моей компании настоящих, близких друзей, с которыми я провёл счастливое детство. Как… — Он на мгновение, на одно-единственное мгновение запнулся, но быстро продолжил. — Как отличная, уникальная певица в моей группе. Если я смутил тебя таким, хм, напором, прошу прощения.

Он наклонил голову вниз на несколько секунд в эдаком поклоне. Вот и поговорили. Всё было так просто с его слов…

Я замолчала и снова отвернулась от него. Стало стыдно, что я завела такую тему в такой приятный вечер после сложного и насыщенного дня. Нашла же момент…

— Прости, — выдавила я. — Ну, за такие глупые вопросы. Мне нельзя пить, я бред всякий несу…

Войс зашевелился, переместился поближе. Свободное благодаря специальному разрезу в кителе крыло раскрылось, и мне на спину легли перья: принц приобнял меня. А потом мягко ткнулся мордочкой мне в щёку, окончательно выбив из колеи.

— Не за что извиняться. Но я не думал, что ты будешь так переживать об этом. Много страшного придумала на этот счёт?

Я лишь угукнула ему в ответ. Странный вопрос, но как же метко он его задал.

Опьянение сделало своё дело, подавленные глупые и ненужные мысли взяли верх, и меня самую малость пробрало, глаза слегка защипало. Я осмелилась и прижалась к Войсу боком, нагло и бессовестно прильнула к его шее головой и потёрлась мордочкой об его шёрстку. В конце концов, если он позволяет себе довольно близкие жесты ко мне, значит, и я могу.

— Воу, — тихо выдохнул он. И чуть сильнее обхватил меня своим большим крылом, практически полностью закрывая в этом перьевом коконе.

И в который раз мы замолчали. Я смотрела вперёд рассеянным взглядом, наслаждаясь близостью с Войсом и постепенно успокаиваясь. Уходили плохие мысли, приятное тепло неспешно охватывало мою душу. Я чувствовала его дыхание, его тепло, даже могла немного ощущать его пульс своей щекой.

— Ну, ко всему прочему, — заговорил Войс. — Как я мог не помочь такой милой, умной и красивой кобылке, которую знал с самого детства и которая мне так важна и необходима?

Его слова словно встряхнули меня, я даже отпрянула от него, но осталась в объятиях.

Он… Он сейчас серьёзно? К мордочке прильнула кровь; я осознавала эту фразу, прокручивая её в голове раз за разом. _Милой, умной и красивой. Важной, необходимой для него._

Мы встретились взглядами. Он, кажется, немного удивился моей резкой реакции.

— Т-ты правда так думаешь? — мой голос задрожал, я не успела взять его под контроль.

И он легко кивнул мне, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Я смутилась ещё сильнее, все мысли спутались в кашу. Его слова звучали как признание в чувствах, эти интонации, _такое ведь не говорят просто так_ , или я уже совсем схожу с ума и придумываю всё на ходу?

Вдруг Войс стал медленно тянуться ко мне. Пару секунд я не понимала, зачем он так делает, но потом меня словно магией ударило.

 _Он хочет поцеловать меня._ От догадки у меня всё оборвалось в душе, а затем вспыхнуло трепетным пламенем. Он точно тянется поцеловать меня. _Надо ответить ему!_

Я подалась к нему в ответ, робко, неуверенно, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Мой самый первый поцелуй, с тем жеребцом, в которого я влюбилась по самые уши! С Войсом. Гремучая смесь из счастья, страха от незнания, что мне делать, и чувства любви к нему — всё это сейчас овладело мной.

Он чуть повернул голову влево, я догадалась и повернулась чуть вправо, от трепета даже закрыла глаза. Ещё мгновение, и…

Ничего. Я остановилась и открыла глаза. Войс выпрямился, отпрянул от меня и настороженно смотрел на дверь. Через пару секунд я поняла, почему, — из коридора раздавались чьи-то шаги.

— Ребят? — Это был голос Фрайхарт. Войс отозвался и закрыл крыло, освободив меня из объятий. Весь трепет исчез, словно ничего и не было.

Фракинайка заглянула к нам, приоткрыв дверь.

— Это… — протянула она. — Мы собрались погулять по саду. Пойдёте?

— Да, ещё пару секретов друг другу расскажем и пойдём, — с хорошо скрытой сердитостью ответил ей принц.

— О, оу! А Мелоди мне потом расскажет? — ухмыльнулась Фрайхарт.

— Обязательно, — тихо отозвалась я. Тёплое пламя потухло, я постаралась не выдавать лишних эмоций нашей подруге.

— Хорошо! — Напоследок она как-то странно и хитро посмотрела на меня и ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Стало неуютно. Я переглянулась с Войсом и кивнула на дверь.

— Идём? — спросила я у него.

— Да, пойдём, — вздохнул он.

Я первая двинулась к двери. Но вдруг он позвал меня.

— Нотка?

— Да? — Я повернулась к нему.

Он быстро подошёл ко мне.

И, поймав меня на том, что я слегка подняла голову и чуть отпрянула от такого резкого движения в мою сторону, поцеловал, мягко коснувшись моих губ своими.


End file.
